


Dirty Laundry & Stolen Kisses

by Ombre (reddishDaisy_95)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-Step Family, BEOMGYU WILL HAVE THE DAMN CONNECTION, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, as in no sharing blood or so, beomgyu is forever alone, fluff is everywhere, he'll have connection to the main ship, it'll get worse before it gets better, make out, ok maybe not, sookai is so clingy, taehyun is just a quiet sassy, that means he'll finally shine, they're totally strangers being forced into a family together, totally unrelated step-siblings, yeonjun is just a confused jerk all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 111,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishDaisy_95/pseuds/Ombre
Summary: “Seriously, Taehyun—”“Don’t call me that.”“Ok…Mister Kang Taehyun, we have to work on this. We have to stop the wedding, this marriage.”Taehyun was looking at him like he was on the verge of losing his mind. Technically, he was. About to. Almost.Really.“How?”“Be gay.”“What?”“Be gay. As in…be in love together. Super duper in love together.”“Who?”“Us. Both of us. You and me.”And before Yeonjun knew it, the shirt that was in Taehyun’s hand flew over to smack straight at his face. Yeonjun squeaked. It didn’t sound pretty.“Get out of my room, Choi Yeonjun.”=============Or, the inevitable plan of Choi Yeonjun and Kang Taehyun ruining their parents’ marriage by pretending to be so in love with each other. Keyword: pretending.No one wanted it to be real, especially not the step-brothers.





	1. Weird-everything Boy

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. it just happened.  
> guess i just need to feed myself with taejun contents when the ship themselves aren't.

The first time Yeonjun laid his eyes on Taehyun, he was kissing a random girl from this party he wasn’t even invited to.

 

He didn’t mean to kiss with his eyes open but as the girl was about to moan into his mouth, they were interrupted by the cracking of the bedroom door, parting just a jar to reveal a set of biggest eyes Yeonjun had seen in a while since he arrived in Seoul.

 

She didn’t seem to pay their intruder any attention, eager to climb higher on Yeonjun’s lap to kiss him harder yet the boy by the door gave her no chance to do so. Stepping further into the room and closing the door, Yeonjun watched he threw them a casual once-over—as if walking on people making out was no odd circumstances—before, “sorry, but do any of you have a phone? Can I borrow it?”

 

The girl pulled away from him with impatient huff, clearly wasn’t delighted with this sudden turn of event. “Are you fucking kidding me? What a kid in 2019 doing at a party without a phone?” She barked harshly at the huge-eyed boy, glaring daggers at him over her shoulder while still sitting firm on Yeonjun’s lap.

 

The boy shrugged. “Well that kid is me. Sometimes a kid can forget his phone at home.”

 

There was something about him, Yeonjun can’t exactly pinpoint on it—maybe it was the way he seemed unfazed, or the empty look in his eyes, or just the unbothered way he was carrying himself around—but now his arrival was far more interesting than hooking up with a complete stranger.

 

The girl clicked her tongue. “Well then, homeboy. None of us have a phone so can you fuck off—”

 

“Here,” Yeonjun cut her off without a second thought, shifting his thighs to one side a bit and ignoring the frown the girl directed at him when she slipped off his lap, so he can fish out for the IPhone. The device was extended to the other boy right after Yeonjun had his Face ID unlocked and he took it without saying another word, fingers moving quick over the screen as he texted someone.

 

And while he was doing so, Yeonjun used the brief moment to have a better look on him. He was considered medium-tall, still fell under the Tall category for boys their age yet it wasn’t an overboard height like him. Yeonjun was _tall_ tall, he reached just 1.5 cm above 180. Yet he was pretty sure this dude would look scrawny next to him judging from his overall slim figure. It made him appear small in his black tight jeans and grey denim jacket, what with all the colors that could hide the fat, and his face? He was… _well_. Weird.

 

He had weird facial features—those that Yeonjun can’t decide whether it was a good kind of weird or the other way round.

 

Of course the most noticeable part of his face was his eyes. They were huge, shiny and somehow sad—especially in the dim light of this room. His nose bridge was so perfectly high and pointed in a way that made Yeonjun wonder if such sculptured nose actually real and his lips were thick. He had quite a small, oval face with equally high cheekbones, and while his face was casted down staring on the phone, Yeonjun can also see his long lashes, draped over his cheeks like curtains.

 

The boy had weird face but it was also the kind of weird that you would hardly miss in the crowd. And when Yeonjun had started staring at him, he found it hard to look away, or even realized he had been staring, even when the boy was now handing the phone back at him.

 

Yeonjun finally blinked, eyes dropping down to his phone before he closed his palm around it when the device was deposited into it.

 

“Thanks—”

 

“Now fuck off, we’re busy.” The girl still very much determined to chase the other boy away but Yeonjun had lost any sort of mood for it now. He thought of asking the girl to leave instead but luckily, he didn’t need to when the weird-faced boy did the job first.

 

“I can’t leave this room. I texted my friend to come and find me here so if you wanna fuck…,” his voice trailed away, Yeonjun guessing he wanted to be the one to shoo them off but then, he waved his hand toward another door presumably being the bathroom and a closet stood by another corner in the room. “Maybe do it in there or in the closet. Just don’t be so loud, I don’t have my earphones with me now.”

 

Now _that_ , had Yeonjun burst into laughter.

 

First, he interrupted them in the middle of making out. Second, he asked to borrow a phone. Third, he suggested for them to hook up elsewhere but keep it tame?

 

The other boy was weird.

 

And unsurprisingly, Yeonjun always had a weakness with all things weird.

 

Weird face with weird attitude and for that, Yeonjun laughed some more before he decided to stand up, leaving the girl gasped in disbelief.

 

“Stay where you’re,” he told him. Then he turned winking down at the girl who already had her face kinda red, not sure from embarrassment or the heat in this tiny room. “I gotta go first. Maybe I’ll catch up with you later if we meet again.”

 

She stood up as well, brushing down the front of her too mini skirt. “What? Thought you were Jisu’s cousin?”

 

Who was Jisu? Maybe the host of this party but Yeonjun never heard of that name nor did he ever meet the person so all he responded with was a shrug.

 

“I’m just party crashing but I’m leaving now. So see you when I see you.” He waved for one last time at her before walking toward the door. And just before he stepped out, Yeonjun spared a few seconds glance back at the weird-everything boy and he already paid no mind to his surrounding, opting instead to lie down on the bed, fluff up one of the pillows before resting his head on it and closing his eyes, no more words or looks for neither him or the girl.

 

Yeonjun laughed again and turned away.

 

Somehow, the first time Yeonjun met Taehyun, he remembered his weird face more than all the conflicts consuming his head ever since he landed in Korea.

 

What time was it in US right now? How had his ex-girlfriend been doing there? Had his friends forgotten him already? Why was he even here in Korea instead of there? Why was he so randomly attending a party he knew nothing about? Why was he kissing a stranger just to make his miles-away-ex girlfriend jealous with complete knowledge that she can’t actually see him? Why was he even here just for a _marriage_?

 

All of these had no answers on Yeonjun yet still questioning without a rest in his head until, he met Taehyun.

 

It was just a brief encounter, yet Yeonjun remembered those big, enticing eyes more than all the problems that had been chasing him for the past couple of months.

 

* * *

 

 

Yeonjun forgot all about Taehyun after that night.

 

It was easily happened, especially with a complete stranger like him and with his mother fussing the entire week for him to be _prepared_ for one ultimate dinner tonight.

 

In his defense, Yeonjun didn’t think there was anything special or out of ordinary for this meeting. He will just be greeting a man—his mother’s current boyfriend, his mother’s future husband, _his_ soon-to-be father—with an attempt to build the first impression of what their family would look like together _soon_. Very soon.

 

Yeonjun almost laughed at the idea.

 

When his mother announced to him they were moving back to Korea for her marriage, Yeonjun wasn’t particularly found it surprising. The lady had a habit of falling in and out of love _all_ the time, if Yeonjun’s three past step-families were any indication for it. He usually just went along with it, already too used to barely get to know his new family before his mother got bored and left her marriage half-way again.

 

What _did_ make him strongly against the marriage this time was the fact she needed to drag him along all the way from US to here with her in order to do so. Now Yeonjun was 20, 21 here in this country with weird aging system, he decided he was more than capable to look after himself alone in US if he stayed there but his mother was just as equally stubborn.

 

She said this was going to be their new life. She vowed it was a fresh start for them as a new, improved family and she was determined to be a better person, a better lady, a better mother.

 

Yeonjun highly doubted that.

 

He suspected the only thinkable reason behind this bullshit ordeal was because he was her _only_ biological child. She had no choice but to keep him around.

 

However that was the problem.

 

He didn’t need to be kept around her. Yeonjun can take care of himself like any other adult just fine, thank you very much.

 

Well at least, to him. To his mother, she needed him to be here. She wanted him here so they were in this posh-looking, high class restaurant now, seated around an entirely glass-made table, waiting for the so called love of her life to come.

 

Yeonjun barely concealed a sigh from escaping his mouth when she fixed her hair for the nth time, long manicured fingers combing through the front of her fringes. She caught his bored eyes on her and flashed a bright smile, Yeonjun wondered how tiring it must be to be a fake Barbie doll, looking prim and delicate 24/7.

 

“So how do I look?”

 

Yeonjun didn’t bother himself to answer. They both knew his mother was a natural beauty, born with a face that just screamed gorgeous every time anyone so much as looking at her. And maybe that was the prime factor men were easily head over heels for her. And judging from the pricy dinner they were going to be having tonight, Yeonjun decided his mother caught a man with thick pockets this time.

 

Well, 1 point for that but were rich men always so rude as in to show up late to their first meeting as a future family?

 

Yeonjun sighed for real now, tugging at his too tight tie, a minute away from suffocating his neck. Seriously, who made him agree to wear this piece of evil clothing? Yeonjun hated tie, hated this type of formal place, hated the meeting he was forced to join, hated his future father, hated this whole bullshit of a marriage—

 

“They’re here,” he didn’t even quite realize it when his mother almost jumped up to her feet to smoothen her blouse and threw a few anxious glances toward where the main entrance of the restaurant was. Yeonjun followed her gaze and that was the exact moment he saw him, a man taller than him, walking with obvious air of confidence in his steps, clad in equally intimidating midnight blue suit.

 

He was too occupied in trying to study his face closer that he flinched a bit when his mother nudged for him to stand up as well, giving his shoulder a few desperate tugs before she put on her best, practiced smile. Yeonjun frowned and gulped the urge to sigh again, putting away his napkin to do as he was motioned to.

 

The overall physique of the man was quite big and broad that Yeonjun missed another person tailing right behind him. Just as he stopped right in front of Yeonjun and his mother across from the table in between them, he threw both of them a polite grin before he stepped aside and revealed the other person.

 

Yeonjun felt his whole body stiffen for a second, unable to move a muscle as he took in the sight before him.

 

“Sorry we’re late, Minji-ah. I was rushing to pick someone up from his tuition class.”

 

Yeonjun still can’t look away. Just as their first meeting, that person always seemed to conquer his entire attention solely on himself despite their surroundings. He heard his mom chuckle, probably shaking her head in that gentle move she did whenever she wanted to act like she was a chill, patient lady.

 

“It’s okay. Is this the son you’ve been gushing about?”

 

The man smiled and Yeonjun—

 

Wait. Did Yeonjun hear it right?

 

“Ah yes. This is him,” the man proudly clasped one big hand over the shoulders of the person he brought over with him. “Minji-ah, meet Kang Taehyun. My only son.”

 

The second time Yeonjun laid his eyes on Taehyun, he was in the middle of attending a dinner with his soon-to-be family and unexpectedly for him, the weird-faced boy he never had a mind to meet again, was his one and only future step-brother.

 

If Yeonjun was strongly against this wedding before, now after he met Taehyun, he absolutely wished he was never born as his mother’s son.

 

Because the second time he met Taehyun, the thought of being tied as a family member to him was absolutely impossible to Yeonjun.

 

He needed to stop this wedding, by crook or by hook.


	2. Failure in Figuring out Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this story was supposed to be funny. but maybe the angsty author in me just won't let my comedic side win. therefore, this chapter was the product. it's not heavy though, you'll only get sad if you squint and find the angst.

Twenty minutes into the dinner and Yeonjun had learned quite plenty of tiny facts about Kang Taehyun.

 

  1. He was 17, which meant future younger brother.



(And younger brother often was annoying. Would Taehyun annoy him? Yeonjun had no idea yet.)

 

  1. His father bragged about how smart he was in study, sports and basically _everything_. Top of the class, teacher’s pet, captain of the football team _and_ candidate for the upcoming Student Body’s President. _Wow_.



(Was this old man bluffing? Yeonjun decided he was definitely bluffing because no one, _no one_ could be as squeaky-clean perfect as his son)

 

  1. The son himself was confident. Way, way confident to the point of being a bit snobbish. Why? Because Taehyun never denied every compliment stated by his father. He agreed to them, he nodded and smiled.



(Which meant he agreed he was perfect? Pfhh. Yeonjun didn’t buy that for a second.)

 

And the worst fact about Taehyun so far was:

 

  1. He can smile. Despite the monotonous expressions he had seen from twice of their meetings, Yeonjun finally found out he was capable of smiling and it was…disturbing.



(Taehyun’s smile made the corner of his eyes go crinkly, the apple of his cheeks rise higher and there was a dimple quite deep appearing on his right cheek—the weird features of his whole face just turn radiant. Yeah. Radiant. Was it appropriate and possible for a smile to turn you radiant? Yeonjun wondered and found the answer in Taehyun. And it was still… _disturbing_.)

 

He tried not to think too much about these facts, focusing instead on his barely untouched salmon steak but Taehyun was _there_. He was just there, in a seat right in front of him and every little movement of his demanded Yeonjun’s attention. Like a magic. As if there was a spell.

 

Yeonjun was somehow under a spell. Taehyun’s spell.

 

And it was getting weird and borderline creepy because now, he noticed another fact:

 

  1. Taehyun was a lefty. The way he held his fork, picked up his glass and wiped his mouth with the napkin; he did it all with his left hand.



(Yeonjun knew lefties exist but he had yet to meet one in real life until now. He can’t help his curiosity to see Taehyun’s handwriting. Would it be messy? Or would it be as perfect as Taehyun claimed himself to be?)

 

“Our Yeonjun here is still trying to browse for a good college!” The mention of his name finally pulled him back to reality, to where he can hear the bustle of the restaurant going around with small chatters and distant sound of some instrumental songs blending in the background.

 

He blinked, trying to respond but the first thing that came to his focus was Taehyun’s face—big, questioning eyes studying him as if he was judging Yeonjun for acting strange. And he was, he _really_ was because only then he realized, _he_ was _staring_ at him. At Taehyun.

 

_Oh my god._

 

Yeonjun whipped his head away so fast he almost winced at the way his neck protesting with a soft crack. His eyes fell instead on Taehyun’s father and he flashed a big grin, way too big for it to be normal in the middle of this casual conversation.

 

“Ye—yes, I am. I don’t know much about the universities and institutes around here so it takes a while to decide,” he told them with strained laugh, mentally struggling to not steal a glance at Taehyun and check his reaction.

 

The father, Mr. Kang, smiled with a little nod.

 

“No need to worry then. Taehyun is here, he can always help you. He still has a couple of years to reach there but I always encourage him to prepare and research for his college earlier,” Mr. Kang once again stated proudly, winding an arm around his son’s shoulders and tapping him there. Yeonjun nodded with awkward chuckle, already internally making note that no, he didn’t need squeaky-clean perfect high school student to help him with his future but then—

 

“What are you interested in the most?” Taehyun’s gentle voice came questioning and Yeonjun swore he will google how to yeet oneself out of awkward conversation as soon as they ended this dinner.

 

This wasn’t supposed to be about him! Can they backtrack and talk about how perfect Taehyun was again?

 

Yes, Yeonjun would love that. He was the most interested in that, currently.

 

“You—you mean currently?”

 

_~~I’m interested in you.~~ _

_NO._

 

The younger boy shrugged and half-smiled. Still 80% radiant.

 

“In general. It’ll make it easy to narrow down your choices if you’re clear with your biggest interest,” and wow. Yeonjun was captivated. His current interest now was hearing Taehyun talk like a true counselor, some sort of professional consultant or something, anything, because he definitely can talk _maturely_.

 

Yeonjun could never. Huh.

 

The table fell silent, waiting for his answer and all he could rationally come up with was “I haven’t thought about it yet. We landed here two weeks ago, I’d be grateful if I can get over my jet lag for now. Thanks.”

 

Mr. Kang looked back and forth from Yeonjun to his son. From the corner of his eyes, he can see his mother snapped her eyes close with frowns slowly furrowing over her forehead and in that moment—

 

Yeonjun was screwed.

 

He knew he shouldn’t say that. He knew he’ll get an earful from his mother for giving such bad impression to their future family. He knew his mother will endlessly compare him to the perfect Taehyun. He knew—

 

But Taehyun laughed.

 

He broke the stretched-out silence and laughed.

 

And when he did so, he turned from radiant to…angelic.

 

_Angelic?_

 

Yeonjun was double-screwed.

 

Seeing no one else was laughing and everybody just stuck in petrified state, Taehyun tried to shut himself by covering the back of his hand to his mouth but, Yeonjun somehow never wanted him to restrain his laughter so he did the next screwed-up thing: he laughed as well.

 

He laughed at himself. He laughed at his stupid, honest answer.

 

And seeing Yeonjun laughed with him, Taehyun laughed harder.

 

“If that’s the case, then maybe you should have interest in finding cure for your jet lag. Hopefully it’ll help the next life decisions,” Taehyun said, eyes all crinkly and lips stretched upward.

 

Guess this first-meeting dinner wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

The night was all perfect for Yeonjun while the laughter lasted until Mr. Kang decided to clear his throat and sat straighter, passing solemn look to each of them.

 

“I think we all know why we gather here tonight,” he said as a starter to drop the bomb. “But I still need the assurance from you two. Would it be fine if Minji and I get married, then we all become a family?”

 

There it was, the ultimate question Yeonjun had been dying to hear right from the beginning he was told to join this meeting. He didn’t even need to think of it. He already had his decision and the answer absolutely was—

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

The air filled out tight again, compressing around the four of them as soon as those two words came simultaneously out from Yeonjun and Taehyun’s mouth. The boys looked up to each other, Taehyun was back with the empty stare through his big eyes while Yeonjun was narrowing his as if Taehyun’s choice was so ridiculous.

 

It was his mother’s turn to clear her throat, pivoting her body a bit to face Yeonjun as she whispered, “Yeonjun-ah, we talked about this—”

 

“And I never said I’d agree on this,” he stubbornly finished for her, avoiding her glare as he turned back to Taehyun and asked him, “Can I ask why you would say yes to them getting married?”

 

In honesty, Yeonjun wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answer. He was kind of disappointed now after finding out the weird-faced boy actually wanted them to be a family, wanted them as brothers. He didn’t understand why he was pissed but the longer Taehyun looked him down with that expressionless stare, the more he felt his patience running thin.

 

One time Taehyun’s laughter entertained him. Then the other time, Taehyun’s cold stare annoyed him.

 

Yeonjun didn’t know. The latest fact was:  

 

  1. Taehyun can be a total confusing bipolar.



 

And as if he had enough tormenting Yeonjun with that stare, he sighed at last and shrugged. He fucking _shrugged_.

 

“Why not? I’m tired of seeing my dad leaves and comes back home with different woman each day. At least if he remarried, I can stay there without feeling like I’m living in hotel.” Taehyun said it without any pause in his breath. He took the words straight out of his mouth and he let the world knew his thoughts with the straightest face Yeonjun had seen on someone who just admitted a sad, scandalizing truth.

 

Yeonjun, on the other hand, was left speechless.

 

He didn’t know how to respond to that, and he wasn’t sure which party he should place his pity and guilt on—his mother or Taehyun.

 

His mother finally chuckled, the first sound breaking through the awkward situation before she faced straight up to Mr. Kang, arms already crossed over her chest and shoulders rolled firm. Yeonjun can tell she was pissed, and just as how surprised he was, she might as well feel the same from hearing this for the first time.

 

“Excuse me, honey. But do you perhaps, care enough to give me explanation for that? In and out of your house with different woman? What was that all about?”

 

Yeonjun watched Taehyun on his movement every single second and none of this changed his demeanor. He didn’t seem surprised that Yeonjun’s mother had started to get mad, he didn’t exactly look happy either but he definitely seemed _satisfied_ —as if he already rehearsed his answer and when he got the exact response he wanted from both Yeonjun and his mother, Taehyun looked like he won this. Whatever this was.

 

That was the moment it clicked Yeonjun. Maybe Taehyun did plan it all when he said yes to this marriage. Maybe it really was all in his plan.

 

And before Yeonjun could say anything about it, Mr. Kang finally found his voice.

 

“Can you boys give us a few minutes alone? Just for a while, we’ll call you back shortly.”

 

“Sure,” and again without hesitation, Taehyun agreed to his father as he picked up his napkin and set it neatly next to his plate before getting out of his seat.

 

Yeonjun bit his lips, couldn’t contain it anymore as he rushed over to follow after the younger boy.

 

He expected them to end up out at a patio outside the restaurant but here they were, entering the washroom together as Taehyun totally ignored him even when he saw Yeonjun through the mirrors above the sinks.

 

The elder stopped next to him, watching him with frowns as Taehyun took his leisure time to soap his hands and thoroughly clean them, still very much unbothered of the ruckus he probably caused to their parents out there.

 

“You shouldn’t look so serious.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Thought you should be happier about it. I did you a favor. Now your mom isn’t going to marry an old playboy unless she is...,” his tiny voice trailed off, contemplating the right word before he finished it off with a chuckle, “stupid.”

 

Yeonjun flatly laughed. The audacity.

 

He hated how his gut was right. This boy did have something up his sleeves.

 

“I’m not sure if I should thank you, especially after you not-so-subtly labeled my mom as stupid,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, unable to deny it himself while Taehyun tapped off the water and turned to face him, both had their backs against the cold tiles of the sinks. “But, I do wanna say the same thing. If I shouldn’t look so serious, then why are you so chill about this?”

 

And there it was again, those big, confusing eyes were now staring deep at Yeonjun and there was something twinkly in them, something playful, like Taehyun was laughing with his eyes instead of mouth.

 

Yeonjun wondered if he sounded funny now.

 

Taehyun was damn confusing, especially when he said, “Because I am chill. Why wouldn’t I be? I need things to change for my dad and if the marriage will do just that, then let it be.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“What?”

 

Yeonjun shifted his weight on one leg just so he could judge Taehyun through narrowed eyes and hopefully came out intimidating to the younger.

 

“You said just now you were doing me a favor by exposing your father, in hope, my mom would cancel the wedding. But now you say you’re chill about it? So what’s the truth? Which part of it do you actually want?”

 

Taehyun sighed, rolled his eyes and when he looked back at Yeonjun, the cold stare was on again.

 

“I am chill because both options will change my dad in a way. If he really loves her and the wedding get canceled because of his terrible past habit, then hopefully he’ll learn not to be a jerk again towards another woman after this. And if she forgives him and they go on with their marriage, then I genuinely hope it’ll still change my dad for the better. There’s no right or wrong, there’s just lesson and experience. We all still need to move on with our life, why is this so hard for you to understand?”

 

Yeonjun stared, mouth gaped open wide because…was it true this boy was only 17? His mind…was unexpected, unreadable, a bit extraordinary.

 

  1. Taehyun was only physically 17. Mentally, he might be older than that.



 

“I didn’t know you’d think of it _that_ way,” Yeonjun finally closed his mouth.

 

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about since my dad told me he’s getting married again.”

 

Yeonjun slowly nodded, at last understanding the situation a bit more from Taehyun’s point of view. And the truth it, it went the same way for him. He was 20 and he still very much distracted with his mother’s decision. So imagine that in 17 years old boy’s shoes, Yeonjun thought Taehyun handled it way better.

 

“Still, you don’t have to pretend, you know.”

 

Now Taehyun’s eyes had question marks in them.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Pretend. Like, putting up a front as if you’re okay with all of this. You can just say you’re pissed and that our parents are stupid adults. It won’t hurt,” Yeonjun told him so because deep down those indifferent eyes, he can see Taehyun wasn’t as calm and unbothered as he polished himself to be.

 

Yeonjun remembered the way he looked like the first night they met and if he can describe someone lonely in a visual, then Taehyun on that day would be his reference.

 

The younger boy chuckled after a minute. It sounded dry but he didn’t deny it either. All he said was, “I have choices to move on with my life or throw tantrum about it. But why would I waste this short life when I can just let it be? I have full control over how anyone can make me feel, and I’m not gonna let a stupid marriage ruins that for me.”

 

  1. Taehyun was so emotionally assured, and Yeonjun was scared of him for that.



 

* * *

 

“Sorry we took a while,” Mr. Kang apologized as soon as they were back to their table.

 

Both Yeonjun and Taehyun scanned their respective parent, seeking for any sight of discomfort only to find none when his mother was back again being busy with touching up her bright red lipstick while Mr. Kang had a bright smile plastered on his face. No fight or big argument happened then, Yeonjun guessed.

 

He kind of disappointed with the outcome but the real decision wasn’t stated yet so he might as well take his time for now to enjoy the rare, fine drink he was having tonight.

 

Just as Yeonjun was about to reach again for his wine glass, his mother announced the next disaster through cherry cheerful voice, “We’re moving in to Mr. Kang’s house tomorrow! So make sure to pack up your stuff tonight and Taehyunnie,” she directed the same flashy smile to the younger boy, “hope we won’t be much of a bother to you!”

 

Yeonjun was thankful he didn’t yet touch the glass or this whole table would be ruined by the deep maroon liquor. He retrieved his shaky hand back to himself and climbed his enlarged, disbelieving eyes to his mother.

 

“What? So you’re still getting married after all?”

 

“Yeah!” The lady laughed, high-pitched and shrilly.

 

“But—,” Yeonjun struggled with his words, trying to stay calm and rational. “Even then the wedding won’t be until next month! So why the rush? I just got my boxes unpacked!”

 

“Well that makes it easier to pack again then. You’ll still have all the boxes around for instant use,” his mother jabbed back with careless attitude, clearly already made up her mind just as how she always decided everything on her own, without a single consideration about Yeonjun.

 

Her son almost gritted his teeth.

 

“Mom, we can’t do this. It’s too soon and we just paid the rent for our current apartment! We can’t just ditch it, we’ll need to pay for compensation—”

 

“That’s alright,” Mr. Kang interjected and Yeonjun didn’t feel sorry for the glare he threw to his way. Yet the old man stayed composed, annoyingly the same just as his son! He smiled instead, “I’ll pay the landlord with however much they need. Just come stay with us. What’s the point of waiting? We all could use the time to get along together. Shouldn’t we, Taehyun-ah?”

 

His father clearly was demanding for affirmation from his son and unsurprisingly enough, Taehyun once again decided on it like it was no big deal.

 

“Sure, you both are welcomed. Just don’t get into Sashimi’s space.”

 

Sashimi? What Sashimi?

 

“Deal,” Mr. Kang agreed and bopped Taehyun by the tip of his nose. The sight was quite adorable it made his mother coo at them but all Yeonjun could think about…

 

Were they going to let them live in their kitchen? Because Sashimi…that was supposed to be some kind of food right?

 

But no one else batted an eye. No one else bothered to explain and his strange of a mother clearly didn’t need clarification on anything that Taehyun said. As if it was all normal. As if Taehyun was normal.

 

Well, one thing was sure for Yeonjun tonight. He learned 9 facts about Kang Taehyun and the very last one (which he was sure there will be more) was the most infuriating of all.

 

  1. Taehyun drove him crazy and Yeonjun will need to live with all his craziness starting from _tomorrow_. Ugh.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! here we go!! they gonna start living together so guess who will lose braincells the more he tries to figure taehyun out? Poor Yeonjunnie yes!!
> 
> P.S: Im so happy with the responses i got the last chapter thou. didn't know there are quite a number of taejun shippers! We intellectuals, yes.
> 
> P.S.S: sookai will make their dramatic entrance SOON. Prepare yourself to be diagnosed with diabetes cuz these two will just...cheesing out the entire story this aint even joke : )


	3. Sashimi, Confusion & the First Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we going 8k of a chap update cuz I have zero self restraint when it comes to taejun

**Old Gal:**

Taejung said to make yourself at home!

Sorry I couldn’t be there  >,<

We’ll be out the whole day for our date ^^

But have fun with Taehyunnie <3

He’s a baby angel so DON’T contaminate him with your bad attitude!!!

 

Yeonjun reread the text, torn between wanting to roll his eyes or sigh in despair. They were dismissed from the dinner yesterday quite late into midnight, which warranted Yeonjun to spend the rest of the night _repacking_ his stuff thanks to the ridiculous conclusion the three of them (minus him) agreed on—and that was for him and his mother to move in with the Kang family.

 

And if his mood wasn’t dampened enough from the lack of sleep, then this text he received from his mother as soon as he woke up to an empty apartment definitely played the worse part.

 

The privileged old lady was out there somewhere flirting with her rich boyfriend without a single care about him, or how he’ll move his stuff _and_ her stuff _alone_ while here he was, barely sure if he even arrived at the correct new residence.

 

He shifted his attention back to the van driver just as the elder set down the last box on a trolley already full of their luggage and boxes. Then the man glanced up at him, a polite smile intact on his face despite a little breathless from moving the heavy loads. Yeonjun bowed once again to thank him.

 

“Is this all, young man? Think you need my help to move these to your floor?”

 

Yeonjun already was so grateful for his service that he didn’t have the heart to utilize his energy any further. Thus he shook his head and flashed him a reassuring smile though his mind was screaming to how he can handle that heavy weight by himself.

 

“That’s fine. I got it. Thank you so much for your help.”

 

“No biggie! Call me anytime if you need the same service again!” God, Yeonjun prayed not. It was bad enough he had to go through this all the way from US to Korea and now from his rented apartment to this…new family’s place all within less than three weeks, he definitely didn’t need another routine of packing and unpacking stuff in a while. At least, if he wanted to do it once more, then let it be under the cause of a canceled wedding—which for sure was impossible at this rate because look at this, his snake of a mother even nicknamed her new shiny child as Baby Angel.

 

Wow.

 

And Yeonjun had been her son longer.

 

Talk about the unfairness of the world.

 

Unable to hide his saltiness for the entire situation, Yeonjun shot back a quick message to her and proceeded to push his gigantic trolley without grunting too much.

**Me:**

Thanks

I learned from the best

:/

 

That would probably piss her off but hey, she was the one determined to drag him into this hellhole so she’d have to deal with him no matter how jarring he can be. Serve her right.

 

According to the address and keycard given to him, their new apartment supposed to be at the 30th floor, which also was the highest floor up on this modern, high-end and luxurious apartment building. Yeonjun did his quick research about Black Pearl on Naver last night, and he came to a conclusion that Mr. Kang was absolutely rich. All he told them before was he handled a company in some kind of a big business but to live in this type of private residency where everything was spotless clean and pin-drop quiet, Yeonjun wondered how big that business can stretch on. None of Mr. Kang or Taehyun elaborated on it but he can understand now why his mother turned blind eye on everything else just to get onboard with this marriage.

 

But the downside of this high class place was everybody cared about no one. Yeonjun already entered the vast lobby and tried his best to spot any nearest elevator yet not a single human was here except him. He wanted to text his mother and ask for guidance but that would be uncool for a twenty-one-year-old-independent dude so what was the next best thing to do? He prayed. And waited for anybody to appear here just so he can ask for direction.

 

And as if God spent time to listen to him today, the main entrance he came from just now parted once more and came through a young guy around his age dressed in full black, punk rock outfit. Yeonjun was bewildered. He always had these images in his head where the people living in this type of place would be those who stuck in their suit and tie and dull-colored pencil skirt. Yet the first resident he was meeting with was far from those assumptions.

 

Rich people surely were…strange.

 

The punk rock guy didn’t see him. And if he did, he clearly didn’t bother to pay him any mind since he was too busy nodding to whatever music he had playing in his big ass headphone (metal-rock songs, Yeonjun guessed) as he walking past exactly in front of Yeonjun and turning to stop before a plain wall.

 

Yeonjun frowned, still watching.

 

Yep, that was definitely just a plain, white painted wall.

 

Not an elevator or a door to a staircase or anything within the range that could take them up to the rest of the floors.

 

Yeonjun was about to call out and solve his confusion when he at last saw it, a tiny round blue light blinking against the wall which the other boy raised his finger to and pushed on it. Only then the rest of the lights coming out, stunning Yeonjun like a magic show from where he was standing as the elegant lights switching to form an outline of purplish elevator doors, digits to indicate the floor number and two pair of arrows—pointing the opposite of up and down. All of these against the empty white wall, or the _seemingly_ empty white wall.

 

Yeonjun can’t stop his mouth from gaping wide open.

 

No wonder he didn’t find any elevator door. Someone needed to push the button for the lights to come on! This devilish shit. Yeonjun was astonished by all this modernity yet before he could imagine further sci-fi stuff he possibly would discover in here, the boy earlier made his way into the parted lift and was quick to push a button back inside to fly him up away.

 

Yeonjun _shrieked_.

 

 Throwing any sort of formality or polite ground rules he supposed to follow being in this spaceship of an apartment, he shouted as loud as he can to stop the other boy from leaving him there alone.

 

“Hold up, wait! Wait, wait, hold the doors open!” His voice _echoed_ throughout the entire lobby but fuck it, he was desperate. He can’t get lost or his mother would get Taehyun to come for his rescue and for Taehyun to be the one saving him instead of the other way round…not cool. At all.

 

So no, he was depending on this rock lover to direct him around.

 

And thankfully, he was heard this time. Despite the loud music he interrupted the latter from listening to, Yeonjun watched the doors halted midway from closing before it reversed to open again and he exhaled one big breath, feeling extremely relieved while he struggled once more to push his trolley all the way into the elevator.

 

By the time he was inside, Yeonjun was panting. He was panting and feeling exhausted but still tried his best to keep his composure as he turned to flash a smile to Rock Lover. Surprisingly, instead of acting ignorant or awkward, Rock Lover smiled back to him and it was one of the sweetest, friendly smiles he had ever received from all the strangers he’d met in his life. Yeonjun almost melted against the glassy wall of the elevator, oddly comforted by the simple polite exchange. Maybe it was because he had been so worried in getting himself involved with all these rich sharks, he didn’t have a single idea how to act or behave so _this_ little normalcy was nice.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed, closing his eyes for a second to regulate his breath.

 

“My pleasure. I didn’t know you wanted to get up as well, thought you were waiting for someone.”

 

Yeonjun chuckled, sounded dry as he thought how his new family wasn’t exactly very welcoming about this. It explained why he was here alone and confused of a hidden elevator. He peered again to the boy opposite of him and a softest set of caramel eyes already glued on him, surveying him as if he knew he was new here if his trolley wasn’t a glaringly obvious indication. “You probably have guessed this, but I’m just moving in today. And I had never seen or used hidden elevator in the wall like this so…”

 

Rock Lover laughed, it sounded cheery and genuine. “I understand. People tend to get confused the first time they come here. I don’t think it’s necessary as well but it’s one of the security implementations. If you’ve never seen such elevator, then you won’t have any idea how to get up the floors. Quite genius, right?”

 

“Yeah, to trick the bad guys,” Yeonjun agreed. “But to a new, lost resident like me, it’s inconvenient.”

 

Rock Lover laughed again, he seemed to be the type who didn’t afraid to blend in well and open to strangers five minutes into their first conversation and Yeonjun found it refreshing. He can’t help but laugh as well because the other’s laughter was contagious.

 

“Good thing I’m here,” he pointed a finger to his chest. “So which floor?”

 

Only then Yeonjun realized he didn’t yet choose his stop. The columns of numbers built in the wall only glowed the 12th floor that he assumed would lead the other boy to his place so Yeonjun rushed to point at the very last digits on top of the others. “30th please.”

 

“Oh? You’re moving in to the penthouse?” Rock Lover was genuinely taken aback at this, hand moving a bit slow and hesitant to push the requested number.

 

“Huh? That floor got only the penthouse? No regular apartment?”

 

“Yea, man. It’s the highest floor so of course there’s nothing there but the penthouse.”

 

Wait, how rich was his mother’s boyfriend again?

 

“Urm, I—”

 

“And that’s weird, because they only have two penthouses up there. One belongs to the doctor family and another is my friend’s house. I never heard any of them mentioned to move out.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Did Mr. Kang ever mention he was, perhaps, a doctor?

 

Owning a hospital (in Yeonjun’s imagination) was still equal to owning a huge business right?

 

Because there was no way on Earth straight As-model-student like Taehyun would become friends with punk-styled rock lover like this dude. Yeonjun was pretty sure he guessed it right for this part. He at last was just about to laugh it off and explain how he wasn’t intentionally moving in here when Rock Lover cut him off again.

 

“Hmm, but if you’re moving in to the same floor as my friend, then there’s possibility you two would meet up soon,” Yeonjun froze. Rock Lover’s piercing, narrowed eyes scanning him up and down had

him immobilized without words, far too cautious he’d make a mistake if he so much moved an inch.

 

God, one time this dude was cute and sweet. But the moment he decided to look judging and solemn, he can be scary.

 

Yeonjun didn’t want to shit his pants, not this way.

 

“Look at you,” he deduced as he rubbed his fingers on his chin in thinking mode. “Tall, broad shoulders, cute smile, sexy lips…Hmph, you’re definitely his type.”

 

What type? Whose type? And his…?

 

Yeonjun is a guy’s type? Like…a male’s type?

 

Rock Lover finally clicked his tongue and dropped down his hand like he finally finished with his evaluation on Yeonjun and got the exact answer he was looking for. “Well whatever. You look handsome and great, he’ll definitely fall for you. I just hope you’ll be his true love this time.”

 

“Thank—thank you?” was the only intelligent response Yeonjun could conjure from his compressed mind before the elevator dinged at 12th floor and Rock Lover turned to give him wide, carefree smile again. He nodded his chin toward Yeonjun’s box-loaded trolley. “You sure you can make it to the penthouse with those? I can walk you up till there if you need help.”

 

Yeonjun would love to but he had enough oddness within a day for now so he just shook his head and smiled in return.

 

“No thank you, I got this.”

 

“I assume you already have your keycard to unlock the door?”

 

“Yup, have it right here.” Yeonjun gave his pocket a light tap and Rock Lover made a thumb-up to him.

 

“Great, then I’ll see you around!”

 

“Sure, thanks again—”

 

Yeonjun wanted to address him with a name only to realize he knew none of it just when the boy stepped out and the elevator closed right back up. He sighed, entirely leaned his body against the wall.

 

This was really tiring, and it hadn’t even been half throughout the day.

 

* * *

 

As informed by Rock Lover before, there were really only two doors situated up here—one facing opposite of the other along a narrow, carpeted corridor. Now imagine this, _carpeted_ corridor. You would only see carpeted corridor in school office, library or hotel but in this opulent penthouse, Yeonjun reminded himself not to be surprised of every single extravagant thing anymore.

 

His head turned from side to side, squinting at a metallic plaque embedded on each of the door, labeling the property as Kang Residence (on the right door) and Kim Residence (on the left door).

 

So there was it, his correct destination was certainly on the right side.

 

Not wasting another second, he wheeled his trolley nearing that door and calmly took out the keycard to slot it in the lock machine. It unlocked with a soft beep, a mini screen on top of the panel there showing ‘Access Granted’ in red font before Yeonjun pushed the heavy door apart and upon the first look into his new house, he was…

 

Enchanted.

 

The Kang Residence was a dream-come-true. The [living room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AThb_UniFuWUr78rVZBW9rXsY6l2RKum66lgCT3ipcdbTuxxIASMDxM/) itself was brightly polished with luxurious combination of white, grey and rusty gold furniture and interior aesthetic. And if Yeonjun recalled it correctly, this was supposed to be a penthouse—a house located on top of this towering apartment building yet in the penthouse itself, there was double-storey _spiral_ staircase that will lead him not just to the second floor, but also the third. Yeonjun refused to imagine how far taller this penthouse itself can reach up.

 

Forget about the conclusion he made regarding Mr. Kang. His mother’s boyfriend wasn’t just rich.

 

He was _flirty_ rich.

 

Instantly the thought made Yeonjun hyper conscious of his surroundings.

 

The whole house intimidated him from stepping further inside and actually trying to live in it but aside from doing so, he had no other choices. So with a shaky breath, he pushed his trolley until it entered center of the gigantic living room then he proceeded to lock the door, palms sweaty while he was typing the security alarm code in fear of getting it wrong.

 

He can’t risk any bugler breaking into this place. If it happened, he’ll be as good as a dead meat!

 

As soon as the controller signaled to him the alarm system was on alert and all locked up, Yeonjun finally exhaled, trying to breathe. Barely.

 

He glanced at the trolley full of his unpacked stuff and immediately decided his cheap belongings didn’t match the entire posh-looking space. He would better get those hidden in his own space, thanks. His mother told him the night before that he will get his own room here (which he was silently grateful of) and the indication to decide on that was to find an empty room.

 

The thing was, this whole penthouse was empty.

 

It was so quiet in here, as if there was no one home and judging from how in-placed every single applicant and furniture in here was, Yeonjun doubted this place can even be called home. This was just a house, a roof for the occupants to sleep in, but there was no warm feeling of being in home at all.

 

Yeonjun thought of Taehyun.

 

This was his world that he entered and even from just the first glimpse, he wondered if this was all the reasons why the younger boy can appear so indifferent about everything. Big house, money for everything, reputation in society—Yeonjun wondered how boring it must be to have it all and left with no curiosity about life anymore.

 

Thinking about the younger boy, Yeonjun started to question where he would be now.

 

Today was Sunday which also meant no school for the student. Yeonjun wondered what he could be doing now but with the amount of money he possibly had and this lonely house, Yeonjun himself won’t choose to be stuck in here alone if it was him.

 

Sighing to himself, he started to explore the rest of the first floor, trying to search for the empty room. He assumed there was no maid working today since he found both the dry and wet kitchen empty. The dining room was just as the same (though he was still starstruck with a whole-ass aquarium built in like an entire wall there)—Yeonjun noted to spend more time later swooning over the fishes before he moved to next few rooms and discovered there was gym, laundry room, in-house _botanical_ garden (it was just there, _just there_ in the middle of the fucking house with bonsai, colorful birds and all) and finally, the only empty white room at the far corner of this floor.

 

Yep, this was definitely his room.

 

Unlike the rest of the properly decorated space, this room was bare, void of any furniture and honestly just looked like a new room ready for anyone to move in. Perfect.

 

Yeonjun was honest to God too tired to think of anything else but to just dump his shit and catch up on his sleep. Yet just as he pivoted around to go and get his trolley over, Taehyun was there, standing right behind him—arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow arched up as he stared at Yeonjun.

 

“Oh my fuckin—what the fuck are you doing behind me?!” Yeonjun swore, jumping a bit to widen the space between them while his hands clutched his poor, frightened lungs. Taehyun didn’t seem a bit bothered by the overreaction. He glanced instead into the room behind Yeonjun before he questioned, voice still calm and deceivingly gentle.

 

“What are _you_ doing at this room?”

 

“What am I—what the fuck, my mom told me my room would be the empty room! So of course I’ll be moving my stuff in here!” Yeonjun desperately explained, losing idea why he was panicking this way in front of someone younger than him. Maybe it was this expensive penthouse, or the empty look on Taehyun, or the fact that Taehyun was the permanent resident in here, or just _Taehyun_.

 

Taehyun intimidated him, and he was fucking scared.

 

Not that Yeonjun would ever admit it. No, he won’t. Not even over his dead body but—

 

“But this room isn’t empty.”

 

Yeonjun blinked. Taehyun didn’t bat an eye.

 

“What?” Yeonjun looked over his shoulders and rechecked the whole four-wall square of the room to make sure it was _indeed_ empty.

 

“Yah, I don’t understand. This is obviously empty though. I checked the rest of the floor and this is the _only_ empty room so if this is not my room, then where—”

 

“This is not your room. I told you to not get into Sashimi’s space,” Taehyun told him matter-of-factly with zero jokes traceable on his face but Yeonjun still…did not get it. This was fucking confusing it made Yeonjun let out a loud sigh before he pointed into the room.

 

“Yah, Taehyun-ah, tell me something—”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Yeonjun bulged his eyes in disbelief. “Then what else am I supposed to call you with?”

 

“Kang Taehyun.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s only make sense, isn’t it? Our parents aren’t officially married yet so you’re still no family to me, Choi Yeonjun.”

 

The motherfucking audacity. He—

 

Yeonjun took a deep breath, counting silently in his head from one to ten to avoid himself from lashing out at the younger boy. He really didn’t own that much patience yet as soon as he finished the count, Yeonjun looked up and plastered one fake, big smile over his face.

 

“I appreciate the reminder but aren’t you supposed to have better manners than this? Last night we met your father was boasting about what a top-tier you are in everything so now, do you forget that I’m _at least_ 4 years older than you? That should be Choi Yeonjun _hyung_ , Kang Taehyun.” Hell yeah, they were doing this. They were fucking doing this.

 

But if staying annoyingly calm was a personality trait, then Taehyun owned it like a boss.

 

Because even when Yeonjun was a minute away from combusting, he still remain composed as he shrugged and smiled. The hell, why did he smile? Yeonjun hated it when he smiled. He looked as radiant as an angel and Yeonjun hated to admit a devil could be as beautiful as an angel.

 

And yes, Taehyun was that devil.

 

(But maybe the Baby Angel as dubbed by his mother wasn’t so far from true. Physically, at least.)

 

Yeonjun cleared his throat, didn’t want to lose focus thinking about shit.

 

“I’m not sure why you’re pissed when I’m merely stating a fact. You clearly want respect and I’m giving it to you. I can’t call you hyung yet, we’re not that close,” Taehyun smiled some more, shaking his head as if he can’t believe he had to say this. “Or are you the one who forgot mannerism and title rank among Korean because you had been living for so long in US?”

 

_That_ , definitely took the shit.

 

Feeling blood slowly crept up his neck, warming his ears and dreadfully seeping throughout his cheeks, Yeonjun cleared his tight-up throat one more time before he turned to have his back on Taehyun and nodded to the room.

 

“Whatever. I just wanna know, how many sashimi stocks do you probably have till you need a whole empty room to keep them?”

 

Silence. Taehyun didn’t answer him this time and Yeonjun restrained himself from shouting out his frustration. Instead, he chewed his bottom lip and turned to look at Taehyun again.

 

Nothing changed about his steady posture except now he had this judge-y look on his face as if mocking in silent of how stupid Yeonjun can be. The older debated whether he should ask it out loud or not since he didn’t want to be embarrassed for the second time. Yet just before he could, he finally heard it.

 

He understood it then.

 

Sashimi.

 

The soft, squeaky sound came from a little brown, ball of fluff running down the corridor, brushing past Yeonjun and Taehyun’s legs and straight into the room behind them.

 

Yeonjun opened his mouth to speak, no sound vibrated out so he closed it again and peered over his shoulders to where the little puppy was now running in circle inside the room.

 

So this was it. It was truly Sashimi’s space.

 

And Sashimi wasn’t a Japanese cuisine, it was a baby Welsh Corgi with the most adorable, fluffiest bum Yeonjun had ever seen. If it wasn’t for the situation he was in now, he would have ran over and caught it in a hug and cooed at it with bundle of kisses.

 

At last, Yeonjun glanced back at Taehyun and narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was a dog?”

 

Taehyun looked like he wanted to laugh but he swallowed it. “You never asked.”

 

The fucker.

 

Yeonjun sighed and scratched his head. “Please, just show me my room, Kang Taehyun.”

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun didn’t expect for him to be given a room right next to Taehyun’s but it was exactly what he got. The room was still considered huge though he suspected this wasn’t the master bedroom and the best part was, it was fully furnished. Yeonjun almost dove straight into the bed when he spotted another door across from the main entrance. Was it a walk-in closet? That would be too generous of the Kang to give him such room, not when a tall closet already was placed by the right side of the bed.

 

Curious, Yeonjun walked straight to it and turned on the knob, testing whether it was locked or not, only to find himself stepping into a [bathroom](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/805299977099352903/). He once again marveled at the spot-on interior, wanting to cheer at the idea of having a whole bathroom of his own until he saw a third door in there and his smile flattened.

 

Don’t tell him…

 

Yes, the third door was pushed open and in came Kang Taehyun with his bitch face.

 

Yeonjun instantly cringed. “What, we share one bathroom?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Taehyun answered with the same dread as he was feeling. Standing in the middle of the bathroom with hands on his hips, Taehyun began pointing one by one of his junk. “So here’s the thing, do not use my toothbrush—”

 

“Ew, what the fuck. That’s disgusting.”

 

“—Exactly. And my shampoo, my bath bombs, my shave cream, my facial cleanser _and_ my scented candles,” he sighed, face looking frustrated as if he can’t stress it enough. “ _Especially_ , my candles. Do _not_ touch them.”

 

“So basically you’re saying I’m not allowed to touch _everything_ ,” Yeonjun replied drily.

 

Taehyun shrugged. “Not really. You can touch the sink, the tub, the shower. Or how else are you gonna bath?”

 

“Huh. Very clever, never thought of that,” Yeonjun tried to match his sarcasm. “If you’re so stingy about it, then why would you let me stay in the room next to yours? Just give me the empty room just now. I’m fine being alone down there, it’s not a problem.”

 

“I can’t and I won’t. It belongs to Sashimi.”

 

“But all I can see is four white walls with nothing else. No toys, no bed. How generous are you to your pup.”

 

Taehyun narrowed his eyes. “Sashimi sleeps in my room and his toys are kept somewhere else. That room is his playground. Puppy needs as much space as it can get, don’t you even read?”

 

“Yawn. Unless it’s comic or Playboy magazine, I won’t waste my time _reading_.”

 

“Huh, that explains your brain.”

 

“You—”

 

“It’s good enough I gave up my library for you,” the younger said dismissively, a hand waving to the bathroom door leading to Yeonjun’s bedroom.

 

The elder pointed to it as well, frowning. “So this room used to be your library?”

 

Taehyun didn’t bother to explain further. All he said while walking back out through his side of door was, “One more thing, _do not_ , under any circumstances, barge through the door. Even if you found it unlocked, please knock. Sometimes I’m changing clothes, I might forget to lock the other door so please. Remember this.”

 

And next, the door was slammed close on his face.

 

Yeonjun inhaled one big breath. His life here was truly gonna be a tough one, especially the part of dealing with a rich, spoiled brat.

 

Wanting desperately to stop himself from barging into Taehyun’s room and teach the kid some real manners, Yeonjun pivoted back into his own room and did the same: he kicked the bathroom door close as loud as he can.

 

Gone his entire mood to sleep because right now, he was pissed to death and what was his anger management? By spending hours on Youtube, browsing for the gameplay of his favorite video games, yes. His mood got better however after he checked his email and received notification from the place he had been applying for a part time job, asking him to come over for an interview. Yeonjun quickly fixed his schedule for tomorrow, setting in necessary alarms to make sure he won’t be late for it later.

 

By the time hours had gone since then, Yeonjun realized he didn’t yet have his bath. He glanced up the wall to where an elegant silver walk clock was hung and sighed at how it showed 02:30 AM at him. He promised himself he won’t screw up the job interview so with lethargy dragging heavy in his body, Yeonjun forced his body to move into the bathroom.

 

For a moment he stopped and hesitated if he can just lock Taehyun’s side of door. But then he realized he had _half_ the right upon this bathroom so with a shrug, he got it locked and started getting undressed.

 

The fabulous bathroom was so _dry_ and huge that Yeonjun didn’t think twice to blast his favorite playlist in there. Yeonjun nodded his head along the catchy rhythm, _No Stylist_ was on full volume from his Bluetooth speakers while the whole bathroom was condensed due to the hot, luxurious bath he was having.

 

Yeonjun didn’t even notice or hear any sound from the world outside until he stepped out of the tub and finally tapped _Stop_ on his phone. There was nothing for a while, he was just toweling his body calmly until—

 

“For the tenth time Choi Yeonjun, open the door!” Taehyun shouted, banging not on his side of door, but from Yeonjun’s. The elder frowned, messily tying the towel low around his waist before he went to get the door open.

 

“What are you doing in my—”

 

“Because I don’t wanna disturb Sashimi,” Taehyun didn’t stutter but as soon as he caught sight of Yeonjun’s wet, naked chest, he averted his eyes away, looking angrily shy.

 

The elder didn’t get the memo, continue to dry up his hair with a mini towel. “Pardon?”

 

“Can you like, tone it down?” Taehyun requested through a hiss. “I’m studying and Sashimi’s sleeping.”

 

“You study? Aw, cute,” Yeonjun teased, purposefully leaning his shoulder against the door frame and crossing his arms together because he knew it will make his biceps bulging out. Taehyun still didn’t look straight at him and Yeonjun was enjoying this way too much. “Maybe you should consider sleeping as well. Lack of it isn’t good for height growth. I believe you still at the chance to add a few more inches?”

 

He grinned, absolutely satisfied of getting his payback this soon and when Taehyun threw a glare at him, Yeonjun made sure to stare over his head to indicate about their height difference.

 

The younger huffed in annoyance, losing the cool he always had as he turned to leave the room through the main entrance, once again slamming it close so harshly while Yeonjun wished him “Night, cutie!” out loud.

 

Now that he discovered two of Taehyun’s weaknesses (Sashimi’s wellbeing & half naked guy), he will definitely use them again for his advantage later.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun expected his first morning in the penthouse to be peaceful, considering it’s Monday and Taehyun should already be heading to school early (judging from his straight As-model-student attitude, unlike Yeonjun who would only wake up at the sixth alarm). Yet what greeted him first thing first was the bang from the younger’s side of door, Yeonjun watching it flew open and bounced against the wall before Taehyun breezed in—already in his school uniform. He moved so quickly to pick up his toothbrush and smash the paste on it that Yeonjun wondered if he even realized he wasn’t alone in here.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Yeonjun greeted him at last, his own toothbrush still hanging halfway near his mouth. “What happened to the ‘knocking under every circumstance’ rule?”

 

Taehyun spat and ran his mouth through the water straight from the tap. He haphazardly wiped his mouth dry with a towel after that before using it to point at Yeonjun. “I’m late and it’s your fault so today’s an exception.”

 

“What did I even do?” Yeonjun asked, genuinely confused because he literally just woke up?

 

“You exist,” Taehyun answered simply, trying to fix his cluttered hair with his fingers while Yeonjun gasped at him, offended.

 

“That’s mean, I told you to say no to the marriage!”

 

“Not my business.”

 

And then he was out of the bathroom, leaving Yeonjun with his newly sour mood. He expected Taehyun to be gone already by the time he went down for breakfast yet the boy was still there, sitting opposite from his father along the gigantic dining table. Mr. Kang seemed too absorb in reading his newspaper, yet just as Yeonjun took his seat as well, he put it down to smile at him and give his own son a side-glance.

 

“Well this is new,” he began. “Our Taehyunnie rarely, if ever, is late in school morning. What happened today, son?”

 

Taehyun grumbled through the bread he was munching on, “Not my fault. Say thanks to Choi Yeonjun and his loud music last night.”

 

His mother magically appeared from the kitchen at this and went to Taehyun’s side as she clenched a hand to her chest. “Oh dear, did he disturb you? I’m so sorry, sweetheart—Yeonjunnie!” She cut herself off to exaggeratedly glare at Yeonjun.

 

“I thought earplug is a thing,” he replied with a dry snort.

 

“That’s still rude! Be considerate next time,” she warned him but Yeonjun ignored it for the sake of frowning at Taehyun.

 

“What’s with the rush though? If I do my math correctly, you still got time to arrive at school just fine.”

 

“Must be the library visit. Taehyun loves to be there early, to study alone.” Mr. Kang informed them and his mother cooed, patting Taehyun like a good boy on the crown of his head while Yeonjun rolled his eyes, finding it as no surprise at all.

 

“Shocking. A++ effort for the Starboy!”

 

“Anyway, what do you want for your present, Yeonjun-ah?” Mr. Kang didn’t seem to notice the beef between the two sons, opting instead to change the topic.

 

Yeonjun raised his eyebrow at the man. “Me? What present?”

 

“Homecoming present, to welcome you to this family.”

 

His mother clapped her hands, clearly proud of her boyfriend’s kind and giving gesture yet Yeonjun wasn’t the least impressed.

 

“Nah, I’m good. I don’t need anything.”

 

“Aw, don’t be modest, dear. C’mon, _pick_ one,” she was grinning at him but the way her voice was so strained with silent warning almost made Yeonjun laugh for the act.

 

“Yeah, anything,” Mr. Kang agreed, nodding.

 

Yeonjun chewed the inside of his cheek, looking pointedly at the man. “Anything?”

 

“Anything.”

 

And before Yeonjun could think of it, Taehyun interrupted them by getting up from his seat, chair screeching against the marble tiles as he collected what seemed like his lunch box up from the table and shoved it into his bag.

 

“I’m off to school. I’ll probably be home late today as well.”

 

“Okay, have fun,” Mr. Kang wished just before Yeonjun’s mother waved him goodbye with “Safe journey, darling!”

 

Yeonjun kept his eyes trailing on the younger as he said nothing back to both of the parents, turning his back on them and walking toward the living room to leave. It was until he truly disappeared by the corner of the dining area that Yeonjun remembered something and he hastily followed after the other boy.

 

“Hey, wait up.”

 

Taehyun stopped by a closet situated nearby the front door, picking his school shoes out from it to put them on. “What?” He asked, barely looking up at Yeonjun.

 

“Give me your phone, I’ll give you my number,” he requested.

 

“Why would I need your number?” Taehyun asked again, stopping midway on tying the laces.

 

“Emergencies, maybe?” Yeonjun shrugged. “In case you forget your phone somewhere else again, you can just contact me for help.”

 

_That_ , caused Taehyun to freeze for a second before he soundlessly gulped and looked away. Yeonjun didn’t catch what was wrong until the younger stood back up and hesitantly questioned him.

 

“You—you didn’t tell anyone about that party night, did you?”

 

Yeonjun blinked, not expecting such concern coming from the unbothered Taehyun. He chuckled after thinking for a minute, still feeling bewildered. “I literally just arrived here after 11 years leaving this country, so you seriously think I’d have anyone to share stories to?”

 

Taehyun scanned him, reading his face as if making sure he wasn’t bluffing and only when Yeonjun stayed frowning back at him that he cleared his throat and looked away, seemingly relieved about it. The elder raised an eyebrow.

 

“Wait, are you worried? Why? Is it because good-boy-straight-A-student went to a party without daddy knew it?”

 

He tried to tease him but Taehyun was back again putting on his bitch face, ignoring him as he turned to leave.

 

Yeonjun whined, “Hey, c’mon. Kang Taehyunnie, at least save my number. 82-1059-2806.”

 

“I’m _off_ to school _now_.”

 

“Rude! You should at least write it down, or have it save in your—”

 

“82-1059-2806,” Taehyun recited monotonously before sighing. “Can I leave now?”

 

Yeonjun once again blinked, mouth closing and opening in awe. “How—wait, that’s kinda hot. How do you even—”

 

“It’s not rocket science, Choi Yeonjun,” was all the younger told him before he walked out of the door for real.

 

* * *

 

“Well I think we’ve covered all that you need to know. Make sure you look for Choi Soobin tomorrow when you start your noon shift. He’s the senior of that shift, he’ll guide you around,”  Jung Hoseok, the manager to this coffee house that Yeonjun will start working at put down his clipboard to flash him a bright smile, clearly satisfied that their interview session went well.

 

Yeonjun felt the same positivity too as he grinned and bowed once again to thank the older man, “Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Jung. I’ll make sure to give my best working here.”

 

Hoseok waved it off, dismissing him with a nod. “We need people your age. Soobin has been bugging me to find him someone he can comfortably talk to during work. Let’s see if you two will get along or not.”

 

Yeonjun laughed to that, already mentally prepared to meet Soobin and dazzle him with close friendship if that was what it would take to pass him the training period here. It wasn’t much, considering this will just be his part time job yet Yeonjun determined to give it his all.

 

Despite the instant monetary assurance from his new family, he refused to live on their money by a hundred percent. Thus, this job was a good start.

 

As soon as he was off from the interview, Yeonjun was left with nothing else to do for the rest of the day. He considered window-shopping or strolling through the city yet the images of his king-sized bed was too much of a temptation to refuse so without another plan, Yeonjun settled with getting on the train and headed straight back up to his new, towering penthouse.

 

As usual, only dead silence welcomed him the moment he stepped into the living room and Yeonjun unwind on the fact that he was completely alone to throw himself straight to the couch. He honestly didn’t notice it, thought it was just part of the fluffy cushions, but then a tiny bark yipped at him and Yeonjun flinched, sitting back up once he found out Sashimi was there, resting over the area he just dropped his head on.

 

“Aish, you,” Yeonjun gritted his teeth down at the corgi while Sashimi stared up at him with empty eyes, eerily the same as Taehyun. Yeonjun scrunched his nose, hating the fact that even when the younger boy wasn’t here, a part of him still able to bother Yeonjun.

 

The bitch.

 

“Yah, go away. Go play in your empty playground,” he pushed him off the couch gently but Sashimi stands its ground, didn’t even budge his fluffy butt off from where he was sitting on.

 

Yeonjun restrained himself from yelling at a puppy. No, he wasn’t that mean. He wasn’t exactly mad at Sashimi. He was mad upon the fact this dog was trained to be as ignorant as its owner!

 

And after a few failed attempt of making Sashimi to listen to him, Yeonjun was the one at last moved from there to just sprawl down over the carpet on the floor. He stared at the high ceiling above before his stomach grumbled and Yeonjun contemplated what he should do to feed himself.

 

It was Monday and he wondered why this rich house still didn’t show any sign of having a maid or cook. Too lazy to search himself for food, Yeonjun opted to reach for his phone and unlock it. Like what he told Taehyun, he literally had no one in Korea to contact as friends so resulting to the last choice, Yeonjun racked his brain on ways to text the younger boy.

 

How can he be so stupid of giving his number to Taehyun without actually getting his own number in return?

 

Well Yeonjun did quite plenty of stupid things before, so it didn’t particularly surprise him. However when he scrolled through the previous message threads in his phone, Yeonjun caught on one unsaved number in particular and he grinned to himself.

 

He might have done stupid things but luck will always come to his rescue.

 

Tapping upon the thread to open up the messages, Yeonjun read it through.

 

**Me:**

Beomgyu hyung

Can you please come and get me now?

I’m upstairs, in the 1st room next to the staircase

-Taehyun

 

Beomgyu hyung huh?

 

Ok. _Let’s chat_ , Yeonjun decided as he started typing under the same thread.

 

**Me:**

Hi

Are you perhaps Taehyun’s friend?

I need his number now

Can you give it to me?

  

Yeonjun didn’t expect any reply so soon, considering they should still be in classes and there was high possibility this Beomgyu was a student as well but not even a minute later, his phone went off with a ding.

 

**82-8899-3027:**

Who this?

If you’re Hyunjin, then fuck off

 

Yeonjun instantly frowned. What were everyone and their rudeness toward him? He was innocent, a total sweetheart. How can everybody treat him this way? Clutching a hand to his chest in disbelief, Yeonjun eagerly typed back a response.

 

**Me:**

No

I’m not Hyunjin you mf

I’m Yeonjun

And I dunno who the hell is Hyunjin

I only know Taehyun

And I really need his number now!

 

**82-8899-3027:**

You smell like an asshole

And asshole’s other name usually is Hyunjin

So fuck off

Stop bothering my friend you perv

 

Perv? Pervert? Him?

 

Yeonjun hissed to his screen. This was insulting and all he did was politely asking for Taehyun’s number! He deduced, Taehyun’s friend was having a stuck-up ass just equally as Taehyun himself.

 

**Me:**

Ok 1st of all: I’m NOT Hyunjin

2nd: I’m NOT a pervert

3rd: fuck you, Beomgyu

 

He smashed the send button just in time he remembered he can easily get Taehyun’s number from Mr. Kang himself—if he asked politely for it. But first, he needed to come up with rational reasons of why he even wanted his contact number.

 

Yeonjun sat up, racking his brain until it hit him that in this case, he was the older brother. And it was absolutely normal for an older brother to text his future younger brother so Yeonjun moved to hit the call button without hesitation.

 

“Hello? Mr. Kang?”

 

“Ah, Yeonjunnie. Told you to just call me dad. What is it?”

 

“Do I—urm, am I disturbing you or something?” He made sure to ask still though he didn’t really care if he did interrupt the old man in the middle of whatever he was doing. Mr. Kang chuckled over the line.

 

“No, it’s fine. What is it that you need?”

 

“Uhh, can you give me Taehyun’s number? I need to ask him about Sashimi.”

 

And that was how Yeonjun found himself back again sprawling over the carpet five minute later with a new fresh message thread opened on his phone, ready to text his so called future younger brother.

 

**Me:**

Hi there, doll eyes

Study hard?

 

Wait why did he seem so much like he was flirting? He hit the button and the message was sent already so Yeonjun chose not to regret it. In fact, he didn’t have much time to, because Taehyun answered him instantly after that.

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Who is this?

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

 

**Me:**

You liar

Thought you already memorized my number

Turned out you still haven’t saved it huh?

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

I know it’s you Choi Yeonjun

 

Yeonjun got excited for a minute, eyes widening happily at the screen before he moved to type something. But then deciding against it, Yeonjun backspaced the words and tapped instead on the camera apps, bringing his phone higher to pose with a finger-heart sign.

 

After a few snaps and going through the few that he took, he decided on the [best one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/545709679846932522/) and hit the send button.

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Why should I keep your ugly face in my phone?

 

Yeonjun gasped, offended.

 

**Me:**

EXCUSE YOU

I used to be the most famous Asian in US!

Use that pic to save my contact!

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Don’t disturb me

I’m in class now

Go get a job or something

 

**Me:**

Meanie

I’m just bored

And I’m friendless

Sashimi hates me too

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

He’s smart

Of course he knows what’s up

Don’t forget to feed him

Or I’ll kill you

 

**Me:**

You’re one caring lil bro, Taehyunnie

**[read]**

 

Sulking that he actually was left on read, Yeonjun threw his phone aside and at last gave in to the idea of feeding Sashimi. Except, it wasn’t exactly the easiest task in the world when the ball of fluff decided to be a fucking menace the _entire_ time.

 

Yeonjun found his food from the kitchen and poured it in a gold colored bowl labeled Sashimi. He was pretty it belonged to the corgi yet just when he placed it in front of Sashimi’s nose, the pup sniffed on it and…he turned away.

 

Yeonjun sighed, picking up the bowl and jogging after that love-shaped bum.

 

He had been doing just that, following Sashimi around because the puppy can’t seem to stay in one place less than two minutes until they were on the second floor and he cornered straight into Taehyun’s room.

 

“Wait—wait! I don’t think I’m supposed to go in there!” Yeonjun shouted, pausing by the half-open door as he hesitated his next steps.

 

He considered just leaving Sashimi alone but then he imagined the cold shoulder he might receive from Taehyun for leaving his dog unfed and Yeonjun groaned, pushing the door open wider and stepped inside.

 

He stopped to look around for a while.

 

Taehyun’s [room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/749779037942085667/) was so… _Taehyun_.

 

Everything seemed in perfect, carefree place to portray him. The scattered books all around the space, the shelves full of trophies from his endless achievement and the [words](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/38210296825809786/) hung bold and huge against his wall somehow made Yeonjun laugh to himself. Yeah, that was right. Kang Taehyun wasn’t someone who would give a damn if it didn’t involve his beloved corgi.

 

Remembering again of why he was in here in the first place, Yeonjun searched for the pup and spotted him right next to the wooden bedding. He walked over to him and crouched to catch him yet that was also the time Sashimi leaped up and climbed over the mattress to get away from Yeonjun.

 

A book that was placed by the edge of it fell down and Yeonjun cursed, reaching out to pick it back up.

 

That was when he unintentionally saw it, a picture slipped off from the book. Picking it up instead of the book, Yeonjun brought it closer to study it and found out it was a photo of three. There was Taehyun, seemed way younger than he was now, and his father with a lady in his arms while the lady had Taehyun sitting on her lap. She was beautiful, eyes as big and bright as Taehyun’s and there was no doubt this woman could be someone related to him. Yeonjun recalled how he was introduced as the only child in the Kang family so this lady could be none other than his mother.

 

This was their family picture.

 

How important was this family to Taehyun for him to have it kept in a book close to his bed? Did he fall asleep every night after looking at it?

 

Yeonjun felt uncomfortable wondering about someone’s privacy like this yet before he could further deduce on it, the front door was beeping out loud, signaling someone was home.

 

Panicking, Yeonjun thrust the photo back into the book and threw it onto the bed before he ran out of Taehyun’s room and down to the first floor. He went straight to check who was home and immediately stopped by the corridor when he saw Taehyun was with someone else, with another boy in the same school uniform.

 

They were talking to each other while taking off their shoes, faces all down. Yeonjun didn’t get to see the face of the other one properly until he stepped forward and greeted them.

 

“Hey there lil br—”

 

Both of them glanced up and Yeonjun immediately widened his eyes in recognition.

 

“Ah! Rock Lover!” He pointed a finger straight to the other boy while Taehyun frowned back and forth at them.

 

“Wait, who?” He asked, but his friend seemed to recognize Yeonjun as well.

 

He gasped, clasping a hand over his wide open mouth before he pointed back at Yeonjun.

 

“You! So you’re—”

 

“Yes! Elevator!”

 

“What? What elevator?”

 

Yeonjun watched as Rock Lover whipped his head to Taehyun, face scandalized.

 

“This is Choi Yeonjun, right? Why didn’t you tell me you’re living together with your boyfriend now?!”

 

Silence.

 

Dead silence.

 

Absolutely dead silence.

 

Yeonjun honestly just caught his name, living together and boyfriend. So he broke the silence by questioning, “Excuse me?”

 

In one swift move, Taehyun picked up one pair from the school shoes, shoved them to the chest of Rock Lover and then proceeded to push him out of the door.

 

“Sorry I can’t explain it now. I’ll text you later. Bye!”

 

“Wait—what the—wait, Taehyunnie!”

 

And the door was slammed close, straight on Rock Lover’s very much confused face this time.

 

Once again the suffocating silence engulfing them before Taehyun seemed to take a breath and finally had enough balls to face Yeonjun. He raised an eyebrow at him but his usual calm exterior seemed to have a crack today.

 

“Have you—have you fed Sashimi yet?”

 

Yeonjun continued to stare at him, suspicious and perplexed.

 

When he still didn’t answer, Taehyun sighed and took a step to move away but Yeonjun was quicker and _smarter_ this time. Stepping forward closer to him, Yeonjun trapped him by the door, moving in close until Taehyun was forced to have his back leaned against the door behind. The younger had this brief panic look on his face before he raised his hand to push Yeonjun away by the chest but being bigger than him, Yeonjun used the advantage and took his wrist before he held it against the door as well.

 

Taehyun opened his mouth to protest but Yeonjun didn’t let him. He said instead, voice suspiciously low and teasing, “Care to tell me, why suddenly I’m your boyfriend instead of your brother, pretty lil bro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall really thought yeonjun is the one who started the whole fake-dating idea huh? heh. he dont have the balls. it's TAEHYUN


	4. Put Up an Act with a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say sookai??? YES SOOKAI

Taehyun seemed like a deer caught in headlights. There was a twist of discomfort and guilt appearing on his face, and Yeonjun could feel the fight gradually leaving his bone as his wrist slipping down in his hold instead of fighting back to push him away.

 

Somehow the sight put Yeonjun in instant awkwardness.

 

As much as it was fun catching the younger boy off guard, Yeonjun didn’t like it either to be the cause of Taehyun looking so lost like a kicked puppy. In this case, he’d prefer it if Taehyun maintained his resting bitch face.

 

Deciding not to tease him any further, Yeonjun was about to bring down his hand gently and approach the matter with respectable personal distance between them when the doorbell went off loudly, causing Sashimi to answer with a bark somewhere from the living room.

 

This gave Yeonjun obvious excuse to step away from Taehyun while the younger cleared his throat and turned around to peer at a screen on the alarm panel. Just one look upon the other person outside the door and he clicked his tongue, hissing in irritation.

 

Yeonjun etched up his eyebrow, tilting his head to a side to see as well. Rock Lover remained there, waving his hands messily as if he thought that would catch their attention and frowning so deep all over his bewildered face.

 

“I think it’s better if you—”

 

“No,” Taehyun cut him off, tone stubborn as he turned back around. “He’ll get over it. I’m going to my room now.”

 

Yet clearly, Rock Lover wasn’t someone who could easily back down because just before Taehyun took one step away, the doorbell rang thrice as loud as before and his desperate, whiny voice echoed through the panel.

 

“Yah, Kang Taehyun! You better open this door right fucking now or I’ll revoke our BFF card! I have _questions_ , and you have _answers_. I need Q and A section right _now_! Open up!” Yeonjun blinked, speechless at how aggressive Rock Lover can be as he pointed at the screen, face annoyed but somehow cutely so.

 

Yeonjun decided, this dude can be scary if he wanted but with that whiny, high pitched voice? It ain’t gonna get him nowhere.

 

Taehyun hissed, circling back around to the panel and pushing one button to let the other boy see him as well.

 

“Beomgyu hyung, I told you—” Yeonjun’s eyes widened upon the screen. So this was Beomgyu. This was the fucker who accused him of being a pervert. Okay, this dude ain’t taking a step into this house. Yeonjun was petty so he won’t let him as well. He was on Taehyun’s side now. “—I’ll text you later. Just go back for now. I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

 

“But why?” Beomgyu scoffed. “Why should I wait for the tea in text when you can just spill it to me now? It’s bad enough that I had to find out you got boyfriend from that Hyunjin motherfucker—“

 

Taehyun hissed through his gritted teeth, while Yeonjun back again frowning. It was now Taehyun’s turn to flail his arms to the screen as if that could shut Beomgyu up.

 

But of course, it didn’t because Beomgyu just continued complaining with, “—and now you even want to hide him from me when he’s just _there_! Yah, Choi Yeonjun, I know you’re there. Say hi.”

 

“Hi,” Yeonjun responded obediently and Taehyun glared back at him, “Shoosh!”

 

Yeonjun shrugged, “What? I don’t want him to get inside too ‘cuz he said I was a pervert but I _am_ curious about the tea. So better spill it, pretty boy.”

 

Taehyun groaned, “Ugh, wait a minute. When did he even say that? You guys just literally meeting now.”

 

“Nuh uh,” Beomgyu answered instead. “We met yesterday in the elevator. I felt weird when he said he was moving in to this floor because no one up here is moving out but now I understand. It’s just _your boyfriend_ moving in together with you. Heh. I knew it, I knew he’d be your type.” He finished with a big, victorious smile, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding in satisfaction as if he just solved world’s most difficult puzzle.

 

Yeonjun closed his eyes for a few seconds because too much information, _too much_.

 

He didn’t understand _a thing_.

 

Taehyun on the other hand was biting his lips, brows still furrowed as he studied his smiling friend through the screen before he shook his head slowly, as if to clear his thoughts.

 

“Look, whatever, okay? You two somehow met, and you called him pervert—”

 

“I am not,” Yeonjun stubbornly corrected him. Taehyun sighed for the nth time, genuinely looking so done with all of this.

 

“ _Fine_ , you are _not_ a pervert,” he declared it clearly to Yeonjun before turning again to the screen. “And you Beomgyu hyung, I told you to wait for my text but since you’re just too impatient for everything, I’ll let you assume whatever you want. I’m gonna shut the screen now. _Please_ go back home.”

 

Beomgyu stomped his feet, clearly finding it unfair to be dismissed that way.

 

“What, no! Taehyunnie, just let me in for a minute. If you’d just tell me the truth, it won’t be long. Why do you want so bad to chase me away—”

 

“If I told I wanna start making out with Choi Yeonjun now, would you leave us alone?”

 

Yeonjun cringed away from Taehyun while Beomgyu shut out all his whines. He stood there, frozen and mouth hung open, eyes big through the pixelated screen. That somehow gave Taehyun the reaction he looked for so with a deceiving sweet smile, he waved at his friend and clicked the screen shut, halting Yeonjun from seeing Beomgyu at the other side of the door.

 

He instantly turned to the younger boy, a second away from opening his mouth when Taehyun pointed one finger sharply at him and Yeonjun was petrified as well, only able to blink dumbly.

 

“Not a word. We’re _not_ boyfriends and you know that. My friend is being stupid, he misunderstood everything when he saw I was saving your picture as contact. He assumed _things_ so don’t get your imagination running wild too.”

 

Yeonjun snorted at that, straightening up his posture and schooling his face to look unbothered despite the wheels gearing in his head.

 

“Yah, you do have a lot of confidence. Do you think I’d want to be involved with you in _that_ way? Not even in my _next_ life. I have only one question though, why didn’t you deny it? You can just say no. Make it simple.”

 

Taehyun swallowed at this, avoiding his eyes and lowering his finger away.

 

Yeonjun smirked. He got him there. Ten points for Choi Yeonjun!

 

He waited for some highly intelligent and rational response from the younger boy but all he got was, “I never say I won’t. I _did_ say I’ll explain things to Beomgyu hyung so just—keep yourself out of this.”

 

Not giving him any room to rebut that, Taehyun quickly pivoted around and disappeared into the living room. Yeonjun was left to stare down upon the younger’s school shoes because what the fuck?

 

Just this morning Taehyun said his whole existence was a huge distraction to him and now his friend declared it with his whole chest that they were _boyfriends_? Them? Yeonjun and Taehyun?

 

This was… _well_. Things escalated pretty quickly, even without Yeonjun’s full understanding.

 

Sashimi came waddling at him until he stopped right at the tip of Yeonjun’s feet and nudged him with his nose. The human raised his eyebrow upon the pup.

 

“What now you’ll finally listen to me to feed you?”

  

Sashimi barked back at him as if saying ‘Yes, move your ass peasant’ but just before he could, his phone vibrated and Yeonjun sighed, pulling it out from the back pocket of his jeans.

 

It was a message, surprisingly from Beomgyu.

 

**82-8899-3027:**

Sorry I called you pervert

Didn’t know you were Taehyunnie’s bf

But I’m happy for you guys!!! *clap emoji* *clap emoji* *clap emoji*

At least now that mf Hyunjin won’t bother him anymore *angry emoji*

: D

Please take care of my friend!

He can be difficult to understand at times but I swear

He’s a baby *baby emoji*

And spill if he’s still a virgin or not!

*laugh-cry emoji*

Kidding, no need to tell me your sex life

Let’s start over, I’m Beomgyu!

Nice knowing you, Choi Yeonjunnie *handshake emoji*

 

Yeonjun sucked in a sharp breath, fingers hovering above the screen because he wasn’t sure if it was even his place to answer this, to go along with this misunderstanding and pretend as if this all was true.

 

But what truly caught his curiosity was this Hyunjin dude. Did Taehyun not refuse this just to tell the guy off? Did he use Yeonjun and this dating news to stop Hyunjin from bothering him? Yeonjun was _this_ close to just ask about it from Beomgyu but then, he remembered…

 

**_“I never say I won’t. I did say I’ll explain things to Beomgyu hyung so just—keep yourself out of this.”_ **

 

Keep yourself out of this.

 

Yeah. Yeah he should.

 

They will never be boyfriends after all, not in other situations and definitely not in this current situation where they were more possible as step brothers.

 

With an attempt to just be polite, all he did reply with was:

 

Me:

Nice meeting you too, Beomgyu! ^^

Thanks again for helping me the other day

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

No prob!

Taehyunnie is cute right?

 

Well…that was random. Was he testing him with the BFF card or what? He felt like he was interrogated by _the_ best friend.

 

Yeonjun’s fingers were quick to type ‘no’ but Sashimi barked again, distracting him from the message before he began to yip at his toes. Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the dog and fired back a response to Beomgyu.

 

“Alright, alright, you. I’ll feed you, let’s go.” Sashimi can’t stop barking to his face but he didn’t fight it when Yeonjun picked him up into his arms and carried him to go looking back for his untouched food.

 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Yeonjun wondered why he replied Beomgyu the way he did.

 

**Me:**

Very cute

 

He must be going out of his mind but that was the only first thing that popped up in his head.

 

* * *

  

The next morning Yeonjun went down for breakfast, he wasn’t greeted by the sight of Mr. Kang reading newspaper at the table or Taehyun munching on his biscuit. Instead, there was his mother with her head in her hands, body hunched over the edge of the table while another woman—one that Yeonjun hadn’t seen before—rubbing along her back as if consoling her.

 

Frowning, Yeonjun’s steps gradually slowing until he stopped right next to his mother’s chair.

 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” The unknown lady immediately looked up and greeted him with a smile, warm and motherly.

 

His mother did the same, except her face was blotchy, smile-less and void of any color. Yeonjun’s hand instantly traveled to her forehead, resting his palm there.

 

“Mom, you’re burning.”

 

She gave him a weak nod. “Yeah, I catch a cold. And I keep on puking since this morning. Headache. It’s not good.”

 

Yeonjun dropped his hand in favor to take a seat opposite of her yet his eyes didn’t leave her, surveying as he deduced the symptoms one by one.

 

“Are you perhaps, having morning sickness?” If the question wasn’t alarming enough, then the hesitant way Yeonjun was saying it definitely made his mother snap looking at him, red-rimmed eyes huge in disbelief.

 

“What? No! What makes you—I am not having morning sickness, am I Madam Koo?” She freaked out, frantically turning to the other woman whom Yeonjun now noted as Madam Koo.

 

Despite the sudden outburst, the lady kept her composure, smiling in reassurance instead as she shook her head and gave his mother’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

“I don’t think so, Mrs. Choi. Maybe you’re just heated from staying out late last night with Mr. Kang. But it’ll be safer if you make an appointment with the doctor. Just to be sure of it,” she advised gently yet his mother whined, shaking her own head in denial.

 

Yeonjun snorted.

 

“Well look at you. Was so eager to get married but at the slight idea of having a baby, you freak out. Always knew it nothing gonna last with you,” he commented so casually but his mother glared sharply at him, huffing.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want a baby with Taejung! I just think it’s too early.”

 

“Yeah. Please use a condom. It’s bad enough that I have Taehyun. I don’t need another crybaby to deal with.” His mother looks like she was restraining herself from yelling at him but Madam Koo simply patted her on the shoulders to calm her down. Then she looked over at Yeonjun, warm smile still etched up across her face.

 

“You must be Yeonjun, right? I’m Madam Koo, the cook of the house.”

 

Yeonjun was a brat to his mother but he still had his manners for any other elders so he bowed and curved up his own sincere smile. “Yes, I am. Nice meeting you, madam.”

 

“Please, help yourself.” She pointed down to various delicacies served on the table and Yeonjun’s smile widened, already reaching for the juice jug.

 

 Madam Koo was a nice lady in general. It was only 10 minutes over the breakfast yet Yeonjun found it rather comforting to have small talk with her. She was calm, definitely older and wiser than his own mother, and all of her dishes were great to Yeonjun’s taste. She informed him how she had been working for the Kang family even before Taehyun was born and he wondered if she knew anything about what had happened to Taehyun’s mother.

 

The memory of him finding the picture of his real family member replaying at the back of his mind as their conversation went along. He ached to ask, to find out. Surely she would know but Yeonjun decided it wasn’t a talk he would want to open right at the first meeting with the lady, especially not with his mother there. He considered it a superb breakfast, despite his mother running twice to the nearest washroom just to puke.

 

Deciding it was time to move to catch early train for the first day of his part time job, Yeonjun thanked the lady once more for the meal and got up, only to be halted by a wave from his mother.

 

“Wait, Yeonjunie. Do me a favor? Can you help send that to Taehyun’s school? He has Presidency Campaign today. I don’t want him to starve by evening.” She pointed over at two lunch boxes already placed and packed in a small pink bag at the other side of the table. Yeonjun raised his eyebrow at it.

 

“That’s new. I was in school for 12 years and you never even once packed me any. Baby Angel is really something huh?” He teased, winking at her but she gritted her teeth, trying hard to suppress her annoyance the same time not to puke again.

 

“ _Just_ help. I regret not being the best mother to you so I’m not gonna do the same to Taehyunnie,” she reasoned but Yeonjun still felt salty.

 

“Nah just say you wanna kiss his father’s ass. You can be honest with me, mom. It’s _just_ me.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue but Yeonjun already walked over to collect the bag, swinging it in his hand. “So what’s the address? I don’t exactly know what and where the school is.”

 

“I’ll text you,” she responded curtly and Yeonjun shrugged, bowing once again with smile at Madam Koo before turning away to excuse himself.

 

“While you’re at it, why don’t you transfer me some money? I’m not making you look like a Good Mother to Taehyun for free,” he once again jokingly threw over his shoulder and his mother sighed, massaging her temples.

 

“You don’t need any pocket money for the train. You don’t even need a train. The key by the door, it’s parked down at the motorcycle lot underground this building. Use that.”

 

Yeonjun halted next to the door panel, eyes noticing exactly what was said by her as he furrowed upon a shiny, black key set dangling there. “What?” He shouted back at her, confused.

 

All she replied with was “What? Didn’t you ask for a motorbike as your homecoming present? Taejung got it yesterday. Go take a look on it.”

 

Yeonjun’s mouth fell open.

 

He did remind himself not to be surprised at the sheer wealth this family had but to just whip a motorbike within a night…Yeonjun had to take a deep breath not to scream in panic.

 

Keeping his cool, he muttered a quick thanks to her and carefully grabbed the key before leaving the house. What he met down at the parking area was way, way beyond his expectation.   

 

There it was [Ducati 1199 Panigale](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/412009065893698544/), just parked there, sleek in metallic black and gold and handsomely ready just for Yeonjun. Yes, just for him to ride around to work, to possible college after this and to anywhere. Only for him. _His_.

 

Yeonjun squealed.

 

He squealed and cooed and cheered and clapped his hands in triumphant gesture before he ran over and hunched down over the front gear of the superbike, hugging it still as he can’t stop squealing like a motherfucking fangirl.

 

God. He loved this. He really, _really_ loved this.

 

He did tell Mr. Kang he was somehow into superbike and already had his legal license back in US. It was just the money didn’t permit him to own one yet. But now, here he was being _gifted_ with a _Ducati_ of all motorbikes.

 

He was speechless, pleasantly surprised and most of all burdened.

 

 _Very_ burdened.

 

Did he really have to deal with this marriage just to have all this?

 

Will it be worth?

 

Yeonjun stood up slower, sighing as he ran a palm over the smooth front glass of the gear and all he could think was, he might as well enjoy this while it lasted. Yeah, just until it lasted.

 

Checking the time to make sure he won’t be late to run over to Taehyun and still show up at work on time, Yeonjun then chuckled. How stupid he was, he was riding on a Ducati. Late will never be an issue here.

 

With that, he picked up on a helmet already attached together by the handle of the bike and was about to put it on when he remembered he needed a leather jacket for this—leather _jackets_ for this, his new baby. At times like this that he couldn’t thank his emo, teen self enough for being obsessed with leather and everything fashionly aesthetic within the range. He owned quite plenty of them thanks to that particular phase.

 

Yeonjun grinned recalling it and immediately ran back up for the elevator. He was way too excited to try riding it.

 

Of course the thing about riding superbike it wasn’t just attracting people from the obvious statement of ‘hey look at me, I’m rich. I have this sweet ride’, it was also the fact that it was _loud_. Loud, smoothly accelerating along the road, and just eye-catching in general.

 

That was why Yeonjun found himself instantly at the center of attention as soon as he arrived outside the main gate of Taehyun’s school. Through the black tinted visor of his helmet, he can see students in blue uniform walking in and out of the institute in groups, laughing and joking among themselves, probably planning their activities ahead since it was already the end of class periods.

 

All the laughter and jokes collectively died down however right when Yeonjun found a small spot to slide in and park his superbike, killing the roaring engine to a complete stop. He gave his near surroundings a quick look and realized they were all staring _at him_. And his superbike.

 

Something bloomed in his chest. He shouldn’t feel this proud, especially for a property that didn’t come from his own effort but he can’t help basking in the buzzing murmurs and envious looks the students thrown at him.

 

Yeonjun felt his cheeks warming inside the tight helmet, contemplating if he should take it off since he definitely wasn’t used to this much of attention. Yet remembering the real reason why he was even here, Yeonjun had no choice but to unbuckle the head gear and pull it off his face, allowing humid, noon air to blow against his skin.

 

The whispering now escalated to sudden gasps and girls covering their mouths with their palms, eyes still never leaving him. Yeonjun cleared his throat while ruffling his hair, praying he did his best to tame it down before he fished out for his phone and tapped on Taehyun’s contact.

 

The first five rings went unanswered, beeping stable into his ear until Yeonjun sighed when he was greeted with the operator instead.

 

He had no idea how to find the younger boy if Taehyun didn’t answer his call anytime soon.

 

Glancing back through the gate, he wondered if he should just ask from one of the many students still watching him. But what would be the possibility for them to even know Taehyun?

 

Not wanting to waste his time, Yeonjun climbed down the bike and began stepping toward the gate. Someone blocked his way, pausing him from passing by the gate. Yeonjun looked up to a female student, petite in her school uniform and had her long straight hair up in a ponytail. He hesitantly smiled back at her when she flashed him an obvious delighted grin.

 

“Hi, oppa! Are you looking for someone?”

 

Then another girl slid up next to her, causing Yeonjun to blink because when did she even arrive?

 

“Or are you a new transfer student?”

 

And then another, “Where are you from? Do you want to go to the admin office? We can help you!”

 

Yeonjun laughed, sounding restrained as he took step by step reversing away from them. “Urm, no thank you. I’m actually looking for—”

 

“Thank you for your participation and time for this. I’m Kang Taehyun from class 2A, don’t forget to cast your vote for the right person in order to make all the testimonies that I’ve said a reality.” Just then, the voice of the person he was searching for echoed throughout the area and Yeonjun gasped, pointing randomly at one of the buildings inside.

 

“That! I’m looking for that person!”

 

“Kang Taehyun?”

 

“Yes, I need—”

 

“Ah, Taehyun oppa is in the middle of his Presidency Campaign. It’s right there, at the field.” One of the girls informed him and Yeonjun followed her direction to spot his target.

 

And truly, there he was Kang Taehyun climbing down a small stage situated next to a soccer field as the air was filled with applauses, the audience cheering him for his well-delivered speech. Thanking the girls for their little help, Yeonjun waited no more to make his way there until he was within the radius to be seen and heard by the younger boy that he stopped, teasing smile ready on his face.

 

“Wow. Those applauses clearly can shake the ground. Guess no need to worry about votes anymore, it’s in the bag huh?” He greeted and Taehyun halted midway in his steps, glancing around just in time Beomgyu arrived by his side.

 

“Oh it’s Choi Yeonjunie! Are you coming to pick Taehyun up?” His best friend asked instead, waving and responding to Yeonjun’s smile in the sweet, carefree way he always was since Yeonjun encountered him the first time.

 

The elder shook his head, eyes fleeting just a moment at Beomgyu before he was back again focusing on Taehyun.

 

“I’m here only for a minute, gotta drop something for you,” he said as he dangled the pink bag up in the air between them, holding it out to Taehyun and expecting the boy to take it. And when he didn’t, merely giving the bag an empty glimpse, Yeonjun clicked his tongue.

 

“C’mon. I bet you still have other things to run for the campaign right? Take this and don’t starve.” He nagged, but Taehyun still didn’t say a word until Beomgyu nudged him by the elbow and stepped forward himself.

 

“Aish, why are you so shocked, Taehyunnie? Is it because your boyfriend surprised you this way? If you’re not gonna take it, then I’ll have it.” Beomgyu tried to clear the tension as he snatched for the bag and took a peek for the content inside.

 

Yeonjun didn’t stop him. Yet he also didn’t feel satisfied when his effort coming all the way here was treated this way by Taehyun. Without another word, he walked straight to him and picked his wrist into his hold to pull Taehyun aside, separating them from Beomgyu who seemed too enchanted by the food to even stop them.

 

Only then Taehyun began protesting, “Wait, where are you taking me? I’m busy. Go away.”

 

“In case you misunderstand this, I wanna tell you it’s my mom who sent you those. She asked me for the favor so you’re welcome, Kang Taehyun.” Yeonjun fired back once they stopped by a building, already within a safe spot, out of any earshot that seemed to be interested in digging about them, judging from all the looks Yeonjun noticed they had gained since he greeted Taehyun.

 

 The younger stubbornly pulled his hand back to his side, throwing him a glare despite the small nod he gave to acknowledge what was just said by the elder. Yeonjun bit the inside of his cheek, itching to question what was it about him that made Taehyun treat him coldly all the time. Yet before he could do so, someone cleared his throat from behind them.

 

They both looked over, searching for the source of the sudden interruption and spotted it in a form of [another boy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/727331408547752439/), wearing the exact same uniform as Taehyun, standing tall and slender with his hands in his pockets. His steps were casual as he made way closer to them but there was stiff tension on his shoulders—almost protective and on guard—together with the sharp, intrusive gaze from his eyes that worth the close attention from Yeonjun.

 

Somehow, the way he was inspecting Yeonjun up and down as if he was a dangerous threat made the elder to straighten his posture as well, using his full height to stand to not be intimidated by the other guy. If he didn’t stare so cautiously at him, he would have noticed it how Taehyun’s face flattered, his shoulders slouching slightly and he took a few steps backward—away from the other guy and closer to Yeonjun.

 

“Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting anything serious.” The stranger started, voice and solemn face clearly didn’t seem a bit sorry about any of this.

 

Yeonjun waited Taehyun to say something, assuming he’d know this guy better but when he only avoided looking at any of them both, Yeonjun took the sign and tried to stretch up a smile, keeping his courtesy as he did to any other strangers.

 

“No, it’s fine. We’re done here. I’m just leaving,” he informed shortly, didn’t even make effort to find out who the other guy was to Taehyun since he didn’t want to intrude more than he already had. He took a step to pivot around and his wrist was grabbed, clawing so tight and firm and a little shaky that Yeonjun winced before he looked down to see it was Taehyun’s turn to hold on to him.

 

Their eyes locked together and it was at that moment he sensed something was wrong with the younger boy. There was this uncertainty in his expression, the wave in his gaze that looked like he was begging Yeonjun to stay. And the elder did, reversing back to him until he can place his other hand atop Taehyun’s.

 

“Hey, what is it?” He asked, voice low just for Taehyun to hear. The other boy opened his mouth only to be cut off again by the third guy.

 

“Are you Choi Yeonjun?”

 

 _That_ , definitely raised the elder’s alert by one hundred percent.

 

Throwing his own sharp gaze at him, Yeonjun swept his eyes from his face and down until he can spot the tag, pinned there just above the left side of the boy’s chest. _Hwang Hyunjin_ was what carved there and that was all it took for Yeonjun to understand the situation a little better. His mind immediately was on race, recalling all the tiny memories of how Beomgyu had called this boy with unpleasant names, how he seemed to be pissed at him and how he made it clear several times he wanted this guy to stay away from his best friend.

 

Yeonjun looked back at Taehyun and it caused him to frown, beginning to notice it now how Taehyun was swallowing his discomfort and fidgeting on his feet as if to excuse himself from there.

 

He had never seen Taehyun lost his composure. He had never seen him on the verge of burning his toes this way. And somehow, the sight didn’t sit very well with him.

 

Taehyun may not be very kind to him but there was a feeling in Yeonjun, something foreign, that clearly urged him to defense his future younger brother.

 

So with a short inhale, he met Hyunjin’s slitting eyes again and smiled—big enough to be polite, yet small enough to signal the other he wasn’t aiming to be nice.

 

“And what if I am? Is there anything you need from me?”

 

The black-haired boy etched up a thick brow, clearly didn’t expect Yeonjun to sound that snarky and quite challenging.

 

“I’ll be honest then. I only need to know one thing.” Hearing this, Yeonjun felt Taehyun’s grip around his wrist tightening for a second and he took the initiative to fully turn his body facing Hyunjin, causing Taehyun to be slightly shielded behind him.

 

“Let’s hear it,” he suggests to the other and Hyunjin focused his gaze upon Taehyun instead of meeting his eyes straight on.

 

“Is it true you two are together? In relationship? As a couple?”

 

The question shouldn’t take Yeonjun by surprise as much as it did considering Beomgyu already misunderstood them as the same. Yet the firm way Hyunjin was firing the question to them still managed to throw him off slightly, not expecting the small lie to spread this fast to another person.

 

He remembered how he shouldn’t be involved in this—whatever this was that had anything to do with Taehyun and Hyunjin—but the other guy clearly demanded an answer and Yeonjun was torn between lying and telling the truth.

 

He wanted desperately to take a look at Taehyun and see his reaction for all of this but he knew if he did so, Hyunjin would see right through him that the question was bewildering him.

 

“Hyunjin hyung, I—” Taehyun started but Yeonjun found the words stumbling out of his mouth faster than that. There was no hesitation, uncertainty or confusion as he said:

 

“I don’t think I need to tell you anything about what Taehyun and I are,” Taehyun shut his mouth, and Yeonjun took it as a sign to continue. “We don’t know each other, so it’s obvious I don’t owe you any explanation.”

 

Hyunjin blinked, trying to say something back yet Yeonjun didn’t allow him to when he faced Taehyun instead and peeled his hand gently off his wrist. Instead of dropping it down right away, Yeonjun smiled at him and gave his hand a brief, reassuring squeeze before he realized it Taehyun was shuddering, the thick breeze around them sweeping even the younger’s smooth hair into his eyes.

 

Yeonjun chuckled and moved his hand up on autopilot, brushing the lost strands off Taehyun’s forehead. Only then he let go of his hand in favor to take off his leather jacket and transfer it to the younger, wrapping the fabric around his tiny frame until Taehyun was completely bundled in it. Yeonjun zipped him up and reversed a step backward, surveying Taehyun up and down while he blinked at him, before he nodded in satisfaction.

 

“Great. Now you won’t be cold. I’ll get going first okay?” He ruffled Taehyun by the crown of his head, causing the younger boy to whine and step aside to avoid his hand while narrowing his eyes at him but Yeonjun only chuckled, turning around to truly leave this time.

 

He expected no response from Taehyun since he had been keeping himself awfully quiet the whole time yet just before he could corner out toward the main gate, he heard the shout from the younger.

 

“Thank you for the meal!”

 

Yeonjun smiled to himself, not turning around as he just waved his hand up instead, signaling he heard his gratitude.

 

And then he was back on his Ducati, accelerating toward his part time job though the mysterious images of Hyunjin still replaying clear in his mind, blending in with the thoughts of Taehyun’s reddened cheeks in that brief moment Yeonjun was putting his jacket on him. The way his large eyes avoided looking straight at him, the silent way he was swallowing and the sensation of his palm when he clung to Yeonjun; the elder recalled it all and somehow, there was something in his chest, just between his ribcages that can’t stop thumping rapidly to the memories of it.

 

Yeonjun stepped harder on the pedal, speeding faster to channel his mind back on the road because he shouldn’t be thinking about it.

 

He shouldn’t.

 

He should keep himself out of it, as Taehyun asked him to.

 

Yeah.

 

* * *

  

The coffee house was already buzzing with lively chatters from customers, desperate to get their hands on their own cup of evening coffee or beverage the moment Yeonjun stepped in [Drunken Caffeine](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/62417144821437292/). As told from his interview yesterday, he was tasked to look for the senior of this shift, Choi Soobin, and he wasted no more time to approach the counter where a barista was standing behind it, busying himself with the steaming coffee machine, hands moving fast to brew the drinks.

 

Yeonjun cleared his throat to announce his presence, polite smile already posed on his face to greet his new coworker. “Excuse me, may I know which one of the staff named Choi Soobin? I’m the new staff for this shift. Mr. Jung informed me to look for him on my first day.”

 

The barista paused in shaking the mixture he was in the middle of working on and glanced back at Yeonjun, gasping as soon as he saw his face.

 

“Oh! You must be Choi Yeonjun!” He exclaimed and Yeonjun exhaled a relieved breath, glad that someone at least already aware of his presence here.

 

He nodded through his smile and the barista rushed to put the shaker aside to wipe his hands on the front of his apron and extended a hand toward him. When he flashed him his own smile, Yeonjun noted of how his eyes turned to half-moon crescents and his cheeks lifted almost all the way up his face—too big and too nice.

 

“Hi! I’m Park Jimin! Welcome to Drunken Caffeine!”

 

Yeonjun laughed, shaking his hand just as firmly. “Thank you. I hope I’m not a bother. I see we have quite plenty to handle here,” he gestures to the tables fully occupied by the customers and Jimin shook his head.

 

“Nah, it’s not peak hour yet. This is quite as regular I can say,” he informed him and pointed toward their right, leading to a path where a set of short staircase was there to lead the way to another floor upstairs. “Soobin’s up there, _supposed_ to be counting the stock inventory for tomorrow in our storeroom. _But_ , I recommend you wait here until he comes down himself.”

 

Yeonjun took a quick glance to that way. “Ah, I see. Why? He’s not someone who likes to be bothered in the middle of working?”

 

Jimin snorted, rolling his eyes as if it was far from the truth.

 

“Trust me, he’s the easiest to get bothered while working, especially if it involved certain…person.”

 

Jimin shrugged, going back to retrieve his shaker and Yeonjun simply nodded, deciding to take the advice and make himself sit at one of the bar stools while waiting for the so called Choi Soobin. Jimin offered to prepare him a drink but he refused it politely and took the time instead to greet another coworker, the cashier handling the counter known as Kim Taehyung.

 

Ten minutes had passed since Yeonjun indulged himself in getting to know the two coworkers and pleasantly finding them friendly enough to talk to until he began feeling out of place sitting there as a worker but did nothing to start. Stealing a look at the other two, Taehyung was still rapidly thanking and bowing to customers as they paid and placed their orders at the counter while Jimin was moving back and forth from the coffee machines to the stool table, handing customers their respective drinks.

 

Seeing as they were too focused on their duty, Yeonjun used the chance to stand up and silently make his way upstairs to find himself a Choi Soobin. There were a few tables and lounge chairs decorated up here and Yeonjun paid the customers no mind as he trudged among them until he saw a wooden door labeled with Authorized Personnel Only – Store Room.

 

Knowing that was the destination he looked for, Yeonjun went for the door straight away and only took a quick breath before he let himself it. At first he thought it was empty. It seemed quiet in there with only tall racks filling the space with boxes of storage being placed in row on each of them. Yeonjun wondered if the person he was searching for already left the room as he walked further in between the racks until he turned around a corner and finally heard it.

 

Yeonjun stopped on his track, furrowing to himself to listen better.

 

It was kind of wet sound, almost like someone was slurping on icy drink, like mouth and mouth sliding against each other and—

 

Yeonjun widened his eyes, gasping.

 

That was when he figured out the sound, and why Jimin had advised him to just wait downstairs. He was so close to turn around and leave when he reversed at a wrong step and hit his shoulder straight to a rack behind him.

 

Yeonjun yelped, wincing in pain as his hand came flying to cover the injured shoulder which also caused the kissing sound to abruptly stop.

 

Yeonjun went frozen as well, didn’t know how he should react to Soobin finding him this way while he might also knew that Yeonjun found him out in compromising situation too.

    

More silence before a voice broke through it.

 

“Hyung? Should we go and check?”

 

“I don’t think anyone is here but just let me—”

 

“If there’s no one then let’s do it again!”

 

“Hyuka, baby, you know I can’t. I already took so long, Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung—”

 

“—definitely know what we’re doing up here so let them wait some more.”

 

A sigh and there was rustle of fabric as if someone was standing up.

 

“No, baby. I can’t. I’m sorry, I have to work and you better be heading home now. Your mom—”

 

“But I wanna stay here! I wanna be with hyung. Please? I’m gonna miss you—”

 

“Angel, I’ll miss you too but if you stay here, I’ll get nothing done and I still have the new joiner to train—”

 

“But he’s not here yet—”

 

“Actually I’m here already!” Yeonjun had been listening for quite long and he almost can’t take it anymore until he caught the chance to interrupt and decided to dive straight for it.

 

Both of the people he still didn’t see went quiet. Yeonjun cringed to himself, not even sure if he said the right thing but before he could think further, more rustle filled the air until it faded into a series of footsteps and there it was, a couple of people appearing from behind the very last rack at the opposite side from where Yeonjun was standing.

 

Yeonjun blinked at them as much as the pair was squinting at him.

 

In the quick moment of first sight, Yeonjun can deduce the pair was tall. One of them probably was taller than him while the other, the one who had both arms circled around the waist of the taller and clung to him probably was at the same height as Yeonjun. And when Mr. Jung informed him Soobin was about his age, he really did look like their age judging from his young face though his partner appeared younger than them both, making the fact obvious to Yeonjun once he realized the shorter boy was in fact still in his white school shirt.

 

He was about to smile, to say something, anything to break the stretched out silence but he needed not to when the tallest of them flashed him a grin first and bowed, bringing his partner down with him because he refused to let go of his stomach.

 

“Hi! I’m—”

 

His high schooler of a partner cut him off in favor to say, “This is Choi Soobin, my boyfriend!”

 

Yeonjun closed his mouth, not realizing when he did open it and nodded a few times, more than aware that the status was honestly obvious at this point. Soobin clicked his tongue, briefly threw a disapproving look to his partner as if to shut him up yet the younger ignored it and continued talking.

 

“And I’m Heuningkai! Heuning Kamal Kai actually, but that is too long so you can just call me Heuningkai or Kai!”

 

Yeonjun waved, continued nodding and bowed back. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. I’m Choi Yeonjun, the—”

 

“New joiner, right?” Heuningkai asked and he resorted for more nodding. “Knew it!”

 

Soobin made a face, frowning confusedly as he looked down at Heuningkai. “Of course you knew it, Hyuka, he said so just now. And why are you introducing yourself? You don’t even work here.”

 

His high schooler boyfriend shushed him and turned back again toward Yeonjun, hands still firm around Soobin’s waist. In fact, he was now right away staying flushed against his boyfriend’s super tall body almost as if he wanted to blend in as one to him. Possessive. Protective. And definitely clingy.

 

Yeonjun just laughed it off at the sight.

 

“I may not work here but you’ll see me regularly since you’ll be working in one shift as Soobin hyung so I have one most important question. May I ask you?” He stopped talking just to ask for the permission and somehow, Yeonjun found it endearing so he chuckled and nodded in response.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Hyuka, this isn’t about—”

 

“Are you homophobic?”

 

“What—”

 

Yeonjun smiled, calmly shaking his head. “No, I’m not. I’m fine with you guys being boyfriends.”

 

“Good. That’s good. Now, next question—”

 

“Baby—”

 

“Are you gay?”

 

Yeonjun almost choked on his spit but he played it off by swallowing loudly, clearing his throat and shaking his head again.

 

“No, I’m not gay. I…have had girlfriends before.”

 

Heuningkai seemed to be satisfied with the answer that he clapped his hands victoriously and turned facing his boyfriend, smile dopey.

 

“He’s not gay and he’s not homophobic. I like him already!”

 

All Soobin could reply was with a chuckle, expression painfully endeared and in love that even Yeonjun can tell about it all the way from where he’s still standing.

 

“Ok, baby. Now you’ve known what you wanna know, can you go home now? I have this good hyung to train.”

 

Heuningkai pouted but he didn’t refuse, simply puckering his lips up to Soobin while standing on his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend better. Soobin sighed, face conflicted but all Yeonjun can do was gesturing with his hands for them to continue before he pointed back to the door, signaling to Soobin he’ll just wait outside.

 

Soobin apologized to him with his hands, clasping them both before his chest and bowing to him yet the last thing Yeonjun saw before he stepped out of the room was Soobin clicking his tongue at Heuningkai and gently moved down, meeting his lips halfway into a kiss.

 

“So did you meet them?” Taehyung was the one posing him the question as soon as he arrived back down and Yeonjun just laughed, slowly nodding his head because he wasn’t sure whether to classify Soobin and Heuningkai as a disgustingly cute couple or simply cute couple. His face must have shown it all because Jimin was chuckling. Yeonjun looked up to him and he rolled his eyes.

 

“They are clingy as fuck. Keep it in mind that Heuningkai won’t leave Soobin alone for more than 3 hours so when he’s not here, you’ll still _feel_ like he’s here because Soobin won’t shut up about it.” Jimin informed and Taehyung nodded, expression seemed so done with it.

 

“Yeah. They’ll text, call and talk about each other _all_ the time. And what’s the worst part? When Heuningkai actually got time to come here like right now,” Taehyung added, pointing back to the stairs just in time the couple appeared. Yeonjun watched as Soobin climbing down the steps of the staircase with Heuningkai on his back, arms and legs wrapped around his body like second skin. It proved to make the movement difficult since Heuningkai was by no mean small and customers had started staring at them but none of them cared.

 

Yeonjun bet none of them even noticed it since they were too caught up with each other. Heuningkai was whispering sweet nothing into Soobin’s ear, causing his taller boyfriend to laugh until they stopped by the main entrance and Heuningkai finally hopped off to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry to ask this…” Yeonjun averted his eyes back to Taehyung and Jimin when he was sure the couple there was going to kiss again, declaring their goodbye with it. “But are they always like—in the storeroom…”

 

God, how did he even ask someone if the couple was having physical intimacy more intense than it supposed to be permitted to underage people? But Taehyung seemed to get it and shook his head, denying it.

 

“Nah. Soobin knows better than that. Most of the time they’re just kissing. But when they make out, you still wanna claw your eyes out.”

 

That was when Soobin dashed back to them at the counter, Heuningkai finally had left the entrance of Drunken Caffeine and he flashed Yeonjun a shy smile, ruffling his mused up hair, probably thanks to Heuningkai.

 

“Why? What did I miss? Why I heard something about clawing eyes? That’s gory.”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Good. Then stop making out at workplace.”

 

“Hyung,” Soobin pouted, whining at him before he turned to Yeonjun and his bright, cute smile was back on his face.

 

“So shall we start with the training, newcomer?”

 

* * *

  

When Taehyung said Soobin just never shut about his boyfriend, he _literally_ never.

 

Along the span of the evening moving around the coffee house together with Soobin, learning to operate all the machines, different types of beverage and techniques to brew all the coffee, Yeonjun concluded he had learned more about Heuningkai than Soobin himself.

 

They had been together for years since Heuningkai was 10. At first it was just the innocent stage of holding hands and kissing each other on the cheeks. Yet as Heuningkai grew a bit older, they started venture to this stage where they can’t go a day without kissing at least once.

 

And Soobin, as Yeonjun found it, was so open about his relationship with Heuningkai. He was crystal clear in love with the younger and he wasn’t afraid to say so, saying that he believed they were destined to be together forever and that he will make sure it happen even if there might come obstacles to them.

 

And Yeonjun found it rather refreshing to meet someone like Soobin, someone who loved unapologetically. He figured out the boy was a year younger than him and Soobin immediately insisted to call him hyung which he didn’t object in return. He deduced if he blending in just right with Soobin, they can even be good friends together.

 

The rest of the shift went by until now Yeonjun already parked his brand new superbike back at the parking lot and made sure he had everything locked in correct place before moving for the elevator. He entered the quiet lobby just in time someone did from the front entrance and Yeonjun found himself coming to a stop side by side with Taehyun before the elevator.

 

He frowned, immediately checking the time and figuring it was almost 11 into the night. And here Taehyun was, just coming back from school with his uniform still intact. Yeonjun’s jacket was in his arms, cradled to his chest yet as soon as he noticed Yeonjun was there, he held it out to him.

 

“Do you usually go back home this late even during school night?” He asked, slowly accepting the jacket.

 

Taehyun’s face didn’t show any sign of surprise except the apparent tiredness. “Yeah, I’ve a lot to settle at school.”

 

“You’re running for President for the Student Body election?”

 

Taehyun simply hummed, and Yeonjun guessed he probably had no energy left to entertain small talk. Looking up at the row of numbers, Yeonjun realized they still have a few minutes to spare before the lift reached them and he wondered if he can ask about Hyunjin.

 

He stole a side-glance at him and the younger had his eyes close, almost as if he was sleeping on his feet.

 

Yeonjun was about to reach out for him, afraid that if he didn’t hold on to something, he might collapse but that was also the time when a car stopped by the front entrance, the hum of the engine coming to a stop and Taehyun slowly opened his eyes again, following Yeonjun’s gaze that was now focused upon the car.

 

The door from driver side was pushed open and Mr. Kang was the one who climbed out of it.

 

“That’s odd. That’s not dad’s car,” Taehyun mumbled to himself yet Yeonjun heard him just fine from how quiet the lobby was.

 

They continued to watch as Mr. Kang rushed to the gunshot side of door and pulled it open, offering his palm out to lead the person inside out of the car. Yeonjun was expecting to see his mother so when his sight was greeted with a total different woman, he was instantly petrified.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Taehyun seemed to straighten up as well, standing on far more alert body while they watched the two spoke to each other, the woman leaning in close to whisper something into Mr. Kang’s ear before he laughed and tilted his head until he can drop a soft kiss to the side of her cheek.

 

Something cold started to climb up Yeonjun’s spine and chest.

 

The woman giggled upon the kiss she received, saying a few more words before the conversation was ended with another kiss—this time right on the lips.

 

And it wasn’t a chaste kiss at all. Their lips stayed locking together even when the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival to the silent lobby. Not knowing how to react, Yeonjun moved his body on autopilot once the doors parted and he pushed on their floor far too quickly, almost as if he was afraid Mr. Kang would notice them there.

 

But Taehyun didn’t move.

 

He stayed watching them and the doors were slowly closing in again. Hissing to himself, Yeonjun risked his arm and reaching it out just in time to grab Taehyun by his wrist and pull him rather harshly into the elevator before the doors truly closed.

 

Inside, none of them said a word. Right after Yeonjun released his hold on Taehyun, they both moved to stand as far from each other as possible on one side of the walls. Yeonjun didn’t know what to think, how to react to what he just saw and he definitely didn’t want to take a wild guess of who the woman even was.

 

“Choi Yeonjun, I—” Taehyun started but quickly cut himself off right after uttering just his name. He slouched back to himself, hugging his arms to his body as he looked at anywhere but Yeonjun. Suddenly, the mirror walls around were far more interesting than the heavy issue hanging invisible between them.

 

“You don’t have to feel sorry,” Yeonjun said, voice small. “I expected this. You warned me and my mom before.”

 

It reminded him of the night when they first had their dinner together as one future family and Yeonjun almost laughed now because Taehyun was honest, too honest and blunt and raw and Yeonjun hoped, even for a second, he would lie to him.

 

At least that way Yeonjun might still choose to believe in Mr. Kang, believe in him in taking care of his mother.

 

Taehyun didn’t respond back, not even after they arrived at 30th floor and quietly entered the house together. All Taehyun did was picking Sashimi up with him when he greeted them halfway to upstairs and then he was gone into his room while Yeonjun did the same to his own space.

 

Dropping his body on the bed, Yeonjun recollected all that he saw the whole day today. Right so early in the morning he had seen his mother feeling unwell. Then there were images of Mr. Kang kissing another woman.  He had no idea if there was even a chance for his mother to be pregnant again but what would happen if she did?

 

What if his mother saw the same thing he saw today later right after the marriage?

 

Would they divorce?

 

Will there be continuous fights and Yeonjun might need to prepare for packing their stuff again?

 

Too many questions with little to no answer it made Yeonjun almost scream into the void.

 

He flinched a bit when he heard the bathroom door was being clicked, signaling Taehyun was using it and he utilized the time taken by the younger boy to have his bath to think about this marriage thoroughly. By the end of it, Yeonjun finally came to one vital conclusion.

 

He needed to stop this marriage before it even happened.

 

He can’t let his mother marry that man.

 

As much as he acted jerk to her, she was still his only mother.

 

And he knew better than to let his mother fall into heartbreak once _again_.

 

That was why as soon as he heard the water stopped, Yeonjun rushed to the door and knocked on it.

 

“Kang Taehyunnie, can you please open up? I have something to discuss with you.”

 

No answer, Taehyun seemed to ignore him.

 

Yeonjun sighed and tried knocking again.

 

“Please, I know you probably don’t want to hear about this. But this is about our future family. If we’re the one who gonna need to face and live with this family from now on, then we need to make sure we’re on the same page.” He tried to explain and when there was still no response from the other side, Yeonjun almost decided to just barge in through Taehyun’s main door of the bedroom.

 

He was about to turn around when the door unlocked and Taehyun peeked slightly inside.

 

“Same page of what?” He questioned and Yeonjun sighed in relief.

 

“Same page about the marriage. I know you’ve said yes, and you don’t mind them getting married. But I don’t want it to happen,” Yeonjun tried to rationalize.

 

“You saw it yourself just now. Your father never changes. I can’t let my mom marry to such a man.”

 

Taehyun seemed to contemplate it for a minute before he shrugged and disappeared back into the bathroom. Yeonjun groaned, rushing forward to follow him just so Taehyun won’t have a chance to dodge this topic. He followed him right into his bedroom and Taehyun almost jumped in shock once he turned around to put on a shirt and Yeonjun was right there, standing with his hands firm on his hips. Taehyun squinted up at him, using the shirt to cover his bare chest.

 

“What the fuck, what are you doing here? Go back to your room!” He urged loudly yet Yeonjun shook his head, determined to solve this with one solution.

 

And in order to do so, he needed Taehyun’s cooperation with him.

 

“Seriously, Taehyun—”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Ok…Mister Kang Taehyun, we have to work on this. We have to stop the wedding, this marriage.”

 

Taehyun was looking at him like he was on the bridge of losing his mind. Technically, he was. About to. Almost.

 

Really.

 

“How?”

 

“Be gay.”

 

“What?”

 

“Be gay. As in…be in love together. Super duper in love together.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Us. Both of us. You and me.”

 

And before Yeonjun knew it, the shirt that was in Taehyun’s hand flew over to smack straight at his face. Yeonjun squeaked. It didn’t sound pretty.

 

“Get out of my room, Choi Yeonjun,” was all that the younger said before he spun around and rummaged through his closet for another shirt. Yeonjun suppressed himself from hissing.

 

For someone as short and small as him, Taehyun surely had the most stubborn mind of all the people he had met in his life!

 

He had this plan, and he was sure it will work just fine if Taehyun agreed to it but now…He had no idea why Taehyun would disagree when he was the first one who started using Yeonjun and didn’t deny it to his friends when they assumed they were boyfriends—

 

And that, that was the exact moment Yeonjun thought of it.

 

Eyes wide upon Taehyun who was buttoning up his pajama, Yeonjun stepped forward to him and picked both of his hands into his palms, causing Taehyun to yelp once his movement halted, leaving the shirt to be half unbuttoned and exposing his stomach. He hissed, trying to pull his hands free yet Yeonjun stood his ground, holding to him tighter.

 

He looked him in the eyes and said it out loud, “Please, Taehyunnie. Let’s do this, and you can declare it even to your whole school that I’m your boyfriend. I’ll play along, I’ll pretend even in front of Hyunjin. You wanna save yourself from him right?”

 

Taehyun went quiet upon the mention of the name, eyes narrowing and frowns deepening over his forehead, clearly was thinking of it.

 

“I swear,” Yeonjun said, voice determined. “I’ll make Hyunjin believe in us. He’ll believe we’re totally happy together and he’ll leave you alone, forever. Please, just be my boyfriend.”

 

Taehyun was staring so intensely on him and Yeonjun realized his heart was a minute away from leaping out of his chest from how fast it was beating while waiting for the younger’s answer.

 

And after beating for what felt like eternity, Taehyun opened his mouth.

 

“No, I don’t wanna be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how ao3 made me unable to get rid of my foot note from the 1st chap. I have nothing else to say so just wanna say thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Stream cat & dog! : )


	5. Loser Falls in Love First

Yeonjun last saw his biological father back when he was 14.

 

He remembered on the very last day of school term, just before the beginning of summer, his father surprised him by coming over to pick him up. The tall, broad-shouldered man was there, stood leaning against the door of his four-wheel drive just outside the school gate and as soon as his eyes caught Yeonjun’s, he flashed him a smile.

 

Yeonjun had always loved his father’s smile, even until now.

 

It was the kind of smile that can make you happy no matter what from the way it curved up his father’s face, the way it crinkled the corners of his father’s eyes and the way it made the man’s facial features just happened to look ten times brighter than he generally was.

 

So of course, he was happy to see his father that day, aside from the fact that it was rare for the man to come and pick him up from school.

 

Not wasting any more time to wish his friends goodbye or good holiday, Yeonjun recalled himself running toward his father and he gave his hair fond ruffle before they drove back home together. At least, that was what he had expected his father to do.

 

Yet turned out, they didn’t go home straight away.

 

The man had driven them over to Yeonjun’s favorite ice cream parlor and insisted for him to choose any from the various flavors. Yeonjun was overjoyed, assuming this special treat as a way for them to welcome summer and only after hours of feasting over the sweets and talking about everything with his father, they finally headed home.

 

 Right at the moment, when his father had asked him to get inside first and not to wait for him under the reason that he still had some errands to run, Yeonjun should have known it was actually a goodbye.

 

It took him years, probably until he was 18 to realize the gloom in his father’s eyes when he stopped the car, the hesitance in his moving hand when he reached for Yeonjun’s school bag and passed it to him and of course, the way he opted for a hug instead of a wave just before Yeonjun climbed out of the car.

 

It was obvious, so fucking _obvious_ , he was going to leave for good because his father wasn’t one for open affection. So when he embraced him instead of giving him the usual nonchalant wave, Yeonjun knew he wasn’t coming back.

 

He left that day.

 

Yeonjun and his mother waited for him to come back from running the errand yet he never did. They looked for him everywhere, his mother struggled with all of her being trying to trace him but it seemed that once his father decided to disappear, he really did disappear. Gone.

 

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and before Yeonjun knew it, years had passed since the day his father left them without giving a proper reason.

 

His mother for surely, didn’t dwell very well with it.

 

Yeonjun spent one solid year just to get his mother survived a heavy depression and right after she started to recover, she changed. Absolutely, definitely, totally changed.

 

She took a whole one hundred degree drastic change and became a lot louder. She went out every night, mingled with almost everyone in the town and just before Yeonjun could even keep up with everything, he found himself moving in and out of step-families’ houses more often.

 

His mother was smiling, she was throwing her head back while laughter bursting out of her chest, but none sounded completely genuine until, they moved back to Korea.

 

Kang Taejung somehow, was the one who capable of making her sincerely happy.

 

It was true. Yeonjun had seen it in the way she was determined to marry him. He had seen it in the way she woke up early every morning to make him breakfast, in the way she giggled shyly when he touched her hand and kissed her forehead just before he went to office and most of all, he had seen it in the way she treated Taehyun. Mrs. Choi wasn’t the friendliest step-mother Yeonjun had known. She rarely paid her step-children much of a mind yet with Taehyun, Yeonjun can see she was trying.

 

She made him breakfast, she packed him lunch boxes and she actually made effort to check on Taehyun’s day every morning over breakfast.

 

His mother was slowly learning to be happy again and Yeonjun didn’t want her to place her happiness and trust upon the wrong man.

 

And after all that Yeonjun had seen from the lobby the other day, he knew Mr. Kang was the wrong man.

 

He never wanted his mother to be hurt again but how can he tell her the truth without potentially breaking her heart? Without ruining everything?

 

Yeonjun bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking of how quick and firm Taehyun had been when he rejected his idea of them pretending to be boyfriends just so their parents could part without any marriage happen.

 

He knew his mother, she might not be a total homophobic but the idea of having her two sons together in a romantic relationship will definitely set her off.

 

That was why Yeonjun thought it would be the best way to separate them without actually having to confront his mother and break her heart, _again_.

 

It may be dumb, and it may take him a while but Yeonjun was willing to try, _if only_ , Taehyun would try with him.

 

But that was the core problem now.

 

Taehyun didn’t want to.

 

Yeonjun didn’t really understand what was going on in that weird head of his but he did understand that Taehyun made him so fucking _frustrated_. All the time.

 

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh just in time another person near him was sighing as well.

 

He glanced to the side only to be greeted by Soobin standing with a mop bucket by his legs, using the top of his palms holding the mop stick straight to rest his chin there, gaze far out through the glassy walls of Drunken Caffeine and probably farther to the places in his head.

 

 When Yeonjun chuckled upon their synchronization, Soobin finally moved his eyes to him and grinned as well. “Afternoon shift is quite boring huh? No one is too eager for coffee.”

 

The coffee house is almost empty now. There were only three customers in; a couple of them was middle aged women gossiping to each other at a table upstairs while the remaining one was a man with thick glasses, choosing to isolate himself alone a one-sitting table by the far corner of the place, clearly didn’t want to be disturbed from the rapid typing he was doing on his laptop—a writer rushing to finish a manuscript maybe.

 

And that was why it gave the staff more free time to themselves which Soobin utilized it by mopping the floor and daydreaming while Yeonjun was going over some coffee-making techniques by the machines. Taehyung and Jimin were both in their storage room upstairs, cleaning and arranging the stocks.

 

Yeonjun wasn’t going to tell the other he was worrying about his future step-family so all he responded with was a nod. “And what about you? What are you thinking about?”

 

 _Wrong question_ because now, Soobin straightened up from his hunched-over posture with eyes bright open and Yeonjun knew, he was going to start ranting about _who_.

 

He inhaled slightly to ready himself for another full-blown session of ‘Heuningkai is Perfect & Why I Love Him So Much’ as Soobin discarded his mop stick away in favor to walk into the counter and approached Yeonjun with his phone already out of his apron’s front pocket.

 

“I miss him so much, hyung, what to do? He’ll have his monthly exam next week so I told him not to text me and study but when he _really_ doesn’t text me, I miss him! I miss him so much, how? I want to send him some quick texts too but I know once I start, we won’t stop and I’ll disturb him. That’s wrong, right?”

 

Yeonjun chuckled, leaning against the marble tiled counter to nod at the other. “Yeah, you did the right thing. Hang in there, though I know you miss him.”

 

Soobin pouted, fingers twisting his phone around as if he was itchy to use it.

 

“My angel is so obedient, he’ll listen to everything I tell him to do but—” He huffed and whined, nose scrunched up to emphasize his frustration in missing Heuningkai. And Yeonjun was so endeared because man, must be great to be frustrated in missing a boyfriend than to be frustrated with a stubborn, short creature in the name of Kang Taehyun!

 

Yeonjun blinked his eyes because focus, _focus_ , he was listening to Soobin now.

 

“—at times like this, I wish he’d miss me too and contact me first.” Soobin finished with a loud sigh, pocketing his phone back into the apron and slouched against one of the coffee machines behind him, face casted downward.

 

“Aww, don’t be so down. I’m pretty sure he’s missing you too.”

 

Soobin snapped looking up at him. “Really?”

 

Of fucking course. With the way Heuningkai was clinging to him the other day, Yeonjun was a hundred and ten percent sure the younger was suffering as well now.

 

All he did was chuckle, “Yeah. And if you miss him so much, why don’t you go and visit him for a while after this shift? Just for a quick meeting. He must be really delighted to see you after long hours of studying.”

 

And Yeonjun seemed to have said the right thing because Soobin was jumping forward to him now, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him so vigorously Yeonjun almost took back all that he suggested.

 

“Oh my God, that’s actually really brilliant, hyung! You’re right! I should go and see him for a bit and then, I can motivate him to study harder. He’ll succeed the exam, right? Right?”

 

“Ugh, ye—yeah. He’ll do great, for sure,” Yeonjun laughed forcefully and tried his best to subtly push Soobin away but before he can do so, Soobin gasped and dropped his hands to fish his phone back out.

 

“By the way, I need your opinion. I saw these real cute couple sweaters in Insta,” he informed as his hand rapidly clicking upon the screen. “I’m thinking of buying for Hyuka and me as a gift if he did well in exam. Well…I’m gonna buy it anyways even if he failed because I need something to cheer him up, right? But I’m confused, should I pick the pink or the green?”

 

And without giving Yeonjun time to process everything he just said, Soobin shoved his phone to his face and Yeonjun was wrestled to take a look upon the pictures from that Instagram shop. The sweater set was endearing with a couple of Pandas down the front of the pink color while a couple of Owls kissing each other on the green color. Yeonjun chuckled, not hesitating it to point down upon the green.

 

“This one suits you both, I think.”

 

Soobin furrowed and brought his phone closer to him to inspect it as well. “But I think the pink one is better…My angel is soft, he should be wearing pink, no?” He muttered to himself and Yeonjun chuckled again.

 

“Yeah, I agree. I just think the kissing owls are so like you two. You know, kissing all the time.”

 

Soobin glanced up, face bashful and cheeks red yet he didn’t say anything to deny it. All he did was smiling broader while he tapped upon the green sweaters, probably proceeding to order them.

 

“Oh hyung, what’s your Insta ID? Give me, let’s follow each other.”

 

Yeonjun scratched his nape, feeling conflicted. “Urm, I’m not really active there. I usually just use it to follow my favorite artists.”

 

Soobin pouted again and really, Yeonjun was kind of weak against those soft, pink lips by now. “It’s okay if you’re not active in posting photos. We can still follow each other. At least I’ll gain another like for _my_ pictures.”

 

Yeonjun laughed for real now, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Ah I see. So that’s your real intention huh? What if I don’t find your photos interesting or pretty?”

 

Soobin winked at him, tone playful as he said, “Impossible. I’m cute. Heuningkai is cute. You’ll get diabetes seeing us on your feed.”

 

Yeonjun shook his head, chuckling still but he argued no more as he unlocked his own phone and finally tapped upon the application which he didn’t remember using for quite a while now. He was about to inform his ID yet the first photo popped up on top of his feed rendered him silent.

 

It was a picture of a girl—long, wavy gold hair curtaining all over her scrunched up face. She had her eyes close tight yet she was grinning way too big while the shot was taken in the midst of a boy trying to kiss her cheek. She had both arms circled around his neck and his own embracing around her waist. It was a sweet-looking photograph, added with the nice light colored filter yet instead of being enchanted by the beauty of it, Yeonjun felt his heart pang with a pain he thought he had forgotten since he landed in Korea.

 

He tried to scroll down, tried not to look at the caption yet his eyes moved without his consent and there he caught, **Irene_Harvee** _with my smooch monster <3_

 

Yeonjun almost rolled his eyes. The smarter way to handle this was to unfollow her as soon as they broke up. Yeah, they were done. She was allowed to move on with another person but to see her having a blast with a new boyfriend not even a month after Yeonjun gone, it seemed ridiculous.

 

Some people really were capable of getting their life together _that_ fast.

 

“So what’s the ID, hyung?” Soobin pulled his attention back to why he even opened this damn app in the first place and Yeonjun stretched up a strained smile, telling him his ID and then moving to exit the app quickly only to be stopped once his eyes caught something else again.

 

Under the _List of People to follow_ , he noticed an account named **KTaehyun_**

 

Wondering if it was who he thought it was, Yeonjun followed his curiosity and tapped upon the account. The monochrome profile photo didn’t reveal that much of who the real person behind the account yet the entire pictures posted under the non-private account finally told Yeonjun enough that his guess was right.

 

With followers reaching more than 4k, this account did belong to one and only Kang Taehyun. And if his pictures weren’t the obvious fact of that, then the description of his profile definitely did the best job to convey it.

 

**_Don’t ask why I’m smarter than you. While you’re stalking me here, I’m busy striving in life._ **

 

Yeonjun burst out laughing at that, causing Soobin to flinch a bit in surprise next to him yet he briefly shook his head and turned his attention back to his phone. Well yeah. Taehyun was right, he was here to stalk him now that he found his account and Yeonjun didn’t feel a bit offended by the description as he continued scrolling lower.

 

The latest [photo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/343610646568783811/) posted was Taehyun in what seemed like a red sweater—a simple yet striking up-close shot of his face while he was staring deep into the lens capturing this picture.

 

Well, Taehyun was beautiful in general (yes, it was the one fact Yeonjun just admitted recently) yet there was something about this photo that made his finger itch to pop out the heart.

 

Yeonjun wondered for two seconds and tapped upon the center of the square, a red heart appeared for a second.

 

He sighed, regretting it for a sec before he moved to the next photo and felt the same urge, _again_.

 

Taehyun was in the same red outfit, same plain white background setting. The only [difference](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/354728908147688823/) now was he had a small flower held close next to his face and when it was captured with his eyes casted down to a side, Yeonjun wondered if he was modeling for something. Because these pictures honestly didn’t look very casual to be taken in daily life.

 

Nevertheless, he liked the photo as well. Both of the first two were captionless.

 

And that was how Yeonjun found himself stuck there, totally focused and forgot about his surroundings as he continued to scroll and like each of the younger’s picture.

 

There was him in [denim](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/548454060871465044/) jacket, sitting on a bench in what seemed like a pizza franchise with a caption **_Down for a pizza with me?_** Hell yeah, he was down for it if Taehyun would wanna go out for a pizza date with him in that handsome outfit. Of course. Yeonjun hearted the picture.

 

Then there was a [mirror selfie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/313211349084133003/) of him together with Beomgyu. They looked way younger than now, the caption thanking Beomgyu for celebrating his 16th birthday together and the post was obviously _way_ older but…they looked cute and small so Yeonjun liked the old post as well. He can’t help it, okay?

 

In overall, he came to a conclusion that Taehyun was one versatile individual. He can look like an [emo teenage boy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/110690103327945223/) in his black beanie, he can also look cheerful and energetic in his [bright yellow sweater](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/211458144990776716/) posing with a peace sign and he can even tug at Yeonjun’s heartstring mercilessly because one photo of him [sleeping](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/105412447514734215/), looking so peaceful and vulnerable caused Yeonjun to aggressively double-tap his screen. He stopped and stared upon it and he can’t help but feel the sudden surge of protectiveness in him because Taehyun is so soft???

 

Yes, he can look all soft and beautiful at the same time too. Yeonjun is so strangely endeared.

 

Then he found himself staring upon a photo of [baby Taehyun](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/846536061186694397/), grinning wide at him in his snapback captioned as **_and until I am today year old, I’m still the same cutie_** and Yeonjun cooed, grinningly fondly just as Soobin looked up from his own phone.

 

“Who got you smiling so cheesily like that? Your fave celeb?”

 

Yeonjun laughed, nervously averting his eyes away. “Kind of,” he wasn’t going to expose himself to Soobin because yeah, the way Taehyun was sassing around even in his instagram, he can pass close as a celebrity.

 

Yet of all the pictures he had seen so far, what really took the cake and made Yeonjun’s heart skip an odd beat was this one—the photo he currently [staring](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/744008800920552918/) upon.

 

It gave off a gentle vibe, Taehyun was captured from his side profile in a soft blue shirt complementing his fair skin, smiling to whatever it was off the camera which caused the sweetest crinkle of his eye and the pretty upward curve of his lips to appear. The pointy tip of his nose was of course only added the bonus to this overall perfect picture.

 

Yes, perfect.

 

Taehyun looked so perfect, Yeonjun had to swallow when his heart skipped one more beat, maybe two beats, three and countless more the longer he locked his sight only on the photo.

 

His fingers itched and his palm began to sweat, Yeonjun had to tighten his grip upon his phone in fear of slipping it off his hold. He wanted to leave a heart for Taehyun, for this picture. He wanted to fight Instagram to allow him to leave more than just _a_ heart for this picture and most of all, in the midst of his rapidly drumming heart, he wanted to save this picture, keep it and maybe treasure it.

 

He wasn’t sure what his problem was but would it be appropriate to screenshot this?

 

Would Taehyun be mad at him?

 

Would he get in trouble if he found out?

 

And the _real_ question was, why would he even want to do so? To Taehyun’s picture? To the picture of his close potential _younger brother_?

 

Yeonjun was crept out by his own thoughts that he shakily exhaled and exited the app. Pocketing his phone away, he had to school his face back to looking calm as in to not alarm Soobin of the roller coaster of strangest emotions he was actually feeling inside.

 

This was weird.

 

He was weird. Taehyun was weirder.

 

Yeonjun swore he had had past crushes before.

 

He had his own history of stalking past lovers and unrequited crushes yet never did he become so entranced like this. Especially to someone he shouldn’t feel so.

 

Yeonjun shook his head and cleared his throat.

 

No. _NO_.

 

He wasn’t crushing on Taehyun. The younger boy just happened to have one (1) _really_ beautiful picture and he was just—

 

His phone went off, indicating an incoming text and Yeonjun was grateful of the distraction, desperate to get Taehyun off of his mind if only the person texting him wasn’t Taehyun.

 

But, the universe made it so fucking obvious that it hated him because right now, Yeonjun almost gasped in panic when the message was from none other than Kang Taehyun.

 

What to do? Why did the younger text him just after he spent more than 10 minutes lurking in his Insta account? Yeonjun should just act normal.

 

Yeah, act normal, he thought as he aggressively tapped open the message and read it with furrowed eyebrows.

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

I thought you’re working

Why are you stalking my insta

 

Wait what how?

 

When Yeonjun didn’t move to reply him, too taken aback of the accusation to respond anything, the grey bubble with three dots showed up again and Yeonjun waited with bated breath.

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Don’t be dumb

Of course I know you’re stalking me

I received nonstop notis from all the likes

 

Yeonjun let out a sound, probably sounded in between like a dying whale or a choked goat, but it definitely loud enough to attract Soobin’s attention from his own phone. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him as Yeonjun gave him rapid headshake, trying to grin but ended up grimacing.

 

Now he needed a smart comeback.

 

He needed to show Taehyun he was chill, he was cool and there was no big deal even if he did have no self-restraint in liking each of the boy’s photos.

 

With a frustrated huff, Yeonjun smashed his keyboard for an intelligent reply.

 

**Me:**

KAHDJGDGSHDGS

JAHJDGSDGSDG

ERROR

ERROR

MESSAGE NOT SENT

ABORT ABORT

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

What?

Are you ok?

 

**Me:**

SDJHGSSGHDS

JJSDJGSDGSG

THIS IS A SPAM MESSAGE

PLEASE DO NOT REPLY

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Fine

I’ll block your number and insta acc

 

Yeonjun shrieked and hunched forward as he typed like that could stop Taehyun from doing what he said.

 

**Me:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NO NO NO

KANG TAEHYUN

IM SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY

IM NOT A CREEP

I DIDN’T STALK YOU FOR ANY BAD INTENTION

TAEHYUN???

HELLO???

 

**Taehyun who doesn’t want to be called Taehyun:**

Shut up, Choi Yeonjun

 

When his phone dinged with that reply, Yeonjun finally slumped his body down across the countertop. He coldly asked him to shut up but at least Yeonjun knew he wasn’t blocked. The thought of being blocked and taken as a creep by Taehyun was too much that Yeonjun whined and banged his forehead a few times against the tiles.

 

Soobin finally walked up to him, touching his shoulder a bit to call for his attention.

 

“Hyung, you okay? Is everything fine?”

 

He was not. He was so damn confused of a certain Kang Taehyun.

 

“Yup, all good. I’m fine.”

 

Maybe he should do some correction.

 

Taehyun was weird. But _he_ was _weirder_ when it came to deal with the younger boy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeonjun hyung?”

 

“Soobin-ah?”

 

They looked at each other, perplexed since they had parted to their own way as soon as the shift ended. Soobin was going to meet his Sunshine as he rambled about earlier while Yeonjun had nothing exciting to do except going back home and sleeping. Yet here they were, facing each other right in front of the elevator in the lobby of Yeonjun’s residency apartment.

 

With total confusion, he stole a quick glance right through Soobin’s shoulders to check he was indeed, in the correct lobby of the apartment and when he saw a huge board with flashy Black Pearl hung by the glassy entrance, Yeonjun confirmed he was at the right whereabouts.

 

He averted his sight back to Soobin who scratched his nape, trapped in the same bewilderment as him. “You’re meeting Heuningkai here?”

 

“Yeah, he told me to meet him here. Are you perhaps living here too?”

 

Yeonjun blinked, and then chuckled once the understanding dawned upon him. “Yup, that’s right.”

 

Soobin grinned, back with his easy-going attitude as he nodded and proceeded to enter the lift with Yeonjun once it finally parted for them. Yeonjun pressed for his floor and waited for Soobin to do the same. But when he didn’t, simply leaning against the wall while he hummed softly to himself, Yeonjun was back again frowning.

 

“You’re not choosing your stop?” His eyes darted back and forth from Soobin to the floor buttons.

 

“Ah, no. We’re going to the same floor, hyung. You live in the penthouse too? Cool! Never knew you’re _that_ rich,” Soobin wriggled his eyebrows playfully but Yeonjun can’t seem to share the joke when his mind was racing to do the math.

 

As mentioned by Beomgyu, there lived only two families up there as the occupants—the Kang family and the Kim family. And Yeonjun had yet to find out if Mr. Kang was indeed a doctor but judging from Heuningkai’s school uniform he saw before, there was no possibility for him to perhaps friends with Taehyun since they were from two different schools. And the world couldn’t be _that_ small for them to run in circle like this. Right?

 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, uncertain to ask it out or not yet he didn’t make it to do so when the elevator dinged and parted ways on the requested floor. Soobin was still humming to himself, there was an obvious springs in his steps, face brightened with joy as he stepped out first, followed by Yeonjun who still contemplating with confusion of why Heuningkai was here of all places.

 

And when Soobin paused right in front of the door he was supposed to walk in, Yeonjun gasped out loud.

 

Soobin flinched and halted midway in ringing the bell. “What? What’s wrong, hyung?”

 

Yeonjun rushed to his side. “Why is your boyfriend here? What is he doing at this house of all houses in the world?”

 

“Um, because this is his friend’s house?”

 

“Friend’s house?” Were they kidding him? Was everything in the entire world loved playing him around? “What friends? How can they be friends? Heuningkai obviously isn’t from Hanlim! I know their uniforms. They’re different—”

 

“Wait, Hanlim? You mean you know Taehyun too?”

 

And before any of them could grasp the situation properly, the door flew open and came through Heuningkai who cheered and jumped straight out for Soobin’s arms.

 

“Yeay! Hyung, you’re here! My Soobin hyung! I waited by the door since you said you already in the elevator! Missed you so much, hyung!” Heuningkai burst out rapidly, burying his face into Soobin’s chest and mumbling nonstop nonsenses there how much he had missed him the whole day and how he suffered trying to stop himself from calling or texting the older.

 

Soobin grinned, way too big till both of his dimples curved inward so deeply as his hands came up wrapping around the younger and he kissed the crown of his hair before rocking their bodies in small sways together. “I know, angel. Me too, I missed you so much.”

 

Yeonjun can only blink watching them both because _wow_ , Heuningkai really did just jump out from the door he was supposed to walk back inside. That also meant, he _really_ was friends with Taehyun.

 

Speaking of the devil, someone clicked their tongue from through the parted door and Yeonjun tilted his head just in time Beomgyu and Taehyun arrived to stand there. Beomgyu had his eyes squinted upon the couple with his hands crossed over his chest as if he was disapproving of such PDA meanwhile Taehyun’s face was stoic, both hands hidden in his pockets like he was so used to see them being lovey dovey.

 

He opened his mouth, about to blurt out some reliable excuses to exclude himself from there because he wasn’t sure what Taehyun had told Beomgyu about him, whether he had explained about them accidentally fake-dating each other or not so it was better to stay out of the topic. Just before he could do so however, Beomgyu caught sight of him and he laughed.

 

“Ah, I shouldn’t join the study group tonight. Now I’ll be fifth wheeling, sheesh.”

 

Hearing that, all eyes fell upon Yeonjun but Taehyun’s were the biggest, bigger when he looked quite surprised to realize the elder was there as well. Yeonjun bit his lower lip, racking his brain to quickly say something.

 

“Oh! Yeonjunnie hyung is here too! Do you follow Soobin hyung here to accompany him?” Heuningkai was unsuspecting yet his boyfriend was quite sharp. “We didn’t. We met without knowing just now. But what do you mean you’ll fifth wheel, Gyu-ah?”

 

Beomgyu snorted. “Of course I will. You’ll for sure being lovestruck together with Hyuka while our Taehyunnie here, might show us his new cute side with his boyfriend around. Aren’t you, Yeonjun hyung?”

 

Yeonjun almost gritted his teeth because Taehyun apparently still didn’t clean up the mess he created before, Beomgyu still thought they were boyfriends.

 

There were a few gasps both from Soobin and Heuningkai before they burst out with questions:

 

“Wait, what? So Taehyunnie has boyfriend now? And that is Yeonjun hyung?”

 

“Taehyunnie, that’s unfair! Why didn’t you tell me? Thought we were best friends!”

 

“You’re not alone, Kai. He didn’t tell me too.”

 

“That’s not it! You should tell us _everything_ —”

 

“Wow. I never knew the world could be so small. Here I am working part time at the same place as _Taehyun’s_ boyfriend. Wow.”

 

Unable to decide how he should be responding to all this, he glanced around to Taehyun for silent help and luckily, the younger was back to look composed despite the sudden chaos ensured from the seemingly earth-shattering news of Taehyun dating Yeonjun.

 

He shrugged, “Well, whatever. We should all go back to our study or we won’t get anything finished. And you hyung,” he gave Soobin a pointed look which shut him up instantly. “You’re not allowed to hang around so long. I need Hyuka to stay focused.”

 

Soobin huffed, mildly offended as he hugged Heuningkai even tighter to himself. “Dully noted.”

 

Yeonjun expected for him to be attacked with continuous series of questions about the dating topic once they were inside, yet everything was back to normal as the three resumed their studying in the main living room. He wanted nothing more than to have a nice, warm bath before heading straight for bed.

 

But then Taehyun just: “Stay. You gotta keep Sashimi company and feed him while I study.”

 

“What am I? Your maid?”

 

Taehyun sighed, seeming so done before he cleared his throat and blinked his big eyes at Yeonjun, lashes fluttering up and down. “Please?”

 

And Yeonjun was fucking weak, okay? He remembered the younger’s pretty, pretty pictures in the Instagram and here was the real person acting helpless and beautiful just before his real eyes and okay, he was _sold_.

 

With a heavy sigh, he shrugged and dropped his bag onto the couch before turning toward the kitchen for Sashimi’s food bowl. “Just because you asked nicely,” he muttered under his breath, reasoning with himself.

 

 So that was how the night continued, the three students arguing about some quantum formulas meanwhile Soobin was enjoying himself with a random movie played on the night channel. Yeonjun joined him shortly after running around following Sashimi, trying to get him to stay put long enough for the little devil to be fed.

 

He plopped down on the floor next to Soobin, closing his eyes and leaning his head down onto the couch behind him. He felt the exhaustion burn right behind his close eyelids yet just when he thought of just napping here, a huff coming from his right side caught his attention.

 

Yeonjun opened his eyes to Taehyun frowning down at his phone, swiping rapidly upon the notification firing it up before Beomgyu leaned closer to him, checking whatever it was that caused Taehyun to look so annoyed.

 

His best friend rolled his eyes. “Huh. Not again. Thought he gave up on you now that you’re seeing someone.”

 

Taehyun bit his lip, eyes stay focused on the screen and thoughts of Hyunjin instantly came back to his mind.

 

Clearing his throat, he sat straighter and wondered if he had enough balls to question it out. “He’s still bothering you?”

 

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu glanced up to him, faces were unease. “Of fucking course. That shameless jerk really thinks he could get Taehyunnie huh? Fucking pathetic,” Beomgyu answered instead and Taehyun just sighed, throwing his phone aside before burying his head back into his thick textbook.

 

The reaction made Yeonjun chew the inside of his cheek. Taehyun never really did agree to their plan fake-dating each other to stop their parents’ marriage. But if Yeonjun convinced him that he can get this Hyunjin guy to stay out of his lane and Taehyun can back again live peacefully, there would be possibility for him to get onboard with the initial plan, right?

 

He didn’t exactly know what was going on between Taehyun and Hyunjin, but it wouldn’t hurt to try considering all of their friends here already assumed they were together after all. With that concluded in his mind, Yeonjun stood up and took his place on the couch, right behind where Taehyun was sitting on the floor facing the coffee table. He put on a smile and patted the place next to him.

 

“C’mon all, let’s take a group photo.”

 

Soobin looked up to him, still chewing on his cherry tomatoes. “Group photo? Why all of a sudden?”

 

“Why not? I got to know so many new friends recently and somehow we’re related to one another. So it makes sense for me to show off my new clique to my friends back in America, right?” Yeonjun reasoned and Beomgyu clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Whoa, so you were from there? Ok, great! Who knows if there’s any white chick might fall for me,” Beomgyu stated playfully and he got up straight to shove himself next to Yeonjun’s left.

 

Taehyun was about to protest, clearly didn’t find it pleasing for their study session to be interrupted by something so trivial but Heuningkai was already up on his feet too, didn’t waste any second right when Soobin already motioned for him to come over. The couple filled in Yeonjun’s right side, hands already snaking around each other as they pressed their bodies close, waiting for a camera to pose.

 

It left Taehyun alone at the floor as he threw Yeonjun a dissatisfied glare over his shoulders. “Can we not do this now? I thought—”

 

His complaint died away to a sudden gasp when Yeonjun stretched his arms down and scooped the younger up into his lap by his armpits. Seriously, _scooped_.

 

Yeonjun surprised himself as well from how strong he was or how light Taehyun was. Yet either way, Heuningkai was swooning while Beomgyu cheered for him, impressed of the manly show he put on as Taehyun totally shut himself up, body stiff as he was perched on his lap.

 

Not wanting to make this further awkward than it already was, Yeonjun picked up Taehyun’s phone and signaled for him to unlock it. The younger pouted.

 

“Why my phone?”

 

Yeonjun sighed, he was still the stubborn asshole despite pouting so cutely. “Because your phone is the closest—”

 

“No, yours—”

 

“Please, Taehyunnie? Then you can go back to study as soon as we’re done.”

 

Taehyun stared at him for a minute, seemingly reading his face and Yeonjun used the opportunity to act cute, jutting out his lips as if pleading and at last, the younger snatched away his phone and did as he was told. He got the camera app ready as well.

 

“So who’s gonna snap this? I’m suck at selfie,” he grumbled and Beomgyu took his phone while clicking his tongue.

 

“Obviously you are.” Wordlessly, he set the camera into a few fitting filters and timer before he held it up together with a peace sign next to his face. “Alright, everyone. Say cheese in 1, 2, 3!”

 

The timer went off for 5 quick seconds, Soobin and Heuningkai stayed in their cuddling position with their cheeks smashed together side by side and Yeonjun sensed Taehyun was about to move out of his lap just before the camera clicked. Not one to give him chance to do so, he did the first thing he can think of and that was to wrap both arms around Taehyun’s waist and ground him flushed back to his chest.

 

Taehyun flinched, wanting to snap looking back at him yet Yeonjun stopped him again by resting his chin on his shoulder and grinning up to the lens, putting on his happiest smile as if there was no other places he would rather be than holding Taehyun in his arms. The timer ticked to 1 and it went off, clicking a few times for about three pictures.

 

As soon as they were done, Taehyun leaped out of his lap, sliding back down to his position on the floor without giving Yeonjun even a look. He chuckled watching the younger’s antic, didn’t understand why he was so panic about it.

 

Beomgyu was about to hand the phone back to Taehyun yet Yeonjun motioned for it to be given to him instead and Beomgyu did without questioning. He moved to take a seat right next to Taehyun, inching close to the younger again.

 

“Shouldn’t you post this picture in your Insta too?” He asked, sliding the phone closer to the edge of Taehyun’s assignment papers. The younger barely spared it a look.

 

“Why should I? It’s ugly.”

 

“Eh. I think it looks perfect. We all seem happy.”

 

“I mean _you_ , you’re ugly,” Taehyun finally looked straight at him now but Yeonjun scrunched his nose.

 

“That’s wrong! I look sweet and charming, because I’m happy I’m holding the person I love closely to me. Don’t you think the world deserve to see the beauty of our love as well?” He carefully worded his sentences, tilting the phone screen toward Taehyun and hoping he would get the meaning when the group photo kept on being overridden by the texts coming in from Hyunjin. Taehyun stared on it for a second before he glimpsed back to Yeonjun, thinking carefully.

 

Somewhere at the back, Beomgyu was fake-gagging. “Oh man, please. Get a room.” He probably heard them and if their current friends could believe in this act, they should be able to deceive the others through just picture as well. Right?

 

With that, Yeonjun watched as Taehyun slowly reached for his phone and opened up his Instagram. As he was told, he selected their group selca as the new photo he was about to post and adjusted it with some editing before he moved to caption the post.

 

Taehyun blinked up at Yeonjun. “How should I caption this?”

 

Yeonjun shrugged, resting his chin in his palm as he lowered his elbow on the table and gave Taehyun a flirty look, as if that could convey everything in their game of lying. “I don’t know. You’re the smart one here, _babe_.”

 

 Taehyun snorted, face challenged as if Yeonjun just triggered something in him and the elder watched as he typed in something quick.

 

“Well, I’ll tag everyone. I wanna tag you too but we’re not following each other, _babe_.” Taehyun fired back and Yeonjun laughed, finding it amusing as he took the phone and tagged himself before using Taehyun’s account to follow himself.

 

“There,” he concluded as he passed the phone back to him. Taehyun raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did you just make me follow you without my further consideration?”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetcheek. I’ll follow you back _now_ ,” Yeonjun assured him as he pulled out his own phone and tapped upon the photo just tagged to his account.

 

KTaehyun_ **_Ain’t no need to choose. I got both bros and hoe in ma bag._**

 

Yeonjun burst out laughing, shaking his head upon the caption. “Does that mean I’m your hoe?”

 

“Well you don’t need to be my boyfriend to be a hoe,” Taehyun argued back and Yeonjun laughed harder.

 

Taehyun seemed like he wanted to curve up a smile as well until his phone dinged for the nth time and they both looked down to the screen simultaneously.

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

So you guys really are together huh?

You and that Yeonjun dude

Saw the pic.

 

Well. Guess the plan worked quickly.

 

Taehyun glanced up to him, face somehow pleasantly surprised yet Yeonjun just winked at him, lowly whispering “You’re welcome,” before he got up to his feet.

 

He was about to finally move upstairs when their parents walked through the front door and saw the five of them lounging there. His mother grinned, merrily stepping forward as she waved to greet the rest of the boys. To Yeonjun and Taehyun she said, “Make sure you two sleep early tonight. We’re going tuxedo-testing tomorrow!”

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun briefly looked at each other. Thank God she didn’t elaborate what the tuxedo was for, no mention of the wedding so their cover was still intact from their friends, for now.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun played with the black tie hanging around his neck, twisting the silky fabric in between his fingers. All he saw in the long mirror stood right before him was the reflection of him looking posh and dashing in his tailored suit yet all he could see clearly instead of that was the images of his family.

 

His mother walking down the aisle, Mr. Kang waiting by the altar and there was him and Taehyun, stood somewhere close watching as their parents were united through an official marriage.

 

Yeonjun sighed.

 

He didn’t want that. He refused for it to become reality because what if those images changed to one with which his mother was crying and Mr. Kang was out there kissing someone else?

 

All of this should _not_ be happening.

 

Yet here they were, in some high class tailor shop trying out and searching for the best fabric to custom order their tuxedo for the big day. According to plan, it wasn’t until next month for the wedding to take place but seeing how they already started to pick out attires from now, Yeonjun thought this was happening sooner than he had anticipated.

 

He clicked his tongue, annoyed as he almost ruffled his neatly gelled hair only to be stopped when the curtains behind him parting for Taehyun who walked out in his own full midnight black suit. Yeonjun eyed him through the mirror and he felt his breath catch.

 

Taehyun really was good looking the more you looked at him.

 

Today with him being in the suit that complimented his skin well, he looked utterly charming. His hair was styled to part by the fringes and revealed his forehead and Yeonjun had to remind himself to blink every few seconds to not come out as creepy for staring too long.

 

He cleared his throat, didn’t choose to turn entirely facing Taehyun because he didn’t think he could handle seeing him so close through naked eyes. Yeonjun may or may not faint because of it.

 

He shook his head briefly, trying to stay clear off the ideas.

 

“Well, I think my mom’s outside, finding some suitable ties to go along with your—”

 

“Let’s do it,” Taehyun cut him off and Yeonjun paused, taking a while to really grasp why he suddenly said that.

 

He raised his eyebrow at last. “What?”

 

“Let’s go on dates, take a lot of couple pictures, post them on Instagram with cheesy caption, you can even hold my hand,” Taehyun answered without hesitation, the certainty was loud and clear in his voice. “We can give each other nicknames, call each other with pet names, we can even hug or flirt in public if that’s what it would take. You can pick me up from school, I can visit you at your part time job. Let’s do whatever the other couples do.”

 

Yeonjun stared at him, body frozen and mouth hung open because what was happening? Was it true this was Kang Taehyun who said all this to him?

 

“We can do all this, but by the end of it, you have to leave the house without any marriage from our parents and Hyunjin, will leave me alone for once and all.” Taehyun finished, curving up his lips close to what seemed like a little smirk, probably amused at how petrified Yeonjun was.

 

“Deal?”

 

Yeonjun didn’t know how to answer.

 

He knew exactly what he wanted right from the start. He knew this was what he had been waiting to happen yet when it was here being laid open right in front of him, Yeonjun lost every idea how to react. They were still staring at each other when they heard the click clack of a lady’s high heels outside the fitting room, indicating his mother was coming back to them.

 

And that was also the exact moment Yeonjun moved his body, turning right around and stepping up straight until he was almost chest to chest and toe to toe with Taehyun. The younger blinked, questioningly gazing up at him and when the door was clicking open, someone was stepping inside, Yeonjun dove down until his head was leveled with Taehyun’s and he whispered it so close against his mouth:

 

“Deal,” before Yeonjun shut close his eyes and covered Taehyun’s lips with his own.

 

Yeonjun felt the younger’s whole body stiffen, even the way he kept his mouth tightly clasped together was firm. Only at a loud gasp and halted steps of the heels coming from behind them that Yeonjun felt Taehyun moved, bringing his arms up until he could circle them around his neck and tilting his head so the kiss was deepened.

 

Yeonjun smirked against the soft, thick lips. His own hands coming up to hold Taehyun by his waist.

 

There was silence for a while.

 

Yeonjun was still debating how to end the kiss.

 

Yet before he could, came a deafening scream. From his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) and the REAL fun begins yall...


	6. Dirty Laundry for the Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mia, life has been a devil to me lately.  
> but i hope this 10k+ chap make up for it

“What should we do, what should we do...Oh God,” his mother chanted to herself, not low enough to be a whisper yet loud enough to be heard by Yeonjun and Taehyun from where they were standing side by side in the living room, eyes following back and forth as the lady paced restlessly around the couch.

 

His mother was almost hyperventilating ever since they rushed back from the tailor boutique before. Gone all the plans to get their tuxedos ordered the moment the lady startled the whole place with her scream just from catching the pair red-handed, lips locking together.

 

Yeonjun stopped himself from shuddering upon the thought.

 

His lips were somehow _still_ tingling.

 

He can’t fully grasp what truly happened in the shop.

 

And he definitely can’t get this lingering thought out of his mind. The ghostly sensation, the feathery soft touch—kissing Taehyun, even under the pretenses, had been a genuine surprise for Yeonjun.

 

It was wet, hesitant, and a bit shaky.

 

Yet nothing had ever felt more right than the moment Taehyun snaked his arms around his neck and pressed his lips a little firmer against his. It was an act, a lie. But it was also the kind of lie Yeonjun himself almost wanted to believe in.

 

He was aiming to be bold, to just dive down the high cliff and to drop the bomb for his mother to see. Yet here between them, Yeonjun saw the kiss as more of a sweet lie than a sharp blow. He didn’t think he would forget Taehyun’s lips anytime soon.

 

Wondering about the younger, Yeonjun switched his eyes from his half-whining-half-panicking mother to the boy beside him. Taehyun was back with his usual unbothered exterior, waiting with this look on his face as if he’d rather be anywhere else than here and before he could speak, Yeonjun’s eyes fell on his lips.

 

It was on autopilot, his brain simply sent the signal and his eyes dropped to that thick, dusty pink flesh. Yeonjun truly wanted to curse himself.

 

Clearing his throat, he quickly glanced back up to his mother and racked his brain of what could possibly come from this confrontation. Since they were rushed so sudden to be home, he assumed their parents would want some explanation.

 

Question was…how would they explain about ‘future siblings caught kissing each other’?

 

Yeonjun frowned and decided a lie just had to be covered by another lie. With that, he threw a quick glimpse to Taehyun before subtly inching himself closer to the younger just so he can thread their fingers together.     

 

Taehyun flinched, trying to pull his hand off but Yeonjun tightened his hold on Taehyun’s pinky with the five of his fingers. The younger hissed under his breath, “What are you doing?”

 

“Shouldn’t we like…hold hands or something?” Yeonjun whispered back, head lowering to Taehyun just so he can hear him better. The latter narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why? As if the kiss didn’t prove enough yet?”

 

He sounded somehow hostile and mad, Yeonjun didn’t like feeling as if he was at fault for initiating the kiss. Ducking his head closer to him, the elder spoke right up in Taehyun’s face.

 

“You _agreed_ to this, Kang Taehyun. We have to make it as believable as possible.”

 

“But we weren’t so touchy before so what makes you think it’ll be believable if we’re suddenly all over each other?” Taehyun argued in return, tilting his head to put the distance between them and shrugging his finger off. He looked away with a grunt, “We need a background story.”

 

“Fine, you fell for me first,” Yeonjun sulked as he stood back up straighter, arms crossed over his chest just so he can catch himself in time if he attempted to reach for the younger’s hand again.

 

Taehyun chuckled; short, dry and disbelieving. “Excuse you, do I look like someone who would fall for you _first_?”

 

“Then where’s the logic in falling at first sight for someone as self-centered as you are?” Yeonjun shot him a glare through his pout.

 

“At least I’m _pretty_.”

 

“Well pretty doesn’t make your personality any better—”

 

“Honey!” Their little argument was cut off midway when his mother shouted and ran over to where Mr. Kang was walking into the living room, briefcase and coat still intact as if he was called over in the middle of an important business.

 

 “What’s going on here?” He questioned, opening one arm to welcome his mother in just so she could continue whining into his chest meanwhile the other was lowering the briefcase down to the floor next to one of the couches.

 

“I just—I…,” his mother tried to explain and gasp for air at the same but the task seemed so painfully impossible for her that she just ended shaking her head vigorously and buried it back into his chest, mumbling small apologies, “I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

 

Yeonjun wasn’t really sure if she truly was worried or just simply acting dramatic to reap the attention from Mr. Kang. Before he could deduce further, Taehyun’s father finally peered over to them. “Do any of you boys know what’s happening to your mother?”

 

Yeonjun stole a glance sideway at Taehyun, expecting him to answer his own father yet when he didn’t, Yeonjun knew he had to do the job.

 

“Well, we’re just—”

 

“They were kissing!” His mother blurted out, snotty face squinting accusingly upon Yeonjun and Taehyun.

 

“What?” Mr. Kang looked down at her as if she just said something stupid.

 

“Them. Our sons, they were kissing each other! I caught them at the tailor shop just now,” she stressed, whining desperately for him to believe her story and Mr. Kang rubbed a hand over her back. “Calm down, honey. There must be any misunderstanding—”

 

“No, it’s true. We were kissing,” Taehyun confessed, deciding to open his mouth at last with short, concise, and on-point answer.

 

Yeonjun guessed he was tired of his mother’s drama.

 

“…why?” Mr. Kang questioned a bit more carefully and Yeonjun took the leap this time.

 

“Because we’re together.”

 

“What?” He shot for the third time.

 

“Together, as in… _together_ ,” Yeonjun pressed on and all the old man could do was shook his head in return.

 

“Let’s—let’s take a seat first, shall we?” Mr. Kang suggested, moving first as he navigated both Yeonjun’s mother and himself to lower down on one of the lounge chairs meanwhile Yeonjun followed Taehyun to sit right opposite of them. God, this confrontation could go on forever and Yeonjun hoped they will pull this off just fine.

 

“Now,” Mr. Kang began. “What do you mean by ‘you’re together’?”

 

“Well, we…,” Yeonjun hesitated, wasn’t sure if he could use the term on them but once again, Taehyun released the bullet right away without any second thoughts. “We’re boyfriends, dad.”

 

His father frowned at him. “But how?”

 

“He fell for me first.”

 

“He fell in love with me at first sight.”

 

There came two different answers at one quick time which caused both Mr. Kang and his mother to blink, stuck in confusion.

 

“O…kay,” Mr. Kang himself didn’t seem certain of what he should ask anymore. “But when was this _first_ or _first sight_ happened?”

 

“The night at the party.”

 

“The night at the family dinner.”

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun answered in synchronized rhyme, again. The elder restrained himself from gritting his teeth yet when he caught sight of Taehyun glaring subtly at him from the corners of his eyes, he huffed under his breath.

 

“Pardon? Which one again?”

 

Not one to give Taehyun the satisfaction of creating and deciding their back story on his own, Yeonjun inhaled sharply and blurted out his own copyrighted story, the very version he had in his mind.

 

“We met once at a party, earlier before we even met each other and found out we’ll be family. That was when Taehyunnie fell _for me_.”

 

“Huh. As if lending me your phone could make me fall for your kind little help,” Taehyun caught on, never wanted to lose without any fight. He turned to his father and explained with the straightest face instead. “ _He_ fell for me _first_ the night we had the dinner together. I’m sure of it because he can’t stop _staring_ at me over the table, it was so _obvious_.”

 

“Well staring didn’t prove anything. I’m definitely his type. Tall, broad shoulders, cute smile, sexy lips—I knew all this from Beomgyu, his best friend. He told me so.”

 

“But if we wanna start talking about _proof_ , then how about I show you all the notifications I got from _you_ liking all my Instagram photos? Statistics can never go wrong, some of them are even years-old posts.”

 

And at this point, none of them were relaying stories to their parents anymore. Instead, Yeonjun and Taehyun had their eyes sharp on each other, challenging one another through their piercing, electrified gazes as if winning this petty argument was equivalent to restoring world’s peace. They just had. To. Win.

 

Mr. Kang held his hands out to cut both of them down. “Okay, okay. Hold it there, boys.”

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun snapped looking away, breaking their tight eye contact to frown over at Mr. Kang where the old man was sighing and massaging his nape tiredly.

 

“You two somehow met before,” he restarted, tone patient.

 

“Yes,” Yeonjun confirmed.

 

“Even before knowing you’ll be brothers?”

 

“Yes,” Taehyun agreed.

 

“And now all in all the stories, you guys are currently together?”

 

“That’s the idea,” Yeonjun concluded and Mr. Kang nodded, despite still looking a bit uncertain.

 

His mother huffed. “But honey, we can’t let this happen. We’re gonna be family, we can’t have our sons to be in a relationship—”

 

“Then don’t get married,” Yeonjun saw the chance and dove straight into it.

 

All of them fell into stretchy, deafening silence before his mother gasped and enlarged her eyes upon Yeonjun.

 

“Yeonjunnie, how could you—”

 

“Darling, why don’t you go upstairs first? I’ll talk to the boys, yeah?” Mr. Kang at last decided, interrupting her words yet again as he tugged gently on her arms to get her off the chair. His mother stubbornly shook her head.

 

“You can’t let them—” She tried yet her boyfriend was determined to deal with this on his own as he picked her hand up and brought it closer to his lips just so a kiss can be dropped there. And surely, it worked the wonder to instantly shut her up. Yeonjun almost got sick watching them.

 

“Trust me, it’s gonna be okay. Trust me,” he murmured to her, stroking her cheek for a bit before his mother at last gave a slow nod and exited the living room with one last frown upon Yeonjun and Taehyun. Her son swallowed, feeling as if a rough, huge rock stuck down his throat in there.

 

Trust huh? How he wished he could jump out on them and yelled at her to never be fooled of it.

 

Mr. Kang was like a snake under a bush of roses, enchanting to the sight and terrible underneath. That was how surprising he transformed as well. Once his girlfriend was out of their sight, he wiped off all gentle, calm expression and replaced it instead with this menacing, cold stare in his eyes.

 

Yeonjun had never seen him this way so it was a struggle for him to keep from flinching in sudden shock.

 

“You both are just curious, aren’t you?” He questioned, voice stern.

 

“Taehyun has never had any siblings before. And from what I heard of your mother, you were always in and out of step-families due to her past marriages,” he said as his eyes focused closely upon the two of them. “So I understand if you’re just _curious_ with the idea of being in each other’s close company.”

 

Taehyun furrowed, moving his body forward a bit. “Dad, what are you—”

 

“Taehyun might feel lonely and Yeonjun must have thought this family won’t last long so you guys agreed to be together.” He assumed, nodding to himself.

 

“No, dad. We—”

 

“I’m not gonna stop you,” he decided at last and Taehyun hunched back to himself, face casted down to his lap.

 

“Do whatever you two want. Play as much as you would love to,” he told them. “Just remember, by the end of the day, _don’t_ ever ruin my _reputation_ or this family’s reputation.”

 

He fixed one last bloodshot stare upon Yeonjun before asking, “Got it?”

 

Yeonjun didn’t make it to respond, didn’t even make it to conjure up enough brain to process the threatening words from Mr. Kang before the old man got out of his seat and off upstairs, presumably to find his mother. Yeonjun leaned back, body melting against the cushion behind him.

 

“That…,” he swallowed, finding it quite hard to fathom all this. “That didn’t go as how I expected it.”

 

He replayed Mr. Kang’s words over and over again for a long minute before Yeonjun straightened again and turned to his side, facing Taehyun. “We need stronger plan. Your father clearly thinks we’re just fooling around.”

 

But Taehyun gave him no reply, keeping himself quiet with eerily empty face it concerned the elder a bit. Yeonjun leaned forward to him, making sure if he even breathed with how stiff he was staring off ahead. “Hey, Kang Taehyunnie, you okay?”

 

He tried fishing for his attention once, twice and when Taehyun remain locked in his reverie on the third attempt, Yeonjun hissed and grabbed upon his wrist, concern thickening in him from how distracted away the younger was.

 

“Hey, do you even hear me?” Yeonjun whined louder, finally got to meet Taehyun’s large eyes once he turned looking at him.

 

The latter blinked, as if pulling himself back to conscious world once more before he replied him a brief nod.

 

“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine. I’ll just go back to my room. Maybe we should talk about it later,” was all the excuse he gave before he got out of the seat and dropped Yeonjun’s hold from his hand.

 

Yeonjun watched him all the way he was climbing upstairs, clearly knew there was something more bothering the younger in his mind yet he didn’t seem ready to share it to Yeonjun anytime soon. The elder exhaled heavily, leaning back against the chair as he contemplated whether this whole fake dating was even a good idea if it’d cause such a tight situation between Taehyun and his father.

 

He can’t put together the exact reason, though he guessed Taehyun’s sudden mood shift was definitely somehow related to what Mr. Kang just said to them. He didn’t mind them dating as long as none of them tarnished his reputation.

 

Was it too important of a reputation compared to the real happiness and bond in this family? Was it just the brilliant front that Mr. Kang cared about all this time? A complete family with a model, pretty wife, and young, smart children—a perfect package?

 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, feeling the ache start to throb against his skull the longer he deduced on it. He was about to drop the thoughts and move to his room as well when a tiny bark greeted him from somewhere down the couch.

 

 Yeonjun rolled his eyes, already knew what to expect as he crouched, lowering his torso just enough to the floor until he saw a pair of cloudy brown eyes in a ball of fur staring back at him.

 

Snapping his fingers, he motioned for Sashimi to come over. “Come here, you. Don’t tell me you’re hungry again.”

 

And as if answering his guess, the corgi waddled straight to Yeonjun until he stopped by his feet, tiny teeth biting and tugging insistently on the tip of Yeonjun’s slippers—a familiar gesture Yeonjun had learned to translate as ‘yes, I am hungry. Feed me, hooman’.

 

He reached a hand forward, tickling the corgi on one of its fluffy ears. “How can you be hungry now? Taehyun seems off about something. You should stay by his side and cheer him up.”

 

Sashimi yipped in return, face stiff as if arguing how he can comfort his human with empty stomach.

 

Giving him a fond roll of eyes, Yeonjun picked him up into his arms and carried the fluff ball to the kitchen, ready to prepare his feasting bowl. He was in the middle of giggling upon Sashimi, the baby refused to take the food offered straight from his palm when someone’s footsteps resonated again throughout the living room.

 

Yeonjun got up and paused by the kitchen entrance to check on who it was, least expecting it to be Taehyun when he assumed the younger would need his time alone locked away in his room. But then it really was him; black headphone stuck over his head and a blue hamper slung over his shoulder all the while he made his way to the front door, not noticing Yeonjun’s eyes on him.

 

The elder frowned.

 

That wasn’t just any hamper. That was a laundry hamper.

 

Why would he take his laundry somewhere else when this house literally had a whole laundry room? Just _there_? In one specified room on this floor?

 

Yeonjun’s confusion was left unanswered as the door clicking close and Taehyun disappeared right out of it. He bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he was in no place to meddle but the way the younger had been acting strange, Yeonjun can’t help his worry winning over his better judgment to stay out of Taehyun’s lane.

 

With one last glance back to Sashimi that was still licking clean his bowl, Yeonjun steered his steps forward and out of the door, following to where his heart want him to be instead of listening to his brain, screaming for him to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

Up on a small hill just behind the apartment complex was a row of deserted old shops. Yeonjun never knew such a place existed, finding the coffee shop, old library and what suspiciously seemed like a hipster thrift market easily hidden behind the rest of the modernized town. And among the row of it, there was even a laundry place, the one that Taehyun disappeared into as soon as they arrived here.

 

Yeonjun halted his steps a few meters behind the younger boy, indecisive whether to reveal himself or just leave Taehyun alone now that he knew the boy was safe and sound. He probably just preferred the classic machines offered by the shop instead of the high class one back at home so Yeonjun saw no point to question his preference, right?

 

Wrong.

 

With a stubborn huff, he took further steps to eliminate the distance between them until he entered the place and was immediately greeted by rows upon rows of spinning laundries. Yeonjun looked around, scanning the almost empty space saved for an old man sitting behind a counter, presumably being the owner of the shop from the way he threw Yeonjun a quick smile. Replying him with his own respectful bow, Yeonjun was about to turn left when the man called out and waved toward the right part of the shop instead.

 

“You’re looking for Taehyunnie? He’s at the usual machine, the very last one down the corridor next to the window glass,” he informed with a smile, didn’t seem a bit bothered of Yeonjun’s taken aback face from how he could guess his intention so correctly.

 

This man knew the younger by name, they must have known each other close for quite sometimes. Thanking the elder with one more bow, Yeonjun changed his direction as guided and sure enough, he saw Taehyun right at the exact place described by the man. He perched on top of the spinning machine, legs dangling down with slow, small sways while he was staring far to the night view of the city outside, head bopping to whatever song he was listening from his headphone.

 

Looking at him this way, alone and in his casual oversized sweater with knee-length Bermuda made Yeonjun realize just how terribly young Taehyun actually was. Ever since they started living together, Taehyun was always poised and mannered in everything he did. Most of the time he was in his school blazer, spending more than half of the day either for curriculum activities or at library, managing his study. He rarely was, if ever, seemed to let his guard down and let loose yet here he was tonight, looking so small, fragile and at his age.

 

And something in Yeonjun lurched with an odd desire to reach out to him, to learn the boy though he knew Taehyun probably wanted nothing to do with him more than whatever fake dating contract they were having between them.

 

With a quick inhale, he arranged steady steps toward the younger until he was at arm length that Yeonjun pulled his headphone off from him, causing Taehyun to jolt and turning around to furrow.

 

“You? What are you doing here?”

 

Yeonjun dodged the question, nodding instead down at Taehyun’s phone. “What are you listening to?”

 

“Why won’t you answer me? Are you stalking me?” But this was Taehyun, there was no way he would back down until he got the answer he was looking for. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, moving instead to lean his back against another machine next to the one Taehyun was sitting on, hands kept in his jeans pockets.

 

“Ok, fine. I don’t even have any clever lie to come up with so yes, I followed you here. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Yeonjun begrudgingly admitted, avoiding Taehyun’s eyes as he etched a suspecting eyebrow up at him.

 

“I _am_ okay though. What makes you think I’m not?”

 

The elder scratched his nape, confused of why he even needed to explain himself. “Urm, I don’t know. You seem off after the talk with your dad and you suddenly came to do laundry here when clearly there’s a whole laundry room in the apartment.”

 

Taehyun blinked, staring at him for a minute while Yeonjun dared himself to steal a glance upon the younger. There was silence for a while, dread piling up in the elder with this bugging thought of him assuming Taehyun probably found him creepy to follow him all the way here until suddenly, the younger chuckled.

 

Yeonjun instantly widened his eyes, turning to look straight at him and barely believing his sight when it was Taehyun’s deep one sided dimple that greeted him.

 

The elder stuttered, “What—what are you laughing at?”

 

Taehyun continued to chuckle, gentle and quiet, as he shook his head. “You’re so nosy, Choi Yeonjun. Don’t know why that’s annoying and cute at the same time.”

 

Yeonjun almost spluttered out in panic before his entire face morphed into a quirky smirk. “Did you just say I’m _cute_?”

 

Taehyun sighed, looking away as his face was back again seeming so done with Yeonjun. “Of course that’s the only part you heard, Choi Yeon—”

 

“Aww, thanks! And it’s Yeonjun hyung,” the elder beamed, correcting him excitedly while Taehyun squinted at him. “What?”

 

“Call me Yeonjun hyung. There’s no way in hell boyfriends would call each other with full name 24/7. I’ll call you Baby Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun declared, tone cheerful and eyes curving into happy half-moons.

 

Taehyun shrugged, wanting to look nonchalant yet Yeonjun noticed the pinky dust faintly appearing on his cheeks upon the pet name. “Just Taehyun is fine,” he mumbled but the elder let out a stubborn whine in response.

 

“Nooo, I’m _your_ boyfriend. I’ll decide how I wanna call _my_ boyfriend,” he stated, tone firm and lips pouted while Taehyun threw him what seemed like a fond side-eye.

 

“You seem way too thrilled to fake-date me.”

 

“Of course, we have a deal, aren’t we?”

 

“But you saw it yourself. My dad won’t buy it easily.”

 

It was Yeonjun’s turn to shrug, answer came spontaneously. “Then we’ll ruin his reputation.”

 

That succeeded in causing Taehyun to stare at him with far more solemn look in his expression, brows furrowed over his forehead as he tried to grasp Yeonjun’s statement. The elder sighed and took it on himself to explain it.

 

“His reputation. That’s all he cares about, right? That’s why he said we can date in secret as long as it doesn’t harm him publicly so yeah, we gonna use that against him.”

 

“How?”

 

Yeah, how. It wasn’t like they had an entire concrete plan on this. All they knew were they needed the marriage to end before more damages were to be done on this so called family. Yeonjun tried his best to rack his brain for the best ideas and all he at last did was blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“We…um…well,” he cleared his throat, trying to sound convincing. “We’ll go for a date.”

 

Taehyun blinked his big, owlish eyes at him, “A date?”, innocently asking as if he never heard or had experience that going for a date was kind of the most basic requirement in dating—fake and real counted.

 

Yeonjun nodded. “Yeah. Somewhere people can see us. People who know you and what your connection to Kang Taejung.”

 

“That’s fair enough,” Taehyun agreed after a minute, nodding back before continuing to scroll on his phone. But then Yeonjun clicked his tongue, wondering something. “But does such place exist?”

 

A place where people will definitely notice the two of them together and hopefully relay the news to Mr. Kang—their real target.

 

“For sure it exists, let’s go to my father’s shopping mall,” Taehyun suggests.

 

“Okay, let’s go—what?!” Yeonjun almost choked on his spit hearing it, mouth gaped open widely and eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets from how hard he was looking at Taehyun.

 

“What?” The other asked, clueless.

 

Yeonjun quickly snapped out of his stupor, hunching forward to Taehyun to make sure the younger hear his question loud and clear. “Your father’s shopping—you mean to tell me your father owns a whole shopping complex?”

 

“Ugh, yeah? My father sells gadgets and electronic stuff,” Taehyun finally revealed the secret to their extraordinary wealth.

 

Yeonjun squinted, wondering. “What—what brand? Is there any specific brand…”

 

“Yeah, Samsung.”

 

“Samsung—”

 

Yeonjun almost died on spot from how hard he gasped upon the air, chest heaving and eyes enlarging impossibly while he stared disbelievingly at Taehyun who announced one of the world’s biggest brands like it was nothing.

 

“What the fuck…” He whispered, at last turning to the front again and body sagging against the machine behind them.

 

Taehyun tilted his head at him, face full of question marks, “Why do you look like you’re about to constipate?”

 

“Because you never told me you’re a chaebol!” Yeonjun interjected, couldn’t believe the younger even had the audacity to ask him so.

 

“That’s not a big deal though,” he simply shrugged.

 

“ _Not_ a big deal, I—” Yeonjun snapped his eyes close, inhaling shortly to remind himself that the shocking fact should be nothing to Taehyun considering he was the one living the dream of literally _everyone_. He then nodded to himself. “Wow. I really won’t ever understand rich people.”

 

“My _dad_ is rich. I’m just lucky enough to be born in such household, none of the fortune is mine.” Taehyun chuckled lightheartedly.

 

“Ah, so you’re being humble now? Is that why you came here to do your laundry instead of asking the housemaid at home to do it for you?” Yeonjun guessed, feeling intrigued as he remembered what he had been wondering about since he followed the younger here.

 

Taehyun looked away, hands fiddling with his headphone as he contemplated the answer. Seeing him look uncomfortable to talk it out, Yeonjun was about to change the topic yet Taehyun beat him to it, shaking his head.

 

“No, that’s because this place is special.” Taehyun focused on everywhere but him, eyes wavering and voice whispering as though he wasn’t sure if he should tell this to Yeonjun or not. But Yeonjun was only a normal person, and normal person got curious. That was why the moment Taehyun finally locked eyes with him, Yeonjun tried his best to smile nonchalantly, acting satisfied with the answer as if there was no lingering questions in his head.

 

Taehyun saw right through him, however, and let out a sigh at last. “You wanna know more, don’t you?”

 

Yeonjun replied him a challenging look, smile amused and eyes glinted with something almost mischievous. “Well you already said I’m nosy so…”

 

“No one knows this place except my mom and me,” Taehyun gave up, rolling his eyes as he began with a wave of his hand to indicate the shop around. Then he jutted his chin to Yeonjun, “And now of course, you.”

 

Yeonjun slowly frowned, remembering the family picture he once accidentally found in Taehyun’s book. “Your mom?”

 

“She died from a chronic disease back when I was twelve,” Taehyun told, tone barely above a whisper and it made Yeonjun stiffen from the news, not expecting it. All he had in mind initially was that they might have been divorced but for a death…That explained a lot about Taehyun and his behaviors.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say, feeling uncertain if they should even continue with this conversation. “Taehyunnie, you don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not—”

 

“Whenever I miss her, I’ll come here,” but the younger was undeterred, continue to speak as if it was nothing. Yeonjun pressed his lips, refraining himself from speaking and just listening to Taehyun instead.

 

“We used to come doing laundry here a lot when I was a kid. My dad was out for work all the time that I grew bored playing in the house so one day my mom just took me out. We walked around the apartment for hours until we found this place.” He glanced around, eyes roaming upon all the running machines with a small fond smile gracing his lips, possibly reminiscing his memories of this place.

 

“There was once a jukebox there,” he pointed a finger to one corner, right on the left across from them where there was a tall rack hanging all the dry clothes now. “My mom was so happy and excited when she first saw it, especially when she found out her favorite song was in there. She spent so much coin playing and replaying the song for hours here.”

 

“That’s why the uncle in front there knows you?”

 

“Yeah, he knows both my mom and me. We’re practically good friends because he always let my mom blasted the same song in his shop.”

 

Yeonjun’s eyes fell on the younger’s phone in his lap. “Was it the same song you were listening to?”

 

Without waiting for answer, he stepped forward to him and picked the phone up to check what was displayed on the screen. Sure enough, it showed them a page on Spotify of a song currently being paused.

 

“[Make You Feel My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv2tHHAdfbQ),” Yeonjun read the title, knowing the song too well as it was also surprisingly one of the classical songs he loved to have in his playlist. Yeonjun smiled up at Taehyun and handed his phone back. “That’s really an old song.”

 

“My mom told me this was the song she played during her wedding,” Taehyun chuckled, sounding tired instead of happy. “It was her favorite, and my dad’s favorite. It was supposed to be their favorite but I don’t know…I don’t know anything anymore about my father.”

 

Yeonjun stared at him ferociously for a moment before he asked, “Did she miss him? All the time she was here replaying the song?”

 

Taehyun didn’t answer right away, giving his phone screen a bitter smile, eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears before he shrugged and swallowed loudly, almost painfully. “I might sound mean to be saying this as her son but he didn’t deserve her.”

 

“All this time I thought if I was good enough, good in study, sports, club…everything, my dad would finally pay attention to me. Or he would at least care a bit for me. So I studied hard and gave more efforts than necessary in everything I did. I was…I _am_ obsessed to be the best.” There was something dark and melancholic with the way he said it. “But after what he said to us before…I wonder if it’s worth it. I wonder if he even deserves a son like me or if he’s just using me as a brag material.”

 

Yeonjun clenched his hands into fists, stopping himself from this odd urge of suddenly wanting to hold the younger and shielding him from anything that caused such look on his pretty face. So it was true. The talk with Taehyun’s dad before really did bother him this way. He said at last, “Then let’s not give him reason to brag anymore.”

 

Taehyun met his eyes with a furrow, not getting it.

 

“You’re on top of your class, a starboy. Everyone would flip the table to know you’re also a confident gay who’s dating the hottest guy ever—”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself—”

 

“—I’m just stating the truth!” Yeonjun huffed and continued stubbornly. “That time, when it’s all out in the open, we’ll truly see if your father worth the efforts or not. Because if he’s not proud of whom you truly are, then there’s no point doing so much for his affection and care.”

 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow hearing it. He finally smiled back after a minute. “I never knew you’re quite wise.”

 

Yeonjun snorted. “Is that a compliment or an offence?”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes but dropped the topic, channeling the conversation away as he questioned, “So you’re going to pick me up after school tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, for the date.”

 

“That soon?” Yeonjun widened his eyes, not expecting it.

 

“Do we even have much time though? The wedding is next month.”

 

He thought of it in silence and in the very next second, he was already grinning, Cheshire and excited.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up. I’ll even dress to impress. Wait for my handsome entrance, baby Taehyunnie!” Yeonjun winked to which Taehyun can only shake his head.

 

“Okay, Choi Yeon—” The younger caught himself when Yeonjun hissed, clearly wasn’t amused of that title and with a clear of his throat, Taehyun uttered it carefully at last. “Yeon…jun _hyung_.”

 

Yeonjun cheered, liking how right it sounded, rolling out of Taehyun’s thick lips just before he curved them up, smiling at the elder as well.

 

Well then, he thought, let’s get this date on the roll.

 

* * *

 

 

Yeonjun had been to countless dates before.

 

He had went through those during the innocent years of his childhood, walking hand in hand with his little girlfriend to an ice cream parlor, playing all day at the theme park or those cliché dates where they spent their entire summer lounging at the beach around bonfire and burned marshmallows. Then there were also dates during his teenage years where everything was all about experimenting with their hormones and physical boundaries and bad decisions. Lots of bad decisions—the kind of dates that always had him ended up in a random cheap hotel room, woke up next to a naked girl whom he barely knew or interested in while accompanied with a killing hangover.

 

Those were all his dates until he met his steady girlfriend.

 

Irene wasn’t exactly the prettiest yet she was what Yeonjun used to think of as The One.

 

They went out for years until it all collapsed the moment she found out he’ll move back to Korea.

 

And to say Yeonjun was heartbroken would be an understatement.

 

He thought there won’t be a day where he would forget her and get over their relationship yet here he was, after quite a month moving away from US, about to attend his very first date in this new place with none other than who was supposed to be his step brother. The irony.

 

And Yeonjun can’t even decide if this would count as an official date because apparently they were just _pretending_.

 

So yeah, to make it clear, this would be his first _fake-date_ here in Seoul.

 

It shouldn’t be much, shouldn’t shake his entire nervous system to the core yet there was something about Taehyun, something _unknown_ about his fake boyfriend which caused him to try _so hard_.

 

As promised, he was supposed to pick him up right after Taehyun finished his classes of the day and that won’t happen until an hour after he ended his shift at the coffee house. However, for some reasons, Yeonjun found himself begging Soobin to finish his work an hour earlier than his normal clock-out, promising the Shift Lead to take up more hours in his next shift tomorrow to make up for his absence today. Soobin had been curious and asked him why to which Yeonjun see no point of lying and informed him about the date. Smirking knowingly, Soobin had dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of his hand and that was how Yeonjun ended up in his room right now, _two_ hours earlier before the time he promised to meet up with Taehyun, in the middle of conflict to choose and dress himself up for the date.

 

He let out a long, drawn out sigh, throwing the nth jacket he had tried to put on and thought it failed in making the entire aesthetic he aimed to dress on today appeared outstanding. Yeonjun clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes upon his own reflection as he scanned up and down his body in the mirror.

 

Dressing up shouldn’t be such a difficult part of the date. Yeonjun had never have the hard time dealing with it since he always considered himself as someone who had quite a good taste in fashion. Yet whenever he recalled himself promising Taehyun he would dress to impress him and the others, the pressure suddenly hit him hard.

 

God, he shouldn’t have said so in the first place.

 

Because now, he had almost _nothing_ good enough to wear and the clock was ticking, nearing the time he should be there in front of Taehyun’s school.

 

Running his eyes one more time all over the piles of clothes scattered messily on his bed, he groaned at last and hastily snatched his phone up from the side table. There was only one answer to this and Yeonjun can’t get it directly from Taehyun. He needed a little help from someone.

 

Someone who knew Taehyun better than him.

 

**Me:**

What is Taehyunnie’s favorite color?

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Hm? Thought you should know that as his bf???

 

**Me:**

Excuse me but whenever we’re together, we mostly make out

So no time to chitchat about colors

So what is it? His favorite

 

Wow. Look at how easy it was to lie. The idea of making out with Taehyun for hours caused a sudden heat to creep up his face and Yeonjun quickly cleared his throat, choosing instead to focus back on the ding of his phone right when Beomgyu replied to him.

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Ew

Stfu

I deserve live without knowing that

And it’s yellow btw :/

 

**Me:**

Thanks

I owe you :D

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Hell yeah

Buy me ice cream

 

**Me:**

Sure

Mint choco?

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Wtf

That’s disgusting

 

**Me:**

Then no ice cream

I don’t owe you anything

Bye!

 

 _The audacity_ , Yeonjun thought as he dropped his phone back onto the table, briefly shaking his head at thinking how Beomgyu dared to disrespect his most favorite ice cream flavor. But then images of Taehyun came to his mind again and he hurried to rummage for all yellow clothing he owned. Having them all laid out before him, Yeonjun grinned, feeling satisfied. At least now he got clearer idea of what to wear and the scope of his interest had been narrowed down.

 

His sight fell on one the button-ups and his grin stretched wider.

 

He knew the look right away.

 

And after some more grooming and posing before the mirror, Yeonjun was finally satisfied with his whole appearance and rode straight to the school. He arrived exactly 15 minutes just before the last bell rang and he chose to sit waiting for Taehyun on one of benches situated right across from the school main gate, playing games on his phone with his Ducati parked nearby. Only when he won the current level he was playing on that Yeonjun realized he showed up empty handed.

 

Shouldn’t he bring something for Taehyun like any proper gentleman should have done on their date? But what would it be?

 

Flowers? Chocolate? Drinks?

 

Yeonjun hissed to himself, racking his brain furiously for ideas and reprimanding himself for only thinking about this _now_. He had no experience whatsoever in (fake)dating a dude so he had no idea how—

 

And before he could deduce further, there he was, Kang Taehyun pacing out of the gate with his school bag hung over one shoulder.

 

Yeonjun gulped and pocketed his phone away. He was about to stand up and call him over when his eyes narrowing instead toward Taehyun’s back. He thought the boy would appear alone yet right behind him, there were two other people following hot on Taehyun’s heels—Beomgyu and another one of their targets, Hyunjin.

 

Yeonjun etched his eyebrow up.

 

Good. That guy should witness this and know of the fact that Taehyun was about to go on a date. With him.

 

Smirking slightly at the thought, Yeonjun chose to clear his throat and school his face to look casual. He relaxed his body against the bench and hung one arm over the back of it, whistling under his breath while his eyes focused on Taehyun.

 

The younger boy seemed stressed, as though he was restraining himself from hissing back at who was following him behind while Beomgyu talked rapidly to Hyunjin, face red and annoyed with his arms waving around, seemingly to stop the other from tailing after his best friend. But Hyunjin was stubborn, didn’t seem to listen to him as he continued to walk determinedly after Taehyun until they stopped the moment Taehyun met Yeonjun’s eyes and halted his own steps in sudden.

 

Yeonjun curved up a kind smile, happy to know his hard efforts in [dressing up](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945853799403/) didn’t go to waste when Taehyun can’t look away from him, eyes traveling up and down wonderingly over his body as they stared on each other. The longer they stayed frozen in their eye contact, the redder Yeonjun saw Taehyun’s cheeks had turned into and the fonder his heart became until he can’t take it anymore and changed his smile into a huge grin, all crinkly eyes.

 

He stood up then, finally about to stretch out his hand toward Taehyun when suddenly, someone stepped up in front of the younger and Yeonjun’s sight was replaced instead with Hyunjin’s sharp gaze, eyes squinting firmly at him.

 

Taehyun hissed, looking up at him and about to say something when the guy beat him to it.

 

“Taehyun is running for Student Body’s President this year,” Hyunjin informed out of nowhere and Yeonjun smiled, asking calmly, “And?”

 

The way Hyunjin was tightening his jaw seemed like he was trying his best not to lash out at Yeonjun and he answered him through gritted teeth. “And you should know better than to take him out at times where he should stay here and prepare himself for the election.”

 

But Taehyun finally hissed, stepping around him until he was close enough to stand right next to Yeonjun instead. He frowned up at the other boy, voice begrudging as he said, “Thanks for your concern but I can handle myself just fine. Beomgyu hyung will help me for the election preparation today so there’s no need for you to get yourself all worked up for it.”

 

“Yeah. And I _want_ him to rest,” Beomgyu added, eyes budging madly at Hyunjin only to grin unnaturally wide the next second when he looked at Taehyun and Yeonjun. “So go. Go to love hotel, cinema, café, shopping mall, I don’t care. Just _go_ and leave the rest to me.”

 

Yeonjun tried not to break into laughter upon the mention of the love hotel meanwhile Taehyun shook his head at his best friend and Hyunjin glared at Beomgyu. Clearing his throat to break the tense situation, Yeonjun turned facing Taehyun and took his hand into his, causing Beomgyu to swoon the same time Hyunjin was glaring harder on them.  

 

“You ready to go?” He put on his best, charming smile, one that he knew can make anyone weak in the knees and Taehyun seemed to be no exception because he stuttered a bit, fingers tightening in Yeonjun’s hold and big eyes blinking uncertainly up at him.

 

He gave a small nod at last. “Urm, ye—yeah. Let’s go.”

 

With one last smirk, Yeonjun waved goodbye at Beomgyu and Hyunjin before he steered them both toward his Ducati. Taking Taehyun’s school bag from him, the younger was about to reach out for his helmet to put it on but Yeonjun took matter into his own hands and placed the helmet carefully over the younger’s head for him. Taehyun narrowed his eyes, face scrunched up and confused meanwhile Yeonjun adjusted the stripe.

 

“If we wanna act, we might as well go all out for it, don’t you think?” Yeonjun murmured to him, smiling sweetly as he tickled below Taehyun’s chin as a fond gesture, knowing Beomgyu and Hyunjin still had their eyes on them.

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, moving to climb onto the bike when Yeonjun motioned him to. “As if your whole outfit doesn’t scream boyfriend material already.”

 

Yeonjun kicked up the engine, roaring it to live. “Oh so you admit I look hot and boyfriend-y today?”

 

“No, but you should have warned me if you wanna overdressed yourself. I’m only in my uniform. You said we should act together right? Now it looks like you’re the only one who put efforts for this date,” Taehyun argued back, pouting at him through the side mirror while Yeonjun briefly chuckled.

 

“You cute when you sulk,” he casually complimented to which Taehyun widened his eyes at him. “But don’t worry, baby. You can just wear your uniform and still look pretty.”

 

“What—” Taehyun was about to splutter something back but Yeonjun gave him no room to do so as he reached around for both of his hands and pulled them until Taehyun was holding to his waist, chest pressed forward to his back. “Now hold still, I’ll go fast.”

 

Rendered speechless and stiff from the way his arms were looped around Yeonjun’s middle, Taehyun can only nod, grunting behind his helmet as a reply before Yeonjun chuckled, lowering down his visor and started pedaling away, accelerating against the wind, leaving behind Beomgyu who sent them off with smile and Hyunjin who had this expression so hard on his face he almost popped one or two veins off.

 

Guess they got their first target fooled.

 

* * *

 

     

Mr. Kang’s shopping complex was situated right at the heart of Gangnam, the buildings stood tall and proud among the rest of the skyscrapers surrounding it.

 

Yeonjun had no time to admire the architecture however when as soon as they parked underground, his bladder screamed to be emptied and he had to run to the nearest restroom for it. He barely shouted back at Taehyun to wait for him outside just before he dashed for the urinal area. Only after washing his hands and fixing his hair a bit that he walked out, expecting to see the younger only to be met with empty hallway.

 

Taehyun was nowhere to be seen and Yeonjun frowned to his left and right. Sighing, he wondered if the younger was inside using the toilet as well as he pulled his phone out and dialed straight for him. After two unanswered calls, Yeonjun gave up and decided instead to start walking around in hope to spot Taehyun somewhere close.

 

But it was practically a foreign place for him. This was the first very time he stepped foot on this place and Yeonjun was astonished to see two broad floors dedicated solely to every type of gadget and electronic equipment coming from every brand possible. Of course Samsung brand still took the bigger part of the sales yet Yeonjun had never seen such extravagant display compared to this.

 

Customers and salespersons were everywhere, buying and promoting to each other in the midst of Yeonjun being lost on where he should begin to find the only person whom he should stay with all along he was here. He considered shouting around for the younger in hope Taehyun would hear him, but then decided against it when he saw how formal and exclusive his surrounding was, everyone was communicating with poise and polite manners.

 

Walking further forward, he didn’t stop contacting the younger only to be answered by the same, monotonous line operator until he at last saw a counter with a huge board written as Customer Service Information above it. Yeonjun lowered his phone away from his ear and squinted toward it. He contemplated, Taehyun won’t like what he was about to do but if he was to spend the rest of their date looking for him, he might as well just window shopping by himself.

 

Agreeing with his thought, Yeonjun cleared his throat and made his way approaching the counter. He greeted the operator who smiled politely in return to greet him.

 

“Yes, sir. How can I help you?”

 

Yeonjun grinned upon the question. “Please help me make an announcement.”

 

Sure enough, the voice of the operator on duty blared all throughout the entire complex about five minutes after that, announcing to the public with uncertain voice: “Mr. Kang Taehyun, attention to Mr. Kang Taehyun. Please proceed to Information Counter 4 by the West Wing of the mall to collect your child...” The operator paused for a bit, glancing sideway at Yeonjun who grinned and motioned for him to continue. The man swallowed, face endlessly confused but nodding nevertheless. “He’s…The boy is the one wearing yellow checkered shirt, light blue jeans and black Converse. Please come and collect your child here, Mr. Kang Taehyun. Thank you.”

 

With that, Yeonjun thanked the perplexed operator once more and sat there, waiting. After about 5 minutes of no-show, Yeonjun really thought Taehyun either ignored him or didn’t catch the announcement, yet just when he was about to get up and walk away, the younger appeared from the corner nearby and rushed toward the counter.

 

Yeonjun watched as he didn’t seem to notice him sitting behind the counter, choosing instead to greet the operator and ask about his whereabouts through him.

 

“I thought it was a different Kang Taehyun but it really is you, Mr. Kang.” The operator recognized him as the son to the complex owner and he bowed at him respectfully. Taehyun shook his head, gesturing for him to stand straight again.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I came here with—”

 

“Your child?” The operator teased and Yeonjun hid his smile behind the back of his hand. Taehyun scrunched his nose.

 

“Just—where is he?”

 

The operator laughed and pointed behind him. “There he is, Mr. Kang.”

 

Upon the mention of him, Yeonjun stood up from the chair and walked over until he stood right next to Taehyun who had his eyes narrowed begrudgingly upon the elder the entire time. He chose instead to bow at the operator once more.

 

“Thank you again for your help.”

 

“You’re welcome. It’s good to know Mr. Kang is visiting our mall with his friend,” the operator said with a chuckle but Yeonjun wriggled a finger at him, denying it.

 

“No, no, no. I’m not his friend. I’m his baby, Taehyun’s boyfriend.” Yeonjun confidently beamed at him meanwhile Taehyun hissed, looking back and forth guiltily between the operator and him before the latter chuckled, awkwardly nodding.

 

“I—I see. Then, please have fun and let us know if you two need anything else.”

 

Nodding with a too-big, too forced and unnatural smile at the operator, Taehyun gestured for Yeonjun to follow him and they turned around to walk away. It was not until they were out of earshot and sight of the counter that Taehyun halted, glaring as he looked up at Yeonjun who raised an eyebrow at him in return.

 

“Why did you do that? It’s not funny.”

 

Yeonjun shrugged, “Tried to call you but there was no answer. I had to resolve to something quick and easy. Why didn’t you pick up the calls anyway?”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, continued walking. “It’s not that I don’t want to. My phone is out of battery.”

 

“You’re always in trouble because of it. Last time you forgot it at home when you were at the party, and now you lost me because it was out of battery. Don’t you have a power bank or something?”

 

Taehyun grumbled, scratching his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you. I got the distracted when I saw Samsung’s latest model for—”

 

“Then give me your hand,” Yeonjun cut him off, simultaneously making Taehyun to stop pacing as well. He looked at him from over his shoulders, brows furrowed. “What?”

 

Yeonjun grinned and stretched his palm out at him.

 

“Let’s hold hands. That way, regardless of whose phone run of out battery, none of us will get lost. Right?”

 

Taehyun briefly glanced down at his wide open palm before he threw a quick look around. This was basically a place where almost every salesperson knew who he was. The complex was practically his playground and to have this kind of PDA while hoping no one would recognize him was a total useless.

 

But they weren’t here to hide.

 

They were here on the very reason to show off to everybody about their (fake)relationship.

 

Trying not to smile at how hard Taehyun was struggling to hide his blush, Yeonjun watched as he hesitantly held out his own hand and clasped it with the elder’s; thin, delicate fingers lacing together with Yeonjun’s bigger ones. With all ten of them literally slotted close together, knuckles bumping against each other, Yeonjun tightened the grip and pulled Taehyun to resume walking, ignoring how he can practically _feel_ the hot stares of the crowd around them—two boys holding hands (Mr. Kang’s son and Mr. Kang’s future son) in the middle of the huge mall owned by none other than Taehyun’s father.

 

They would make such an interest headline and Yeonjun can only hope for it to happen soon.

 

They were walking without real destination after that, strolling aimlessly while eyeing all the gadgets around. Well, at least it was Taehyun who busy surveying the stuff meanwhile Yeonjun was drowning by himself. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening to him but there was this discomfort, somewhere in heart that failed to stop drumming noisily the longer their hands were locked together.

 

Yeonjun wanted to punch himself in the face for suggesting it in the first place because now, due to his stupid nerve, his palm had started to sweat and soon it would become too uncomfortable to hold hands. Taehyun would need to let him go but he had this problem: Yeonjun oddly didn’t want him to let go no matter how disturbing he felt inside.

 

Clearing his throat to shake away the foreign feeling, he tightened his hold on their hands only to flinch out of his stupor when Taehyun tugged him to a side, coming to a stop in front of a case displaying various kinds of phone cases and small accessories.

 

Yeonjun watched as Taehyun’s attention fell on a tiny object, a metal pin designed as a small corgi. He automatically smiled upon it as Taehyun picked it up with his empty hand.

 

“Sashimi?”

 

Taehyun chuckled, flipping the pin back and forth and admiring the metallic design. “I thought of buying a phone case with any corgi design on it but I’m already currently using one so maybe this pin would do.”

 

“You really like corgi huh?” Yeonjun asked while Taehyun pouted.

 

“I just think their bum is cute.”

 

Yeonjun chuckled, amused. “So you fall for it because of its bum?”

 

“Why not? Is there something wrong with it?” Taehyun argued back, defensive of his interest but Yeonjun only shook his head, finding the younger’s reason of liking something endearing. He stole a glance at the pin before looking again at Taehyun.

 

“But where would you wear the pin though? It’s not like you can put it on your phone case.”

 

Taehyun hummed, thinking. “Maybe I could wear it here on my blazer or tie,” he posed the corgi pin just above his breastbone, exactly on the lapel of his school blazer while Yeonjun playfully made a face at him.

 

“You mean your instant zipper tie?” Taehyun threw a glare up at him, face scandalized.

 

“Excuse you, this is a real tie. I know how to tie the knot, thank you very much.” He informed as he tapped proudly on his school tie while Yeonjun laughed, staring at him teasingly.

 

“Really? Are you sure? Because as I remember, mom wanted to buy you zipper tie at the tailor shop for your tuxedo because you can’t tie—”

 

Without waiting for Yeonjun to finish, Taehyun groaned and put back the pin onto the case before he moved to loosen his tie and true as he said, it really was a real tie instead of the zipper one. He gave him a challenging stare in return.

 

“Fine. Let’s settle this for once and all. If you think I don’t know how to tie a tie, let’s see how you do it,” Taehyun suggested and handed his tie at him as Yeonjun already looked away.

 

“Um, I don’t think that’s necessary—”

 

“Eh, why? Perhaps are you the one who have no idea how to tie it?”

 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, “because there’s no need for me to prove anything! Besides, we’re talking about your corgi pin so why—”

 

The words were cut midway when Taehyun suddenly stepped forward into his personal space and looped the tie around Yeonjun’s neck instead, face determined to show him how it was done as Yeonjun almost choked on air when Taehyun pulled his head down closer by the string.

 

“What—what are you doing?” He panicked, face gradually warming with red heat once he realized how close their faces were to each other. But Taehyun’s expression was unchanging, unbothered and remained stoic as his hands moved expertly in knotting the tie around Yeonjun’s neck. He climbed his eyes sharp to Yeonjun’s.

 

“This is how it’s done, hyung. Don’t tell me you wore zipper tie the entire years you were in school.” Taehyun was so close, he was so fucking close Yeonjun can practically count his lashes over his big, beautiful eyes if he wanted to. And Yeonjun had trouble breathing now.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to stay calm. “I—I didn’t even wear tie to school. We had no uniform in US. And my mom tied it for me during prom night.”

 

Yeonjun felt dumb having to explain himself like this yet the longer they stood like that, the longer he painfully aware of how the people nearby were back again having attention on them. Looking over Taehyun’s head, he noticed two sales girls were whispering to each other while glancing at them by Counter 2. Then to their right, just across from the case, almost three in the group of customers had their suspicious eyes glued on them and Yeonjun sighed at last, staring back down at Taehyun.

 

“You know, when I suggested for us to go on a date in a place where anyone would recognize you, I didn’t think it would be literally _everyone_ like this.”

 

Taehyun chuckled, smoothing the silk down Yeonjun’s chest. “Why? Hating the attention already?”

 

“No. But it’s bored to keep them playing guess,” Taehyun’s hands halted a bit upon hearing it, his eyes meeting Yeonjun’s questioningly.

 

“Then what are you suggesting—”

 

Yeonjun dipped his head down a bit and pecked Taehyun once on his lips.

 

The younger frozen, blinking when Yeonjun pulled away and smirked on him. He looked down at Taehyun’s hands clutching the tie on his chest. “Are you done yet?”

 

“What—what was that?” Taehyun asked dumbly.

 

Yeonjun chuckled and shook his head. “I think that was a kiss, to show these people what we actually are.”

 

And that was when Taehyun snapped out of his surprise, finally understood why Yeonjun did what he did so with a coy look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow, he questioned the elder. “You think that was a _kiss_?”

 

Yeonjun shrugged, playful grin remain plastered across his face.

 

“I don’t know. If it’s not, then what is?”

 

Taehyun shut his mouth, looking away for a while. He didn’t step away from Yeonjun and the elder didn’t remove his hold from the tie around his neck either. A silence past them by for a moment before Taehyun stared back at him again, having this unreadable look on his face and pulled on the tie hard enough for Yeonjun to be jolted forward to him.

 

Yeonjun didn’t make it to protest or stop anything. All he knew next, was his mouth on Taehyun’s thick one, pasting against each other.

 

It was his turn to be taken aback by their kiss this time, having little to no time to process anything before Taehyun was parting his lips slowly, kissing him for _real_.

 

Brain short-circuited and lungs collapsed, Yeonjun had no idea how to respond to this open mouthed kiss instead of their innocent ‘lips on lips pressed together’ kiss before. It wasn’t until a small whine came out of Taehyun’s moving mouth, desperate and awakening, that Yeonjun snapped out of it and finally closed his eyes.

 

He kissed him back, catching Taehyun’s thick lower lip in between his mouth and kissing him as if they were not putting on a show, kissing him as if he was real and kissing him as if Taehyun really was his.

 

But in that moment, Yeonjun forgot it all.

 

The pretenses, the act, the lies, everything. All he knew was the intoxicating feeling of Taehyun’s soft lips against his, the warm breath on his skin and the brush of Taehyun’s pointy nose on his cheek each time they slotted closer to each other.

 

And Yeonjun can’t seem to have enough, can’t seem to stop now that he had started as he eagerly snaked both arms around Taehyun’s waist and jerked the smaller boy into him, into his chest, closer to him.

 

They kissed like that, under the eyes of probably a hundred people whom they should be lying to. A hundred minus them, minus Taehyun and Yeonjun who should have known the truth better yet with the kiss clouding and blurring everything else, Yeonjun can’t shake this feeling of why he hoped he was fooled by them as well, why he wanted this kiss to be real.

 

Yeonjun had no answer and he was afraid to know.

 

* * *

 

   

The ride back home was short and quiet. They didn’t even continue to go elsewhere after the kiss as Taehyun simply suggested them to go back as soon as they exited the mall. And Yeonjun barely assembled his brain properly to argue or come up with a different plan so here they were, finally parked at the usual area Yeonjun kept his superbike at.

 

Taehyun climbed down the bike first, waiting in silent as Yeonjun made sure everything was locked before they walked entering the front lobby together. To be honest, Yeonjun wanted to strike a conversation, to ask Taehyun what just happened to them during the date and what the kiss was for.

 

Yet deep down, something in him knew better it was an act.

 

That was their initial plan for the date, for public to see them and now when they already succeeded with it, Yeonjun didn’t know what or how to feel about it.

 

It felt wrong and right all at the same time.

 

He was about to open his mouth, wanting to remind the younger to brace himself for the possible news to come out about them after this yet just before he could, Yeonjun noticed the younger already stopped walking and looking ahead of them.

 

Frowning a bit on Taehyun’s side profile, Yeonjun then did the same and peered at where the younger was looking at. Instantly, he was met with the sight of Hyunjin, stood leaning against the wall opposite of them. He was alone, face bored as he scrolled through his phone but as though sensing someone had their eyes on him, he looked up and noticed Yeonjun and Taehyun’s presence there as well.

 

He stood straighter, pulling himself away from the wall as he didn’t wait to approach them until they were face to face with each other. His eyes scanned briefly at Yeonjun before they fell on Taehyun, focusing on him.

 

“Glad you’re home safely. Thought he wasn’t going to bring you back,” Hyunjin started, tone calm and face straight but his words clearly was accusing Yeonjun of something he didn’t and won’t do.

 

Feeling quite irked, Yeonjun was about to open his mouth yet Taehyun did so first.

 

“And what are you doing here?”

 

Hyunjin smiled, something close to a sinister smirk as he kept his hands inside his pockets. “I wanted to talk to you about something. To the both of you.”

 

Taehyun sighed, sounding tired and done with this guy. “Fine, make it fast. I need my rest.”

 

Hyunjin nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek as if he contemplated his next words.

 

“Firstly, I don’t like you walked out on me just like this noon.”

 

Yeonjun almost snorted in disbelief because who was this dude again? How can he have such audacity to talk as arrogantly as that with Taehyun? But Taehyun remained quiet so Yeonjun stopped himself from meddling, listening along as well.

 

“Secondly, you both can stop pretending. I know what you two are.”

 

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at him while Taehyun blinked away, both of them didn’t expect their cover to be blown this fast, especially to one of the targets they wanted to fool in the first place. Yeonjun wondered if he should say something, anything as damage control yet Taehyun once again beat him to it, asking through the same calm voice, “If we’re not who we are, then what do you think of us?”

 

Hyunjin smirked, face confident like he had it all figured out correctly.

 

“Step siblings. Your parents are remarrying each other.”

 

Yeonjun tried his best to control his face from revealing the panic he had started to feel, the chill began running down his spine. His throat was screeching to be cleared yet if he did so, he knew it will give it all away so he chose to maintain his eyes on Hyunjin, daring himself to never look away and stand their ground against this guy.

 

“I don’t know where you got the information,” Taehyun started, tone annoyed. “But it’s really none of your concern—”

 

“Of course it’s my concern,” Hyunjin interrupted, tone as equally stubborn. “Why would you go so far to use your step brother and pretend like you’re together to fool me? Why would you lie to me?”

 

Taehyun chuckled, jaw tightening. “And why would you care if I’m lying to you or not?”

 

“Because you shouldn’t lie just to be with other guys!” He suddenly burst out and both Yeonjun and Taehyun flinched in simultaneous shock.

 

Looking back and forth from Taehyun’s confused face and Hyunjin’s hurtful look, Yeonjun decided there was something far more personal on this for him to be stuck in. He stepped toward the elevator, murmuring to Taehyun he will off to their floor first  as he brushed past behind him in hope to give room for the two to talk it out on whatever that was going on between them.

 

Taehyun didn’t ask him to stay yet he didn’t look entirely comfortable either to be left alone with Hyunjin. As Yeonjun pushed the button, he prayed for the lift to reach him sooner. He wasn’t sure why but something in him urged Yeonjun to get out of there, to excuse himself from the two and to never get involved.

 

 “You should stop doing this to me, hyung. You have no right to tell me who I should or should not be with.” He heard Taehyun say as the elevator was one floor above them. Yeonjun tightened his hold on his bag, restraining himself from turning around and dragging Taehyun away from the other guy.

 

“Then at least be with the right person,” replied Hyunjin, voice low.

 

“Quit lying to everyone, Taehyun.” The doors parted and Yeonjun took heavy steps inside, wondering if he was doing the right thing by leaving them alone to deal with it. He turned around, watching Taehyun’s side profile through the doors and as they were closing in again, Yeonjun heard it, words loud and clear from Hyunjin.

 

“Be with me. You and I know we love each other.”

 

The doors finally closed, separating Yeonjun entirely from Taehyun and his eyes widened upon it, unable to believe what he just heard.

 

“Taehyun—” By the time he pulled himself enough to move and drag the younger back to him, Yeonjun realized the elevator was already flying high above, leaving Taehyun down there together with Hyunjin.

 

Oddly enough, Yeonjun didn’t understand why the fact that he can do nothing about it hurt him a bit.

 

He leaned against the wall, pictures of Taehyun and Hyunjin filling his mind and against all his rational thoughts, Yeonjun didn’t understand it the most on why it hurt. Something in him, it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* what just happened??? huhuhu might as well guess what actually used to happen between taehyun & hyunjin :D
> 
>  
> 
> Come & shout 'yeonjun, go get taehyun back!' at twitter: [@MrKaiHyun](https://twitter.com/MrKaiHyun)


	7. Reasons to Stay

Yeonjun stared holes into the ticking clock on the wall of his bedroom, squinting as it moved second by second and the farther it went around, the heavier Yeonjun felt the dread in his chest become. He sighed.

 

It had been 20 minutes and 45 seconds (yes, he counted this too because he was _that_ meticulous) on the dot since he left Taehyun with Hyunjin down at the lobby but until then, there was no sign of the younger boy arriving up at the apartment.

 

And as much as his pride denied him, Yeonjun was worried and close to losing his shit.

 

In his defense, he left them alone for the two to talk things out yet it never crossed his mind for the conversation to be _this_ long. Did they go somewhere else? Did Hyunjin take Taehyun away? What even happened to them now? What had happened to them before? Was Taehyun okay? Did Hyunjin—that fucker (his mind cursed)—hurt Taehyun until he was unable to come back up? All sort of questions starting to hunt his mind and he swore to God if Hyunjin even dared touch a hair on Taehyun, then he will—

 

Yeonjun jumped up to his feet, shuddering as he aggressively shook his head and snapped his eyes away from the clock.

 

No. He can’t stay wondering here. He needed to go and find Taehyun and bring him back this instant.

 

With such determination in his head, Yeonjun was just about to grab his jacket and bolt out of the door if it wasn’t the sound of water running from the shower in their shared bathroom halted him. His body took a whole turn to it, eyes budging upon the closed door. Was it Taehyun? When did he even arrive?—Stupid questions because of course that would be Taehyun. There was no one else could access the bathroom from the other door unless Sashimi suddenly was tall enough to reach up the shower and switch it on. Yeonjun frowned, deciding such possibility was dumb so he went back to sit on his bed.

 

Now, he waited. The only way to confirm that was indeed Taehyun was to wait until the person inside finished his shower. And right when the water stopped flowing, Yeonjun took big steps toward the door until he paused facing it and exhaled loudly right before he gave it a knock.

 

“Taehyunnie?”

 

There was no answer, only a complete silence from inside replied him.

 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and knocked again. “Taehyun-ah, are you alright?”

 

Only at this question that a set of footsteps resonated from inside and the door finally clicked open, parting to reveal Taehyun in a plain white bathrobe, wet hair getting into his eyes and skin still glowing red from the heat of his shower. Yeonjun swallowed, trying not to stare.

 

“Why are you keep on asking if I’m okay or not? Are you worried about me?” Taehyun asked, suspicious eyes blinking up at him behind the curtain of his long fringes. Yeonjun swallowed, _again_ , collecting his composure.

 

“What, worried? Me? Of course not! I’m just making sure because if you’re not alright, then how—”

 

Yeonjun caught himself, shutting his words midway because he almost blurted out how he was going to give Hyunjin a piece of his mind if Taehyun, in any way, was disturbed by him.

 

“Hm? How what?” Taehyun urged him, furrows had started creasing over his forehead the longer Yeonjun kept silent. Desperate to get out of the awkward pause, Yeonjun looked at anywhere but Taehyun until his sight landed on Sashimi, waddling in Taehyun’s room through the younger’s side of door across from them and he snapped looking back at him. 

 

“How are you going to look after Sashimi? He’s going to get in trouble if you leave him alone!”

 

Somehow, that reason got Taehyun even perplexed. Squinting at him, he folded his arms over his chest and studied Yeonjun up and down. “I always know you’re weird, but why are you even weirder today? You know I’ve lived longer with Sashimi right? I know exactly how to handle him so why are you...”

 

Taehyun trailed off, stopping to give him a sharp look and it caused instant anxiety in Yeonjun. The elder fidgeted, unable to stand still on his legs.

 

“What? What do you wanna say? Spit it—”

 

And before he could force the younger to do so, someone knocked on the door of Taehyun’s bedroom before his mother invited herself in. Looking around for Taehyun and cooing momentarily down at Sashimi, she then caught the two standing in the bathroom. She walked over, face cautious and steps hesitant as if she was making sure her two sons weren’t in any inappropriate situation. Yeonjun almost rolled his eyes.

 

“You boys alright?”

 

Taehyun huffed, mumbling something along “Why do people keep asking me that today?” under his breath before he turned around and threw a strained smile to where she stopped just by the bathroom door, leaning against it. “Yeah, we’re fine. Do you need something?”

 

His mother smiled back, face finally relaxing. “Nothing overly important actually. I just want to inform your father and me are going for a short trip to Jeju Island this weekend. Since we both won’t be home, we figured it’s only fitting we bring you two with us. It’s not that we don’t trust you both to leave you alone but now you guys are…”

 

His mother glanced away, clearly unable to mention the word ‘dating’ right in their conversation. Yeonjun was about to open his mouth to deadline it yet Taehyun beat him, responding a tad faster.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I won’t be home too this whole weekend so it’s up to Yeonjun hyung if he wants to come with you or stay home alone.”

 

Yeonjun etched up his brow at him. “Where are you going then?”

 

“I have a school trip to Daegu, an annual charity the Student Body always held for any students to help with their co-curricular merit,” the younger explained and Yeonjun’s mother gave him a nod, looking almost prideful and pleasant of the noble activities Taehyun usually involved himself with. She then turned to Yeonjun. “So are you coming or are you staying?”

 

“Stay, of course. Do you expect me to thirdwheel you and the old hag? No thanks, I’ll save myself the trouble. I can’t leave my job after all,” Yeonjun answered without second thoughts to which his mother can only roll her eyes in response, already so used to his sharp tongue in condemning her.

 

“Good. Then stay and behave at home. You can even help looking after Sashimi while Taehyun is away,” she added as she turned around and left them alone again.

 

Assuming there was nothing else to discuss, Taehyun did the same and stepped into his room as well. He was about to shut his side of bathroom door when Yeonjun rushed over to him and almost banged into the wood in his attempt to halt Taehyun from closing it. The younger squinted at him, dumbfounded with his strange action.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Yeonjun posed that question for the nth time, furrowing still while studying him and Taehyun can only sigh.

 

“If I answer you honestly, would you tell me the same of why you keep on worrying?”

 

Yeonjun licked his lips, very much aware his pride won’t let him reveal his true concern. “I—”

 

“Then don’t ask anything.” Taehyun waited no more for his answer, moving again to shut the door yet Yeonjun found his arm pressing firmer against it, blocking the wood from kicking him out of the younger’s room. Taehyun was about to complain out loud, face already twisted with the beginning of annoyance when Yeonjun opened his mouth, hesitantly calling his name.

 

“Taehyun—”

 

“What now?”

 

Yeonjun stared down at him, and he was reminded once again of their small height difference right when they were standing in front of each other. His mind unhelpfully supplied the thought of what happened at the mall today when they were brave enough to share _true_ kisses with one another in the middle of the complex—the close proximity, the scent of Taehyun’s soft faint cologne and the taste of his lips; Yeonjun wondered if he was the only one affected this way, if he was the only one who can’t get Taehyun out of his mind though they were literally living under the same roof.

 

His gaze dropping to somewhere below Taehyun’s big eyes and Yeonjun leaning closer. For a split second he was wondering if it was okay to touch him without the presence of other people but then—

 

Yeonjun just smiled, patting Taehyun’s head lightly.

 

“Good night, Taehyunnie,” was the last thing he said before he got back to his room, heart never once stopped beating madly the entire night.

 

* * *

 

“Guys, can any of you help me with these boxes? I need them moved up to our storage room,” Yeonjun had just finished brewing a Mocha Latte for a customer when Taehyung walked up to the counter through the back door, arms full of stock for the current week.

 

Soobin wiped his hands with the front of his apron and was about to extend his hands out, offering his help but Jimin was quick to shuffle away from the counter, flashing the younger a scandalized look while he deposited one of the boxes into his own hold. “You go and handle the counter, Soobin-ah. Don’t even think to go near the storage room.”

 

Soobin whined, pouting yet he didn’t rebuke the senior’s words and went to stand by the cash machine, ready to greet the next customer and deal with their order. Taehyung and Yeonjun can only laugh in understanding, knowing Jimin do so to prevent Soobin from being stuck in the store room for _hours_ especially with Hueningkai here in the coffee house today. They all understood yet refused to mention it how the couple would take their sweet time flirting up there if only Soobin was given a task involving it so yeah, it was a quick preventive step from Jimin.

 

Yet that didn’t mean it would stop Soobin and Hueningkai from flirting _at all_.

 

In fact, it was even worse out here in the open when Soobin can’t seem to focus and keep on glancing every two minutes to where his boyfriend sitting at one of the tables by the window. The younger had come here under the reason to study and finish his homework but all Yeonjun noticed so far was them exchanging sweet, sugary smiles each time their eyes were so much to locking together.

 

It was sickening but innocent at the same time how Soobin didn’t go to communicate with Hueningkai to keep his work ethic yet the fond, soft gaze in his eyes every time he looked at the younger was undeniably in love. The same went for the other, Hueningkai managed to keep his studying on roll with his earphone in and whatever music was playing on his phone. Yet once in a while, Yeonjun caught him with his chin rested in his palm, eyes unblinking on none other than the tallest waiter here. From the way he giggled each time Soobin flashed his eye-smile while thanking every customer, Yeonjun was painfully aware of the fact that both of them were in too deep with their feelings for each other.

 

And weird enough, it caused Yeonjun to wonder if that was how being in love would look like.

 

They had just finished serving two business men in their full suits with their Americano orders when Yeonjun plucked up his courage and decided to ask Soobin about it.

 

“Soobin-ah.”

 

“Hmm?” The younger responded, punching some numbers into the machine as he went through some calculation of the orders so far.

 

Yeonjun swallowed, wondering if the other would find it strange to ask this out. “How did you first know you had fallen for Kai?”

 

Sure enough the question was odd to be posed out of nowhere that Soobin paused his calculation and looked up to him, eyes blinking questioningly. “You mean how did I first find out I actually liked him and wanted to date him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Soobin chuckled, resuming his work again as he answered lightheartedly, “Easy. We were childhood friends, loving him has always been a part of my life. I can’t think of a time when I didn’t so coming to realization that I actually loved him more than just friends was quite natural.”

 

Yeonjun bit his lips, still didn’t quite grasp it while he tried to compare that description with what he was currently feeling now with Taehyun. “But how? You didn’t just wake up one day and decide ‘I wanna date my lil bro’, right?”

 

Soobin laughed harder, shaking his head. “No, of course not. I found out I was into guys rather than girls when I went for prom in middle school with a girl. It upset Huening so much that he didn’t talk to me for the entire week. And when he was upset, I got upset too. I hated not talking to him.”

 

He curved up a fond, thin smile over the memory. “All along the time when we ignored each other that I realized it wasn’t just any guy whom I was interested in. It was him, Huening. I just wanted him to be happy so when he was upset because of me, that was when it hurt the most. That’s also how I knew I loved him as more and making him happy was the only thing that mattered, still the only thing that matters now.”

 

“So…that’s it? You only wanted him to be happy though you knew there was a risk that he didn’t even feel the same to you?” Yeonjun asked and Soobin grinned, shrugging.

 

“Isn’t that what true love is? As long as the person you love is happy, what else could you ask for? You love someone because that’s who your heart chose to, not because you’re expecting that someone to love you back. Yeah, one sided love sucks but loving isn’t about owning. To me if the person I love is happy without loving me, then that’s enough to respect their feeling.”

 

Yeonjun fell silent. It was true everything that happened to him and Taehyun so far was so sudden. They both fell into this instant family and instant plan to break it off as well. But after all that he had seen happening between Taehyun and Hyunjin, how the younger kept on sneaking and running around to avoid the other while also struggling with his uncaring father, Yeonjun was sure a part in him definitely wanted to protect the younger.

 

He didn’t like the empty, distant look in Taehyun’s eyes. He didn’t like how Taehyun was missing his late mother all alone in the laundry store. He didn’t like how Taehyun had to pretend to be free from Hyunjin and what bothered him the most was how Mr. Kang never seemed to realize how his teenage son was struggling alone.

 

Yeonjun wanted Taehyun to be happy.

 

He wanted to be the one making him smile, making him feel alive and he wondered if this feeling was the same kind of love Soobin talked about.

 

“But that’s weird.” He was snapped out of his thought when Soobin said so. The elder glanced over to the younger while Soobin squinted at him, inspecting Yeonjun as if he was suspicious of something. “What’s weird?”

 

“You’re already in relationship with Taehyunnie so why are you asking such question?”

 

Yeonjun almost choked on his saliva, body jolting forward and clumsily grabbing a random jar to focus back on coffee making as he avoided looking at Soobin. “I’m just—” He struggled to come up with an excuse when luckily, table 13 rang the bell to call for their attention.

 

Both Soobin and Yeonjun peered over to where Hueningkai was grinning while waving up his empty cup of Vanilla Grande, clearly asking for a refill. His boyfriend instantly brightened up, forgetting all about his suspicion on Yeonjun yet just before he could eagerly step out of the counter, the eldest beat him to it and pushed Soobin back to stand still by the cash machine.

 

“Stay, I got this,” he said to which Soobin whined louder to the missed opportunity to talk to his boyfriend while Yeonjun ignored him for the sake of walking up to Hueningkai. He stopped next to his table, offering a sweet smile down to the youngest and thankfully Hueningkai didn’t seem so upset that it wasn’t his boyfriend who served him. Yeonjun pulled out his notepad and pen from the front pocket of his apron.

 

“You want the same refill or different?”

 

“Different please, one Hot Chocolate and one plain water.”

 

“Got it, wait a moment please.” Yeonjun jotted that down before he shuffled back to the counter and got the boy’s orders ready. Just when he was carrying the tray over to Hueningkai, Soobin dropped a Tiramisu cupcake onto it, whispering ‘On me’ to Yeonjun while he punched the price down into the machine.

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes but didn’t comment anything until he placed the tray right in front of Hueningkai on the table. “Your boyfriend doesn’t want you to starve so the cupcake is a sweet treat from him.”

 

“Aww, I wish I could kiss him. He’s the sweetest.” The youngest went straight to pick up the cupcake and took a huge bite on it before he sent a wink to Soobin’s way, in which Yeonjun didn’t have to turn looking to know Soobin was squealing in giddy happiness. He merely shook his head and kept his hands into his apron, clearing his throat to ask.

 

“Kai, do you perhaps know anything about Hwang Hyunjin?” The other stopped munching, thinking for a second before he wiped the corner of his mouth, nodding.

 

“You mean Taehyunnie’s annoying senior? Yeah, I know. Why?”

 

“Is he just an annoying senior or did he used to be more than that to Taehyun?”

 

Hueningkai continued to think, taking a sip of his plain water while he did so. “Well, Taehyunnie is your boyfriend. Didn’t he tell you anything at all about Hyunjin?”

 

Yeonjun swallowed, this was getting harder to pretend about. “I just thought maybe I could use a different point of view from Taehyun’s friend.”

 

Hueningkai nodded, seeming to fall for it as he wiped dry his mouth and motioned to an empty seat across from him. “I assume it’d be okay if you take a break for 10 minutes?”

 

Yeonjun bit his lips, hesitating as he peered back to Soobin at the counter and unsurprisingly, the boy’s eyes were already focused on them. Yeonjun gestured to the chair and moved his finger back and forth from Hueningkai to him to indicate the two of them and Soobin nodded, despite still looking curious. With that, Yeonjun took his seat.

 

“So what do you wanna know?”

 

“Everything. What happened to them before, what caused them to be like they’re now and why can’t Hyunjin stop bothering Taehyun?” Hueningkai chuckled, shaking his head as if he also didn’t understand the reason to Hyunjin’s persistence on Taehyun.

 

“Taehyun first found out he was gay two years ago when we were 15, and the first boy he fell for was Hyunjin.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow up, not expecting that. “He didn’t confess to him right away, had a secret crush on him for a whole year when we were high school juniors until he had enough balls a year later to confess to him since Hyunjin treated him nicely, so Taehyun thought he won’t be so cruel as to make fun of his feelings.”

 

Yeonjun frowned, already could tell where this was going. “And? Did that fucker make fun of him?”

 

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Hueningkai made a face, clearly disgusted. “He could have just rejected him properly and moved on but he went as far as saying he was disgusted to know Taehyun was gay. That’s why since then Beomgyu hyung was so hell-bend to keep him away from Taehyun. Obviously Taehyunnie was badly hurt but just when he started to move on, Hyunjin came crawling back and told him he was wrong about Taehyun. Only when Taehyun stopped talking to him that he realized he might actually like the guy too.”

 

“That’s bullshit. You can’t just chew on people and spit them out whenever you feel like it,” Yeonjun argued begrudgingly and Hueningkai nodded, agreeing.

 

“Yeah. Thank God Taehyun was smart enough to continue ignoring him and never responding anything but Hyunjin was persistent. He never seemed to give up at all until today, even after knowing you’re Taehyunnie’s boyfriend. He still believes Taehyun has the same feeling for him and now that they have mutual feelings, he wants them to be together.” Yeonjun instantly recalled the conversation he heard between the two at the lobby the other day and Yeonjun had to ball his palms into fists to stop himself from calling Taehyun this instant.

 

Every inch of him was badly in urge to see the younger and have him in his arms, conceal him in his hold so that no one undeserving could hurt Taehyun. Yet all he could do at the moment was took a deep breath and forced a smile up at Hueningkai.

 

“Thank you for telling me all this, Kai.”

 

“No biggie!” The younger grinned, back with his cheerful attitude. “Actually I’m glad Taehyun finally has a boyfriend though you appeared so sudden.”

 

It was contagious enough that Yeonjun managed to grin as well. “Really?”

 

“Yeah! It’s cute to see him being all giddy, having your picture as his phone wallpaper and all. I’m glad Taehyunnie is happier now that he has you!”

 

Yeonjun almost choked hearing it, barely believing his ears. He leaned closer to the table, staring with wide eyes upon Hueningkai.

 

“What? What did you say? Taehyun has my picture as his wallpaper?”

 

Hueningkai frowned. “Yeah? Why are you so shocked? You’re his boyfriend, you should have known that already, right?”

 

“Urm, but which picture?” Hueningkai rolled his eyes. “The latest one from your Instagram? That selca you took in front of the mirror.”

 

Yeonjun racked his brain for it and once his mind spotted the said [picture](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/288511919880130589/), he can’t stop his smile from getting wider. Hueningkai huffed, picking his mechanical pencil back up as he flipped his notebook around.

 

“God, hyung, keep that disgusting smile away from me. Now shoosh, I wanna study!” The youngest chased him away and Yeonjun flashed an even disgustingly sweet smile at him right before he nodded and stood away from the table.

 

All along he was resuming his work to prepare all the orders from customers, Yeonjun can’t stop thinking about Taehyun and at last, he lost to his temptation and pulled his phone out.

 

**Me:**

Hi ^^

You look cute today

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

???

I’m wearing standard school uniform???

And you can’t even see me now

 

**Me:**

Still

I know you’re cute <3333

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Are we like…practicing to flirt with e/o or what?

 

Yeonjun let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head as he typed back fast.

 

**Me:**

No I’m totally flirting with you

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

-_-

Go back to work, hyung

 

**Me:**

No fun!

Should I post a new selca at insta?

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

And why is that even concern me?

 

**Me:**

Idk

Maybe so you can have more options for your wallpaper???

:D

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Fuck off

 

**Me:**

Aww cute ><

 

Needless to say, Yeonjun can’t stop smiling the rest of his shift.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t expect to meet anyone familiar the evening he arrived down at the underground parking lot of the apartment yet as soon as his Ducati was parked, Yeonjun caught sight of Beomgyu, climbing down a car and bowing to thank a man presumably his driver. The younger turned around just in time he noticed Yeonjun’s presence there as well. His eyes widened and his mouth stretched up into an easy smile.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Yeonjun smiled back, walking over to him. “Just got back from school?”

 

“Nah, I was from the cram school. If it’s class, you won’t see me alone, Taehyun would be here too.”

 

Yeonjun nodded, remembering the younger was staying at home today instead of going off to somewhere else. Beomgyu leaned closer to him, face suddenly mischievous.

 

“You haven’t yet bought me ice cream! Thought that was the deal for telling you Taehyun’s favorite color.”

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore him as he started pacing toward the elevator that will take them up to the lobby. Beomgyu chuckled yet he followed quickly after him.

 

“I revoked that deal already because you said mint choco was disgusting.”

 

“Ew, but it _is_ disgusting. Who even have the gut to swallow such devilish wet taste?”

 

“Me. I have the gut because I’m no weak bitch,” Yeonjun continued to argue back and forth with Beomgyu until they entered the main lobby with light laughter until it all died the moment they both caught sight of someone already standing there alone, playing with his phone.

 

It reminded him of the day Hyunjin came to confront Taehyun and something instantly boiled in Yeonjun. Without responding to Beomgyu’s hesitant tug on his arm, he made way to the other guy with such bravery he never had before and only stopped right in front of him when Hyunjin finally glanced up and saw him there. He heard Beomgyu huffed, clumsy steps rushing forward to them until he was standing in the middle of the two, looking back and forth from Yeonjun to Hyunjin.

 

“What are you doing here again?” Yeonjun surprised himself from how unfriendly and rough he sounded the moment he talked. Hyunjin was the same, clearly was unpleasant with the way that question was delivered to him yet he seemed to keep his cool, snickering lightly instead.

 

“I texted Taehyun. I want to see him so I’m waiting for him to come down.”

 

Yeonjun almost hissed out loud but before he could, he quickly hid the urge by balling his palms into fists by his sides. “Go away, you’re not seeing him.”

 

Hyunjin snorted, quite taken aback by the bold order. “And who are you to decide that? Who are you to stop me from seeing him?”

 

“And who are you to keep on walking in and out of Taehyun’s life as you please? He’s not a toy, you can’t just throw him away when you felt he was good for nothing and then come begging again when you feel like it. Tell me you’re not _that_ low.”

 

The air was quick to stretch out, filling in tight and intense as they all fell silent while Hyunjin and Yeonjun kept throwing daggers through their sharp stares on one another. Beomgyu exhaled out loud, feeling the need to step in and pull them apart before any further damage was done. Yet before he could do so, Hyunjin suddenly clicked his tongue and shrugged.

 

“No matter if you don’t let me see him today. I’ll have a whole weekend to spend alone with him. And you can’t stop me by then,” was all he concluded, throwing one last challenging smirk at Yeonjun before he turned around and whistled himself out of the apartment.

 

Yeonjun frowned watching him for a minute before his mind kicking into furious work and he recalled how Taehyun said he was going to be away to Daegu for school trip this weekend. He cursed under his breath, glaring at Beomgyu.

 

“Don’t tell me that fucker gonna be there too for that stupid school trip to Daegu,” he said warningly yet the way Beomgyu was scratching his nape with a forced smile was enough of an indication for him.

 

“So you know about that already? But yeah, all Student Body members are required to join and Hyunjin unfortunately…is a member.” Yeonjun groaned, huffing in frustration before he pulled Beomgyu toward the elevator.

 

“Then it’s decided. You gonna help me convince Taehyun to skip the trip,” he instructed as Yeonjun punched the button, desperate to reach up there as soon as possible. Beomgyu swallowed, hesitant.

 

“But that’s mission impossible. Taehyun has _never_ skipped any school trip, especially the one organized by the body,” he informed further but Yeonjun was determined, he wasn’t going to give even a single chance for Hyunjin to be alone with Taehyun and horribly corrupted his mind into accepting him again. So with that thought he glanced sharply at Beomgyu and said it, “What ice cream you like the most? I’ll buy ten for you.”

 

Beomgyu blinked, didn’t quite catch the deal until Yeonjun clicked his tongue impatiently and whined at him. “C’mon, Gyu. Don’t be slow. I’ll buy you anything you want, just help me convince Taehyun to stay.”

 

A minute of silence before Rock Lover’s face slowly morphed into one huge, devilish smile.

 

“Anything?”

 

Yeonjun gulped, maybe this deal would cost him a fortune he didn’t have yet it was for Taehyun so he knew it was going to worth it. “Yeah, anything.”

 

“Then Oreo McFlurry with Big Mac set for a whole month straight. Deal?” Yeonjun’s left eyebrow twitched.

 

“Only if you succeed.”

 

Beomgyu snorted, flashing him a confident smile. “Deal.”

 

The younger seemed enthusiastic enough to believe it would work so Yeonjun took a calming breath and leaned against the elevator wall, nodding despite the worry in him. “Deal.”

 

* * *

    

The front door parted to reveal Taehyun about to put on his shoes when Yeonjun and Beomgyu stepped inside. All three of them freezing on spot; Taehyun frowned upon his best friend, not expecting Beomgyu to show up here while the other guy grinned and waved at him and then there was Yeonjun who frantically assumed Taehyun was getting ready to go out and meet Hyunjin. With such thought invading his mind, he inhaled sharply and jumped forward to the younger, startling Taehyun.

 

“Where are you going? Are you going out to meet someone? Where? Who?” He shot question after question while Taehyun can only blink dumbly at him, not catching up fast enough.

 

“Who said I’m gonna meet someone? I’m just going to throw the trash out,” he finally responded and only then Yeonjun realized the existence of a trash bag right next to the younger. He sighed in relief and nodded to Taehyun.

 

“Then, that’s good. Just sit back, I’ll help you with that.” Yeonjun curved up a huge smile at him before dropping his bag down to the floor and picking up the trash yet Taehyun already moved to stop him.

 

“Wait, hyung. But you just arrived from work, let me—”

 

“Sssh! Stay still and be my good boy,” Yeonjun cut him off by putting up a finger over his lips, causing Taehyun to deadpan at him with crossed eyes before he blinked again and pushed his finger away.

 

“You’re being weird,” Taehyun complained and threw the same questioning glance to Beomgyu. “And what are you doing here, hyung?”

 

“Urm, I—”

 

“Yeah, Beomgyu has something to talk about with you.” Yeonjun cut him off too as he eagerly nodded and motioned with his head for Beomgyu to get on with their plan. Clueless Taehyun, not having any idea what was going on between the two can only look back and forth from Yeonjun to his best friend.

 

“Really? What is it then?”

 

“Urm, yeah…I…” Beomgyu scanned around, desperate to come up with rational ideas until his sight landed on something far behind Taehyun in the living room and he flashed the boy a sweet pretentious smile. “Taehyunnie, can you let me copy your Chemistry notes again? I think…I ruined my notes when I spilled my coffee on it. Haha.”

 

Taehyun sighed, clearly expecting worse things to come out from the elder. “Hyung, how can you be so careless? I just let you copied it yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, I am careless. Careless is me, huhu.” Beomgyu giggled lightly, scratching his nape meanwhile Taehyun rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the living room.

 

“C’mon in, then.” He led his best friend stepping further into the house to where the coffee table nearby already scattered with his books, notes and laptop. Beomgyu cranked his neck to read over the papers, curious of what his friend could be studying now. “What are you studying?”

 

Taehyun shook his head, lowering himself down to the floor and reaching for a file that Beomgyu immediately recognized housing his notes from the CHEMISTRY label pasted on the clear surface. “Not studying, I’m finishing the paperwork for our trip this weekend.”

 

Hearing that, Beomgyu stole a look over his shoulder and obviously, there was still Yeonjun standing by the doorway, peeking over at them and clearly eavesdropping on the two to find out more about it. The trash bag lay forgotten by his legs. He scrunched up his face to Beomgyu, urging him and the younger rolled his eyes, looking back at Taehyun. “Ahh, about that…Do you perhaps wanna skip it with me?”

 

“Huh? Skip it? But why would I? We’ve never skipped a trip, hyung.” Taehyun furrowed at him, hands pausing in flipping through his file.

 

“I know. That’s why I think we should for this time since this is gonna be the last trip before the Student Body election. Why don’t we let the seniors handle it before they handover the titles to us?” Beomgyu tried suggesting yet Taehyun only shrugged, didn’t even stop to consider it. “I don’t think that would be necessary. I’m sure they’ve had enough experience. If anything we’re the one who should learn from watching them so it’s better to go.”

 

Beomgyu opened his mouth, about to try something else but a shout from behind them halted him. “You’re not being effective!”

 

They both looked over and only upon two pair of huge eyes staring directly at him that Yeonjun gasped, realizing he was just exposing himself there. Taehyun was the one breaking the awkward silence. “Why are you still here?” He asked, clearly expecting Yeonjun to already get going with putting the trash out. Beomgyu clicked his tongue and fake-grinned to the oldest.

 

“Just. _Go_.” He urged him and Taehyun eyed them both, suspicion rising high all over his face.

 

“You two are being weird. What—”

 

“Excuse me,” Yeonjun blurted and bolted himself out of the door before Taehyun could detect anything further or worse, had their cover blown so fast. He sighed as soon as he got into the elevator, staring off space to the wall as he can only pray for Beomgyu to make their plan work successfully.

 

On his way back up after putting the trash away, his phone vibrated with an incoming text and Yeonjun widened his eyes, not expecting it to be from Beomgyu.

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Take Taehyun out.

I need him away from his laptop for a while

 

**Me:**

What are you doing?

You’re not planning something stupid are you?

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Bitch pls

When did I ever do something stupid

I’m Choi Beomgyu okay

And smart is my middle name

Now just bring him out for a sec

I need to get rid of him

Or your plan won’t work

 

**Me:**

Smart & you seem farfetched when there’s Taehyun in the equation

But ok I’ll try

 

Pocketing his phone away, Yeonjun then took a breath and racked his brain of ways to get Taehyun away from his laptop long enough for Beomgyu to do whatever he had on mind. Once he got back to the house, Yeonjun slowly approached the coffee table where Taehyun was furiously typing away on the targeted laptop while Beomgyu was next to him, pretending to copy the notes diligently.

 

“Taehyunnie…,” he called out, stopping a step away from the table. “Urm, the weather seems nice. Do you wanna go and bring Sashimi out for a walk?”

 

His fingers paused midway over the keyboard, frowning up at Yeonjun upon the offer. “Aren’t you tired from work?”

 

Yeonjun shook his head, waving his hands around to deny it as he flashed his adorable wide smile, one that stretched so far up it crinkled the corners of his eyes. “No, I’m fine! I wanna have an evening date with you and Sashimi.”

 

“God, spare me from the bitter truth that I’m single and lonely. I need to focus with my notes here so shoosh,” Beomgyu played along, chasing them away and after hesitating for another minute long, Taehyun finally sighed and climbed back up to his feet. Only after putting on a collar to Sashimi and grabbing his jacket that Taehyun followed Yeonjun out of the apartment and to a recreational park nearby.

 

It was true. The weather that evening was sunny to be considered refreshing and made a good environment for some people to lounge over the grass with their picnic basket, exercising or in case like Yeonjun and Taehyun, simply walking side by side with Sashimi trudging in front of them, yipping and sniffing the pavement as its tail wriggled in obvious excitement of having the light wind blowing through its thick, hazelnut fur.

 

Yeonjun can’t help but chuckle softly watching the little pup until Taehyun pulled his attention back to him when he asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“What?” The elder side-glanced him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t think we have to pretend to this extend with Beomgyu hyung. He believes us,” Taehyun replied, indicating about their fake relationship that they had to go on date even in front of their friends like now. But Yeonjun smiled lightheartedly, shrugging.

 

“I’m not pretending. I really wanna take Sashimi out. Poor thing been playing in his empty room all week.” He didn’t think his words would hit Taehyun on anything but the boy pouted, face suddenly filled with guilt as he stared down on Sashimi.

 

“I’m sorry I’m always busy. You can take him out whenever you want.” He sulkily murmured and Yeonjun almost hit his head for running his mouth without thinking. Not liking the gloom on Taehyun’s face, he then reached out for his wrist, stopping them from walking further.

 

“Hey, there’s nothing to sorry for. I understand you’re busy with your study. But this is good for you too once in a while,” Yeonjun said in hope to make the younger feel better again. He refused to let Taehyun believed he wasn’t taking good enough care of his own pup. Taehyun stared at him, studying his face in silent before something seemed to snap him out of it and he looked away, eyes searching wildly around them before he changed the topic out of a sudden, “Sashimi can play catch and fetch.”

 

Yeonjun blinked as well, dropping his hold on Taehyun’s wrist. “Really?”

 

Nodding, Taehyun pulled out Sashimi’s small rubber ball from his pocket and crouched down until his body was leveled with the pup.

 

“Baby, this is my heart,” he murmured gently to him, kissing the ball once before he pointed with his hand to a random guy in the middle of playing basketball at a court across from them. “Go send this to the beautiful man right there.”

 

Taehyun held it out for Sashimi to bite on it and as instructed, the corgi clawed the ball with his teeth before he ran over to the direction that Taehyun motioned at before. By their side, Yeonjun was pouting, watching with dissatisfaction as he really thought Sashimi was going to send the ball to the guy Taehyun addressed as ‘beautiful man’ just now. Yet halfway through the court, Sashimi suddenly turned back around, eyeing Taehyun and Yeonjun for a minute before he ran straight to drop the ball by Yeonjun’s ankle.

 

The elder burst into laughter, crouching down to pick the ball and smoldering kisses into Sashimi’s neck while Taehyun rolled his eyes on them.

 

“Guess Sashimi only sees one beautiful man and that’s me,” Yeonjun proudly said, winking up at Taehyun while he bounced the ball in his palm. “And now I have your heart.”

 

Taehyun cleared his throat, looking away but Yeonjun swore his heart skipped faster once he realized the younger’s cheeks were slowly turning pink. “He’s just confused. It’s been a while since he played this.”

 

“Alright, let me try.” Yeonjun turned back to Sashimi, copying the action Taehyun did earlier to instruct the pup. “Look, this is my heart. Go and send this to the pretty girl over there, boy.”

 

There was a group of ladies, laughing and joking among them at a field nearby with which Yeonjun and Taehyun expecting Sashimi to take the ball over to one of them. Yet when he only bit onto it and carried the thing straight to Taehyun’s shoes, Yeonjun can only laugh while the younger blushed harder.

 

“Guess we have each other’s heart now. What we gonna do with that?” Yeonjun teased through his laughter, etching up one flirty eyebrow at Taehyun who buried his glowing pink face right into the fur of Sashimi’s head. And before the younger could come up with his own smart remark, rain was pouring fast and heavy down at them, wetting the whole park within seconds as people scurried away for shelter.

 

Not being anywhere near a proper building, Taehyun quickly scooped Sashimi into his arms before he followed after Yeonjun running to take cover under a closed kiosk stall, both of them having to huddle close to each other from how narrow the space was with Sashimi already began to tremble against Taehyun’s chest. Noticing this, Yeonjun ignored the cold seeping fast and steady into his skin as he took off his jacket and wrapped it entirely around Taehyun just so both were concealed from the tremendous rain.

 

Taehyun peered up at him, wanting to refuse it yet when Sashimi pressed firmer against the jacket the moment Yeonjun zipped them up, he shut his mouth and looked away, both of them staring off into nothing but wet pavement before them.

 

“It’s so heavy, how are we gonna go back home? I can’t risk Sashimi getting sick because of this rain.” Taehyun sighed, voice breaking through the pitter patter of the raindrops but all Yeonjun could think of right now was not the way to run back home, not even the possibility of catching a bad cold, but just one thing—One thing that had been disturbing him on his mind even now in the middle of the heavy rainfall. Slowly, he turned facing the younger.

 

“Taehyun-ah.”

 

“Hm?” The younger looked up, tiny droplets of water dripping down from his wet fringes and down the sharp slope of his nose and cheeks and Yeonjun curved his fists tighter, preventing himself from reaching up and wiping them away from Taehyun’s skin. Even in the rain with the cold leaving his lower, thick lip slightly trembling and his face completely void of color, Yeonjun still thought he looked the most beautiful.

 

Taehyun was so beautiful and Yeonjun can’t just give him up. Not to someone like Hyunjin.

 

“Don’t go to the trip.” The words tripped over his tongue and stretched out heavy and confusing in between them while Taehyun’s eyes gradually widening at him, clearly not expecting it to be brought up here all of a sudden.

 

“What?” He questioned over the loud downpour.

 

Yeonjun licked his lips, feeling his throat drying out fast. “I mean, if you go there—”

 

Sound of a sudden car honk flinched them both out of the conversation and Taehyun was the first one to break off their eye contact, squinting into the rain until he spotted a car had stopped by the road of the park.

 

“Ah, dad…” He recognized the person behind the wheel fast enough and glanced back up to Yeonjun, hugging Sashimi tighter to his chest. “Well, c’mon then. You don’t wanna be drenched down to your bones right?”

 

Yeonjun swallowed, nodding slightly and following Taehyun to step into the rain, running for the car.

Maybe they really weren’t meant to be.

 

* * *

 

“I called Madam Koo already, she’ll be here to prepare lunch and dinner for you and I restock the ramen so you boys—”

 

“Mom, we got it. We won’t starve, don’t—” The words were spoken halfway before Yeonjun felt the itch rising fast up his chest and he inhaled sharp and quick, sneezing to the opposite side of where he was standing by the door and wiping his stuffy nose with the sleeve of his sweater. Only when he deemed it was a bit easy to breathe that he turned back to his mother. “…worry. Ugh.”

 

His mother tsked, reaching forward to brush the back of her knuckles over Yeonjun’s forehead and sighing as she could probably feel the heat radiated off his skin. Yeonjun himself didn’t feel any better. He fell asleep with runny nose and stuffy chest last night ever since they got out of the rain and woke up to even worse scratchy throat, foreshadowing the possibility of him having a fever soon.

 

His mother posed him a concern look. “How could I not worry when you suddenly look pale now?”

 

“I’m just feeling a bit under the weather but I’ll be fine. Just go already.” Yeonjun assured her, sniffling still as he said so, eyes watery.

 

“Fine. Tell Taehyunnie to take care too, and Sashimi, don’t forget to feed him and bath him.”

 

“Yes, yes. But where is he anyway? He rarely wakes up late,” Yeonjun at last asked his curiosity out loud after not seeing the younger during breakfast just now.

 

“He’s holing up in his room, finishing something. When I sent up his breakfast just now, he said it’s about missing some paperwork, I’m not so sure about it.” The lady informed and Yeonjun fell silent, wondering if the paperwork had something to do with the trip Taehyun was scheduled to join tomorrow. He simply nodded then. “Alright.”

 

“Bye, sweetie!” His mother threw him one last flying kiss before she dragged her luggage after her out of the door and Yeonjun pulled his phone out, typing on it as soon as he had the door locked again.

 

**Me:**

Did you steal his paperwork?

 

  **Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

I deleted it

 

Yeonjun gasped, almost choking on his saliva. He typed back furiously.

 

**Me:**

Are you crazy?!

He must have been so mad he didn’t even come down for breakfast!

 

**Rock Lover is Beomgyu:**

Chill

I got the copy

The paperwork is massive

I’m sure Taehyunnie won’t have enough time to redo it by tomorrow

So he’ll have to give it up soon

Thank me later

 

Uncertain whether to feel grateful or guilty over it, Yeonjun decided to check on the boy himself and made way straight up to Taehyun’s room. He knocked once before pushing the door apart and tilting his head inside where he found Taehyun at his study table, face furrowed to the screen of his laptop.

 

“Can I come in?” He didn’t even spare Yeonjun a look when he asked and opted instead to just grunt at him as a signal. The elder closed the door behind him, sneezing again before his eyes fell upon Sashimi who curled up in the duvet on the bed.

 

“Have you fed him yet?”

 

Only then Taehyun answered him properly, “No, can you help me?”

 

“Sure.” Yeonjun shrugged and was about to go over and pick Sashimi up when he got a full view of Taehyun’s face through the mirror facing his study table. He looked miserable and almost frustrated, hands flying extremely quick over the keyboard and Yeonjun knew he must have taken a wrong step by asking Beomgyu to steal away the paperwork from Taehyun. He swallowed, didn’t know how to amend the guilt in him.

 

He didn’t want Taehyun to go on the trip with Hyunjin yet he also didn’t like seeing Taehyun in such distress due to something that he secretly planned. Cursing himself internally, Yeonjun tried to sound casual when he talked again.

 

“What are you so serious about? You might break the keyboard if you typed any harder.”

 

Taehyun hit ‘Enter’ almost harshly and Yeonjun flinched, watching helplessly as the younger launched into a full blown rant. “I’m so fucking furious now! I didn’t know what the hell happened but I lost all my paperwork files! We need that for the trip tomorrow and now it’s gone! I have to redo everything but I can’t possibly remember everything I’ve written before! Dammit!”

 

Yeonjun licked his lips, feeling a bit taken aback as he never expected such an angelic face capable to look as mad as Taehyun was now. “Well, yeah. That’s unfortunate but won’t it be easier if…”

 

He paused, didn’t have the heart to go on with the lie. Taehyun huffed, turning to peer impatiently at him. “What?”

 

“If you just don’t go at all…?”

 

“That’s stupid and irresponsible. I can’t just do that.” Taehyun concluded easily before he picked his phone up, sighing heavily. “Guess I’m gonna have to call Hyunjin hyung over.”

 

Yeonjun almost chocked on his saliva for the nth time of the day and it’s only 9 am in the morning now. He jerked forward, frantically asking, “What—why? For what?!”

 

Taehyun squinted at him.

 

“Why are you so loud? To help me, of course! He’s our treasurer, surely he can cover the budgeting report faster than me and I haven’t packed my bag yet so—”

 

“No, you’re not calling him.” Yeonjun rebuked firmly and it perplexed Taehyun even more.

 

“What—why are you being weird?”

 

Yeonjun huffed out in frustration. “I just—why can’t you just call Beomgyu and ask for his help instead? Why must it be Hyunjin?”

 

Taehyun stared at him, frowning for one long minute before he took a deep breath, seemingly trying to stay patient with him, and placed his phone back onto the table, getting up from the chair just so he can face Yeonjun.

 

“Alright, spill it.” The younger said as he crossed his arms over his chest, challenging Yeonjun with an unreadable look.

 

The elder took a step back, gulping. “Spill what?”

 

“You’ve been acting weird with Beomgyu since yesterday. You even told me not to go for the trip so something is up. Spill, what is it?”

 

“I just—”

 

Yeonjun was about to come up with a realistic excuse when he felt the attack, he felt the bile rising up from deep of his stomach and crawling fast through his chest and throat and Yeonjun didn’t wait to run over to the bathroom before he slammed it close, barricading himself away from an equally shocked Taehyun.

 

“Hey, hyung. Are you okay?” He heard the knocks and the question coming from outside yet all Yeonjun could focus on was spitting out all the unpleasant content from his stomach. His head was beginning to spin and he can feel cold shiver running down his spine, causing Yeonjun to tremble even when he pushed for the flush and rinsed his mouth.

 

His body felt even weaker now.

 

“Hyung, open up. Yeonjun hyung!” But Taehyun was insistent, knocking nonstop against the door that he caused such disturbing sound to Yeonjun’s spinning head until he had no choice but to unlock the door and quickly supported himself by the frame.

 

Taehyun was about to rush forward, eager to find out what just happened to him yet upon the sight of Yeonjun slumping weak there, he approached the elder carefully, staring at him with obvious concern.

 

“You look really pale.”

 

Yeonjun shook his head, wishing he could get this over with and just lay down for the rest of the day. “Just call Beomgyu,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Call him, he has your paperwork.”

 

“What—how?”

 

Yeonjun wanted to punch himself. If the screaming headache didn’t kill him, then his guilt will. “God, because I asked him to, okay? I’m petty, I don’t want you to go on with the trip so I asked him to delete it from your laptop. And now you know so just, give him a call and he’ll send it back to you.”

 

He didn’t wait for Taehyun to reply, forcing his body away from the wall and dragging himself step by small step to get into his side of room. Taehyun remained silent, possibly shocked or angry from the news and when he collected himself enough to say something, Yeonjun was ready to close the door.

 

Taehyun rushed forward, trying to stop him. “But hyung, why you don’t want me to go—”

 

And he shut it on his face, unable to think of anything else but to bury himself deep into his bed and just rest.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun had zero idea how long he had been sleeping but the next time he gained his consciousness was to a gentle voice and a light shake of his shoulder.

 

“Hyung, wake up. Yeonjun hyung, wake up,” the voice called him, so close somewhere above his face and just when Yeonjun forced himself enough to blink his eyes open, Taehyun’s worried face was the first one that filled his sight. Yeonjun stared at him dumbly, losing logical sense of how Taehyun could even be here in his room.

 

“Hmph?” He shifted his eyes around, noticing how dark the entire room was except for the dim light, coming from his bedside table. Taehyun pressed a hand over his forehead, checking his temperature.

 

“You have a fever. Wake up, you need to eat something before you take this medicine,” he removed his hand for the sake of holding up a bag of pills to him yet Yeonjun wished he had a reason good enough to have Taehyun’s touch stayed on him longer.

 

He navigated himself to sit up, nevertheless, giving the clock upon the wall a quick glance before he looked back at Taehyun who was blowing gently into a bowl of what seemed like porridge. “It’s 12 am, shouldn’t you sleep already? You’re off early tomorrow, right?”

 

Taehyun shook his head, stirring some more before he held up a spoonful near Yeonjun’s mouth. “Don’t worry about that. Just eat this first.”

 

“You made this for me?”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “You expect too much of me. Madam Koo made it, I told her you must have caught the cold from the rain last time.”

 

And despite the denial, Yeonjun accepted the feed happily. Taehyun continued feeding him spoon by spoon until the bowl was scraped clean down to the bottom that the younger put it away and handed Yeonjun a glass of water together with some pills. Yeonjun didn’t even question them, trusting his health fully to the younger as he swallowed them all and Taehyun took the glass back once he emptied it.

 

Yeonjun dove again into blanket, pulling it up to his chin and watching as Taehyun gathered all the utensils into a tray. Right when he was standing up, Yeonjun blurted out his name before he could even stop himself. “Taehyunnie.”

 

The younger halted, looking down at him and barely able to see him clearly in the dark caused Yeonjun a kind of pain that he can’t explain. He was suddenly hit by the urge to have Taehyun close. The idea of the younger being away from him suddenly was too much for Yeonjun to handle so despite his scratchy throat, Yeonjun managed to croak out a low “Don’t go.”

 

Taehyun blinked, glancing briefly down at the tray in his hands and back to Yeonjun. “I’m just going to put away the tray—”

 

“The trip. Don’t go to the trip.”

 

Maybe he would regret this when he woke up again later with clearer head. Yet right now, all that Yeonjun cared about was being honest to Taehyun, despite all the consequences he might need to face later if Taehyun ended up disliking what he had to say.

 

“But why?” Taehyun sighed, asking again like he did before Yeonjun fell asleep earlier. Putting away the tray, he walked back and sat next to Yeonjun by the bed, frowning down at him. “I can’t reconsider it if you don’t tell me why. Beomgyu hyung didn’t want to tell me anything too when I asked him on phone just now.”

 

Yeonjun gulped, he really was going to regret this.

 

“Because then you gonna spend the whole Sunday with Hyunjin there.” He said it out loud at last, eyes meeting Taehyun’s ferociously.

 

“And he’s gonna ask you out. I can’t let that happen…not after everything he’s done to you.” Yeonjun finished lowly, voice quiet while Taehyun bit his lower lip, gaze wavering with mild surprise.

 

“You…you knew?”

 

“Hueningkai told me.” Yeonjun informed and Taehyun looked away, struggling to meet his eyes once more.

 

“He’s not a good guy, Taehyunnie. He doesn’t deserve you.” The elder continued, closing his eyelids briefly and feeling the sting behind them. His head was turning to mushy along with the heave in his eyes and he can barely make out his own words when he murmured, “So don’t go, please don’t go…”

 

Yeonjun really wanted to fall back asleep, but he fought it still just so he can tell Taehyun all that had been bugging in his mind.

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt again…” He hoped Taehyun can hear him and he was making enough sense now despite the sleepy mumble and low whisper. “I want you to be happy…”

 

Yeonjun closed his eyes and it was getting harder to blink them back open this time so he let it stay like that, eyes glued close as he recalled his conversation with Soobin before.

 

“Soobin…”

 

“Soobin hyung? What about him?” Yeonjun can barely catch Taehyun’s voice, he sounded so distant and far even when he was just right next to him. The elder felt really tired. Too tired to talk, too tired to respond, too tired to do anything but let himself fall deep into slumber.

 

“Soobin said…if we like or love someone…we want that person to be happy…” He mumbled, quite sure that was him talking in his dream because it was impossible for him to stay conscious now in reality. Yeah, it was just a dream. Taehyun won’t hear him so with his jumbled up thoughts and confused heart, Yeonjun let himself be honest for once.

 

“And I want you to be happy, Taehyunnie…so don’t…go…”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Yeonjun woke up, the room was no longer dark. He first noticed the white ceiling above before his eyes traveled to a sight and noticed the soft rays of sunlight streaming into his room through the thin curtain of a window nearby.

 

He sighed, his mind conjuring up enough energy to remember today was Sunday which Taehyun must have already off to the trip as scheduled. Not knowing what to feel upon that knowledge, Yeonjun stretched out over the bed and rolled around to continue basking in the warmth and comfort of his silk duvet only to freeze mid movement when his eyes fell straight upon a figure next to him.

 

Deep brown soft hair falling messily over a forehead, long lashes fanning along closed lids, high slope of a pointed nose and thick flesh from a pair of pinky lips—Yeonjun stared on it all long enough until he was convinced the features made up the full version of Kang Taehyun’s face.

 

His eyes dragged down and he confirmed, it was _indeed_ Taehyun with his full body lying right beside him on the bed.

 

He was here.

 

Yeonjun repeated to himself, he was here. He was _really_ here.

 

He wasn’t at the trip. He wasn’t with Hyunjin.

 

Taehyun was right here, in bed, with him, sleeping soundly with that angelic face of his and Yeonjun can barely believe his reality now.

 

To double, triple confirm it, Yeonjun frantically moved around, searching for his phone until he found it and almost smacked the device into his own face in his attempt trying to check the time.

 

Yes, today was Sunday. Right on 8.30 am in the morning.

 

Taehyun didn’t go anywhere. He was here with him and him only.

 

Yeonjun slowly dropped back onto the pillow, blinking long enough to the ceiling as he tried to decide whether Taehyun really did stay around for him or he just overslept.

 

And before he could deduce further, Yeonjun was flinched out of his thoughts when there was some rustling beside him before he glanced sideway just in time Taehyun was rolling closer to him, arm reaching over and dropping onto his chest, hugging him close.

 

Yeonjun’s entire body came to freeze.

 

It took him a minute, or two, or three, or ten whole minutes to compose himself enough and Yeonjun at last moved little by little, afraid to wake up the younger. He fell to his side and they were almost nose to nose now, so close and nestled together under the duvet that Yeonjun can count every beautiful mark on Taehyun’s face if he wanted too.

 

He stared.

 

Yeonjun watched the peace in Taehyun’s face as he was still wondering, lost somewhere in his dreamland. He watched the gentle rhythm of his breathing, moving up and down without a single care for the world and he listened to his own steady heartbeat, frantic and calm all at the same time.

 

Frantic because this was the first time they were together in bed like this and it was so innocent yet still managed to cause Yeonjun the race in his heart the longer he stared on Taehyun’s beautiful face.

 

And it was also calm, comforting and reassuring because Taehyun was here.

 

He was here, safe and sound near him and Yeonjun can stop worrying. At least for now.

 

Yeonjun slowly closed his eyes, soft images of sleeping Taehyun filling up his mind and when he fell asleep this time, there was a small, relieved curve gracing over his lips.

 

Taehyun was here with Yeonjun, and not with anyone else.

 

And that was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Taehyunnie, babe

I called you many times

You didn’t pick up

What happened?

The bus is about to move

 

**Me:**

Sorry hyung

I can’t go

I finished the paperwork

Beomgyu hyung will pass it to you

Sorry

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

What???

You can’t go???

You can’t just skip so suddenly like this!!!

We’re all waiting for you!

Come here this instant!

 

**Me:**

No

Something important comes up

I can’t leave

Sorry

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Be honest with me

Is Choi Yeonjun that important matter of yours?

Cuz if it’s him then it’s bullshit

Leave him

Come here right now

I can ask the bus to delay a bit

 

**Me:**

He’s sick

I can’t leave him alone

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

He’s not a baby for you to coddle

He’s not important

 

**Me:**

What’s not important to you might be important to me

And yes, Yeonjun hyung is important to me

So just go

Don’t wait for me to come

I won’t

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Taehyun…

He’s your step brother

You can’t feel that way for him

 

**Me:**

We never agree to be brothers

And you can’t tell me what to feel

Please don’t text me again

We’re done, hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have entered the stage of realization now. haha.  
> and since this story is fully on Yeonjun's pov, i thought it would be cute to leave snippets of taehyun's pov once in a while :)


	8. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just yeonjun cheesing it out & being whipped of taehyun. but what's new right?  
> and fluff. a whole bunch of fluff. (or at least attempt at fluff idk)

Yeonjun had brushed his teeth. He had washed his face, twice. He even went as far as exfoliated his skin and put on moisturizer and combed his hair and still, something about him felt wrong. The longer he peered at his face in the mirror, the more Yeonjun was conflicted by the deep blush gracing his cheeks.

 

For God’s sake, he wanted to slap himself for feeling all giddy like a motherfucking 15 years old.

 

And mind you, it was Taehyun who was 17. Not him. Not Yeonjun, because last time he checked, he was supposed to be 21. Yet here he was forgetting how to act like an adult when he woke up second time in the morning and immediately locked himself up in the bathroom because he didn’t know how to act ‘normal’ around his step brother—the step brother which he painfully aware had shared the same bed as him last night when Yeonjun was all sick with fever.

 

But it won’t be such a big deal if Taehyun was merely his step brother because bros slept together all the time, right? It became a _real_ big deal the moment Yeonjun remembered they were also sort of, kind of, fake boyfriends.

 

He pouted to his own reflection.

 

Yeah, they were fake. Yet nothing was fake about the fast thumps in his heart, the rosy bright blush all over his face and the way his mind was clouded with nothing but thoughts of Taehyun as soon as he woke up just now. The younger was nowhere to be found, probably already moved down in search for breakfast and being the useless adult he was, Yeonjun was exceptionally so shy about it that he found himself trapped in here, trying to pull himself together before he went to see Taehyun again but of course, he failed miserably.

 

Why?

 

Because he can’t stop blushing over the fact that Taehyun slept with him on his bed last night!

 

Dammit.

 

He took care of him when he was sick, he fed him porridge, he slept beside him and the major turning point of the event was he didn’t go on with his Daegu trip. He didn’t go and see Hyunjin. And Yeonjun was whisper-squealing and blushing for the nth time of the day.

 

He took a deep breath, straightening his expression so the huge smile didn’t break across his face, _again_.

 

But he can’t lie. Yeonjun was happy. He was so happy Taehyun was all alone here in the house with him on lazy Sunday. Sure, he didn’t exactly know what changed the younger’s mind about his decision but Hyunjin can suck it up. He can suck it up while Yeonjun was here, stay winning with Taehyun all to himself.

 

God. He sounded so greedy and disgusting but fuck it, Taehyun was his (fake) boyfriend. He had every right to feel satisfied.  

 

Thinking he should probably move out of the bathroom and go find his cute (fake) boyfriend, Yeonjun cleared his throat and patted his cheeks one more time. His eyes didn’t look that puffy, his face wasn’t very bloated and his hair wasn’t in any sleepy nest shape. He looked fine, his reflection showed so but his unstoppable nerves disagreed and Yeonjun at last groaned. He sniffed his shirt and finally decided, he needed a whole warm bath to calm the fuck down.

 

It was just Taehyun down there.

 

He ain’t no need to impress anyone.

 

But everything in Yeonjun objected it firmly so he took 20 minutes to finish his bath and only once he was nicely dressed, with perfumed skin and gelled hair, that Yeonjun finally made his way down to the kitchen.

 

He pretty sure he was just overreacting. There was high possibility they won’t even be alone today since Madam Koo was scheduled to come over to prepare for their meal yet when he was met with the sight of Taehyun standing alone by the stove, another (annoying) squeal threatened to burst out of him. Yeonjun swallowed, keeping his cool intact as he leaned by the door frame and watched as Taehyun moved around, not yet noticing his presence there.

 

Something about this felt genuinely domestic. Taehyun was still in his plain white shirt and pajama shorts from last night yet he had never looked more beautiful. The delicate way his thin arms were moving the pan around as he fried something that deliciously smelled like bacons, his soft voice filling the entire kitchen as he hummed to a melody unknown but loved by Yeonjun and his face. Dear God, his face was to die for. Yeonjun just can’t stop staring at him.

 

His bare skin was so beautiful. His big eyes were still a bit sleepy but bright. His attractive sculpted nose and of course, his lips. Yeonjun swallowed. How he missed having those lips pressed against his. And if it was possible, Yeonjun would spend the entire morning just staring at him but he realized, this chance was probably would only be once in a blue moon and Yeonjun refused to waste it. He wanted to cherish every second of this with Taehyun so rearranging his face to seem surprised, he then let out a gasp.

 

It was loud enough to disturb Taehyun from his cooking that he looked up from the stove and met Yeonjun’s wide eyes. They blinked at each other.

 

“You’re here? You’re not at the trip?” He pretended to ask just to find out the truth of Taehyun’s reason but all he got was a glare. Taehyun turned back to his pan, ignoring him. Yeonjun almost shrank to himself. Taehyun probably hated or mad at him for what Beomgyu and him planned beforehand to stop him from going there. He probably thought Yeonjun was so selfish and childish for doing so and all hope to feel happy was sucked out of his chest. The guilt was back crushing him inside.

 

He swallowed, stepping hesitantly closer to the counter. “Did you—did you oversleep and miss the bus or something? So that’s why you didn’t go?”

 

The younger sighed, pouring the cooked bacons onto two separate plates and putting the pan away into the sink before he turned off the stove and finally facing Yeonjun again, hands stuck in the front pockets of the apron. Cute.

 

_Oh my god, Yeonjun no! Focus. Focus._

 

Yeonjun blinked once, trying to meet Taehyun’s eyes without blushing again.

 

The younger studied him up and down, possibly wondering why he was already in his lavish jeans and sweater but when he furrowed at him, Taehyun didn’t seem as though he was mad. He looked more concern, as if he was worried about something. 

 

“How the fuck do you expect me to go when I’ve got a whole baby to look after?”

 

Yeonjun widened his eyes, so big he surely appeared so dumb to Taehyun yet the younger didn’t laugh, instead he rolled his eyes and picked up the plates off the counter to move them over to the dining table where it was already temptingly decorated with some toasts, pancakes and jam. And some medicine bottles. Only then Yeonjun remembered he was supposed to still be sick.

 

But he had woken up feeling so pumped and happy and excited, blushing nonstop that he forgot all about being sick. In fact, he felt completely fine now, felt better than ever _especially_ when Taehyun just referred to him as ‘a whole baby’. That was another win for him!

 

Stopping himself from giggling, Yeonjun threw Taehyun a sneaky smirk before he walked over and took a seat right across from the younger. He watched with his chin shamelessly in his palm as Taehyun poured them both some fresh milk into clear glasses. Yeonjun loved having romantic breakfast with him, he can totally get used to this.

 

“Did you just call me your baby? Are you still worried about me having a fever?” Yeonjun can’t help but chuckle through his questions because he was just so damn over the cloud, even as Taehyun responded with an annoyed face to him.

 

“I _was_ worried about you. But seeing you’re all fine already, I’ll just go to the library after this to study since I’ve wasted my Sunday for a _healthy_ person,” Taehyun concluded, sarcasm loud in his tone as he sipped on his milk meanwhile Yeonjun pouted and shook his head aggressively.

 

“No! You can’t go! You can’t leave me alone, I swear I’m still not feeling fully well,” Yeonjun whined, reasoning as he tried to reach for Taehyun’s hand to check his forehead and prove his point yet the younger swatted him away, squinting at him sharply. “Quick acting, hyung. Just eat your breakfast already.”

 

But Yeonjun was stubborn above anything so instead of listening to him, he huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he looked away, refused to touch any of the mouthwatering food though his stomach was grumbling for him to do so. Taehyun chewed halfway through his toast and glanced at him only to be replied with Yeonjun’s deepening pout.

 

“Oh my god, hyung. You seriously gonna do this?” Taehyun asked, face disbelieved.

 

“Do what?” Yeonjun grumbled back.

 

Taehyun snorted, “Like…are you really gonna sulk and not eat everything I’ve cooked?”

 

Yeonjun gulped, arranging his face to look cool again as he shrugged. ‘I’m not that hungry anyways.”

 

“Oh wow. You’re really unbelievable.” Taehyun shook his head as he downed the remaining milk in his glass before he grumpily wiped his mouth and glared at Yeonjun, to which the elder pout one more time, trying his luck.

 

The younger at last groaned and nagged loudly, “Fuck, okay! Okay! I’m not going anywhere. I am staying here for the rest of the day so can you just please eat something? You still need to take the cough syrup and some lozenges for your throat.”        

       

Yeonjun grinned.

 

“Promise?”

 

“What are you? Seven?”

 

“Promise!”

 

“God, you’re such a kid. Yes, promise!” Taehyun rolled his eyes, huffing under his breath before he stuffed more toasts into his mouth and Yeonjun finally reached out for his bacons, grinning unstoppably even while he cut through them and fed himself a piece. Taehyun scratched his nape, suddenly seemed unconfident.

 

“Don’t complain if it doesn’t taste good.”

 

“Huh?” was all Yeonjun could ask, happily chewing on the overcooked meat. Taehyun gestured randomly with his hand all over the table to indicate about the over-fried bacons, slightly burned toasts and hard pancakes. They were all nowhere near pretty but Yeonjun didn’t mind it even a bit, always thought it was the effort that was precious. He quickly shook his head and swallowed more of the toasts. “I think they taste fine.”

 

He swore for a split second, just a split second, Taehyun had some pretty pink blush dusting up his cheeks before he cleared his throat and shrugged, drinking more milk.

 

They continued eating in silence, comfortably basking in the morning until Yeonjun broke it for the sake of apologizing for what he did yesterday. He straightened his back against the chair before staring at Taehyun, trying to grasp his reaction as he was saying it.

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.”

 

Taehyun paused mid-chewing, looking questioningly back at him. “About what?”

 

“About complotting with Beomgyu to steal your paperwork…and causing you to miss this trip. I know you really wanted to go,” he explained but there was no part in him that was sorry about stopping Taehyun from meeting up with Hyunjin. He was glad he wasn’t there with the asshole. Some jerk needed to learn his lesson that sometimes, he can’t have anyone he wanted, especially someone who was as precious as Taehyun. The younger was a bit rough upfront but he was still kind, smart and just lovely in general. Not everybody deserved him, especially _not_ Hwang Hyunjin.

 

So Yeonjun wasn’t sorry for that.

 

He was sorry for not being mature and just straight up approach the younger to talk about it the way he should have. Instead he did some stupid plan and caused trouble to Taehyun. Yeonjun really, really regretted that part.

 

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault,” Taehyun said instead and Yeonjun instantly widened his eyes in disbelief at him, truly shocked the younger even willingly tolerated him.

 

“Beomgyu hyung told me you only asked for his help to stop me from joining the trip. You never told him how so it was entirely his stupid idea to delete the files. You couldn’t have known, Beomgyu is a sneaky bitch after all,” Taehyun explained, rolling his eyes fondly over the mentioned of his best friend and Yeonjun finally let out a relieved laugh, feeling as though his chest was emptied off the guilt at last.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Yeonjun told him, his smile only growing bigger—so big it turned all corners of his eyes into half-moons. “We could spend the weekend together.”

 

And Taehyun didn’t verbally reply anything, he stayed silent as he avoided Yeonjun’s eyes but the way he gave him a shy, little nod a few seconds later caused the elder’s heart to burst with all kind of flowers, rainbows and unicorns.

 

Yeonjun thought…he might like Taehyun a bit more.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat in the spacious living room after they finished their breakfast, blankly staring over the huge flat screen and thinking what else he can do together with Taehyun to keep the boy close to him. The younger was still in the kitchen, feeding Sashimi and knowing him, Yeonjun had a strong prediction he might end up in his room after that to study and leave Yeonjun alone here dying with his unsettled feelings about his fake boyfriend.

 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. Not that he didn’t care about Taehyun’s excellent academic aspect but studying on Sunday really wasn’t cool. They should do something cool, something like…watching movies? The elder thought as he narrowed his eyes hard upon the TV and at last, the bulb lighted up above his head. Yeonjun grinned, pulling out his phone and praying he would still remember his Netflix password because a bitch was in need of a good movie or series now—good enough to ensure him a cozy, cuddle session with Taehyun right here on this big ass couch.

 

Agreeing with his clever idea, Yeonjun scrolled through his account, searching for the best choices when he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs behind him. He jerked spinning his body around, eyes madly focusing on Taehyun who cooed at Sashimi in his arms. As expected, he was about to yeet himself upstairs and _no_ , Yeonjun won’t allow that. They got some cuddling to do so Yeonjun hastily shouted for him, almost choking on air along the process.

 

“Taehyun—wait,” he squeaked, losing all sort of charms in him as he coughed some more, struggling to breathe while also grasping forward for the younger. “Wait, please! Don’t—don’t go yet. I wanna watch a movie with you and Sashimi. Do you guys wanna watch something with me?”

 

He rambled on and on, didn’t exactly know what he was saying but he hoped it came across just fine to Taehyun, even though he was currently frowning at him.

 

“Urm, so you mean…you wanna put on something and watch it with us?” Taehyun asked for confirmation and Yeonjun aggressively nodded, almost sighing in relief because Taehyun at least understood his panicked ass.

 

Then he waited with bated breath, watching as Taehyun contemplated the suggestion for a moment until he at last looked back at Yeonjun and shrugged, stepping down from the stairs and approaching the couch with Sashimi in his arms. Yeonjun thought an angel was walking toward him. He thanked all and whatever gods that existed up there.

 

“Fine. Let’s watch something.” The moment Taehyun said so, Yeonjun can no longer contain his excitement and end up squealing out loud before he narrowly about to throw his phone at the younger in his haste trying to hold it out to him. Taehyun flinched, carefully taking place next to him as he sat Sashimi down on his lap and furrowed harder at Yeonjun, looking back and forth from the device to the elder. Yeonjun didn’t hide his grin. “Pick it! You can pick any movie or series you wanna watch, I’m down with anything.”

 

Taehyun sighed, accepting the phone but not without giving Yeonjun another extra odd look. As he turned his attention to the list, Yeonjun turned his undivided attention upon Taehyun instead. Leaning his side to the couch so that he was fully facing Taehyun, Yeonjun placed his elbow on the back of the couch and used the perfect position to stare at the younger. He was content, willing to wait for however long it would take for Taehyun to decide on the show while he simply enjoying the beautiful view that was Kang Taehyun.

 

He didn’t even realize it was starting to get creepy when Taehyun finally glanced up, wanting to inform his decision only to catch Yeonjun red-handed shamelessly staring at him, while grinning like a lovesick fool. Taehyun blinked, opening his mouth to say something but when Yeonjun noticed something pink flushing up the younger’s smooth skin, the elder can’t help but giggle.

 

“You’re so pretty, Taehyunnie.”

 

Somehow, Yeonjun didn’t even hear what he just slipped and said but it made Taehyun blush even _harder_.

 

He pouted and pushed the phone back to Yeonjun. “Are we watching the movie or not?”

 

 And only then he caught himself mid-daydreaming, his entire face was quick to warm up with heavy embarrassment and instead of explaining what he just randomly blurted out, Yeonjun covered it all by snatching his phone back up and forced himself to focus upon the screen.

 

“Bird Box? You wanna watch this?”

 

Taehyun scratched his nape, looking down at Sashimi, trying to hide that pretty blush. “I have yet to watch it since it was released but it was all over Twitter back then so…”

 

Yeonjun wanted to tell him he might end up disappointed since the movie wasn’t much of a hit as the promotion made it seem to be. Yet if this was Taehyun’s choice, then he will watch it. It was a thriller movie after all, got a lot of blood and jump scare in the scenes and Yeonjun loved that. Because blood and jump scare also meant numerous chances for him to hold Taehyun close to him—if Taehyun would be the type to be scared of a thriller movie at all. The chances were slim, since Taehyun picked the movie himself but Yeonjun would try his luck anyway.

 

Shrugging easily, he transferred the account to the smart TV in front of them and they both relaxed against the couch as the opening scene of the movie came rolling in. The first 10 minutes went by uneventfully, Taehyun was totally absorbed on the story, watching with body leaned forward to the TV and furrows over his forehead as chaos begun taking over the city with the mass suicides and violence. It wasn’t until the injured main character, Malorie witnessed her sister, Jessica walked straight into the path of an oncoming garbage truck, killing herself in the process that Taehyun flinched and covered his face with his hands. He only peeked in between his fingers to still find out what happened next but Yeonjun chuckled beside him, finding the younger surprisingly cute.

 

“Thought you like suspense.”

 

“I do,” he said, even as he winced harder upon the scene of a woman going into a trance, begun talking to her dead mother, and casually climbed into a burning car, which subsequently exploded and burned her to pieces. “I’m just not good at watching it.”

 

Yeonjun was tempted to reach out and pull him flushed to his side upon the admission, only now he had no reason to because the plot had slowed down into arguments and confusion between the group of characters while they tried to figure out how to survive throughout the whole sudden disaster. Taehyun cursed, complained and clicked his tongue, occasionally agreed and disagreed with whatever the characters decided to do yet all Yeonjun could watch was him.

 

He barely, if any, even paid attention to the screen, too busy coming up with excuses in his head to touch the younger. The moment the story finally reached the point where one of the characters was about to stab a pair of scissors through her neck, Yeonjun saw his chance and swiftly pulled Taehyun by the back of his head toward his chest, burying his face there so Taehyun was stopped from seeing blood spluttering out of her flesh. And as expected, Taehyun did shudder against him though he didn’t directly see it happening.

 

“What happened?” He asked, subconsciously clutching on Yeonjun’s shirt when he felt the elder recoiled a bit upon the following scene of a man died in an attempt trying to kill the antagonist while being blindfolded. “Cheryl slit her own throat and Douglas died tryna shot Gary.”

 

“What?” Taehyun shrieked disbelievingly, about to move his head out of Yeonjun’s hold to look back at the screen yet the elder combed his fingers through his hair and pressed his face back into his chest, indicating there was more gory scenes to come and Taehyun should just stay safe and sound there.

 

But it was getting weird and awkward, especially when the scenes quieted down and Taehyun noticing this, started to ask, “Can I look now?”

 

Yeonjun cursed internally, wondering if he should just fast forward to more cruel action scenes so he had longer minutes to hold Taehyun.

 

“Hyung, can I look already?” Yet the younger no longer waited for answer this time, lifting his head up and away from Yeonjun’s chest as he was asking and instantly froze mid movement due to how close their faces almost bumped to each other.

 

Taehyun blinked up at him.

 

And Yeonjun stared down upon him.

 

They had no idea how long they just stay locking eyes like that until Yeonjun blinked once and his eyes fell straight upon Taehyun’s lips. It was such a bad, bad idea to look directly at those moist, pinky thick lips because now Yeonjun had different desire than just to hold the younger in his arms. He wanted to taste that soft flesh too, wanted to consume Taehyun’s air as his and he wondered if he can cross this line. The line where there was no need for pretenses and lie because it was just the two of them here, alone. If he kissed him, it won’t be under the ticket of a fake boyfriend. If Yeonjun kissed him, it would be because he wanted to.

 

It would be real.

 

And it scared the hell out of him.

 

Yeonjun looked back into Taehyun’s eyes, trying to read him but what he found was breathtakingly shocking. The younger was still staring up at him, still didn’t move his face away and there was this unknown glint, as if he was urging Yeonjun to do something, to maybe close the gap between them but Yeonjun wasn’t sure how to take it.

 

He didn’t want to misread any of this. He didn’t want to disappoint or scare the younger so he opened his mouth, about to ask if he can kiss him when Taehyun took one bold step and grabbed Yeonjun by the collar of his sweater. He was jerked forward and they gasped against each other’s mouth, warm breath touching their skin and Yeonjun can almost feel his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

 

He can’t think of anything. Taehyun gave him a clear sign and he just had to take it. Lean forward and take it, sweep the younger into a sweet kiss but just as he was about to compose himself enough not to chicken out, a ringing burst through the deafening silence and Taehyun instantly pulled away from him.

 

 It was Taehyun’s phone that broke the moment. The younger cleared his throat before reaching for it from the coffee table and sliding a finger across the screen to accept the call. Meanwhile Yeonjun can only watch dumbly from his side, throat drying out and hands suddenly empty from missing the warmth of Taehyun’s body pressed against his.

 

Dumbhead.

 

“Yea, Hyuka. It’s me, what is it?”

 

Dumb, fucking, stupid head. He should have just kissed him.

 

“Math question? Yeah, sure. Send it to me, I’ll have a look on it.”

 

He should have just tightened his grip on Taehyun and suffocated him with a kiss and ignored the damn call from the damn Huening Kamal Kai. Yeonjun was swearing so bad and loud in his mind yet externally, all he did was sitting straighter against the couch and reaching for the remote to rewind back to the scenes just before they got too caught up with each other. Taehyun put away his phone and leaned back to the cushion, putting a bit of a distance between them this time. Yeonjun didn’t like this.

 

Yeonjun fucking hated distance.

 

“It’s Hueningkai?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What did he want?” If Yeonjun sounded grumpy and sulky as he asked so, Taehyun didn’t mention it. He simply shrugged.

 

“He asked for my help to solve this Math question he’s doing. He’s on study date with Soobin hyung but even his boyfriend can’t solve the problem so he called me.”

 

Yeonjun snorted. Dammit Soobin. Watch it, he will wrestle the younger to study Math harder the next time they meet up so he can be useful to his own boyfriend and not disturb other people’s business. Important business like—almost kissing your fake boyfriend.

 

Yeonjun can only let out a heavy, disappointed sigh, forcing himself to focus back on the show but not even a minute after that, Taehyun’s phone dinged again, indicating of an incoming text this time. The younger checked it and of course, he no longer turned back to watch the rest of the story as he started typing rapidly on his phone, probably explaining the problem to Hueningkai.

 

Yeonjun tolerated it the first time. Yet when the ding came in twice, thrice and continued to blow Taehyun’s phone with notification, Yeonjun began to feel a bit annoyed and distracted himself.

 

“Did you finish the question?”

 

Taehyun halted mid typing, smiling distractedly to the screen before he nodded without looking at Yeonjun. The elder clicked his tongue.

 

“Then why are you still texting? Did he ask for something else?”

 

“No, but Hyuka is telling me this story about funny old librarian he and Soobin hyung met at the library.”

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and no longer able to control his snappy urge, he leaned to Taehyun’s side and peered upon the screen to read the latest text just came in from the other boy. Hueningkai was asking what Taehyun was doing now. The elder snorted.

 

“Tell him we Netflix and chill now.”

 

Taehyun instantly widened his eyes and gulped. “What? He would misunderstand us!”

 

Because there was no way in hell Netflix and chill was as innocent as the term made it seem to be. Yet Yeonjun didn’t care. He just wanted Taehyun to pay attention back on the story or better, on him so he gently nudged the younger, urging him to reply as so. “C’mon, just do it or you won’t be able to finish this story. You know how Hueningkai is once he starts talking.”

 

Taehyun hesitated, but after biting his lips for a second, he typed the reply as instructed and hit the send button. Yeonjun smiled in satisfaction, glancing sideway as the younger put his phone away and was about to lean back to the couch yet on split second decision, Yeonjun reached for his arm and pulled Taehyun straight to rest back against his chest.

 

“What—”

 

“Stay close. We still got a lot of scary scenes after this,” was all that Yeonjun reasoned to him as he tightened his hold around Taehyun’s waist, feeling his entire chest warm up pleasantly when Taehyun didn’t fight him and simply snuggled closer to his body.

 

Yeonjun made it. He finally got to cuddle the boy. It was all so soft and cozy until he didn’t quite realize it when his eyes were slowly dropping, close to fall asleep. Taehyun was no better. With Yeonjun’s fingers patting comfortingly through his hair, he was no longer flinching over the terrifying scenes. Instead he grew so quiet, breathing steadily on Yeonjun’s chest that the elder assumed he was about to fall asleep as well.

 

Yeonjun glanced down to the soft mop of hair filling his sight. Against his better judgment, he swiped Taehyun’s fringes off his forehead, exposing the skin to him and leaned forward, dropping a kiss straight there to which Taehyun finally move, squirming a bit before he fisted Yeonjun’s sweater into his small palm and buried his face deeper into the fabric.

 

God, Yeonjun really, really wanted this moment to be endless.

 

Until, of course, it ended right when another ring disturbed their peace. This time it wasn’t from Taehyun’s phone, it was from the doorbell.

 

Yeonjun groaned, wondering who could have come at this moment of all time. Reluctantly, he let Taehyun slipped out of his arms in favor of walking over to get the door and from his lazy position on the couch, Yeonjun watched as Taehyun opened the entrance to two people bursting inside.

 

Yeonjun frowned, tilting his head further to have clearer view.

 

They were Hueningkai and Soobin, both panting as if they just ran away from a ghost with their eyes frantically scanning Taehyun up and down.

 

“What are you two doing here?” He heard Taehyun ask the couple but Hueningkai grabbed onto his shoulders and almost yelled to his face. “Tell me he doesn’t yet do anything penetrative to you!”

 

“Huh what?”

 

Yeonjun frowned as well. “What?”

 

Soobin snorted, finally able to catch his breathe. “Hyuka can’t accept it, his best friend is losing virginity today so he came to confirm it himself.”

 

Only then they remembered about ‘Netflix and chill’.

 

Taehyun’s face morphed into a horror.

 

“What, Hyuka, no!”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t tell me you came all the way here just for that.” Taehyun deadpanned.

 

“What, I panicked alright?” Hueningkai cried out, face still scandalized as he shot Yeonjun an accusing glare. “Yeonjun hyung isn’t allowed to take away my friend’s innocence and virginity! Not until you’re _at least_ 20 years old!”

 

Yeonjun almost fell down the couch. “God, no! Hueningkai, how could you think so little of me? We’re _literally_ just Netflixing and chilling here, no funny business!”

 

“See? Told ya there’s nothing to worry about, baby,” Soobin chuckled, entwining his hand with Hueningkai’s and pulling him close just to drop a kiss to the crown of his hair while his boyfriend whined, holding out a grabby hand at Taehyun.

 

“Taehyunnie, can we stay? I’m hungry and tired from all the running,” he pouted just so his best friend would melt and lose it. All Taehyun did was roll his eyes, walking back into the living room but not without a fond, little smile gracing across his face. “Who asked you to rush all the way here? You could have just texted me, idiot.”

 

“But then you would lie!”

 

“When did I ever?”

 

“You did! You didn’t tell me first thing first when you have a boyfriend. “

 

“Huening, my sweet summer child, some things are better left in secrecy,” Yeonjun teased, dragging Taehyun back to his side once the younger sat down on the couch. Hueningkai huffed even as he plopped down onto Soobin’s lap as soon as his boyfriend lowered down to the floor.

 

“I don’t care, that’s not the clause in Taehyunnie and my BFF Rule Book.”

 

“We have a BFF Rule Book?”

 

“Yes! And now I want pizza to compensate all the hard work I did running over here just to keep you safe!”

 

“Gosh, you made me sound like an evil monster trying to corrupt Taehyun or something,” Yeonjun cringed.

 

Hueningkai grinned, acting cute. “Technically, you are. So pizza?”

 

They ended up with three boxes of large pizza anyways. One with pineapple as the top, one without it and one with extra cheese decorated with some ketchup writing ‘Taehyunnie & Ningning BFF Rule Book’ across it. Taehyun can’t stop rolling his eyes, said the customized pizza was embarrassing but Hueningkai thought it was cute and Instagram-worthy. He snapped a few pictures of it, including a group photo with the four of them and it took less than 5 minutes for the photos to be online before a video call from Beomgyu came through from the youngest’s phone.

 

“Beomgyu hyung! How’s the trip? We’re having pizza double date now, please be jealous!” Hueningkai bragged, mouth full of pizza goodness meanwhile Beomgyu scrunched his face through the perplexed screen.

 

“How dare you bitches hanging out without me?! I’m coming up right now!” He cut the call off just like that, leaving the boys frowning to each other because wasn’t he supposed to be back at Daegu for the school trip?

 

And before any of them could voice out the confusion, the doorbell rang again and of course, Taehyun opened the door to Beomgyu glaring disappointedly at him.

 

“What—”

 

“Before you ask questions, I ditched the trip. I only went to send the paperwork to Hyunjin and he looked hella pissed so you better thank me good,” Beomgyu complained, hands firmly on his hips. Taehyun scratched his hair, looking a bit guilty. “But hyung, you should have gone there. You could visit your grandparents too.”

 

Beomgyu snorted, didn’t wait to be welcomed into the house as he made way straight into the living room and grabbed a pizza Soobin was about to stuff into his mouth. The latter whined but Beomgyu only replied him a wink to which Hueningkai threw an empty Coke bottle straight at him. They stuck their tongue out at each other.

 

“Of course I won’t go there alone. We should always go on school trips together. That’s what written in our BFF Rule Book,” he replied at last, munching happily on the cheese meanwhile Taehyun sighed, having no idea at all of the Rule Book Beomgyu and Hueningkai kept on mentioning.

 

“Not you too, hyung.”

 

As soon as the pizza boxes were left empty and scattering all over the floor, Beomgyu reached out for one of the water bottles and placed it in the middle of the circle they were sitting in, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. “So…who’s up for Truth or Dare game?”     

 

Soobin whined, burying his face to the side of Hueningkai’s neck. “Arghh, not this game again! It’s worse than the Mafia Game we always play.”

 

Beomgyu chuckled, already starting to spin the bottle. “That’s because you’re just suck at both of them, hyung.”

 

“And your last dare was to serenade me in your bunny pajamas in the middle of a convenience store,” Hueningkai added to the pain, half chuckling and half wincing when Soobin pinched his thigh. “Then give me a better dare next time, idiot!”

 

And despite his complaint, they went on with the game. It started with Soobin himself the moment the bottle stopped dead at his direction and he picked truth. Beomgyu didn’t even hesitate to launch with a question of ‘who has the nicest butt among them’. While the rest of the group erupted into laughter, Soobin ended up choosing himself, reasoned he had the fluffiest butt of them all. Hueningkai disagreed but Yeonjun silenced him by quickly spinning the bottle again and it stopped pointing exactly at the youngest. Hueningkai bravely chose a dare and Taehyun sneakily grabbed his phone, saying he was dared to let anyone in the group send a text to his mom and then deal with the consequence later.

 

Hueningkai of course refused to back down and agreed to it only for Yeonjun to boldly send a text at her:

 

**Me:**

Mom,

I’m pregnant

It’s Soobin’s

 

Soobin almost smacked him dead in the face. They didn’t expect for the Huening lady to respond so fast but when she did, it was the most hilarious ever.

 

**Huening Queen:**

Last time I gave birth to you, I’m pretty sure you had penis back then

You ain’t foolin’ anyone, son

Send my regards to Soobin

 

All of them almost lost their lungs laughing over it.

 

It then came to Yeonjun’s turn and Taehyun leaped straight into giving him a question once the eldest chose truth, not giving any room for the rest to ask anything else.

 

“Hyung, did you really mean what you said to me last night?” Taehyun studied him closely, all big, curious eyes focusing on him as Yeonjun frowned, trying to recall their conversations yesterday. “Urm, which one?”

 

Taehyun hesitated, probably wasn’t sure if he should elaborate on it. “Err, it was right after you ate the porridge and the medicines. You told me something just before you fell asleep. Did you mean that?”

 

Their friends exchanged questioning looks to one another, didn’t have a single clue what they were talking about. Yet even Yeonjun himself who supposed to know which conversation Taehyun was referring to, had no idea of it. He blinked, forcing his brain into work to recall anything he had said to the younger only to come out empty. His mind was a total blank white page now of all the time. He remembered the porridge and the medicine. But did he really say something to Taehyun after that..?

 

Nothing.

 

He only remembered he fell asleep for the rest of the night and when he woke up, it was to Taehyun already lay down next to him.

 

Yeonjun turned back to Taehyun and scratched his nape. “I…don’t think I’ve said anything to you? I only remember falling asleep. And if I did, what was it? You can tell me now, maybe I’d remember it.”

 

Taehyun snapped close his mouth, he nodded but something in his face drastically changed that Yeonjun almost took back what he just said. At first his face was pure hopeful, but as soon as the words left Yeonjun’s mouth, he just seem…disappointed. Something dropped in Yeonjun’s stomach. The younger laughed, however, short and somehow strained as he reached again for the bottle and dismissed Yeonjun with a wave of his hand.

 

“Never mind. You tell me the truth already. Let’s just move on with the game.”

 

“But Taehyunnie—”

 

The bottle spun even before Yeonjun got to finish talking. This time, it landed to Taehyun’s direction. He eyed the plastic warily before sighing and at last chose a dare. Beomgyu clapped his hands once, already had a perfect dare to give at his best friend.

 

“I dare you to kiss me, Taehyunnie.”

 

Yeonjun blanched, jerking his body forward in shock meanwhile Beomgyu burst into laughter. “What, no!”

 

“Why not?” He almost recoiled to himself when Taehyun poised a hard look, one eyebrow raised up. “It’s not like you mean what you said to me last night.”

 

“But I don’t even remember it!”

 

“That just means you weren’t serious enough to remember it,” Taehyun concluded and turned back to face Beomgyu, leaning into his best friend’s space and stared straight into his eyes. “Where do you want me to kiss you?”

 

Both Soobin and Hueningkai went into a frenzy cheering hearing that question meanwhile Beomgyu giggled and tapped his lips, wriggling his eyebrows to challenge the big-eyed boy. Yeonjun held his breath, his mind spinning to recall what he should have remembered when Taehyun asked during his truth session just now at the same time desperately trying to find excuses to stop Taehyun from completing his dare.

 

Taehyun placed his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders and the other pulled him closer by his waist and Yeonjun looked away, didn’t think he can look at them directly. Instead he glanced at where Soobin and Hueningkai were holding hands, both of their free hands were covering their mouth while they anticipated the kiss. The closer Taehyun and Beomgyu leaning in to each other, the tighter Yeonjun felt his chest constrict.

 

He did not understand this.

 

It was just a dumb dare.

 

It shouldn’t hurt this way.

 

Yeonjun peeked slightly from the corner of his eyes, Taehyun was about an inch away from meeting Beomgyu’s lips and the eldest really was this close to losing his shit. And before he could jump forward to stop them, came a groan from Taehyun. Yeonjun turned looking at him just in time when he backed away, releasing his hold on Beomgyu and reversing back to where he sat before.

 

He shook his head meanwhile the rest of their friends broke into mad laughter. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t do it.”

 

“Knew it! Now onto the punishment, go buy us all some ice cream!” Beomgyu cheered, high-fiving with Soobin and Hueningkai. Taehyun gave his best friend a sore look but didn’t rebuke him and simply stood up to his feet.

 

Yeonjun somehow still didn’t release his breath. His eyes followed all the way Taehyun was walking to the door and disappearing behind it. It was until Soobin began spinning the bottle again that Yeonjun jumped up and snatched his jacket from the couch, shouting for the guys to go on playing without him before he rushed out of the penthouse as well.

 

* * *

 

He thought he already lost track of the younger when Yeonjun finally arrived down at the lobby. His eyes wildly searching around while he ran straight to the street where he knew would lead him to the closest convenience store, thinking the younger would go there.

 

He wanted to come clean with Taehyun. Yeonjun was planning to ask it straight to the younger of what exactly he said to him so he can decide whether he really meant the words or otherwise. Yet seeing he was saying it to Kang Taehyun of all people, Yeonjun was pretty sure he would mean it from the bottom of his heart. He had nothing but genuine feelings for the younger after all.

 

So he prayed he would find him soon. Yeonjun kept on chanting for the time to be fast forward and for his legs to bring him faster to meet Taehyun until he ran a few steps more and there he was, the person he was frantically looking for.

 

Taehyun’s small figure was almost swallowed by the sunset, sky was beginning to darken and he seemed to take his time while walking, eyes freely scanning around. Yeonjun stopped running, catching his breath for a second before he sprinted to the younger and only paused once he finally got hold of Taehyun’s wrist.

 

The other squirmed, clearly didn’t expect for any stranger to randomly grab his hand but just as he was about to shout and pull his hand free, his huge eyes landed on him and Taehyun immediately recognized who he was. The early shock was instant to be replaced with one of annoyance.

 

“What are you doing here, hyung? Are you following me again?” Taehyun tried to wrench his hand away but Yeonjun was just as equally stubborn and tightened his own hold, shaking his head and pulling the younger closer to him.

 

“I wanted to ask you about the truth you asked me just now,” Yeonjun started, eyes almost pleading.

 

Taehyun immediately avoided his eyes. “Forget it. It’s not like you’ll remember it.”

 

“But I will try to! You just have to tell me what it was,” Yeonjun clicked his tongue when Taehyun once again tried to step away from him. “I want to remember it, Taehyun. I don’t remember what I said, yes. But I’m sure whatever it was, I meant it. I mean it. I don’t think I’d lie to you.”

 

Taehyun laughed, looking at him disbelievingly. “Hyung, everything about us is a lie. It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to embarrass yourself like this.”

 

“Why would I embarrass myself?” It was Yeonjun’s turn to frown at him.

 

“Because it is embarrassing! No matter you mean it or not, it will be embarrassing.”

 

“So you don’t want to tell me and let me try to remember whatever it was?”

 

Taehyun fell silent.

 

“…it’s better if you don’t remember it.”

 

Yeonjun huffed under his breath, starting to lose patience. “ _Why_?”

 

“Because I don’t wanna be hurt!” Taehyun was just as desperate, finally meeting his eyes ferociously with a force that took Yeonjun with a surprising shock. “If you remembered it and didn’t mean it, then I’ll be hurt. I don’t need that kind of misery.”

 

Taehyun pulled his hand away once more and this time Yeonjun did let him go because he was too taken aback to process anything. He noticed the younger had started walking again and Yeonjun quickly pivoted around to catch up to him.

 

“Wait, Taehyun—”

 

Instead of seeing Taehyun alone, Yeonjun was halted on his feet the moment he saw who already stood in front of them by the end of the street. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, thinking what the universe had against him to always trap them this way.

 

There was Hwang Hyunjin, still in their usual school uniform with his bags placed by his legs, clearly just arrived back to Seoul from the trip. His eyes focused on none other than Taehyun. As soon as he noticed they also acknowledged him there, Hyunjin collected his bags and arranged his way until he was face to face with Taehyun and Yeonjun just like countless times before.

 

He let go of his bags and chuckled drily once he had come to a stop.

 

“We should really stop meeting like this.”

 

“Then you should stop showing up so suddenly too,” Yeonjun spat out before he could stop himself.

 

Hyunjin merely smirked at him and glanced back at Taehyun.

 

“Can we talk? Privately.”

 

* * *

        

“We have nothing else to talk about, hyung. I told you everything I wanted to say in the text already,” Taehyun reasoned, face remained stoic even as Yeonjun noticed something shifted in Hyunjin’s face, something close to disappointment.

 

“For you, yeah. But I’m not finished. I still have things to say and explain.”

 

“I don’t wanna hear it.” The youngest decided and stepped aside to start walking but Hyunjin caught his wrist, preventing him from taking another step away. He tried to meet Taehyun’s eyes and plead.

 

“Please. Just for this time. After this if you still stick to your decision, I’ll let you go.”

 

Taehyun seemed uncertain, glancing back at Yeonjun over his shoulders and the eldest finally sighed, gesturing with his head to where a bench was placed for pedestrians along the pebbled street.

 

“I’ll wait for you over there.”

 

Yeonjun sat there, back facing the other two. Even while his eyes were wondering to the vast field in front of him, his ears were on alert, listening to every bit of the conversation Taehyun and the guy were having.

 

“I really am sorry.” He didn’t expect him to apologize but here he was. “For rejecting and humiliating you before.”

 

When Taehyun didn’t say a word, Hyunjin continued. “I was confused. I never thought I’d have feelings, romantic feelings toward a boy. And honestly it scared me, to like you as more than just a little brother.”

 

“It’s alright,” Yeonjun listened to Taehyun’s quiet reply. “It’s in the past already. Let’s just move on.”

 

He heard footsteps approaching him, probably Taehyun had started to walk over and dismiss him but Hyunjin clearly was nowhere near finished when he stopped him again by asking, “What’s so special about him?”

 

Yeonjun unconsciously straightened his nape, wondering if it was him Hyunjin talked about. Taehyun asked for confirmation as well.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Him. Choi Yeonjun. What is it about him that makes you so determined to choose him over me? I really think it’s ridiculous because it’s so sudden. He came into your life as your future step brother and then he’s your boyfriend out of the blue? It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

Yeonjun swallowed, feeling as if gravels and sand was shoved down his throat. Taehyun kept quiet as well.

 

“The night when I came here to ask you how you two first got together, I bumped into your father,” Hyunjin said and Yeonjun’s mind instantly brought him back to when they met Hyunjin after they were back from their first date at the mall. Why did he mention it now? “That was when I asked him if he knew anyone named Choi Yeonjun and he told me that was his future step son. He’s marrying his mother. That’s how I figured you’re lying to me about having boyfriend. It’s all lie. You can’t just move on that easily from me.”

 

Taehyun snorted, his voice was thick with annoyance. “So you’re saying I’m incapable of falling for anyone else other than you? How dare you—”

 

“Even if you’re not faking it, what if he just wanted to play around with you?”

 

Hyunjin cut him off midway and Yeonjun had to ball his palms into fists, restraining himself from standing up and snatching Taehyun away to end all this crap.

 

“What?” Taehyun himself didn’t sound as if he would believe him.

 

“How much do you know about him? How long have you known him? Two, three weeks? What if he actually had someone else from his past who he truly liked? Do you know about that? Do you know anything at all about his past? Do you really think he’s being sincere to you?”

 

Hyunjin shot question after question to try and manipulate the doubts in the youngest yet all Taehyun said back was simple. “It doesn’t concern me whatever happened in his past.”

 

Yeonjun listened, his entire nerves on high alert because this was Taehyun. And what he thought of him was important to Yeonjun.

 

“What matters is everything that we have _now_. He might actually like someone else but at least he does want me to be happy,” Taehyun said calmly but it was Yeonjun who went into frenzy thinking. God. He remembered it. He remembered what happened the night he was sick. “He stopped me from joining the trip just so I won’t be involved with you again. He doesn’t want me to be hurt by you after he found out what you did to me.”

 

It wasn’t a dream. He _did_ say it out to Taehyun. And the boy heard him. He knew.

 

“I think that’s a good enough reason to always choose Yeonjun hyung over you,” Taehyun decided and Yeonjun heard the footsteps again.

 

This time, he didn’t wait for Taehyun to get to him. He stood up, turned around and took Taehyun’s hand into his even before the younger could reach him. They spared no look at Hyunjin, simply continue walking down the street to the store, hand in hand with the answer loud and clear for all of them.

 

* * *

       

“Why are we here? We’re supposed to buy the kids ice cream,” the younger broke the silence as soon as they were out of Hyunjin’s sight and Yeonjun cornered their way toward the nearby recreational park instead of going straight to the store.

 

He didn’t answer him until they stopped by a limestone bench and Yeonjun let go of Taehyun’s hand for the sake of taking a place on it. He glanced back up to the confusion on Taehyun’s face, smiling as he patted the space beside him. “Come sit with me.”

 

It didn’t resolve the questions probably playing in Taehyun’s head yet he made no move to refuse either. Taehyun lowered himself as asked and only then Yeonjun started, “Do you have anything you wanna ask me? Anything at all?”

 

“Like what?”

 

Yeonjun smiled, taking Taehyun’s hand back into his palm again and holding it atop his thigh. “C’mon, you can ask me anything. I’ll tell you everything about me.”

 

From what Taehyun had said to Hyunjin before, Yeonjun got the feeling Taehyun was curious about him and his background. He just never being vocal about it but Yeonjun wanted to take this chance to open up to him. He wanted to be honest. He wanted Taehyun to know him better and grow to trust him the way Yeonjun wanted to be close to the younger as well.

 

So he waited, watching patiently as Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek before he threw Yeonjun a shy side-glance.

 

“I know nothing about your life in US. How was it?”

 

Yeonjun flashed him a grin, already could tell they were going to this at one point or another.

 

“I was born here. But when my father got a job opportunity there, we moved out. I attended my whole school years there until my father left us when I was 14,” Yeonjun told him so casually yet Taehyun almost gaped his mouth open widely upon the news, hand subconsciously tightening his grip on Yeonjun as he turned his body entirely to face him.

 

“He left you? Like…just packed his stuff and left?”

 

“Yeah, packed his stuff and left.” Yeonjun chuckled, already numb to the pain that when he was retelling it now, he felt nothing no more.

 

“Did you ever know why?” Taehyun asked carefully, frowning at him.

 

“Nope. And after all these years I gave up trying to figure it out.” The elder shrugged. “Maybe that’s just how life is. People won’t leave if they wanna stay. So I never ask or beg anyone to stay in my life anymore. They can come and go as they please. And with countless ex-step families I’ve had, I’m used to being impermanent in people’s life.”

 

Taehyun nodded, slowly trying to grasp the story. He looked down upon their entwined hands and fiddled with Yeonjun’s fingers before quietly asking under his breath, uncertain. “How about relationships? Do you have any before?”

 

“Yeah, I have a lot of exes. I was quite popular, you know. With this handsome face and all,” Yeonjun wriggled his eyebrow and shot Taehyun a wink when he squinted begrudgingly up at him. But when the elder broke into a soft chuckle, he simply rolled his eyes, mumbling “Show off.”

 

He didn’t let go of his hand and Yeonjun took it as a sign to elaborate.

 

“But I’ve only had one steady girlfriend. We went out when I was 18, and until the moment she found out I was moving back to Korea, she decided to break it off.” Taehyun met Yeonjun’s eyes, raising his own eyebrow this time.

 

“Just like that?”

 

Yeonjun nodded. “Yup, just like that. Guess she doesn’t prefer long distance relationship.”

 

“Do you still contact her now?”

 

The way Taehyun quickly bit his lips right after the question slipped was enough of an indication to Yeonjun that he might be restraining himself from blurting it out. The elder found it exceptionally endearing and he cooed, leaning into Taehyun’s space until he got to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Pfhh, why should I? I’m too busy being happy with my cute boyfriend here,” he answered playfully but also truthfully. He can’t see Taehyun’s face from this position and was about to lift his head back up when Taehyun fell silent. But then the younger replied, “You’re really good at acting.”

 

“I’m not acting. There’s no one here but us,” Yeonjun murmured to him, warm breath grazing the thin skin by the side of Taehyun’s neck.

 

Silence once again stretched out around them and Yeonjun wondered if he just said something wrong until, Taehyun cleared his throat.

 

“Then prove it.”

 

“Prove what?”

 

“Prove I’m your boyfriend.” Yeonjun heard the sound of him gulping as Taehyun hesitantly added, “Kiss me.”

 

Yeonjun could barely believe his own ears.

 

_What?_

 

Playing it cool, he lifted his head up just in time Taehyun turned his face toward him and Yeonjun leaned forward, giggling despite the loud thumping of his heart ringing distractingly in his ears. “Kiss you where?”

 

He pretended to ask and Taehyun pouted, about to protest when Yeonjun silenced him with a quick peck on his right cheek. “Here?” He drew back and asked again, “Or right here?” He pecked the other cheek.

 

“Or here?” Yeonjun proceeded to scatter the gentle, small kisses—barely even touching his lips to Taehyun’s skin—to all over the younger’s face. One peck on the tip of his perfect nose, another one on his forehead, and one on his chin until Taehyun cupped his jaw into his small palms and brought their faces an inch away from one another.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes; doe lovely eyes on Yeonjun’s fond gaze before Taehyun swallowed again and whispered to him. “Kiss me here, you silly.”

 

And he kissed him right on the lips.

 

It wasn’t a hungry, racy kiss. It was rather a sweet one, just a simple press of lips on Yeonjun’s own but it was sweet enough to make his heart convulse in a morbid way. When Taehyun pulled away gently, Yeonjun was graced with one of the most enchanting sights he had ever seen in his life.

 

Taehyun was smiling.

 

He smiled at him, huge and honey sweet and dimpled and Yeonjun didn’t stop himself from falling.

 

“You have really beautiful smile, Taehyunnie.” He found himself admitting the truth, unable to look away. “You should smile more. I want you to be happy, _always_.”

 

Somehow, that made Taehyun smile even wider. His dimple deepening and his pretty cheeks were flushed pink.

 

“So you mean what you said that night? That when we like someone, we want that person to be happy…and you want me to be happy?”

 

Yeonjun smiled back, nodding. “I mean it, Taehyunnie.”

 

“So it’s real?”

 

Yeonjun bit his lips and narrowed his eyes, pretending to think for a while to give Taehyun the fun of suspense until the younger began to whine that he laughed. Circling his arms around his waist, Yeonjun pulled him until Taehyun was halfway placed on his lap. He peered again into his eyes and admitted it out loud.

 

“Anything can be real, if you only believe in it.”

 

Taehyun studied him closely, seemingly lost in his gaze and Yeonjun wanted to trap him there. Wanted him to be his.

 

“And I _do_ want to make you happy, baby boy,” was all that Yeonjun whispered to him before he closed his eyes and kissed him again.

 

Kissed him while it was just the two of them now. Kissed him without any lie. Kissed him because he wanted to, because he meant it.

 

He was too drowned deep in the euphoria he didn’t quite notice it when his phone was vibrating slightly in his jeans.

 

 

 

**Irene Harvee:**

Hi, Daniel

What’s up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone would pay attention to chap 5 & 6, you would notice the bits of this girl :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is no way in hell is RV's Irene. She's my fictional Irene who has nothing to do with any girls irl so please be reminded. TQ! ^^


	9. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest yall reread the tags. added some stuff there *wink* *wink*

Yeonjun stared.

 

Eyes glued upon the mirror, he watched as tiny, delicate fingers comb through brown strands and style the soft fringes so they fell into those huge eyes, covering the forehead—forehead he had grown to love in dropping a kiss or two onto it. He still can’t look away, fascinated as his eyes followed those fingers rubbing a layer of something glistening over a pinky, thick mouth before the fingers dropped away and Yeonjun shifted his sight back up, his loving gaze locking with those bright eyes.  Taehyun scrunched up his face, eyes narrowing skeptically at him.

 

“Can you not?”

 

“What?”

 

“That,” the younger waved up a hand, gesturing randomly to where Yeonjun stood next to him in front of their bathroom mirror. The elder crossed his arms over his chest, regarding him coolly because he loved this—loved teasing Taehyun, loved seeing him all shy and pink cheeks.

 

So he played dumb and asked again, “That what?”

 

“ _That_ ,” Taehyun pressed, almost hissing (cutely).

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Like…stare at me,” he grumbled under his breath, avoiding Yeonjun’s eyes as he looked down to the sink instead. The elder chuckled.

 

“But you’re pretty,” he answered without missing a beat and there it was again, blood rushing to all over Taehyun’s pretty skin as he groaned, reaching up for his tie to haphazardly tighten it, still didn’t want to meet Yeonjun’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know you’re actually like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek, thinking for a sec before he shrugged. “Always so disgustingly flirty.”

 

“I’m not,” Yeonjun broke into a light chuckle, bubbly and happy. “I’m just telling you the truth. You’re beautiful and honesty is the best policy, love.”

 

Taehyun snapped looking up at him through the mirror and whined. “See? You’re doing it again!”

 

“Do _what_?” Yeonjun’s grin broadened like a champ.

 

“Flirting with me…calling me names…”

 

“So? Am I not allowed to flirt with my boyfriend?” Closing the small distance between them, Yeonjun stepped forward until he was right behind the younger, snaking his arms around his thin waist and pulling him close against his chest until Yeonjun can rest his chin on Taehyun’s shoulder. Both of them staring upon their reflection in the mirror.

 

Yeonjun thought they looked good together, like two different puzzle pieces fitting right in to become one in all the perfect places. He loved them, Taehyun and Yeonjun. Yeonjun and Taehyun.

 

When the younger didn’t answer, simply keeping quiet as he raised an eyebrow at him, Yeonjun took it in him to drop a peck to the side of his neck before he whispered challengingly into his ear, “Or would you rather I flirt with somebody else?”

 

Taehyun hissed, moving so quick to pinch him on the arm that was still around him, causing Yeonjun to yelp through his laugh. “I’ll kill you, Choi Yeonjun.”

 

“Ohhh look at the green monster coming out,” whistled the elder as he nuzzled his face into Taehyun’s nape, tightening his grip when Taehyun whined louder and tried to break free from him. “Cute.”

 

“ _Move_ , I’m late,” and only upon that complaint Yeonjun remembered Taehyun supposed to already be on his way to school for the morning.

 

He dropped his hold and reversed a step backward despite a bit reluctantly, smirking when Taehyun threw him one last roll of his eyes and stepped out to his side of bedroom. Yeonjun didn’t move out, instead he followed after him because his little boyfriend was too cute to resist.

 

“Babe, you’re supposed to have a better comeback.” He continued to torment him meanwhile Taehyun moved around, collecting his books and shoving them all into his bag. “When we were pretending, you were always so snappy at me but now you’re such a shy baby—”

 

And before Yeonjun could go on ranting, he was interrupted by soft lips pressing in a flash against his. He blinked and Taehyun pulled away, taking his turn to smirk at his older boyfriend left dumbfounded by the sudden attack.

 

Adjusting the bag over his shoulders, Taehyun sent him a nonchalant wave and exited the room to finally be on his way off to school. Yeonjun didn’t move, blankly watching him disappear behind the door and until he heard the faint click that he snapped out of the trance and rushed out as well, running for the staircase.

 

“Wa—wait! Text me if you want me to pick you up from school!” He managed to shout midway down the spiral stairs, stopping there as Taehyun already finished putting his shoes on and he glanced back at Yeonjun, nodding with a shy smile before he truly went out.

 

The elder can’t stop smiling to himself, feeling so blessed with small moments like sending Taehyun off to school, or waking up to see him first in the bathroom or watching him get ready in his cute school uniform. Yeonjun was falling harder and he wasn’t going to stop himself from it.

 

Thinking he should change out of his pajamas before searching for breakfast, Yeonjun was about to climb back up to his room when the bell went off and halted him. He peered back to the hallway of the main entrance, wondering if Taehyun had forgotten some of his school stuff. He walked over to get the door and the moment it opened up to a super tall person grinning widely at him, Yeonjun immediately frowned.

 

“Good morning, hyung! I’m here!” Soobin greeted, tone high and bright, waving way too enthusiastically for somebody who showed up at someone’s house as early as 7.30 am.

 

Yeonjun blinked at him, losing idea of what could possibly bring him here when Taehyun was already off to school and they will both just meet up at the coffee house for work afternoon later. “Morning, you’re supposed to be here?”

 

“Yup, Taehyun said I can come and practice today.”

 

“Practice? Of what?” Yeonjun furrowed suspiciously but all Soobin did was grin even wider, eyes turning up all wrinkly and in love from the force of his smile as if he was about to deliver some grandest news.

 

“To train Sashimi. Didn’t Taehyun tell you anything yet? I’m borrowing his pup to help me with birthday surprise for Hyuka.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Yeonjun finally got it because that explained all the smitten smiles.

 

With that, he questioned it no further as Yeonjun invited him into the house, stirring them to the living room and accompanying Soobin all along he attempted to get Sashimi to listen and understand his instructions.

 

“Here, here! Come here, boy! Come to this guy,” Soobin pointed for the fifth time to a printed picture of Hueningkai, beckoning Sashimi to bring the plushy toy he was biting on to the photo just as how he planned to have the pup deliver his birthday present to his boyfriend.

 

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Yeonjun watched them back and forth. Sashimi started to waddle toward Soobin but halfway through it, he dropped the toy and simply continued to get a piece of food offered on Soobin’s other palm. Yeonjun chuckled meanwhile Soobin sighed.

 

“Should be, Taehyun said he’s smart.” The younger pouted, briefly patting the pup on his ears before gesturing for him to go and run for the toy again.

 

“He is, but what if he can’t tell the similarity between photo Hyuka and person Hyuka?”

 

Soobin scratched his nape, eyes wary upon Sashimi. “Let’s just hope he will. Hyuka isn’t that much different from his photo though. He’s an angel nevertheless.”

 

“Where are you planning to celebrate this anyway?”

 

“It’s at Sanjeong Glamping,” Soobin informed before he gasped, seemingly just recalled something. He then turned to Yeonjun, throwing him a sheepish smile. “Ah, about that. I wanna ask for your help too.”

 

Yeonjun paused midway from cooing on Sashimi, blinking up at him as he waited for the question to come.

 

“Can you drive us all to that place? I’ll pay for the car rent and gas, just please drive us!” Soobin clapped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut, pleading.

 

“Us? I thought it’s just you and your boyfriend.”

 

“Of course not.” The younger straightened back up, face smug. “It’s a birthday party, how would it be fun if it’s just the two of us? Plus, I need audience. I need applauses and cheers, so all five of us will go!”

 

Yeonjun can only roll his eyes, internally reprimanding himself for assuming it was just going to be a small birthday celebration for Hueningkai. This was Soobin after all, and as long as Yeonjun had known him, he never settled for less and simple when it came to his baby. So of course there will be grand surprises, gifts and party. He at last snorted while he nodded.

 

“Fine, name the time and place.”

 

“Yeay! Thank you, hyung.”

 

Just when Soobin was about to resume with his practice, someone stepped into the living room and Yeonjun looked up to his mother approaching them, both hands full with white, heavy dresses that seemed eerily similar to wedding dresses. Yeonjun gulped.

 

“Ah you boys still here? Thought you were working.”

 

“We have late noon shift later,” Soobin answered with a polite grin, standing up from the couch to greet her with a brief bow. Mrs. Choi nodded back, smile just in place on her face.

 

“Perfect! Then I can use your opinion for this,” she pushed the massive dresses right into their faces, chuckling even when Soobin flinched away from the fabric. “What do you think, handsome boy? This one or this one? I’m gonna have the wedding in a grand hall.”

 

Soobin blinked, carefully eyeing the dresses before he poised the lady a questioning look. “Oh, I thought you’re married already.”

 

“What?” Yeonjun’s mother blinked back at him while Yeonjun bit his lip, starting to sweat in panic.

 

“I thought…Taehyunnie’s father got remarried to you and Yeonjun hyung just moved in—”

 

“The ceremony hasn’t happened yet,” Yeonjun was quick to interrupt, desperate to stop the conversation because none of their friends knew about the possible fact that Taehyun and Yeonjun might end up as siblings in future. They only aware they were together as boyfriends and Yeonjun simply moved in into this house to stay together with Taehyun. Both Taehyun and him hadn’t revealed the truth to their close friends and Yeonjun thought it shouldn’t happen now in this situation.

 

Thankfully Soobin remained unsuspecting. He nodded as a reply and pointed to the dress in Mrs. Choi’s right hand, flashing her a smile. “I think that one is prettier.”

 

His mother smiled wider, agreeing with his choice. “I know right? I think so too! Thanks, dear,” she blew him a quick kiss before excusing herself to upstairs meanwhile Yeonjun watched her in relief, praying she won’t come back down and have a chitchat with them again until Soobin left this house.

 

“It’s weird.” Soobin said suddenly. Yeonjun glanced sideway to him.

 

“What’s weird?”

 

“Taehyun’s stepmom looks a bit like you,” the younger commented, tilting his head a bit as if he was comparing Yeonjun’s looks with the lady he just saw. The elder was quick to cough out, clearing his throat and whistling for Sashimi to come to him.

 

“So what else do you plan for Hyuka’s birthday?” He directed the conversation back to their main point and just like that, he was saved for today, Soobin was too whipped of a certain Hueningkai to notice the odds of him dodging the topic. Well, at least for now.

 

* * *

 

After a week straight of Soobin coming over to their house to train the pup, the day of the celebration finally came and he showed up with a [backpack](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/386183736795441282/) bigger than the rest of his 6 feet height sharp at 7 am. His sunshine smile permanently etched across his face, obviously excited for today, even when Yeonjun greeted him with a yawn, standing by the door still in his pajamas.

 

He was about to complain it was way too early for the car rent garage to even open but Soobin explained he already made a deal with the owner to leave the car outside and handed him the key since yesterday so they just needed to go and pick it up before they were all set for the trip. His only obstacle right now was he didn’t know how to drive nor did he have any license for it so Yeonjun’s skill was much needed.

 

And despite the lethargy practically weighing in his bones, Yeonjun forced himself to get rid of the mindset that Saturday was a day to sleep in and be lazy while he got ready. He felt a lot better however the moment Taehyun came down already dressed in this [cute](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945855871119/) sailor-styled sweater with a striped shirt underneath, appearing so soft and cuddly Yeonjun didn’t think twice to pull him close and nuzzle his face into his hair, pulling out a tired whine from the younger. Guess he wasn’t the only sleepyhead here.

 

Hueningkai was their last stop before they truly took off to the glamping site. Soobin hastily grabbed his bag and told him to get in the car, not to look in the boot, not to look under the blanket slung over a pile of oddly shaped objects in the backseat. His younger boyfriend obligated, slipped into the middle passenger seat beside a soundly sleeping Beomgyu while Soobin shoved things around behind the car, making the entire vehicle bounce as he pulled things out and wedged them back in again.

 

“What exactly have you got in there?” Hueningkai laughed when Soobin finally climbed into the seat next to him, panting, sweatshirt slung over his shoulder, a slight sheen to his arms from working up a sweat. His black t-shirt clung in all the right places and Hueningkai can’t help but stare because of all the things Soobin was, being ridiculously attractive was high on the list, right up there.

 

“It’s private, but trust me it’s all necessary,” his older boyfriend answered with a dopey smile, laughter breaking into soft giggle when Hueningkai rolled his eyes and Yeonjun restarted the car, reversing out of the driveway and wondering how necessary of all the necessities he jammed in the whole car since the backpack alone was already so gigantic.

 

None was bothered enough to further question it however as they drove away—Beomgyu slept throughout the entire journey, head kept on lolling side to side from Hueningkai’s shoulder to the window and even when he clashed into the glass at some bumpy parts of the road, nothing was strong enough to wake him up. The main lovebirds were for sure taking the chance to cuddle and listen to Soobin’s playlist with their shared earphone in between them. Yeonjun even heard the birthday boy complain something along the line of “Can we listen to anyone other than Bebe Rexha?” but it took only Soobin’s pout for the younger to give in. Seriously, sometimes Yeonjun wondered who was the younger among the couple.

 

As for his own boyfriend, Taehyun had been quiet so far in the shotgun. He had gotten himself comfortable ever since they started driving by having his sneakers kicked off and putting his sock-clad feet up, toes squashed against the windscreen while Sashimi lay over his outstretched legs. He had asked Yeonjun about their destination last night but since neither of them had ever been to the place, they decided to let the venue welcome them with a surprise.

 

But as they got further from the city, skyscrapers giving way to never-ending blue and white clouds, Taehyun’s curiosity peaked, finally breaking the silence with his question. “We’re heading to the mountains or something?”

 

With a slight turn of the head, Yeonjun casted his eyes sideway, lips curling up into a small smile. “Maybe.” 

 

Seconds past but Taehyun probably can still feel it, Yeonjun’s gaze on his side profile and he said without looking, “Eyes on the road.”

 

“But the road isn’t as pretty as you,” Yeonjun disputed playfully.

 

“Neither of us are going to be very pretty with our skulls embedded in the dash,” Taehyun reasoned, tone soft but reprimanding as he peered briefly at Yeonjun.

 

To which the elder was smiling.

 

Something about him must have looked beautiful enough that Taehyun smiled as well, albeit thinly though the flush on his cheeks was an entire different story. He possibly never got used to Yeonjun showering him with sweet compliments just how Yeonjun never thought he would ever get over Taehyun’s sheer beauty. They balanced out each other nicely, just like this. 

 

Bare trees, green fields, wild flowers. They all whoosh past in a knitted blur as they sped toward the ranges looming in the distance. The car finally coming to a stop about 30 minutes later, parked in the middle of a clearing surrounded by tall pines.

 

“We’re here.” Yeonjun announced and the rest of the passengers collectively becoming conscious of their current whereabouts.

 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Beomgyu who surprisingly at last managed to wake up from his sleep commented as he observed, scanning the thick forest surrounded the perimeter of the car save for a narrow dirt road that stretched out behind them.

 

But Soobin remained so sure and confident of his plan, wriggling a finger toward Beomgyu and pulling the car door open to jump out. “You spoke too soon. Here is just the outside, the real fun is about what’s inside.”

 

And so they started piling out of the car, Soobin began passing stuff to each of them to carry including a portable stove, folded up chairs and strange enough, a huge white [bunny](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945855880432/) plushy—almost as big as Taehyun. From the curious look on Yeonjun’s face, it was obvious he wanted to ask how was the bunny necessary to camp out here but Soobin quickly launched into an explanation that Hueningkai can’t sleep without Tobin each time he slept over at Soobin’s dorm and since they were spending a night here, Tobin was necessary.

 

Okay.

 

All in all, it smelled amazing out here. Mountain and heavy wood, and if Yeonjun was correct, the ocean.

 

“Are we near the coast?”

 

“Yup,” Soobin nodded, pointing his hand to another path across from where they were parked. “Just through the trees down that way, it drops away to the sea. You’ll have the chance to swim ‘cuz we’re staying really close to it. C’mon now.”

 

Soobin led the way, trudging through the path until a set of modern, colorful facilities came into their sight that the group gasped in awe. Yeonjun had never tried glamping aside from the traditional camping activities he involved with before, but this was an entirely different experience. The tourists were separated by their own private deck and fully equipped tent, decorated with dreamy fairy lights and soft bedding. Yeonjun bet it would look so breathtaking in the night stretching out over the white sand.

 

The site attendant guided them to their own rented tent and Hueningkai was the first to squeal as soon as they entered their deck, eyes huge and bright and painfully in love when he saw the pure white [settings](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945855595315/).  

 

“This—this is so beautiful! What even—”

 

Beomgyu snorted, careful to place his bags by the edge of the tent entrance. “Please, is this even safe? What if there’s storm at night? Would I be eating sand and dust instead?”

 

Soobin hissed at him, threatening to throw Tobin at the boy before he set the plushy aside with much more grace and pulled Hueningkai into his arms, shaking his head. “Don’t listen to him, baby. I won’t let anybody eat sand, especially you.”

 

“No worries, I know Beomgyu hyung is just tryna be funny. This is perfect!” Hueningkai cheered, giggling into his chest. “You’re perfect, thank you.”

 

And then they were kissing, so lost in inhaling each other’s face that Beomgyu loudly pretended to gag and jump into the tent, his shoes flying everywhere while he kicked them off.

 

“Okay, that is my cue to claim the biggest and fluffiest bed ‘cuz I serve the most important right as the only single, good looking and eligible bachelor here. This baby is mine!” He announced, proud and resolute as he threw his body down over the twin sized bed by the center of the tent, body sprawling like a motherfucking starfish. Hearing this, Soobin pulled away and grumbled at him.

 

“Excuse you, I paid for this whole tent. With my money worth of 5 month-payment! I get to choose too!”

 

“So? You need me here as moral support and that’s important so be grateful—”

 

“It’s alright, hyung. Let’s just choose the smallest bed, we can cuddle later on. It’s win-win,” Hueningkai tried to rationalize and meanwhile the petty argument going on in the background, Yeonjun was quite distracted with his vibrating phone. He paid no mind to interrupt them or join the pettiness, eyes focused down at the screen until a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“You alright?” Taehyun’s soft voice was near next to him.

 

“Huh?” Yeonjun glanced up, didn’t exactly know why he found it startling but he turned his phone upside down on his thigh, covering the screen from Taehyun even when the boy spared no look on it. When Taehyun clearly waiting for an answer, Yeonjun pulled up a strained smile and quickly shoved thoughts of the texts he just received out of his mind. “Yeah, of course.”

 

His attention finally fell upon the rapid conversation among Soobin, Beomgyu and Hueningkai. He laughed lightly, “So which bed you wanna sleep on?”

 

Taehyun can only sigh, shrugging. “I’m fine with anything. Let’s just let Beomgyu hyung and Soobin hyung choose first. If I interrupt, this fight will never end.”

 

Yeonjun threw him a thin smirk.

 

“Actually I have a better idea,” he said as he zipped off his own backpack and pulled out a roll of sleeping bag. Taehyun slowly frowned upon it before he looked back up to Yeonjun, waiting for the rest of his proposition.

 

“Wanna stargaze with me tonight?” The elder wriggled his brow, cheeky and tempting. Taehyun cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Yeonjun the way he did when he was about to blush while trying to keep a straight face all the same.

 

“Is it a date?” He asked quietly.

 

Yeonjun’s smirk bloomed to a full grin. “Only if you say yes.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Taehyun didn’t even wait for a sec and Yeonjun broke into an easy laugh.

 

“Alright, it’s a date.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Hueningkai’s birthday turned out to be a whole messy package of chaotic beginning, to emotional birthday wishing and singing, and end in a drunk, silly state (this solely happened for Beomgyu because he was the only one stupid enough to mistaken the apple cider with the default beer provided from the camp facility).

 

But it was still beautiful and memorable for the rest of them. Yeonjun and Beomgyu teamed up to cook and prepare the traditional seaweed birthday soup meanwhile Soobin arranged all the gifts and prepped Sashimi last minute just before the real show. This happened all the while Taehyun distracted Hueningkai long enough to come with him to a nearby stall with excuse to get them more drinks.

 

During midnight on the dot, they brought out a cake with strawberry bold icing written ‘Happy Birthday Our Precious Baby, Ningning’ across it before the party started with an entirely off tuned birthday song for Hueningkai. Then they showered him with presents; a jacket from Taehyun, a pair of sneakers from Yeonjun, a cute diary from Beomgyu with the first page clearly written ‘write the reasons why you love Beomgyu hyung everyday’ and lastly, the long planned surprise from his boyfriend where Sashimi came up to him with a rose scented letter in his mouth.

 

Soobin asked him to read it later, moving to gift him with a pink ribboned wrap but Hueningkai simply shut him with a brief peck to his cheek before he carefully peeled the paper and fell quiet as he read the content. No one made a move to ask but the youngest ended up crying and throwing himself into Soobin’s arms. The rest was history as he was way too overjoyed to untie the ribbon and find out it was actually a handmade music box, filled with a set of playlist from Hueningkai’s favorite songs.

 

That was how the party ended at exactly 2.30 am: Beomgyu was crying and running around while he claimed someone stole his legs meanwhile Soobin had to rescue and run after him all the way down to the beach. Hueningkai simply followed the chaos, enjoying the rest of his birthday with Sashimi in his arms as Yeonjun and Taehyun at last got to excuse themselves from the group, praying Beomgyu will somehow sober himself up later.

 

“I think here is alright?” Yeonjun asked once they found a small clearing nearby the main glamping area, a bit high on the ground they needed to climb to reach it but Yeonjun thought it would be perfect to see the stars clearly from here.

 

Taehyun nodded, agreeing easily as the elder moved to splay out the sleeping bag and a couple of pillows. He was about to lower his body down, exhaustion finally hitting him from laughing and cheering the whole night but Yeonjun suddenly clasped his hands and shut his eyes, face serious as if he was praying hard it made Taehyun stare at him, bewildered.

 

“It better not be raining or cloudy. Please don’t cockblock me, weather!” He exclaimed loudly and Taehyun broke out laughing, shaking his head.

 

“You’re so shameless,” he said but Yeonjun turned to wink at him. “I like you shamelessly, sue me.”

 

And then Taehyun was motionless, mouth hanging open like an idiot as he froze while Yeonjun pretended to not see the cute reaction as he moved to unzip his windbreaker and wrap it around Taehyun’s small figure instead, bundling him in it.

 

“Now, wear this.”

 

Taehyun flinched out of it, gazing up to Yeonjun and realizing how close their bodies were to each other now. “It’s alright. I’m fine, it’s not that cold.”

 

“No, I refuse to risk you getting sick. You need to stay warm.”

 

“But hyung, how about you?” He questioned just as Yeonjun finished zipping him up.

 

“Me? I have my own way,” Yeonjun answered cheekily, stepping away from the younger and lying into the sleeping bag, taking a comfortable position on the ground before he smiled up to Taehyun and spread his arms open wide. “C’mere and warm me up!”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. Of course he won’t pass out on the chance to cuddle and use Taehyun as his human blanket.

 

And the younger truly was the best human blanket because he was warm, soft and soothing as he lied on Yeonjun’s chest, hands locked around his waist and body nestled in between Yeonjun and the sleeping bag.

 

It was all so serene and breathtaking while they fell into a comfortable silence, eyes glued to the vast sky above twinkling with all sort of stars surrounding the bright moon, the crickets and the distant sound of the waves becoming a constant melody all around the forest.

 

“Wow, this is so beautiful,” Yeonjun broke the silence after a while.

 

Taehyun didn’t answer him, giving Yeonjun the possibility that he might have fallen asleep but then he replied with a quiet “It is.”

 

Then he slowly asked, sounding a bit hesitant. “You think we should tell them?”

 

“Them? Who? And tell about what?” Yeonjun’s curiosity began to surface.

 

“Our friends. Tell about our relationship.”

 

The elder bit the inside of his cheek. “They know we’re together, but they never know we started by pretending. They don’t even know your stepmother is my real mother.”

 

“I’m not sure how Hyuka and Beomgyu hyung would take it but I’m sure they’ll understand someday why we did what we did.” Taehyun pressed his face deeper into the curve of Yeonjun’s neck. “I’m more worried of our parents. Would they understand?”

 

Images of his mother’s bright, happy smile while holding up her white dresses came rushing into his mind. Yeonjun almost winced.

 

“Mom already bought her wedding dress.”

 

“I know. I heard dad already had the planner decorated the wedding hall. It’s gonna be a ceremony with more than 500 pax,” Taehyun informed and Yeonjun physically winced this time.

 

“Phew. That’s gonna be huge.”

 

“ _Really_ huge. And grand.”

 

“Wedding of the year.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yeonjun dreaded the rocks weighing deep down in his stomach, wondering if this was the perfect time to open up about this sensitive subject to the younger.

 

“Then I’ll ask you again,” he took a short breath and decided to just be honest with it. “Do you want them to get married, Taehyunnie?”

 

His younger boyfriend slowly raised his head up from his chest, tilting his head until they can meet eyes to eyes, faces only inches away from one another. He studied him closely and Yeonjun let him, let him find the sincerity he might be looking in Yeonjun for him.

 

“At first I didn’t care, because I’ve got my own plan,” Taehyun started. “I’ll finish high school soon. I can get myself into my dream college and leave that house all at once. I don’t wanna care anymore whether my father’s getting married or not. That’s how terrible I wanna get rid of him.”

 

He paused to smile, thin and melancholic. “Because I know there’s no use to care when he never does. He even forgot about mom’s death anniversary this year.”

 

“He did?” Yeonjun furrowed up at him, wasn’t expecting it. Taehyun nodded.

 

“Do you remember the night you first saw me at the party?”

 

Yeonjun instantly smiled, recalling how funny and twisted their fate can be when he saw Taehyun earlier before they were introduced to each other as future step-brothers. Of course Yeonjun remembered, Taehyun’s face was all he could think of for the rest of the night.

 

“You’re the prettiest human being I’ve ever seen in Korea,” he stated instead.

 

“I can tell. I remember you were staring,” Taehyun agreed with him, softly chuckling. Yeonjun laughed along and bumped the tip of his nose into Taehyun’s, affectionate. “Can’t help it,” he defended himself because Taehyun really was someone hard to miss in the crowd.

 

“That day was my mom’s death anniversary,” the younger then continued.

 

“It also happened to be the day dad told me for the first time he’s going to remarry someone. And she’s already here in Korea, moving over just to marry him. There wasn’t even a time in the whole day that he ever mentioned about my mom. He just…forgot.” Yeonjun can see the unshed tears beginning to shine in Taehyun’s eyes so he tried to shut him but Taehyun shook his head and went on talking.

 

“I got so mad. So after I got back from visiting her, I went to get myself wasted at the party. I wanted to forget too. Forget about him, about the wedding, about everything.”

 

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh.

 

“You must really hate me and my mom.”

 

“Hated,” Taehyun corrected him. “At first, I did. But right now I do care. I don’t want them to get married for a different reason.”

 

Their eyes locked together again and Yeonjun smiled.

 

“That night when we met, I was actually party crashing. I knew no one from there,” he told him his side of story.

 

“I was frustrated because I never wanted to move back to Korea. I wanted to stay in US. I didn’t want to break up with my girlfriend. Most of all I don’t want mom to get married, again. Because this is going to be her nth marriage and I know it won’t last long. There’s no need to waste so much money for something that will ruin later.” Taehyun listened, paying close attention to him while he fidgeted once in a while, trying to get his body closer to Yeonjun and the elder pressed Taehyun to him, so close that even dust was impossible to get in between them.

 

“But she’s happy with your dad. It’s the first in the longest time I see her laughing so genuinely.” Yeonjun felt frustration bubbling up in him again when he admitted the truth out loud like this. “I thought maybe it was going to be okay this time, until I saw him kissed another woman. He’s cheating on her.”

 

They both remembered the day when they saw Mr. Kang down by the lobby at the apartment, getting down from a car of a lady before he straight up kissing her there as if he didn’t just propose to Yeonjun’s mother. Taehyun chuckled, albeit bitterly.

 

“He’s cheating on everybody. Trust me. I never page my dad as a saint.”

 

“And that’s why I want to stop the marriage. I know it’s never gonna work.”

 

Taehyun cupped his palm into the side of Yeonjun’s face. “Hyung, I’m his son. Even if the marriage’s cancelled, I’ll still be his son.”

 

“And? I like _you_. You’re Kang Taehyun.” Yeonjun frowned, stating firmly. “You’re not your father, you’re your own person. I like that _person_. It never matters who your father is.”

 

Taehyun’s eyes glazed again and he was quick to hide it into his neck before Yeonjun could comfort him. “Don’t leave, hyung.” His voice was muffled against his skin.

 

“If we get to stop our parents and your mother might want to go back to the State again, what would you do? I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Yeonjun answered easily, final and determined.

 

He stroked up and down Taehyun’s back, reassuring him as he held the little boy close and safe to him. Yeonjun looked up to twinkling beautiful stars but smiled so bright because all he could see was Taehyun. Taehyun was way prettier than anything, way brighter than the stars, way enchanting than the endless mysterious skies.

 

He hummed under his breath, “I saw someone so beautiful, he’s got stars in his eyes and he trapped me in his galaxy. I don’t think I can escape anywhere else anymore. I’m staying.”

 

And Taehyun laughed at last, breaking the thick, heavy silence with his soft giggle and Yeonjun’s heart soared because they both knew he sounded stupid, and cheesy, and stupidly cheesy but Yeonjun was happy—and _almost_ in love if he dared to admit so— _yet_ for now, _for now_ , he was content this way.

 

“So you gonna tell our parents?”

 

“I’m gonna tell everyone right after we come back from here.” Yeonjun didn’t even hesitate when he launched into that answer, didn’t know from where he had such bravery but all he knew he was ready. He was ready to face their parents, ready to face their friends, ready to deal with their reactions no matter good or bad. And even if it meant jumping off a cliff to get everybody agreed with their relationship, he would do it because Taehyun made him feel invincible. Made anything _everything_.  “And no one can stop me from being with you. Not a fucking wedding, not anything. You hear me, love?”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Taehyun caved, not missing a beat, too.

 

* * *

 

“Arghhh, I’m so tired!” Beomgyu screamed, yawning and stretching out his body as soon as they dropped off the car at the rent garage and decided to go back to their respective house from there.

 

Soobin asked them all to get going first while he dealt for the rest of the car payment with Hueningkai accompanying him so Beomgyu waited no more, throwing the rest of them a much lethargic wave before he disappeared to where the train station was.

 

Taehyun motioned for Yeonjun to move with him but the elder stopped him as he handed a piece of paper into the younger’s hand, smiling excitedly when Taehyun looked askance at him.

 

“What is this?”

 

“A love note,” Yeonjun whispered with a wink, already stepping away to the opposite direction from where they were supposed to be heading to.

 

“Huh? But I thought we’re going back to the apartment—”

 

“I’ll see you _there_ in an hour!”

 

With that shout he threw over his shoulders to Taehyun, cutting him off from finishing his words, Yeonjun skipped his way to the places he had in his mind, steps bouncy and broad smile never fell off from his face.

 

His first stop was at an internet café. He immediately got into a secluded spot in there, eyes furiously glued on the screen as he searched for the intended college pamphlet and apartment advertisement and printed them both before he headed straight to where he planned to meet Taehyun.

 

It was on his way cornering to the nearest underground station when something caught his eyes and Yeonjun halted on his steps. He stirred closer to the glass window of the shop, watching the items in the case and found himself particularly attracted to a tiny thing displayed in there.

 

Smiling upon it, he rushed into the shop and asked for the sales assistant to help him retrieve what just successfully gained his interest. The salesperson gladly fulfilled the request and in a minute later, Yeonjun found himself grinning upon a pair of couple necklaces being deposited into his hand.

 

They were thin, shiny silver and what made them stand out the most to Yeonjun was the fact that the lockets were a cute Welsh corgi with love shaped butt. Yeonjun found it extremely cute and fit right in into Taehyun’s biggest love and interest for anything corgis. And when he pulled apart the entwined lockets, he got the body and the butt parts separated from one another.

 

It was too cute he can’t help but coo out loud meanwhile the sales lady laughed along with him.      

 

And of course, he bought them. Just because he was whipped and thought Taehyun deserved a small gift with the news he was about to drop to the younger later.

 

Then Yeonjun continued his way to the station, checking the time and realizing he got exactly 15 minutes to rush over to Taehyun. It made his steps broaden and faster while he tried to overpass the crowd heading toward the same stop. Nothing was on his mind except Taehyun, the noises around him blending into one as a distant background until, his phone went off with a call.

 

Yeonjun stopped, almost panting as he tried to catch his breath at the same time pulling his phone out of his pocket and immediately frowning. He half expected it to be Taehyun yet an unknown number appeared instead. He wondered if he should just reject it but what if it was his mom? Or anyone from work? Or worse what if it was an emergency?

 

Hissing under his breath, Yeonjun slid a finger upon the green icon and brought the phone up to his ear.

 

“Hello?” He greeted, expecting the other side to respond him immediately but only the static of line answered him. Yeonjun tried again. “Sorry, who is this? Are you looking for someone? Hello?”

 

“Sorry, Daniel. But can you speak English?”

 

Silence.

 

Absolute silence.

 

Yeonjun stared ahead to the hustle bustle of people surrounding him but then his breath caught, stuck somewhere in his throat and his eyes widened to the point where he can’t even blink them.

 

“Ir—Irene?”

 

He can’t believe his guess because there must be a mistake here.

 

“Omg thank fuck I got the correct number!” But the cherry voice was familiar, way too familiar with the correct accent, correct laugh and absolutely correct person of whom Yeonjun thought it was.

 

But, wait.

 

He wrenched the phone away from his ear and stared upon the number. This can’t be true. Yeonjun gulped and brought it back to him, speaking confusedly.

 

“But—but this is from local number?”

 

The girl on the line chuckled, way too familiar, again. “Of course, silly. I’m calling with local sim-card. I’m here!”

 

“What—what do you mean you’re _here_?”

 

“Ugh, I don’t _exactly_ know where I am but I left Incheon Airport just now so I—”

 

“You what?” Yeonjun almost shouted, ignoring the startled looks some passersby be giving him because right now all he can think of was _what the fuck_.

 

“Can you stop being so surprised for a sec? I’m lost and I need help now!” She whined and Yeonjun closed his eyes, feeling his head begin to spin because what the actual fuck. This shouldn’t even be happening how did—

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You’re here? In Seoul?” The English words felt foreign to him. The words he was once so used to speak and normalize no longer felt like home now.

 

“Oh my fucking god, yes I am! But I’m lost now, I don’t know where to go, I’m alone and I don’t really speak fluent Korean so can you come and pick me up?”

 

Yeonjun’s brows furrowed harder, glancing down to his wristwatch and noticing he was already 5 minutes late from his scheduled time to meet Taehyun. He gritted his teeth, internally cursing.

 

“Right now?”

 

“Dear god, you’re still a jerk. Now I remember why I dumped your ass,” she spat but there was no real bite behind the tone. “Of course right now, do you want me to starve and die in the middle of nowhere or what?”

 

Yeonjun bit his lips because seriously? Did she really have to guilt-trip him that way?

 

He imagined Taehyun waiting for him alone at the place they were supposed to be meeting.

 

Then he imagined Irene alone wherever she was with her limited Korean knowledge, possibly feeling lost and helpless.

 

And Yeonjun groaned, hating the empathy in him.

 

“Okay, describe where you are now.”

 

* * *

 

**Me:**

Baby, you there?

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Yup

But why are we meeting near my school?

 

**Me:**

God

Sorry, baby

I’m gonna run a bit late

But I’ll be there, yea?

I promise

I’m sorry

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

It’s alright

Don’t rush, I’ll wait

Just where are you now?

 

**Me:**

I’ll explain everything later

I’ll see you soon

Okay, baby?

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Okay ^^

 

Yeonjun smiled upon the text, feeling a bit relieved despite the sudden uneasiness filling up his chest. Keeping the phone away with determination to get this over with as soon as possible, he looked up and eyes started searching around to where he already arrived at the place described by Irene just now.

 

“Now where the hell are you?” He mumbled to himself, lightly jogging around while he scanned for her among the crowd in this street near Incheon Airport packed with shops and tourists.

 

To be honest, he didn’t exactly know what he was looking for. Though it had only been three months since they last saw each other, Yeonjun had no idea what to expect when he would see her again face to face like this.

 

Hell, he didn’t even expect for her to come _here_ of all places.

 

Of course the biggest question was _why_.

 

Why she was here?

 

Yeonjun stopped remembering her the moment he realized his world was too occupied by a certain big-eyed boy. Her images in his head were replaced entirely by Taehyun’s sweet, childish smiles, by the shy looks he always threw at him whenever he thought Yeonjun didn’t look at his way and of course, the pain he once felt the moment she broke things off with him no longer ached in him.

 

All because of Taehyun.

 

He found him and Yeonjun had no plan to change that.

 

But now she was here. Yeonjun hoped she didn’t stay but as he looked for the golden haired girl in the sea of people, he found none and Yeonjun started to lose his patience.

 

Stopping a bit to pull out his phone, he dialed on the last unknown number in the log list and waited for her to pick up.

 

One, two, three—the beeps continued and the call went straight to the operator.

 

Yeonjun hissed, “Goddammit, pick up the phone!”

 

He tried one more time and when she didn’t answer it too, he moved to type in furiously on his phone.

 

**Me:**

Where are you?

I’m here

I’m running late

I need to go & see someone important

Please hurry up

I can’t fuck this up

 

The messages went through but no one read it.

 

**Me:**

Irene?

 

Same. No response.

 

And Yeonjun was honestly, honestly, so very late for Taehyun.

 

He scanned around one last time, didn’t see the face he barely remembered and Yeonjun cursed, typing again.

 

**Me:**

Sorry

I can’t find you

And I can’t wait anymore

I’ll leave

Bye

 

And just like that, he rushed back to the station where it will lead him straight to his initial destination. Yeonjun sweated hard by the time he ran out of the train, praying Taehyun won’t be mad at him for showing up _this_ late.

 

He expected a cute pout or sulky baby face to greet him but when he was greeted with empty chair and table in the café they were supposed to meet, Yeonjun became ten times dumbfounded.

 

“What? Where is he?” He questioned under his breath, panting and inhaling as much oxygen as he can while he sat down at the table and looked around, eyes desperate to catch Kang Taehyun or Sashimi.

 

None. The crowd was too busy with their own activity to even notice how miserable Yeonjun was looking right at the moment. He whined, murmuring “What now?” as he pulled out his phone and was about to call the younger.

 

He was so prepared with apologies, thinking Taehyun had left after waiting too long for him. Yet instead, he noticed a text from the said boy. Yeonjun aggressively tapped it open.

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Sorry, hyung

Sashimi seems to catch a cold from the camp

I’m worried about him

So I’ll bring him home first

I’m very sorry

Once I’ve settled with him & if you’re still there, I’ll go to you

Or I’ll see you at home

I miss you already, hyung <3

 

Yeonjun let out a big breath, sighing a long, heavy sigh as he buried his face onto the wooden surface of the table.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t sound like he was mad.

 

But it must be hard for him to bring Sashimi back alone, what with their stuff from the camping.

 

Yeonjun whined louder, bumping his forehead against the wood.

 

“My poor baby…” he sulked, didn’t know how to handle the guilt beginning to spread in him until his chest constricted painfully and Yeonjun sat straight back up, frowning to himself.

 

It had only been an hour and more but he missed him.

 

He missed Taehyun and wanted to see him badly as he should earlier so Yeonjun ran out of there, rushing to his home, to Taehyun.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun steadied his breath, rubbing at his face and combing through his hair with his fingers while he stared into the mirror in the elevator. He didn’t yet think of what he should say or how to explain to Taehyun of the reason he was late. Yeonjun wondered if he should tell him about Irene but considering he didn’t even meet her, maybe he shouldn’t concern himself too much about that part. Right?

 

He should just…tell him the truth.

 

Yeah.

 

He never planned to meet her.

 

He _almost_ met up with her but didn’t so.

 

Yeah, tell Taehyun the truth, Yeonjun decided.

 

It wasn’t that he completely didn’t know about Irene.

 

He was pretty sure Taehyun would just brush it off. So when the elevator dinged and the doors parted, Yeonjun waited no more to step out to the hallway and that was also the second his phone vibrated, indicating an incoming text.

 

Yeonjun paused and pulled it out, reading upon it only to have his eyes bulging for the nth time of the day.

 

**Unknown:**

OMG DANIEL

AJGDSGDS

IM SO SORRY I JUST SAW YOUR TEXT

But it’s alright

I contacted your mom

I’m at your place already :D

 

“What?” He reread the text. And then again. And again until—

 

“At my place? My mom? What the actual fuck—” Yeonjun stopped and gasped and snapped looking up to the door a few steps away from him where the ‘Kang Residence’ was embedded against it. He felt the horror creeping up his nape, seeping into his entire chest and Yeonjun jerked forward, yelling “Fuck—hell no!”

 

He slot the keycard way too aggressively he almost broke it into two but as soon as he threw himself in and bolted into the living room, he was met with the absolute nightmare he just imagined.

 

“Who are you and how did you get into my house?”

 

There was Taehyun, standing with Sashimi by his ankle while he was facing the couch with furrowed brows.

 

And there was also [Irene](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/632615078889280275/), already seated on the very couch in front of them.

 

She blinked, seemingly trying to comprehend the Korean words just spoken to her before she shrugged and finally asked back in Korean, though the vocabs were all over the place and jumbled up.

 

“Well, who are you? I know the owner of this house, she gave me the key.”

 

“She?”

 

“Yeah, she’s—”

 

“Taehyunnie!” Yeonjun called out, desperate to make his presence known though he wasn’t sure if it was for the better or other way round.

 

Both eyes fell to him and Irene let out an excited gasp, obviously pumped up and thrilled to see him. She didn’t wait for anymore words to say as she stood up and threw herself straight at Yeonjun.

 

“Oh my god, Daniel!” She hugged him, arms tight around his waist meanwhile Yeonjun was entirely frozen. Didn’t know where to look. Didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know _anything_.

 

Irene was still squealing, letting him go and taking a step back in favor to cup his face into her hands and make Yeonjun look down to her. She had now switched back to speaking English. “Oh I missed you so much! You look so great now! How have you been?”

 

Yeonjun kept on closing and opening his mouth, trying to form _any_ reasonable word. Can’t even decide if he should reply in Korean or English or both.

 

“I—”

 

“I didn’t know you moved in to such a rad place. Look at this house! You’re so rich now.”

 

Yeonjun swallowed and decided on the English. “No, wait a minute—”

 

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on? Who is this, hyung?” Taehyun finally interrupted and they both glanced back at him. Yeonjun was looking miserable as ever while Irene seemingly happy, she clapped her hands once.

 

“Oh by the way, I spoke Korean with him just now! Did you hear it? I managed to speak, I can’t believe—”

 

“Excuse me, miss.” Taehyun suddenly launched into his own English too and Yeonjun felt the hair on his nape straightened. His unfriendly tone and cold face caused Irene to stop talking as well, eyes focusing on the youngest. Taehyun studied them back and forth for a minute before he talked again, “I don’t wanna be rude but I’d really appreciate it if no stranger suddenly intrudes my home without my consent.”

 

Yeonjun almost gaped because wow, he never heard Taehyun speak before. It was cool and honestly brilliant but that was aside the point because now—

 

Irene chuckled, turning to face him and folding her arms over her chest. “Your consent? Oh pretty boy, why would I be needing that? The real owner already allowed me—”

 

“Who’s the real owner you’re talking about? Mrs. Choi? She’s not, this is Kang household. The Kang is the real owner,” Taehyun bit back, didn’t give a chance for her to finish.

 

“Oh wow. Look at that, how feisty.” She glared at him up and down. “And you’re the Kang?”

 

“Yes, so who are you?”

She simply sighed, flashing Taehyun her sweet, poisonous smile before she extended out a hand at him and introduced herself.

 

“I’m Irene. Irene Harvee.” Taehyun didn’t accept her hand, briefly looking down at it before he directed his sharp gaze back up at her and she chuckled, pulling her hand back to her side.

 

She then turned to Yeonjun and to his endless horror, slung her arm with his, leaning close to his body. “I’m here to visit my boyfriend.”

 

She announced and Yeonjun swore his heart stop.

 

Something in Taehyun’s face shifted. The ice melting, replaced with something colder. Something almost hurtful.

 

It cut through Yeonjun.

 

Irene smiled again and at last shot the question.

 

“Bet you’re his step brother, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh the DRAMA. me, likey >,<
> 
> An announcement: I finally, FINALLY, got to sit my ass down & outline the entire story so there you go, I've decided to finalize with 15 chapters woohoo!!! And that means we got 6 chapters more to go down with & i really, really hope you can be patient with me because...cue the tag: 'it'll get worse before it gets better' jadjsdgas 
> 
> but one thing GUARANTEED, a happy ending. no sad, heartbreaking shit cuz even the writer is a weakass bitch. I don't do angst, sorry *facepalm*
> 
> ANYGAYS, GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS TOMORROW IS TAEJUN EPISODE FOR TALKXTODAY GUYS IM SO EFFING EXCITED HJGSDJHSGGDSGDSHGDFSDG 
> 
> leave comment or rant or whatever. Ilyall bye! <3456789


	10. Click (E)X to Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, i hate how this chapter turned out. but i hope it's enough to make up for the long hiatus. i apologize for my inability to combat this writer's block any sooner. pls enjoy this 12k update <3

“No, wait!” Yeonjun interrupted, pulling his arm out of Irene’s hold and shifting to stand in between Taehyun and the girl, holding both of his hands up to halt the bizarre conversation. “Hold up. He’s not my step brother. He’s—”

 

A beeping sound resonated throughout the living room following the voice of a woman and some footsteps entering the house.

 

“Yeonjunnie? Taehyunnie? Are you boys home?” Yeonjun’s mother shot the question, tone casual as she didn’t yet sense the tension engulfing the three people there. As soon as she fully making herself present, the lady looked up and immediately flashed a huge smile when she saw them stand rigidly awkward there. “Ah, so I see you all meet each other already?”

 

“Minji!” Irene exclaimed, jogging over to the lady and trapping her into her arms. “Thanks for picking me up just now! I missed you both so much!”

 

“We missed you too, baby,” Mrs. Choi chuckled and returned her hug with a few pats on her back. “I’m glad we still keep in touch with each other.”

 

Yeonjun scrunched up his face in confusion, never expecting that. “You did?” He asked as he blinked at his mother. Yet before she could answer, another person walked into the room, causing every pair of eyes to fall upon him instead.

 

“Oh hi,” Taehyun’s father greeted them all, easily spotting the only stranger there. “So who do we have here?”

 

“Darling, this is Irene. Yeonjun’s girlfriend from the State,” Yeonjun’s mother took the pleasure to introduce them to each other, speaking in Korean to her boyfriend before she switched back to English when she turned to the girl. “Irene, this is my husband. Taejung.”

 

The young lady nodded and didn’t hesitate to bow at Mr. Kang, showcasing the perfect manner of Korean greeting, causing the old man to smile approvingly. “Hi, nice to meet you! Sorry for my limited Korean, I’m still learning.”

 

“Hello, and don’t worry, you sound just fine,” Mr. Kang reassured her, but not without hesitant glance that he directed at the two of his sons. “But…Yeonjun’s girlfriend? I thought he was dating—”

 

Yet his son didn’t give any chance for anyone to continue this ridiculous interaction. Pivoting sharp on his feet, he halted his father from talking by turning his back on everyone and climbing straight to upstairs. Yeonjun was quick to tail after him, frantically calling out his name, “Tae—Taehyunnie!”

 

His mother, however, wasn’t having any of this.

 

“Yeonjun, please! Don’t be rude,” she interjected, trying to stop Yeonjun from excusing himself as well. “Irene came all the way here. At least show her to our guest room. She must be tired from all the—”

 

Pausing on his steps, the son sharply closed his eyes before he inhaled a quick breath and turned to throw a grimace over his shoulders. “Yeah, right, about that. Can you do it for me, please? I gotta go and check on Taehyun—”

 

“Yeonjunnie!”

 

And he waited no more to dash his way up the rest of the stairs to the bedrooms, not stopping even with several shouts of his name from his mother. He arrived at the corridor just in time Taehyun was entering his room and even when he saw Yeonjun was rushing to him, he didn’t hesitate to throw him a glare and close his door right on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Taehyun, wait—” Yeonjun didn’t make it, his words are swallowed by the door shutting right before his nose and just when his hand was twisting the knob, he heard the click from inside, Taehyun was so quick to lock himself in. Yeonjun gritted his teeth and commanded his legs to corner straight into his own room, aiming to enter through their shared bathroom instead.

 

But Taehyun wasn’t the smartest for nothing. He of course had anticipated it and moved even faster to seal the bathroom door as well, leaving Yeonjun with no other options than stopping before it and knocking helplessly, hoping his younger boyfriend would have mercy to let him in.

 

“Taehyunnie,” he called out, desperate but gentle. “Baby, can you please open this door? Please, I wanna talk to you—”

 

“Talk to my ass,” replied Taehyun from the other side of the door, tone stubborn and sulky. Yeonjun smiled despite his worry, can still picture the cute pout possibly gracing the younger’s face.

 

“Well I—well, that’s not _exactly_ what I want now but it’s _not_ like I’d reject talking to your ass or something. It’s a cute ass so—”

 

“Shut it, Yeonjun hyung! Don’t talk if you don’t have the right things to say,” Taehyun scolded him and Yeonjun almost bit his tongue, reprimanding himself.

 

“No, wait—you’re right. I’m wrong, I’m just blabbering here but I—”

 

He caught himself right before he could rant out more trashy talk and possibly make things even worse. Yeonjun took a deep breath and tried again, eyes serious upon the door as if he can see Taehyun instead.

 

“Taehyunnie, please. I know this all seems sketchy and sudden but at least let me explain it to you. Please?” He pleaded once more, twisting and turning the end of his shirt sleeves as he waited for Taehyun’s response. He was so close to panicking the longer he was met with silence from inside the bathroom, thinking Taehyun really was going to ignore him for the rest of the night, until a soft click broke through the high tension and Yeonjun watched with wide eyes as the door parting slightly a jar, just enough to reveal Taehyun’s big but anxious eyes looking at him.

 

“You have _exactly_ 10 minutes before I lock you out.” He warned and Yeonjun let out the breath he never quite noticed he had been holding, eyes softening upon the boy and heart clenching mercilessly once he saw Taehyun’s delicate fingers wrapped around the edge of the door, halting the wood from opening entirely to Yeonjun.

 

“If you locked me out, then how would I bath and poop? This is my bathroom too, baby—”

                                                    

“—9 minutes!”

 

“Okay! Okay! 9 minutes.” Yeonjun held his palms up straight in the air between them, swallowing all attempts to joke and lighten the mood in afraid of Taehyun to possibly change his mind this time. As Taehyun was glaring up at him, Yeonjun dropped his hands back to his sides and sighed. “First of all, I _swear_ to you I had no idea at all she’d be here.”

 

“I was on the way to meet you when she contacted me,” Yeonjun paused for a sec, carefully eyeing Taehyun’s reaction but when he made no move to interrupt, the older boyfriend continued, “She said she was lost and had trouble finding her ways around from the airport. She never told me why she came here.”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, didn’t stop himself from showing his disdain and Yeonjun almost kissed him right there and then for being too honest but _cute_ about his feelings.

 

“I know and completely _aware_ we’re over. But I remember the hard times I had trying to adapt with the kids in school at State and she was there. She was there for me as a friend when no one did so I just can’t let her get lost like that. I knew what it felt like to feel out of place. So I figured it won’t hurt to help her as somebody I used to know, considering I might be the only person she knew here.”

 

“Wrong,” Taehyun finally responded, eyes still ablaze and dissatisfied. “She knew your mother. She contacted her and she even brought her over to my house. She—”

 

“I know, I know. I was stupid, I didn’t think about that. I just—I went searching for her. That’s why I was late.” Yeonjun did his best to explain as detailed as he can so Taehyun won’t find the room to misunderstand the peculiar event happening tonight. “But when I arrived there, she was gone. She obviously already left to meet my mom. I couldn’t find her so I rushed back to you. Didn’t know you went home already.”

 

“She said they kept tab on each other all this time, your mom and her.”

 

“I didn’t know about that too,” Yeonjun shook his head and rubbed at his face with both of his palms, tired and a bit frustrated with the sudden turn of the event. “But I do know they’re close to each other. Even back then when we were together, Irene was always over at our place to accompany my mom. She was friends with her too.”

 

Taehyun chuckled, far from sounding glad. “Then you three must have been a _very_ happy trio.”

 

“It was all in the past,” but Yeonjun was quick to rebuke it, eyes firm and resolute as he stared upon his dear boyfriend. “We’re over, Taehyunnie. Whatever you’re doubting on us, trust me, we’re _not_. You have to believe me on this.”

 

Taehyun was narrowing his eyes at him as if Yeonjun just asked him to chew on rocks and expected them to taste as soft as marshmallows. He didn’t believe him, obviously so as he shook his head and put a hand on his hip.

 

“Then why did she say you were her boyfriend?” Taehyun shot that question to his face, upfront and demanding. “She can’t possibly pull that card out of nowhere without any actual basis. You must have been giving her some wrong ideas—”

 

“No! No ideas at all!” Yeonjun was the one to whine now, close to burst out in his own frustration because whatever dark assumptions Taehyun could possibly have in his mind right now, they weren’t true. He did not. He won’t do that to Taehyun. Yeonjun won’t do that to _them_. No. He had better morals than that.

 

Clicking his tongue, Yeonjun carefully reached out for Taehyun’s hand—the one clutching on his hip—before he held it into his own and entwine their fingers together, heart beating painfully because at least, Taehyun didn’t pull his hand away. Taehyun didn’t reject him.

 

Yeonjun stared straight into his eyes, trying hard to convince him. “Trust me, Taehyunnie. She did try to contact me lately through messages but I haven’t been responding. Not even once. You can check my phone.”

 

Taehyun stared back, reading his face closely until something slowly shifted. The ice in his eyes melting bit by bit. It was slow but Yeonjun was more than relieved. He was grateful.

 

“It still doesn’t make any sense,” Taehyun muttered, voice small as his own insecurity slipping out. But his body said otherwise when Yeonjun felt his grip tighten on their linked hands, causing Yeonjun to smile a bit and clench back just as hard.

 

“I know,” Yeonjun whispered just as gently, understanding both of them were just confused with everything that happened so suddenly. “I don’t completely understand all this too.”

 

“Yeonjunnie—” Yet before they could resume talking in peace, his mother calling from outside of Yeonjun’s room disturbed them and Yeonjun was quick to jump forward, pushing Taehyun deeper into the bathroom along with him just before his mother could enter the room and see them there.

 

“Crap, let me in!”

 

“What—”

 

Taehyun couldn’t utter even a word out and Yeonjun already slammed the door shut, hands messily locking the door and body spreading against it as if expecting his mother to break it down to get to them. They stared bewilderedly upon each other before a knock vibrated outside of the bathroom.

 

“Yeonjun? Yeonjun-ah, are you in the toilet?”

 

Yeonjun stopped himself from hissing out loud. “Ugh, yes! Why, mom?”

 

“Alright. Just wanna tell you, Irene’s here. I showed her the guest room but she said she prefers to stay in your room since you kids got a lot to catch up with—”

 

Taehyun widened his eyes to the size of a saucer while Yeonjun mentally wanted to punch something, anything. His mother really didn’t make this any better.

 

“—so don’t be too long in there. I’ll go downstairs and prepare our dinner, yeah?”

 

And there were some murmurs of conversation, probably between his mother and Irene before another sound of a door closing was heard and silence filled Yeonjun’s room, indicating to the two in the bathroom that his mother already left and Irene was finally alone in there. In Yeonjun’s room.

 

The boy in question dragged his troubled eyes back upon Taehyun, silently asking for his help, but all he got in return was Taehyun avoiding his eyes, clearly looking unease with the situation he was put through.

 

“Taehyunnie, I—”

 

“You should go out,” Taehyun said at last. “You shouldn’t make her wait.”

 

“No, I’m not going anywhere,” Yeonjun decided instead.

 

“Then are you gonna hide yourself in here forever?”

 

“No, but I can always stay in your room.”

 

“What—”

 

And before Taehyun could ask any further, Yeonjun whipped out his phone and made his call right there and then, in front of Taehyun with his loudspeaker on. A few beats in and the line was answered.

 

“Hi, Irene?” Yeonjun greeted, eyes sharp on Taehyun instead with his brows furrowed.

 

“Hey, why are we speaking through the phone? Are you alright in there? Come out, we can—”

 

“No, listen to me,” Yeonjun stopped her, trying to get his points out as quick as he can so they can all get over this faster.

 

“You can stay in my room all you want. But I strongly suggest you choose the guest room instead. You can even have your own bathroom there.”

 

“Why? I thought this room has its own bathroom too—”

 

“—yes. But I’m not sharing it with anyone else and I’m sleeping with Taehyun tonight so bye!”

 

He ended the call, clearly not giving Irene any space to disagree before he kept his phone back into his pocket and looked again at Taehyun who blinked at him uncertainly. He sighed at last, shaking his head.

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Unbelievably gay for you, yes I am.” Yeonjun declared and took his hand to drag them both out into Taehyun’s side of bedroom. “Now let’s go.”

 

“Who says I’m gonna let you sleep here with me?” Taehyun asked even when he was following after him and making no effort to pull his hand away from the elder.

 

“Then are you really gonna let me stay in a room with her?” Yeonjun almost smirked when Taehyun’s cheeks began to redden.

 

“No…” he mumbled, looking away for a second before he snapped his big, bold eyes back up at him. “But you got some explanation to demand from her!”

 

“Like what? Like why am I suddenly her boyfriend again?” Yeonjun continued to tease, amused to see the boy’s sheepish reaction. He leaned in closer and touched a palm to his cheek, caressing the flushed skin while he pushed Taehyun step by step backward to the bed. “Such thing can wait. Let me cuddle you for now—”

 

“No! I—I wanna go shower,” but Taehyun squirmed out of his hold and stepped aside, rushing around to gather his towel and clothes while Yeonjun burst into laughter, shaking his head.

 

“Why are you suddenly being shy?”

 

“Am not,” Taehyun huffed despite his scalding red ears peeking out of his soft sideburns. He stepped back into the bathroom, about to shut the door when Yeonjun noticed he paused midway and looked over to the opposite door, eyes narrowing upon it. “Maybe I can use this chance to attack someone…”

 

“Oh my god, baby, no!” Yeonjun caught on what he intended to do, body jerking forward to run over to him but Taehyun was already laughing, he closed the door right before Yeonjun could say anything else. His elder boyfriend took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind from whatever else would happen after this now that Irene was here in a house with them.

 

He didn’t want to make it worse, he didn’t want to screw over everything he had with Taehyun and for that, he was going to confront her, tomorrow. Yeonjun sat waiting on the bed, hands mindlessly patting Sashimi on his lap, thoughts too preoccupied with things to say to Irene until he didn’t quite realize it when Taehyun already stepped back into the room, drying his hair with a small towel.

 

“Don’t you wanna bath? We just got back from the glamping site,” the younger startled him out of his reverie and Yeonjun looked up, a pleasant smile taking over his face when he saw Taehyun already dressed in his cute squirrel printed pajama. He looked so soft and small, something in Yeonjun’s chest clenched endearingly.

 

“I want to, but how? All my clothes are in my room but she’s there.”

 

“You can wear mine.” Taehyun stood before his closet, rummaging around before he pulled out a towel in one hand and a sweat shirt in another.

 

“Would it fit me though? You’re too small,” Yeonjun commented without any real bite but choked on air when something flew over and hit him straight on his face. “Ouch!”

 

The elder opened his eyes to a shirt already lying on his lap, Sashimi jumping off him to avoid getting the blow. He grumbled up to Taehyun, lifting the cloth to put it aside. “What was that for?”

 

“For badmouthing my body. I love this body though I’m scrawny,” his younger boyfriend stated petulantly, turning his back on Yeonjun as he continued flipping through the row of clothes, probably searching for bigger shirts for Yeonjun. “I still think I’m beautiful even without curvy body shape like a _certain_ girl.”

 

“And? I never say you’re not beautiful.” Yeonjun chuckled hearing it because Taehyun was no compare to Irene. They were totally two different people that Taehyun had nothing to compete with in Yeonjun’s thoughts. But still, he stood up and approached the younger.

 

“In fact, I think you’re perfect just the way you’re,” he whispered right next to his ear as soon as he stopped right behind Taehyun. He felt the younger stiffen to the sudden close proximity but didn’t give him any chance to move away as Yeonjun snaked his arms around his waist and pulled Taehyun flushed to his chest, chin resting on his shoulder so he can bury his face into Taehyun’s neck. “Like _this_ , you fit just right in my arms.”

 

He couldn’t see his face but Yeonjun can hear it loud and clear when Taehyun swallowed, feeling the side of his throat bopping when he pressed his lips there and Yeonjun planted his smile against the skin, squeezing his tiny boyfriend affectionately.

 

He was too small, too precious—Yeonjun liked him a _ridiculous_ amount.

 

“So…why won’t you wear my clothes?” Taehyun asked, voice low as he dropped his hands to rest them atop Yeonjun’s, lacing their fingers together.

 

“’Cuz I wanna sleep comfortably, sweetheart. I love loose shirts for bedtime.” Yeonjun pecked his neck one more time and reached for the towel hanging in front of them, finally reversing away from Taehyun to walk over to the bathroom.

 

“Or, better yet, what if I don’t wear anything at all?” He questioned by the door, voice filled with the hint of mischievousness but Taehyun turned to gawk at him, eyes wide in panic. “What do you mean—”

 

Yeonjun cut him with his laughter, booming out loud and amused. “Chill, baby. I’m not gonna do anything inappropriate… _yet_.”

 

And then he turned away, door shutting to Taehyun still blinking at him with disbelief screaming all over his face. Too cute, a shy and panicky Taehyun was too cute, Yeonjun was enjoying this way too much.

 

He took his sweet time to shower, reveling in the way the hot bath soothe his nerves and untangle all the knots and tiredness in his bones. Yeonjun almost fell asleep in the tub, didn’t even for a second wonder what could possibly happen at the other side of the room where Irene was staying. Just before the tip of his fingers could turn wrinkly, Yeonjun drained the bath and toweled himself, stepping back into the room to a very quiet Taehyun already sitting straight and stiff on the bed.

 

Their eyes met and Yeonjun suppressed the urge to smirk once he noticed how Taehyun was struggling not to stare at his topless body and wet hair. His eyes were wild on everywhere but him.

 

“Mo—your mother called for dinner.”

 

Yeonjun shrugged, wiping his hair some more before he threw the mini towel down onto Taehyun’s dressing table. “Really? I don’t think I can go down though, not without a shirt. You can go and eat if you want but can you bring up some food for me later on your way back?”

 

The younger didn’t answer, keeping himself voiceless and that was when Yeonjun peered at him through the mirror, frowning. “Taehyunnie?”

 

He still refused to look straight at him even upon the call of his name. “I’m—I’m not gonna eat too then.”

 

“But won’t you feel hungry later?”

 

“I…err…” Yeonjun wasn’t sure whether to feel endeared or pitiful of him since he had never seen Taehyun this jittery before. And he felt his chest warming because it was all due to _him_. “Same as you! You’ll be hungry too so—”

 

“Good,” Yeonjun cut him off, saving Taehyun from further stuttering. “Then how about we wait for a while and eat a bit later? We can go down together once everyone’s upstairs to sleep.”

 

Taehyun visibly tensed up the moment Yeonjun turned around and stepped up to him but he quickly covered it by nodding, a little quick for a hesitant voice, “Urm, sure…okay…”

 

Yeonjun shook his head, giggling and wanting to tell the younger to stop being so nervous around him when a knock was heard from outside. The pair of them widened their eyes momentarily upon the doorknob being twisted open by someone stepping in into the room.

 

Yeonjun took one broad step forward to Taehyun, using the full advantage of his long, endless legs until he can tackle the younger down onto the bed and roll them both into the blanket, moving too fast in a flash that Taehyun wasn’t able to let out even a squeak. His mother cleared her throat, freezing them both under the cover.

 

“Taehyunnie, Yeonjunnie, I called you both for dinner—”

 

It was too dark underneath there, their faces were way too close, almost squeezing into one another but Yeonjun can see Taehyun’s big, pearly eyes gazing up questioningly at him just like ‘why are we hiding?’ and he silently shook his head, asking to pretend as if none of them heard her.

 

“Boys?” She called out again. “What, are you both sleeping already?”

 

Clicking her tongue, she scolded him. “Yah, Yeonjun-ah! Why are you bothering your brother and sleeping here? You should go back to your room, Irene’s alone there!”

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes meanwhile Taehyun bit his lips, swallowing his laugh but when they continue pretending to be asleep, his mother sighed. “Boys?”

 

Only the silence and the oddly huge blanket burrito answered her.

 

“Aish, these kids,” and she finally slammed the door back close, clearly seeming frustrated with how hard Yeonjun was avoiding her.

 

Taehyun squirmed as soon as he was sure they were left alone again, trying to get Yeonjun off of him and out from the suffocating thick blanket. All Yeonjun did was staring down upon him, upon his beautiful, flushed out face, not moving an inch even when Taehyun’s small palms were pushing him against his bare chest.

 

Taehyun began to whine, “We should—”

 

“I’ll ask her to leave tomorrow.”

 

That successfully caused Taehyun to stay put, eyes blinking back up at him. “What?”

 

“I said,” Yeonjun moved his body upward, stopping when he can rest both of his forearms on either sides of Taehyun’s head, letting the blanket hang over his broad back and covering their heads like a canopy. He murmured down to him in the tight space, small and low but promising. “I’ll ask Irene to leave tomorrow. I’ll even tell her about us.”

 

“Us?” Taehyun didn’t remove his hands from his chest and Yeonjun smiled, a lopsided one almost as if he was half-smirking.

 

“Yeah, about you being my boyfriend. And me, your boyfriend.”

 

“But don’t you wanna know why she’s here?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I no longer have anything to do with her,” Yeonjun concluded easily, eyes lowering down to Taehyun’s lips and he didn’t think he could keep up with this conversation any longer. His mind was way too distracted. He needed open air, but refused to move away from his boyfriend.

 

Or maybe he just needed Taehyun.

 

“She can come to Seoul all she wants and that still won’t be my business. I just don’t want her to make you feel uncomfortable, baby.”

 

Taehyun finally, _finally_ locked his eyes with his at this. Yeonjun let him, staring back down just as intense as he kept quiet, breathing steady while Taehyun took his time to study every part and mark on Yeonjun’s face. His deep gaze traveled from Yeonjun’s eyes down to his nose, back up to his brows and forehead peeking beneath the bang falling into his eyes and lastly his stare dropped straight to his lips. Yeonjun gulped.

 

Just when he opened his mouth, the elder thought he wanted to say something, yet his hand slid up from his chest and up to his nape and Taehyun didn’t wait to pull him down, pressing their lips together halfway.

 

Yeonjun’s brain dangerously about to short-circuit.

 

He grabbed onto the pillow underneath Taehyun’s head, didn’t want to force himself onto the younger while his entire body stiffening above him to give the younger space to back out. But the second Taehyun parted his mouth and whined against him, Yeonjun stopped himself from thinking. He stopped thinking and shut his eyes. And kissed him back, hard.

 

Kissing Taehyun wasn’t entirely a new thing to Yeonjun yet he found himself feeling surprised every time their lips locked. The way the younger’s thick lower lip sliding against his, the warmth of his breath on his skin, the way the tip of his pretty nose touching Yeonjun’s cheek and the desperate press of his body pushing closer to Yeonjun—all of this was driving the elder mindless each time.

 

He always wanted more—more of Taehyun, more of his attention, more of his affection. Yeonjun never seemed to have enough and it frustrated him.

 

Yeonjun broke the kiss so sudden in favor to move his lips to Taehyun’s cheek, leaving the boy to gasp while his fingers scrambled up for his hair, grabbing and tangling the soft strands with his tiny knuckles. Yeonjun continued to shower him with his kisses, pecking him right on his sweet dimple when Taehyun laughed and giggled, then lower to his jaw, near his chin and his delicate neck.   

 

“I believe you,” he whispered just when Yeonjun was about to bite onto his skin. The elder entirely pulled away, breathing hard and heavy as he didn’t quite catch what was said to him, brain was clouded with nothing else but Kang Taehyun. “Sorry, what?”

 

Taehyun whined, grabbing onto his shoulders again to halt the distance from widening between them.

 

“Nothing, just—” he shook his head, struggling to breathe and Yeonjun was so damn weak for those rosy cheeks. “Kiss me. Please.”

 

Yeonjun chuckled breathlessly.

 

“You really don’t have to ask so cutely,” he leaned back down to bop his nose with Taehyun’s and the younger audibly sighed, body easing back into the close proximity while he trapped Yeonjun to him with his arms locked around the elder’s neck. Yeonjun smiled at him. “I’ll kiss the living shit out of you.”

 

And he waited no more to lean back in, keeping their mouths connected together while he took his sweet time touching the younger. Grabbing him by the waist, Yeonjun flipped them over so Taehyun was found on top of him while he laid on his back, the blanket was still over them. His palms caressed up and down Taehyun’s back, coaxing a softest sigh from the younger and it took all of Yeonjun’s self-restraint not to groan into his mouth.

 

They kept the inconsistent pace, sometimes the kisses were small and slow and sometimes they turned to fast and passionate. And with Taehyun’s small fingers traveling all over the sides of face and stroking his hair, Yeonjun didn’t know when to stop, didn’t even know he needed the boy’s kiss more than how desperate his lungs were screaming for air right now.

 

All he could think of was Taehyun. All he could feel now was Taehyun. His senses, his thoughts, his feelings, his heartbeats were all consumed by the boy on top of him and Yeonjun wondered at the back of his mind if this was how it felt to fall in love.

 

The way he can clearly hear the racing beats of his heart in his ears, the way he can feel Taehyun’s own drumming against his chest—he wondered if this was love.

 

He might be in love with Kang Taehyun and the realization made him kiss the boy even harder.

 

It wasn’t until one particular harsh tug on Taehyun’s lower lip causing the boy to slip a moan into his mouth that they both frozen, panting with eyes blinking wide open and bodies stiffening on the bed. They stared upon each other for a few seconds longer, cheeks spotting the gradual bright blush before Yeonjun audibly gulped and rolled Taehyun off of him, gently laying him to the spot next to him before he dropped one last kiss onto his forehead and peeled the cover off from them. 

 

“We should—we should go to sleep,” he said, throat dry and face warm.

 

“Yeah, we should,” Taehyun agreed, moving to bring Sashimi up onto the bed with them and just before he switched off the lamp, Yeonjun tried not to look at his face, tried not to focus on his thick, red lips still glistening from their kisses and most difficult of all, tried not to think of it anymore.

 

The room went to dark except for the tiny bed lamp Taehyun had open on his bedside table and Yeonjun waited until Taehyun slipped next to him to drape the cover back onto them three. Sashimi was in his arms all the while Taehyun was laying on his side and Yeonjun hesitated a bit whether to join them or not.

 

But he was already here so he might as well—

 

Yeonjun crawled until he was right behind the younger, slinging his arm over both Sashimi and Taehyun, pulling them close against him before he buried his face in Taehyun’s hair, his content sigh was dropped there.

 

“Thank you, Yeonjun hyung,” Taehyun said just when Yeonjun was dropping his eyes close.

 

“Hm? For what?”

 

“For staying with me tonight.”

 

Yeonjun smiled, planting one more kiss onto his head and spooning him even tighter.

 

“Of course I’m staying with you. This is where I belong,” he replied lightheartedly, not aware how broad and sweet Taehyun was smiling into Sashimi’s neck. “Good night, baby.”

 

“Good night, hyung.”

 

And the night wrapped up on them like that, peaceful and calm.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yeonjun was more than ready to face Irene. Taehyun told him to just confront the girl later, he didn’t have to wake up so early for it considering his work shift wasn’t until late afternoon and Yeonjun wasn’t exactly an early bird. Yet he remained with his decision.

 

By the time Taehyun already dressed for school, Yeonjun was all up and running too, descending down to dining room hand in hand with the younger.

 

“Ah, finally. Morning, boys!” His mother greeted them, eyes too focused on buttering the breads to notice how Yeonjun was frowning over at Irene who already seated at one of the chairs, her own sight sharp upon their entwined hands before she snapped them up to Taehyun—annoyance and suspicion written all over her face. His boyfriend was no better, regarding her just as equally cold.

 

Mrs. Choi finally glanced up when none of the boys moved to sit. “C’mon, dear. It’s breakfast time.”

 

Yeonjun sighed and was about to pull Taehyun to take their seats yet they were stopped from moving when Irene jumped up to her feet and rushed straight toward them.

 

“Good morning!” She chirped, squeezing her body in between Yeonjun and Taehyun until they had no choice but to untangle their hands and Irene leaned in to him, dropping a kiss straight upon Yeonjun’s cheek to which he gasped while Taehyun restrained himself from hissing out loud.

 

The elder clicked his tongue, stepping away from her to put back the safe distance between them. “Why are you still here, Irene?”

 

She pouted, “How cold! Seeing me first thing in the morning and you already asking such question! You didn’t even talk to me last night!”

 

“He didn’t?” Mrs. Choi asked.

 

“Yeah, I ended up sleeping alone,” Irene complained but all Yeonjun responded was with a shrug. “Told you I’ll be sleeping with Taehyunnie.”

 

His mother threw him a reprimanding look, silently warning him for the way he treated the girl. Yet Yeonjun stood his ground and ignored her by lowering to his seat, gesturing with his hand and a sweet, reassuring smile on his face to call Taehyun over. The younger sat beside him and Yeonjun didn’t hesitate to reach for his palm, linking their hands together under the table where he rested them over his lap.

 

“Anyways, I’m serious,” he looked back at Irene, face schooled to appear stoic. “What are you _really_ doing here in Seoul?”

 

“What, I can’t even travel to Korea just because you’re here? What’s so wrong with that?” Irene interjected in return.

 

“I see,” Yeonjun furrowed, not convinced. “So you’re just traveling? For how long?”

 

The girl shrugged, chewing on her toast. “Dunno yet.”

 

Her nonchalant answer caused Taehyun to clear his throat, visibly bothered by the uncertainty and Yeonjun gave their hands firmer squeeze.

 

“Then you should stay in a hotel or any guest house. We have plenty of choices with nice price here,” the elder was quick to suggest. “At least that way you can truly experience vacation in Seoul.”

 

Irene narrowed her eyes at him, mouth gasping mid chew. “Are you chasing me out, Daniel?”

 

“Seriously, son,” his mother interrupted at last. “Let Irene stay here. She can save the money and spend it on the activities instead.”

 

But Yeonjun shook his head, stubbornly saying, “We should still ask Taehyun’s dad first—”

 

“I’m sure Taejung would be okay with this,” Mrs. Choi cut him off with finality firm in her voice, eyes just as equally hard on her son. “Let her stay.”

 

Irene flashed them an overly broad, satisfied smile upon hearing that. “Besides, I don’t really know ways around here. You can be my tour guide, right?”

 

Taehyun pretended to choke on his cereals, mumbling in Korean under his breath without looking at any of them, “Pfhh, that’s why maps and Naver exist.”

 

The table fell silent, save for the sound coming from Taehyun’s utensils moving around and only then he revealed his calm, poker face up to the three of them. Yeonjun was biting his lips, clearly swallowing his laugh meanwhile Mrs. Choi seemed confused and there was Irene etching an eyebrow up at him.

 

Taehyun blinked back at her and she questioned in English. “Pardon?”

 

The youngest smiled, all sugary and dimpled but void of any sincerity while he pointed down to his bowl with the spoon.

 

“I’m saying these oats are really nutritious,” he replied back in smooth English and Yeonjun didn’t stop himself anymore, bursting into laughter this time while he turned to ruffle Taehyun’s hair affectionately, eyes grinning even harder when Taehyun huffed at him, combing his fringes back into place.

 

Just like that the tension dissolved away from the air and Yeonjun reached for a ceramic cup already filled with black, warm liquor, the aroma was inviting like a freshly brewed coffee. He took a sip on it before immediately awed upon the drink.

 

“Wow, this is so good.” He didn’t even realize he was saying it in English yet Irene was already squealing, body jerked closer to the table in excitement. “It does? I’m so happy! I brewed it for you!”

 

Yeonjun stiffened, eyes wide as he looked over at her. “What?”

 

“I still remember you _really_ loved Americano back then. You especially _loved_ the one I usually brewed before we went to school so I thought maybe I should make one for you today,” Irene launched into her enthusiastic explanation, face bright and accomplished. “So glad you still like it.”

 

“Ah…yeah…” Yeonjun slowly put down his cup, eyes stealing a few glances to Taehyun from the corner of his sight yet the younger remained quiet, not even looking up from his bowl. His mother chuckled.

 

“That’s right, Irene. I also remember you taught him how to brew the coffee and all. That’s why Daniel is working at a coffee house here.”

 

Irene dramatically gasped, “You really? That’s so cool!”

 

“I’m just a part-time barista,” Yeonjun tried to shrug it off, desperate to make this conversation of digging back into their past to stop, but that was also the time Taehyun finally glanced up and reached his hand over for the same cup Yeonjun was drinking from. The elder stopped himself and quickly grabbed for his wrist instead, halting his movement midair.

 

“Wait, baby, don’t drink that—”

 

Every pair of eyes focused on them, including Taehyun who turned furrowing at him but Yeonjun pulled his hand away gently and smiled at his boyfriend, pointing at the coffee jug. “It’s too bitter for you. I know you prefer sweet drinks.”

 

Taehyun smiled back thinly. “It’s okay, just—”

 

“I’ll get the juice for you,” and without waiting, Yeonjun reasoned and got up from his chair, excusing himself further into the wet kitchen to retrieve the fruit juices he knew Taehyun preferred to have in the morning. Taehyun felt both of the ladies had their questioning eyes on him and he sat straighter, wiping his mouth briefly with the napkin.

 

Irene stretched up a tight smile and shot the question just in time Yeonjun was back with the drink, trying her best to form her words in understandable Korean. “If you don’t like Americano, then what kind of coffee do you like?”

 

It took Taehyun a few seconds to catch the question was for him, a bit distracted in watching Yeonjun pour some orange juice into a tall glass and handing it to him.

 

“Something sweeter, like Caramel Macchiato.”

 

Yeonjun can’t help but coo, tickling the younger’s under chin while he sat back down. “He’s a baby, he can’t handle bitter drinks.”

 

“Not true,” Taehyun denied despite the obvious pout which screamed nothing but baby shown on his face. “I can drink them, but doesn’t mean I _have_ to like them.”

 

“Aww, sure thing, baby.”

 

Irene studied them back and forth and she said it with sarcasm heavy in her tone. “You guys seem really _close_ together.”

 

Yeonjun nodded, didn’t even bother to cover it. “Sure, ‘cuz we’re boyf—”

 

“Good morning, people!” And that was when Mr. Kang stepped into the room, halting the words right at the tip of Yeonjun’s tongue and Irene can only direct her stern, suspicious stare silently upon the pair. Mrs. Choi, not wanting the invisible pressure to continue wrapping them all in, hastily moved over to greet her boyfriend.

 

“Morning, darl—”

 

“Mr. Kang,” but Irene cut her off, snapping her eyes away from Yeonjun and Taehyun to grin at the old man instead. “Would you let me stay here in your house while I’m here in Seoul? I’d really like it if I can spend more time with Yeonjun.”

 

She dropped the bomb out of nowhere and Yeonjun almost flinched at how fast Taehyun was turning to look at his father, face full of silent hopes for the man to decline it.

 

“Sure, why not? We have more than enough rooms here,” was Mr. Kang’s lighthearted reply and Irene threw her victorious smile over at them, her eyes fixed upon Yeonjun as if challenging him to try and chase her out again. “It’s settled then, I’m _staying_.”

 

Taehyun was up on his feet even before Yeonjun could spit another word out. Dropping his napkin messily onto the table, he mumbled “I gotta go,” while keeping his eyes low to the ground and snatching his school bag to walk away from the scene.

 

“Wait, Taehyunnie—” Yeonjun tried to halt him but Taehyun already was wrenching his hand away from his hold, not even sparing him a look as he disappeared through the door. Yeonjun clicked his tongue, standing up to rush after him yet his mother was quick to change the topic.

 

“So where does Yeonjun plan to bring you along for a visit?”

 

He gritted his teeth, eyes mad on her. “No, I _never_ plan _anything_.”

 

“Then sit down,” his mother stated just as firmly. “You both can plan it now.”

 

Yeonjun felt as if he was trapped. He knew he was going to regret it not running after the boy, not running after the only person who mattered to him.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun was the last one to arrive at Drunken Caffeine that noon. Customers were already bustling around, quick to form a line before the counter to energize themselves for the other half of the day with caffeinated drinks meanwhile Taehyung and Jimin moved back and forth to take and serve their orders. That left Yeonjun to deal with a couple of boxes dropped off by their supplier at the shop’s back door so after changing into their usual uniform and tying the signature apron around his waist, he moved to bring the stocks upstairs to their storage room.

 

He was expecting himself to be alone there, receiving a text from Soobin in their group chat earlier saying he would probably take a day off today considering he informed he wasn’t feeling well. Yet as soon as Yeonjun kicked the door open, the tall Shift Lead had flinched upon the banging sound and Yeonjun found himself peering at none other than Soobin over the edges of the boxes he was carrying.  

 

“Hi, Soobinnie,” he greeted, wondering if Soobin deemed himself fit enough to work as usual today.

 

“Hi, hyung,” the taller replied, waving briefly with a clipboard in his hand yet just before he could turn around to continue counting the supplies, Yeonjun stepped closer and dropped the boxes by their ankles.

 

“Hey, have you been crying? Are you okay?” He didn’t hesitate to ask, face concern and brows furrowed over his forehead once he spotted how red-rimmed Soobin’s eyes were. Now that he was truly seeing, Yeonjun noticed Soobin’s whole face was flushing red. His eyes didn’t seem as bright as they usually were and there was this downward tug to his naturally pouty mouth, as if something was bothering him and the easy going boy looked like he was less of his cheerful self today.

 

Yeonjun began to worry.

 

“What—no,” but Soobin denied it, bringing his free hand to rub at his eyes and blinking a bit before he shot Yeonjun a smile, albeit thin and forced. “No, I just—my eyes easily get puffy in the morning, hyung. Don’t worry.”

 

Yeonjun fell silent, regarding him for a sec and deciding not to point out how it was already 1:30 PM in the evening now.

 

“Alright…” He dropped it at last, concluding if something was really wrong, Soobin would voluntarily inform him about it without him needing to point it out. Yeonjun nodded, about to resume his work but not before reminding him, “Talk to me if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

And they got back to work in silence again, Soobin took the duty to arrange the stuff at the higher parts of the shelves meanwhile Yeonjun sat crossed legs on the floor, going through the list of the inventory. He was in the middle of frowning over some confusing calculation when Soobin took a seat in front of him and regarding the elder sternly.

 

“Have you…” He started, chewing on his lower lip as if he was contemplating the decision to approach whatever matters in his head out in the open or not. “Have you ever been in a long distance relationship?”

 

Yeonjun’s fingers hovered midair on the calculator before he slowly glanced up to Soobin, blankly blinking at him. “…what?”

 

Soobin shook his head, quick to dismiss his question with “Nah, never mind. Forget it,” when Yeonjun appeared more confused than understanding of the sudden prompted topic. The younger laughed, scratching the back of his nape, probably feeling silly of what he just blurted out and yet before he could stand back up, Yeonjun answered him.

 

“I had once wanted to be in that kind of relationship.” Soobin met his eyes again and Yeonjun shrugged, recalling his story with Irene for the nth time. “It was with my ex-girlfriend back in US, the one before I moved here.”

 

Soobin stayed silent, big eyes staring at him carefully and Yeonjun took the cue as him wanting to hear more so Yeonjun sighed and continued, “But I’m glad it didn’t work out. I’m glad none of us agreed on it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I fell out of love, I found someone else here.” Images of a tiny boy with huge starry eyes and childish dimpled smile came rushing into Yeonjun’s head. He can’t help the smile from blooming across his face as he said, “Taehyun.”

 

Soobin smiled too, nodding slowly. “Taehyun…”

 

Yeonjun didn’t really know where this conversation was going. He wasn’t even sure why Soobin posed him such a question out of nowhere but then the younger sniffed and hid his face down to his lap, murmuring with low voice, “I guess it did happen huh.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Feelings change…”

 

Something struck Yeonjun from how hopeless he sounded when Soobin said that and he immediately detected this wasn’t just any small talk. Something was _indeed_ very wrong here. Yeonjun swallowed, trying his best to choose his words in hope he won’t say the wrong things and potentially hurt the other.

 

“Yeah. I guess so too, but I—” His voice was short lived however when Soobin let out a sniff again before his shoulders started to shake, startling Yeonjun with his sobs. “Hey, hey, Soobinnie—”

 

The elder crawled forward until he can gather Soobin into his arms and hold him close by his shoulders, one hand rubbing up and down the taller’s back in hope to comfort him. Yeonjun carefully asked when Soobin didn’t seem to stop crying anytime soon, “What happened?”

 

“I’m—I’m sorry, hyung,” Soobin shook his head, trying his best to wipe as much tears as possible with the back of his hands while Yeonjun clicked his tongue, trying to turn his chin so they can look at each other. “No, talk to me. Tell me what happened, don’t scare me like this.”

 

Soobin met his eyes and the dam was broken again, crystal clear tears were quick to spill from the corners of his eyes.

 

“Huening wanna move away,” he managed weakly between tiny sobs and Yeonjun’s hand stilled over his back, furrows slowly taking over his forehead while he stared upon the younger disbelievingly.

 

“…Sorry?”

 

He couldn’t quite believe that. It was too sudden, too unexpected.

 

They deadass just got back from celebrating Hueningkai’s birthday last weekend so now?

 

Soobin cried harder upon noticing the utter confusion on Yeonjun’s face, as if he can tell it was a tough pill to be swallowed, even by Yeonjun.

 

“Remember the letter I wrote for his birthday? The one that I trained Sashimi to present it to him?” Yeonjun gave him a small nod, careful not to misread anything.

 

“After we all parted to our own way right when we arrived back from the glamping site, I sent him home as usual. He—he told me something before we said goodnight.”

 

“What did he say? Did he tell you he wanted to move away?”

 

“Yeah,” Soobin brushed a hand over his fringes, pushing them off his forehead in frustration. “In the letter, I told him I’d wait for him to finish high school. I told him when I got accepted into college, I’d rent a place for us and wait for him to graduate. Then I hope we can get into the same college and start to live together. But he—”

 

Soobin halted for air, gasping and breathing slowly to prevent himself from breaking into tears again.

 

“He apologized to me, said he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t come and live with me since he’s planning to move out of Seoul. He’s going to further his study at an art school outside of here.”

 

He failed. At the mere thought of being separated from his boyfriend, his face scrunched up and Soobin let out another loud sob, leaning his head sideway onto Yeonjun’s shoulder to weep there.

 

“What do I do, hyung? I love him so much, I don’t have the heart to stop him because I know that is his dream. He wants to be a professional pianist so bad and the art school is one of the best we have here but I—” Soobin wailed, voice desperate and heart-wrenching. “I cannot live without Huening, hyung. I’m so scared.”

 

Yeonjun tried to shut him, wanting him to calm down before continuing to talk yet Soobin gave him aggressive shake of his head before he buried his head deeper on Yeonjun’s collar. He sounded vulnerable but genuine when he whispered, “I need him. I don’t want us to break up.”

 

“Hey, Soobinnie, calm down,” Yeonjun said at last, holding Soobin’s face into the cup of his palm so he can push him to sit back straighter and turn to look at him in the eyes. Something throbbed in his chest once he saw how bloated Soobin’s face and how his cheeks were flushed with gloom.

 

He knew how terribly in love Soobin was with Hueningkai.

 

The news must have taken a big toll on him to break down even in the middle of work right now.

 

 “Did…did he say anything about break up?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then what did he say?”

 

“He asked me to believe in him, to believe in us.”

 

Yeonjun curved up a thin smile, instantly convinced from hearing Hueningkai’s response.

 

“Then believe him, Soobin-ah,” was all he said, patting the boy on the crown of his head. “I’m sure it’s not easy for him too. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to tell you that especially after the letter and all the surprises you gave for his birthday.”

 

Soobin didn’t look away, staring straight at him as he listened intently. “But if he was strong enough to open up and believe in you two, then you should do the same. Not every feeling changes, Soobin.”

 

“But you—”

 

“None of me or my ex-girlfriend was really trying to hold on to the relationship,” Yeonjun explained further, knowing his statement before might have scared Soobin into foreshadowing the same luck to happen in his relationship with Hueningkai. “When I told her I had to move out, she simply said okay and decided to break things off. None of us even mentioned anything about trying to make it work from distance. I was hurt and moved away while she had a new boyfriend a week after I left. We were never serious now that I thought about it again.”

 

Yeonjun chuckled, pinching Soobin on his cheek before he wiped dry his tears gently. “But you and Hueningkai are different, Soobin. You have to try for both of you. I’m sure it’ll worth it.”

 

Soobin stared at him for a long while, taking his time to understand and absorb everything told by Yeonjun until he slowly stretched up a small, almost sheepish smile on his face. Yeonjun grinned wider and squeezed his shoulder, reassuring him everything was going to be alright.

 

Soobin nodded, face appeared a bit more hopeful than the moment Yeonjun first greeted him before.

 

“Yeonjunnie!” The voice was followed with the sound of the door opening and the said guy was quick to stand up, leaving Soobin to fix his face and dry up the remaining traces of his tears.

 

“Yes, hyung?” Yeonjun replied upon seeing Taehyung was approaching him.

 

“Someone’s looking for you,” the senior pointed out to where the rest of the customers were. Yeonjun frowned, taken aback anyone would pay him a visit at this hour considering Taehyun never mentioned to show up and Hueningkai usually would be here for none other than Soobin. He questioned, “Who?”

 

Taehyung shrugged. “Dunno. A customer—blonde, sexy, chic.”

 

“Aish, no,” Yeonjun’s first reaction was to sigh as the description fit perfectly with who he predicted it was. He didn’t second-guess his decision when Yeonjun asked “Can you please tell her I’m not here, hyung?”

 

Taehyung blinked. “But that’s dumb. I already told her you’re here. How to make it makes sense if you suddenly disappeared?”

 

“Then tell her I’m busy. I can’t meet anyone right now.”

 

The senior made a face as if that excuse would sound downright rude to his visitor. Yet not one to meddle with anyone’s business, Taehyung simply shrugged and turned back around to exit the room. He threw a “Suit yourself, bro,” before walking away.

 

“Who—” Soobin was about to question out his own curiosity about Yeonjun’s sudden visitor when Jimin showed up by the door and blocked Taehyung in his way. Ignoring the other, he peered straight over Taehyung’s shoulder and hollered at Yeonjun.

 

“Someone’s looking for you, Yeonjunnie!”

 

Taehyung grabbed the shorter by his shoulders, holding him back. “He told me to tell her he’s busy. He can’t see anyone right now.”

 

“Her? Who? This one’s a guy, young face in his school uniform? Hanlim,” Jimin supplied confusedly. Soobin interrupted this time, “What, Taehyunnie? Does he have big eyes?”

 

Jimin hummed, thinking. “Quite big? I don’t know, but he has blond hair.”

 

“That’s not Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun confidently concluded, already walking to get through Taehyung and Jimin crowding in the doorway.

 

“Then he might be…” Soobin’s voice drowned away as soon as he stepped out and peered down from the stairs to where the customers waiting by the bar tables and immediately spotted the person described by Jimin. It was as true as his presumption.

 

“…Beomgyu,” he called out under his breath, starting to feel odd regarding this whole situation when the said boy clearly showed up here alone without his usual companion, Taehyun. Just when he climbed down the steps nearing them, Beomgyu and the female customer who also waiting for him looked up at the same time and they both had their eyes widening in pleasant recognition.

 

“Hey, Yeonjun hyung!” Beomgyu shouted simultaneously when she called him out, “Daniel!”

 

They both frozen and turned their heads to the side, facing each other with bewilderment written all over their faces.

 

“Who?” They asked at the same time, one in Korean and the other in English.

 

“Who’s Daniel?” Beomgyu shot the question to her just as she asked him, “Who are you?”

 

They both clicked their tongue and pointed straight at Yeonjun, causing the guy in question to flinch a bit as he stopped right before them.

 

“I was looking for him first,” Irene reasoned almost angrily in English while Beomgyu exclaimed in Korean, “I’m here to talk to him.”

 

“Stop talking to me in Korean!” She hissed to his face meanwhile Beomgyu complained, “I don’t understand English!”

 

“Yah, yah, both of you, quit it!” Yeonjun waved his hands in between the two, frowning as he tried to pry them apart and away from the impromptu argument. Irene huffed but moved herself two steps away from Beomgyu to his right while Beomgyu rolled his eyes and turned his face away, refusing to see her by Yeonjun’s left. The eldest sighed watching them before he shook his head and etched his brow up to Irene, regarding her sternly.

 

“Look, I’m busy. So if you’re not here for drinks, please leave.”

 

“What, but I—” Yeonjun ignored her in favor to turn speaking with Beomgyu, switching back to Korean.

 

“And you, Gyu. What are you doing here? Why are you alone, where’s Taehyunnie?”

 

“Of course I wasn’t expecting any hi or whatever,” Beomgyu started with a snort, tone sarcastic. “But long story short, I’m here to deliver news from Taehyunnie.”

 

Yeonjun’s frown deepened, beginning to feel anxious. “What happened? He hasn’t been responding to my texts and calls since he left to school today. Is he okay? Is he mad at me?”

 

“Why? Are you giving him any reasons to be mad?” Beomgyu challenged back, hands folded over his chest while he glared suspiciously to the girl beside him, still eyeing them in silent because she can’t follow through their conversation. Yeonjun sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

 

“Just tell me everything, Gyu.” He sounded quite defeated.

 

“Well, he won’t be home tonight so he wants me to tell you, don’t bother to wait for him,” Beomgyu informed at last, tone and face nonchalant but there was nothing lighthearted with the way Yeonjun was taking it. Face scrunched up, he jerked closer to the table separating them while he launched into nonstop questions, almost panicking.

 

“What? Why? Why won’t he be home?”

 

“’Cuz we have Physics group project. Usually we used to complete it at his place and have a sleepover there but Taehyunnie said and I unquote ‘I don’t wanna deal with bitches’ so he’s gonna come and do it at my home instead.”

 

Yeonjun fell silent, wondering how bad Taehyun was hurting for him to resort into avoiding him this way. Irene couldn’t take her presence being ignored any longer that she huffed and pushed to stand closer to Beomgyu, trying to pull Yeonjun’s attention back to her by slapping a hand onto the table.

 

“I want a drink,” she demanded, trying to stay composed yet Yeonjun remained in his thoughtful bubble and she hissed, slamming her hand harder, beginning to attract the looks from the people nearby them. “Daniel, do you hear me, I want a drink!”

 

Yeonjun shot a glare up at her, forcefully disturbed out of his reverie. “For fuck’s sake, the counter’s over there, Irene!”

 

“Irene?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, face slowly coming to realization upon the mention of that name. He pointed at her with his chin, questioning to Yeonjun. “So this is Irene?”

 

“Wait, you know her?”

 

Beomgyu didn’t wait for Yeonjun’s confirmation as he nodded and turned his body to fully face the girl, head nodding and mischievous smirk curving over his face. “Ahh, so you’re Irene.”

 

She gritted her teeth, stopping herself from lashing out the longer they were talking in language she can’t entirely grasp. “Seriously, what are you two talking about?”

 

Yeonjun was about to open his mouth to reply yet Beomgyu halted him by extending out a hand to greet her.

 

“Hi, I am Choi Beomgyu,” he uttered his introduction one by one in English. Irene bit her lip for a sec before she grimaced way too widely and shook his hand harshly, responding back in annoyance. “Hi, I don’t care who you are I just wanna—”

 

“Do you know watermelon?” Beomgyu slipped out randomly and both Irene and Yeonjun narrowed their eyes on him.

 

“Excuse me, what?” She asked back, perplexed in mixture with annoyance.

 

“Watermelon, it’s a…um, fruit! You know, red, have black dots—”

 

“Dots?”

 

“Seeds. Black seeds,” Yeonjun corrected, trying to be helpful.

 

“Yea, man,” Beomgyu winked and held his palm out for a high-five, to which Yeonjun reply with his own albeit still in confusion. Beomgyu turned back to Irene, grinning way too big like a clown. “Watermelon, can make juice. Delicious!”

 

The girl sighed for the nth time and she blatantly ignored him by turning to face Yeonjun again. One finger pointed to Beomgyu, she begrudgingly stated, “When you’re done with this dude, please text me back.”

 

And with that, she stepped away from there, heels click clacking with every step she took leaving the coffee house entirely. The two guys watched her back until she disappeared through the glassy entrance and only then Yeonjun let out a relieved sigh, glad to get rid of her.

 

“Thanks, Beomgyu.”

 

“No need to thank me, I’m not doing it for you,” the younger shrugged, throwing his half smirk when Yeonjun seemed quite taken aback by his bold response. “I just don’t like seeing my friend moody all day long at school when I thought he should finally be happy with his boyfriend.”

 

And something instantly numbing in Yeonjun’s chest, knowing perfectly well Beomgyu was referring to everything that was happening among him, Taehyun and the girl just now. Leaning his upper body over the table, Beomgyu brought his face close until he can stop near Yeonjun’s petrified face and whisper warningly to him.

 

“I hope you know your priority, hyung.” He jumped off the table and picked his school bag up from the floor where he had thrown it down upon his arrival here. Slinging it over his shoulder, he threw one last wink at Yeonjun, still very much speechless from what he was told, and walked himself out of there as well, whistling coolly under his breath.

 

Yeonjun didn’t know why but he felt much like he was being threatened by the younger boy, by Taehyun’s best friend.

 

* * *

 

He can’t take his mind off the matter told by Beomgyu ever since he left. The rest of his shift was preoccupied with unsettling thoughts about it that Yeonjun at last decided to make his way straight to the younger’s floor as soon as he arrived back at the apartment complex.

 

He stood contemplating right in front of the door, one hand clutching the cup holder while the other was hanging halfway in the air, about to push on the bell. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yeonjun set his mind to just go with it and he at last touched the button, listening as the bell rang throughout the house before the door opening on Beomgyu a few minutes after.

 

“Hey,” the younger gave him a wave, not exactly smiling but not rejecting his presence as well.

 

“Hello, Beomgyu,” he lost idea why he had to greet him so formally as if they had never been friends all along. They blinked upon each other, Beomgyu tilting his head as if waiting for Yeonjun to start talking and only then the elder realized he should really make a move. Swallowing, he brought up the cup holder housing two drinks in it toward Beomgyu. “Brought something for you.”

 

Beomgyu’s smile was teasing once his eyes dropped upon it. “I didn’t know I made a call for Starbucks?”

 

“C’mon, just take it,” Yeonjun urged him, pushing the drinks against Beomgyu’s torso and the younger finally chuckled as he accepted the treat. Yeonjun explained, nodding upon it with his chin. “Caramel Macchiato for Taehyunnie and Mocha Latte for you.”

 

“Wow, thanks hyung. We really need this to keep awake.”

 

“No problem,” the elder dismissed the gratitude before he stood back straighter and cranked his neck forward as if to check past Beomgyu’s shoulders and deeper into his house. “So?”

 

“So?” Beomgyu blinked back. Yeonjun bit his lip anxiously. “Can I see him?”

 

Only this time the younger began to furrow, scratching uncertainly on his nape. “Uhm, did you tell him you were gonna come?”

 

“I texted him but I don’t think he’s been reading any of my texts since this morning,” Yeonjun obviously still upset about it from the way he was pouting. Beomgyu’s face was just as twisted as he was feeling inside right now, uneasy and conflicted.

 

“Well, then maybe you should wait until tomorrow? Or until he replies you.”

 

Yeonjun stopped himself from gritting his teeth at the younger. “What? So you’re not gonna let me see my boyfriend?”

 

“Yea, because that’s what my best friend told me. He doesn’t want to meet anyone now, not just you.”

 

Yeonjun sighed out loud at this. “Look, if you just let me talk to him—”

 

“Hyung,” Beomgyu interrupted him, gaze solemn as he stared up straight at Yeonjun. “Trust me, give Taehyun the time to be alone when he asks to. He’ll talk to you later, just give him some time.”

 

“But, Gyu, it’s not my fault—”

 

“I know, I get it,” Beomgyu assured him. “For now, just go back and rest, hyung.”

 

Yeonjun studied him some more, tempted to just beg him to let Yeonjun meet up with Taehyun yet he knew it would be to no avail. He knew Taehyun. Once he had decided to hide, to avoid someone, the chances to change his mind were slim unless he was the one letting himself be found. And there was nothing else for Yeonjun to do now except wait for him with every drop of patience he had left in him.

 

With one last sigh, he nodded and said, “Tell him I say goodnight. And don’t study too hard.”

 

He didn’t even wait for Beomgyu to reply anything back before he was already turning on his heels, riding back up to the penthouse. From the corners of his eyes, Yeonjun could feel Irene was waiting for him by the couch in the living room yet just before she could say a word or halt him, Yeonjun willed his steps to walk faster and enter straight into Taehyun’s room instead of his own bedroom.

 

He threw his body on the bed, covering his closed eyes with his arm and breathing deeply. The whole day had been emotionally confusing and he had no idea what else to do to fix everything that was happening to Taehyun and him right now. It was clear as day Taehyun was upset at him for unable to bring Irene out of this house and now with her lingering around him without any definite reason, Yeonjun was very much suffocated.

 

He wanted to tell her off, but painfully aware his mother would back her up.

 

He wanted to apologize to Taehyun, but now even the boy refused to see him.

 

What else can he do?

 

Yeonjun was too tired, too worn out, he almost broke into tears himself.

 

He had no idea how long he stayed motionless there, lying and thinking, until by the time he moved to check on his phone, it was already 12:30 in the midnight. He wondered if Taehyun was still working on the project with Beomgyu or he had gone to sleep.

 

Dragging his lethargic body to take a bath, Yeonjun took his time basking in Taehyun’s familiar body shampoo, smelling soft and calming just like him. He made sure to feed Sashimi right after that before he carried the pup together onto Taehyun’s bed and finally settled for the night.

 

As he was patting mindlessly through Sashimi’s head and all over his body, Yeonjun found himself unable to catch even a wink of sleep. He tossed and turned, eyes wide awake and mind restless even as Sashimi had long snoring beside him. Perhaps it was a wrong decision to sleep here in the younger’s room because everything in here reminded him of Taehyun.

 

The way he smelled was like him, the smoothness of the silk cover underneath him reminded Yeonjun of Taehyun’s images sleeping next to him, the way Sashimi snuggled in his arms made Yeonjun wonder if the pup was also looking for his owner and most of all this bed was where they had shared their passionate kisses.

 

Yeonjun remembered everything about that moment.

 

His feathery gentle touch, his warm breath, his soft lips, his small breath; Yeonjun missed him.

 

He missed him so badly that he had no idea it could hurt this much to be missing someone until Taehyun. He made him feel so.

 

Grabbing for his phone, Yeonjun squinted upon the bright screen as he tapped open the messaging apps and sighed upon his long thread of unreturned texts to the younger. The last messages were sent around 9:15 PM yesterday. It was already 2:30 in the morning, the odds for Taehyun to still be awake were slim but Yeonjun took his chances.

 

He began typing over the screen.

 

**Me:**

Baby?

What happened to us?

I’m sorry I didn’t able to make her leave

I truly am sorry

Pls, just reply me

 

Sent. Yeonjun knew he won’t be getting any reply but it still hurt.

 

It hurt to be ignored this way.

 

He was such a fool. And he typed in again.

 

**Me:**

Taehyunnie

Hyung misses you a lot

I can’t sleep, baby

 

With one last heavy sigh, Yeonjun tapped upon the home button and the screen revealed to him the picture of his phone wallpaper. It was the photo of the two of them, freshly taken at the glamping site with Taehyun hanging on his back, Yeonjun was piggybacking him with their cheeks smashed together side by side, grinning way too wide to the camera.

 

Yeonjun wanted to cry but he felt pathetic to do so. He smiled instead, small and longing as he caressed the screen, fingertip gentle upon Taehyun’s smiling face.

 

He gave up, moving to lock his phone when a ding came through and Yeonjun’s eyes gradually widening, mind wide awake.

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

If you miss me, then come down

to the emergency staircase

 

Yeonjun wasn’t sure if his mind was playing a trick on him or Taehyun did reply to his text, yet he cared no more. Rolling off the bed, he didn’t even grab a jacket as he dashed out of the room and out of the penthouse entirely to make his way to where the text directed him to.

 

The emergency staircase was dark, save for a dim LED light hanging from the ceiling. Yet by the time Yeonjun pushed the doors apart amidst his pants and gasps, his eyes were already furiously searching for that one person he had been dying to see since yesterday morning.

 

Yeonjun stepped further into the area and he spotted him at last, small back facing him and the elder waited no more to take huge steps up to the younger and trapped him right into his arms from behind as soon as the distance between them was eliminated.

 

“Hyung,” Taehyun called out, Yeonjun feeling him flinch a bit at the sudden backhug and his small hands grabbing at his arms. But Yeonjun didn’t let go, didn’t even move to open his eyes as he tightened his grip on Taehyun and buried his face against the back of Taehyun’s nape. “Yeonjun hyung—”

 

“Just please, don’t say anything,” he pleaded him, voice tired and low. “Let me just hold you.”

 

They stood like that for a while, Yeonjun easing into the familiarity of having Taehyun in his arms again, feeling his chest gradually able to breathe again until the hands atop his arms moved again and Taehyun laced their fingers together, knuckles slotting tight against each other and grip just as firm. Yeonjun almost whined in relief right there and then.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” he broke the silence at last.

 

Yeonjun frowned, lifting his head away from his nape and tilting it forward to see Taehyun’s side profile, trying to read his expression like that without having to let him go. “Why? What do you have to feel sorry for? I—”

 

“Because I shouldn’t have walked out on you just like this morning. I shouldn’t ignore your calls, messages and all,” Taehyun reasoned, turning his head to him and their noses almost touched, so close to one another. Yeonjun didn’t move his face away and Taehyun didn’t avoid his stare either. “I said I believe you but I actually still have huge doubt in me about us, about you and her.”

 

“We’re just getting together while you’ve known her for years. What’s the odd for you to completely forget about your feelings for her just because you’re with me now? She’s beautiful, she’s close to your mom and she probably knows secrets about you that I have yet to know,” Taehyun poured his heart out, spilling his honest thoughts and feelings out here in the open to him and Yeonjun swore, he wasn’t going to take any of this for granted.

 

“Though I’m confident about my feelings for you, what about you? We started with pretending, it’s too hard to differentiate what’s real now,” Yeonjun waited until the younger had finished talking before he smiled and slowly moved Taehyun around until they were face to face, body against one another and arms locking around each other’s waist.

 

“Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun brought a hand up to caress the boy upon his cheek. “Baby, if I’m not sure about my feelings for you, do you think I’d risk it asking to date you for real knowing your father cheated on my mom? If I’m not sure about my feelings, do you think I’d go through so much shit making deals with Beomgyu just to stop you from seeing Hyunjin? Do you think anyone would go to _that_ extend just to _pretend_ , Taehyunnie?”

 

He asked all of this without breaking his eye contact with Taehyun, making sure the younger see the windows to his heart and everything that he genuinely felt for him.

 

“Believe me, I like you.” He whispered to him. “I want to be with you and _only_ you.”

 

Taehyun remained quiet but he can see his gaze began to waver and his lips twitch with something small, something like the beginning of a beautiful smile.

 

“I’m yours, baby.” Yeonjun told him, leaning his face down until he can touch their foreheads together, shutting his eyes. “Please don’t push me away.”

 

Taehyun sniffed and finally, he opened his mouth. “I believe you, I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing,” Yeonjun shook his head, scooping Taehyun closer against his chest until the younger had to place his hands over his shoulders to keep their lips from touching, needing the air to breathe. Yeonjun murmured again. “Just trust me.”

 

“I trust you,” Taehyun replied, small but assured. “I’m yours too, hyung.”

 

“Mine, what? My boyfriend?” Yeonjun asked back, starting to sound just like his usual playful self.

 

Taehyun giggled, but refused to answer him.

 

Yeonjun laughed as well, light and happy as he was relieved to see the younger was back with his normal attitude, the one that was so used to tease him. Only when the elder moved to pinch the side of his ribs that Taehyun broke into another laughter and replied him, “Yes, yours. Now shut up and hold me.”

 

Yeonjun didn’t fight him on that, placing his hand back around Taehyun and keeping him safe in his embrace. He opened his eyes to Taehyun already staring up at him and Yeonjun rewarded him a smirk.

 

“Mine, my baby.” He declared once more before he planted a chaste kiss right on Taehyun’s lips, feeling at home at last holding Taehyun like this.

 

* * *

 

Irene stood behind the door, unable to believe all that she just heard.

 

“Boyfriend?” She asked to herself, finding no one but the empty corridor outside the emergency stairway answered her with a stretchy, confusing silence. “They’re boyfriends? Not brothers?”

 

She was rendered speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @MrKaiHyun.  
> Let's be moots, MOAs :D I scream about taejun 25/8 there <3333


	11. Trouble, trouble, let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chap has been dramatized. do not try at home. ><

There was a screaming, one which Yeonjun didn’t entirely recognize as a ringing phone, at least not until he truly pulled himself out of the momentary blurry line of reality and dream that he figured the call won’t stop anytime soon unless it was answered. He sighed, eyes remained close while he contemplated if whoever on the other side of the line would worth the attention since it was still at the asscrack of dawn, clearly not an ideal time to start a chit-chat with anybody.

 

He felt Taehyun startle against his body before groaning and tossing until his face was buried in Yeonjun’s chest, and only then the elder forced his arm enough to move and grapple for the device from the bedside table in fear of waking his boyfriend up. It wasn’t from his phone, it was Taehyun’s.

 

Just when he squinted up to the screen, bright light shining down upon his face in the dark room, the call abruptly ended and the notification panel popped up the call log alongside with the caller name. Yeonjun stared on not just one miscall, but up to three unanswered calls and long snippets of text thread from the same ID. He briefly scrolled through them, wondering what could be so urgent for that person to contact his boyfriend nonstop and at this hour of all the time.

 

**Beommie Hyung:**

Taehyunnie????

???????????????????????

YAH WHERE ARE YOU????

I woke up to piss & you were gone????

Did you go back home????

YAH

KID

Where are you?????

TT

Istg imma make you pay for my teokbokki if

you don’t reply me in a sec!!!

Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Why do I even worry about your flat ass -_-

 

It took Yeonjun a while to grasp the reason to Beomgyu’s sudden burst of panic in the messages. Yet when he kicked his mind into work, thinking harder, only then he remembered what happened at the emergency staircase a couple hours earlier. Taehyun must have left his house without noticing Beomgyu and now his poor friend was looking for him.

 

Yeonjun sighed before navigating his hand around and picking his own phone up, typing from one hand since the other one had been trapped to lock around Taehyun’s body, mindlessly patting and stroking down the back of the sleeping boy.

 

He immediately shot Beomgyu a quick text to assure him.

 

**Me:**

hey, Gyu

sorry for making you worry

Taehyunnie went back home late

dw

he’s with me now

go back to sleep

 

He tossed his phone away randomly over the duvet, blinking up to the ceiling and wondering how long he can fight his own bladder so he needed not to get up for the toilet since every part of him was way too comfortable snuggling up with Taehyun here under the silk cover. Leaving the boy and the warmth radiated from his body felt much like a sin.

 

Yet for sure, nature’s call always won in the end and Yeonjun peeled himself away from Taehyun with a long sigh, careful and gentle to untangle his hand and their legs from around the younger before he finally made his way to the bathroom. It was almost 6 AM by then, Yeonjun deduced the math in his mind if he could still catch a few minutes sleep just before Taehyun would wake up for school and Yeonjun himself has to get ready for today’s morning shift at the coffee house. But just before the decision was made, a knock came from the door and Yeonjun frowned while he went to get it.

 

“Morning, dear.” He least expected his mother to show up first thing first yet here she was, still in her pajamas but face bright as if she had gone through her full morning makeup session. Yeonjun simply gave a small nod to her thin smile. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Yeonjun shrugged, leaning his body to the door frame.

 

“Just wanna remind you beforehand, don’t come back home late today after you finish your shift.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Taejung is holding a press conference in a small ceremony to launch his latest product tonight. There’s gonna be a feast too, we want you and Taehyun to be there,” his mother informed. “I already picked out the suits for both of you, so be home early to get ready.”

 

Yeonjun etched up an eyebrow, didn’t find the news particularly surprising yet wasn’t entirely pleasing either. “But why do you even need us there? I thought his business had nothing to do with us?”

 

The small curve across his mother’s face gradually lowered down until she ended up posing him a blank stare, looking much as if she was restraining herself from frowning up at him.

 

“Just come, as a family.” Her tone was flat, but not without a hint of authority.

 

And Yeonjun didn’t have the energy to rebuke her. It was still too early for any argument between them so with another shrug, he simply signaled his agreement and was about to turn back around into the room when her eyes fell farther and possibly spotted Taehyun and Sashimi deep in their sleep on the bed.

 

“Yeonjunnie,” she called out to halt him. Yeonjun peered over his shoulders to which she was already carefully eyeing him with this odd, guarded look.

 

“Why are you doing this?” She questioned and Yeonjun furrowed deeper, uncertain. “Doing what?”

 

“Sleeping in Taehyun’s room, avoiding Irene as much as you can…” His mother waved her arm around, trying to indicate the situation. “It’s not right to treat her like that, sweetie.”

 

Yeonjun didn’t stop the heavy, tired sigh from escaping out loud in the silence stretching around them, looking away for a while before he directed the hard look back upon the lady. _To hell with all of this_ , he thought.

 

“Mom, what exactly do you expect from me?” He started, voice calm yet thick with frustration. “How else do you want me to treat her? Sleep together with her in my room? Talk to her like we’re old friends, bring her out, tour her around Seoul as if we’re still dating? No, mom, that won’t do.”

 

“But dating Taehyun isn’t right as well,” she pointed back.

 

“And why is that?” Yeonjun’s eyes instantly narrowed on her, feeling a surge of protectiveness piling up in him, causing his whole mind and physic to be on guard as if another word from his mother would be an attack. “Why can’t I date him? Because he’ll be my so called step-brother?”

 

The lady didn’t answer, choosing instead to gaze solemnly upon him but even without any word, the misery installed in her features was more than enough to give Yeonjun the confirmation he was looking for. He clicked his tongue, shutting his eyes close for a sec to keep his composure intact.

 

“Mom, we’re not _literally_ related—”

 

“—why must it be him? Why must you fall for Taehyun? Why can’t it be somebody else? Or Irene? I thought you two were really serious back then in State.” She cut him off, launching into a series of desperate questions—questions which Yeonjun hated to answer.

 

“Taehyunnie will be your brother. After the marriage, you two will be—”

 

“Did you put her into this?”

 

Yeonjun snapped his eyes straight up to her.

 

That was when realization hit him like a heavy loaded truck, causing his entire face to be twisted in utter disbelief. Yet his mother didn’t catch it, mouth hanging open halfway through the words and thin brows furrowing lower before she only managed to spit out a “What?”

 

Yeonjun pivoted around to fully face her, stepping closer with clear eagerness to coax the answer. “Irene, did you ask her to come here just to set me apart from Taehyun?”

 

His mother gasped, “I did nothing like that—”

 

“Just so you know, it won’t happen. It will _not_ happen,” Yeonjun clarified loud and clear before she could deny or defend herself. His focused stare firm on her when he declared, “I’m with Taehyun and _only_ with him. I’m not going back to Irene and I’m not breaking up with my boyfriend.”

 

She hissed in annoyance, close to lashing out. “But Taejung doesn’t want you—”

 

“Doesn’t want me what? Since when does he have any say about my life? He never really thinks about Taehyun so don’t act like he suddenly cares about us now.”

 

His mother shook her head, throwing her glare away while she avoided his eyes and gulping in huge breath, steadying her emotion before she looked back to him. “You don’t know what happened to their family.”

 

Yeonjun almost burst out into laughter.

 

“I know. Taehyun told me enough to know what an asshole of a father he is to him,” he argued back, recalling all the dull looks gracing Taehyun’s face whenever he would share the sad, melancholic stories of his life with Mr. Kang to him. “And that’s also why I’m against this marriage, even from the beginning. I don’t want you to marry a man who has done enough disappointing his son while also cheating on every woman he’s meeting with.”

 

Mrs. Choi bit her lip. She seemed like she was about to say something yet Yeonjun didn’t let her as he reached out for the door, starting to pull it close. He frowned one more time upon his mother and wondered in that brief, split second moment if there would be a day she finally listen to her son and stop all this madness.

 

Her face remained stoic and Yeonjun settled with a bitter, low chuckle.

 

“But you’ve never listened to me before. So what’s the odd for you to listen to me this time?”

 

She left the question unanswered while Yeonjun shut the door on her face, frustrated with these repetitive, endless debates between them. He only wished happiness for her so why did that seem like the farthest thing he would get back from his mother?

 

* * *

 

Library in Hanlim was much bigger than Yeonjun had expected. It took him a few minutes navigating around to finally spot the table seated by the person he was looking for. There were endless rows of towering shelves arranged with thousands of books from all subjects possible and the numerous lounge chair sets scattered at every corner of the facility. It was pretty mind-blowing even for someone who wasn’t really fond of books like himself.

 

Upon finishing his shift for the day, Yeonjun shot Taehyun a text to come and pick him up from school so they can ride together to the beauty salon his mother had forced them both to be at just for the sake of preparing for the event tonight. Yet the message he received in return had demanded him to come here instead of going straight there since Taehyun informed he still had an assignment urgent to be done with Beomgyu before he was free to continue with the day. Thus here he was, approaching the table once he recognized the younger’s familiar school bag laid across the wooden surface together with a mess of exercise papers, stationary, some reference books and another sling bag. Yeonjun immediately noticed that one as Beomgyu’s.

 

None of the boys was there at the table. Yeonjun cranked his neck around to try and locate them around the nearby parameter and when ended up with nothing, he simply deduced they had gone to their random way further from the spot perhaps looking for another material they might need. Not paying it a mind, Yeonjun was about to pull a chair out to lower himself there when his eyes caught another object placed by the side of the table.

 

It was a guitar, secured in its leather, black case as it was stood leaning against the wood. Yeonjun wondered which one of the boys had the ability to play this instrument. He wasn’t much of a musician yet he remembered the time he spent back in school to learn playing a few instruments and guitar unfortunately wasn’t one of them. It sparked his interest and Yeonjun smiled a bit while extending his hand out toward it, about to pick it up but his hold upon the guitar swayed the table a little and a book dangled exactly by the edge of it thumped down straight to the floor.

 

Yeonjun winced, closing his eyes briefly in afraid to disturb the pin-drop silence in the library. Yet once he opened his eyes again, no one around turned to give him a look, no one even minded the short chaos he caused as they were too absorbed in their own activity, face buried in books or ears stuffed with music plug. He exhaled a relieved sigh and moved again to pick the book back up.

 

Yeonjun didn’t mean to see the insides. He wasn’t even planning to bother himself in anything that had nothing to do with him, so when he turned the book around to the pages already open by the middle, Yeonjun had no thought to take a read on it until his eyes fell upon something pasted over the white paper. He frowned, hand halted midway trying to snap the book shut the moment he realized it was actually a picture, a blurry selfie possibly taken by Beomgyu together with Taehyun.

 

It was a photo of [them](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945857323827/) in their Hanlim uniform walking side by side.

 

Yeonjun can’t help but curve a soft smile upon their innocent faces.

 

The picture looked cute in overall, cuter now when Yeonjun realized one of them had it pasted in this book like a diary yet when he traveled his eyes lowered down the page, Yeonjun began to notice it might actually belong to the one who also owned the guitar. The pages, and possibly the whole book were full with handwritten guitar chords and lyrics to the songs Yeonjun had never once listened to.

 

It piqued his interest even higher and Yeonjun finally took his seat, placing the book before him atop the table to flip through the pages. He noticed they were mostly songs with meaningful lyrics. Some of them were even untitled yet Yeonjun found the stories behind them were quite captivating. There was song about first love, one that talked about friendship, one that spoke of the struggles in being a teenager and until he almost reached the end of the book that Yeonjun caught a familiar named scribbled by the top edge of the page.

 

It was small, thin and almost faded— _‘for Kang Taehyun’_

 

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes upon it, gaze scheming through the half written lyrics and toying with the idea if this song could presumably be written for that boy. He tried to read them, wanting to grasp the word one by one but the black ink was almost all faded, as if it had been quite long since it was first written, and what made it even more impossible to be deciphered were the long lines crossed out across the lyrics.

 

The writer was jotting them down only to have them cancelled later.

 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, about to settle with a bit of disappointment and move to shut the book away yet—

 

There was a footnote at the bottom of the page.

 

**_[Goodbye Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkIXkXoIjE4), f(x)._ **

**_That song reminds me of you._ **

**_I wish I could write something as good as that for you._ **

**_You loser, Choi Beomgyu…_ **

 

Yeonjun gulped.

 

He knew that song.

 

He remembered the acoustic soft melody.

 

And the lyrics.

 

And what the song was about.

 

He knew it all.

 

His sight jumped back up to ‘ _for Kang Taehyun’_ and Yeonjun felt his throat dry out fast, afraid to admit this book, the lyrics, the words, the stories—were all written by Taehyun’s closest friend.  

 

“Hyung!” A familiar voice startled him out of his stupor and Yeonjun blinked, silently thanking his quick reflex in closing the book and pushing it away to blend with the rest of the stuff scattering all over the surface in one brief movement. He revealed his face up, eyes meeting Taehyun’s with a smile already plastered on his face and Yeonjun tried his hardest to push all unsettling thoughts about the book away from his mind, especially once he noticed Taehyun wasn’t alone in his way approaching him.

 

There was also Beomgyu tailing right behind him.

 

“Hey, baby.” He greeted, directing his kind smile just the same to Beomgyu just before the two took their respective place in front of him, Taehyun was exactly across from him and Beomgyu was next to him.

 

“So I take it you both are okay now?” Beomgyu asked, mischievous eyes narrowing back and forth from Yeonjun to Taehyun. The eldest made no move to reply when his boyfriend snorted instead, refusing to meet his best friend’s gaze while he busied himself gathering the papers before him. “What are you on about? We’re always okay.”

 

“Please, who was it that got so moody yesterday?” The only blond of the three launched straight into teasing them about the tantrum Taehyun threw yesterday. Yeonjun bit back his laugh when Beomgyu straightened against the chair and schooled his face to appear annoyed just as how his friend had been before. “’ _Beomgyu hyung, please take my phone. I don’t wanna pick up his calls. Hyung, he’s so annoying. He won’t stop texting me. Hyung, I hate his ex-girlfriend. She’s so pretty but bitchy and I_ —‘”

 

“ _Shut_ , _up.”_ A pen already flew sideway to hit that boy on the face just when Yeonjun grinned at a red-cheeked Taehyun. He avoided looking at him while he threw Beomgyu a glare. “It’s library here.”

 

The other wheezed, didn’t even deter with the threatening object thrown to his way as he continued to torment, voice mysterious. “Do I have to tell Yeonjun hyung how you literally went on full investigation mode on Instagram tryna find her account just so you can stalk her and debate if her golden hair is real or fake—”

 

Taehyun hissed, clicking his tongue. “I will _destroy_ you, Beommie hyung.”

 

The other only rolled his eyes, unbothered.

 

“If you want me to shut up, I have a condition.”

 

“You’re not gonna threaten me with tteobokki again, hyung.”

 

“Of course not, that’s a useless trick for your rich ass,” Beomgyu nonchalantly denied before he pushed one paper from the messy stake in front of them closer to Taehyun, tapping upon it with his finger. “Solve this question for me.”

 

Taehyun’s narrowed eyes dropped to it and Yeonjun couldn’t hold it back anymore, bursting into laughter because he found Taehyun’s twisted features were both amusing and cute. Beomgyu joined him to chuckle as well and he leaned closer to Taehyun, face challenging him with his raised brow. “Actually how about you finish the whole exercise for me?”

 

Taehyun peered up to him and instead of agreeing like they all predicted him to do, his boyfriend ended up shrugging and turning back to his own paper with a snort. He waved a hand at Beomgyu. “Go on, you can tell everything to Yeonjun hyung. I don’t even care.”

 

Beomgyu reeled back, not expecting such calm reaction. “Ehhh, but that’s not—”

 

“I made you a note before, didn’t I?”

 

The blond huffed. “You did not make me a note. That was literally just a formula—”

 

Taehyun shut him up when he brought his own answer sheet up in the air between them, face sly. Beomgyu eyed the paper questioningly.

 

“Actually I already finished that question,” Taehyun said and his friend’s eyes widening in instant, mouth starting to open with a gasp. “What—gimme that—”

 

Beomgyu reached out to eagerly snatch it away from Taehyun’s hand only for the shorter boy to sway his hand away from him and when Beomgyu was about to whine, Taehyun laughed, holding his hand out back to him—only this time the sheet was gone, there was none for his friend to grapple for. The other clicked his tongue while Yeonjun watched in awe.

 

“You’re not gonna pull your magic shit on me, Hyunnie.”

 

“Eh, watch me,” Taehyun challenged and leaned forward into Beomgyu’s space until his hand can pull something over his friend’s shoulders and magically this time, the paper was back in his hand once more. Beomgyu pushed his face away in annoyance meanwhile Taehyun broke into laughter, joyful to trick the other.

 

“You can do magic?” Yeonjun questioned at last, fascinated to learn another new, surprising thing about his boyfriend before Taehyun replied him a light shrug.

 

“Just some simple tricks,” he informed with a shy but prideful smile on his face. “I was a member in a magic club back in elementary school.”

 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Pffh, he only mastered some dumb card tricks.”

 

“Oh yeah? They’re dumb? Then how about you try and get my answer sheet?”

 

And they launched again into another banter, fighting for that one paper. Yeonjun watched them for a while, noticing how Taehyun couldn’t stop laughing every time Beomgyu was successfully tricked by him meanwhile Beomgyu pretended to be annoyed at him for a moment, only for him to break into his own giggle as well in the next second, clearly enjoying their mindless push and pull game. The smiles spotted on their faces were innocent, showing pure delight and mutual fondness.

 

Odd enough, somehow, Yeonjun felt like he was invading their privacy.

 

His mind jumped back to the book he accidentally dug upon before and Yeonjun found himself in a strange uneasiness. Clearing his throat, he darted his eyes away from the laughing duo and stood up. The screech from his chair pausing Taehyun and Beomgyu from their on-going argument.

 

“I’m gonna go and see around,” the eldest informed with his hand pointing to a random shelf nearby when both of them looked up to him.

 

He didn’t wait for another word to be spoken before Yeonjun was already commanding his legs away from the table and he cornered his way down one of the aisles, eyes scanning across the neat arrangement of the books. He was at History of Music section when Yeonjun finally found something that attracted his interest and he pulled the book out from the rack before lowering down to the floor. Back supported by another shelf behind him, he made himself comfortable there and began to skim through the content.

“What are you reading?” The book somehow managed to get Yeonjun absorbed into it until he almost didn’t catch the question thrown to him, looking up to Taehyun already by his side, sitting beside him until their shoulders touched.

 

Yeonjun showed him a smile when he tilted his head sideway a bit. “I don’t know, just a random book.”

 

“I thought you didn’t read,” Taehyun commented, voice obviously teasing and Yeonjun chuckled, agreeing. “I don’t, I just wanna get myself to sleep.”

 

“There’s still time until we have to get ready for the ceremony,” Taehyun briefly checked the time from his phone. “Why don’t you go home first and get some rest?”

 

“You know who will be there, I don’t wanna get stuck alone with her,” Yeonjun reasoned, reminding them of the fact that Irene was still pretty much living with them in the apartment and Taehyun snorted, quickly nodding in understanding. Naturally, without thinking, Yeonjun reached out for his hand and entwined Taehyun’s fingers with his, resting them over the open pages of the book left unread, somehow needing to touch him.

 

Taehyun smirked but responded to him with a squeeze of his own hand on Yeonjun’s palm.

 

“You never told me you’re a magician.”

 

“I’m not, it’s more like a small hobby.” Taehyun shook his head, humming softly under his breath while he thought it through. “Though I did once dream to become a magician or a wizard before.”

 

“Cute,” Yeonjun chuckled and bumped his shoulder to Taehyun’s. “Show me a trick.”

 

With a smile, Taehyun didn’t refuse him while he excused himself for a minute while informing he was going to retrieve some gears for the trick he was about to show to Yeonjun. Yeonjun waited until he was back with a box of cards and this time, they sat crossing legs facing each other while Taehyun arranged the cards on a stake between them.

 

“Alright, pick three cards and I’m gonna tell you how I feel through them,” the younger instructed and Yeonjun did so, pulling out the cards thrice in a row before he flipped them over and took note of how each card had a picture printed over it. Taehyun held his palm out, wordlessly asking for them back from Yeonjun and his boyfriend huffed while depositing them to him, watching closely while Taehyun trapped the three cards in between his palms before he flipped his hands a few times and peeled them back open.

 

“Wow,” Yeonjun breathed in surprise when he watched Taehyun laid down the card one by one in a straight row in front of them, now showing some numbers written in bold. “These cards showed only pictures before?”

 

Taehyun grinned, looking accomplished and satisfied with his successful trick display. “Yeah.”  
  


“But now there are numbers,” Yeonjun picked one up and flipped it over to check if the former picture was there at the other side of card only to find a blank space shown to him.

 

“Yup, and each number has different meaning.”

 

“1, 4, 3…” Yeonjun read them one by one. “What does it mean? You said these interpret your feeling, right?”

 

He waited for answer, but when a silence answered him for quite long, Yeonjun finally looked up from the cards and found Taehyun already staring at him—an unreadable expression on his face. Yeonjun began to worry, opening his mouth to ask but that was also the moment Taehyun found his voice.

 

“It means…” He dragged his answer, darting his tongue out to lick at his thick lower lip and Yeonjun’s eyes instantly fell down to it, following the slow movement with his own throat scratching. Taehyun was staring straight at him, eyes so intense Yeonjun almost wanted to run away and hide.

 

But as much as his heart was about to explode in the mind-numbing race, he held his gaze just as firm, waiting for Taehyun to finally reveal the meaning behind those numbers, the meaning of his feeling.

 

Taehyun leaned his head forward in one swift movement and Yeonjun stopped himself from flinching once he felt their soft, gradually frantic breath starting to mingle in the tight space.

 

Their faces were just an inch apart and Yeonjun swore Taehyun’s eyes were the most beautiful galaxy he had ever seen.

 

“I lov—”

 

“Yo, Hyunnie—” Beomgyu appeared from behind the shelf by the end of the aisle, poking only his head in. His words died midway once he realized how close to each other their faces were and instantly rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go and get some soda. You want it too? How about you, hyung?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Taehyun shook his head without looking back at Beomgyu, reversing to where he sat initially while Yeonjun did the same, throwing Beomgyu a smile. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Ok, don’t start making out. It’s semipublic here,” their friend threw the casual reminder, didn’t even bother to lower his voice to which Yeonjun cracked into laughter and Taehyun huffed, mumbling some inaudible curse under his breath before Yeonjun watched him gathering the cards into one stake again.

 

His mind unhelpfully thought of Beomgyu.

 

“He cares a lot about you.”

 

“Hm?” Taehyun hummed questioningly without peering up to Yeonjun.

 

“Beomgyu, he’s really a true friend. So protective of you.” Yeonjun realized of that raw truth right when he was admitting it out loud now.

 

“So nosy, you mean.” Taehyun snorted. “But yeah, I guess it’s inevitable since we’ve been friends even when I was still in elementary school. Beomgyu hyung moved in to the apartment complex and he attended the class a year later than his true age. Being the only one from Daegu and a bit older than everybody caused some students to ignore him so I decided to approach him first.”

 

He told the story, how their friendship began to bloom, all with a fond, thin smile etching up across his pretty face. Yeonjun listened intently. “He was funny, seemed really quiet at first but once he started open up to me, he literally can’t shut up.”

 

Yeonjun chuckled, nodding slowly to agree what a nonstop chatter Beomgyu can be, even within the short period he had known the younger.

 

“So yeah, we bonded that way. We just understood each other so much,” Taehyun concluded. “I’m glad I approached him.”

 

“And maybe that’s why he doesn’t want you to be hurt by anybody,” Yeonjun reasoned and Taehyun finally met his eyes with uncertain stare, didn’t quite grasp his meaning. “I’ve seen how he protected you from Hyunjin, and yesterday when he met Irene, he kinda warned me too about her. He actually can be really scary if he’d want to.”

 

Taehyun’s smile gradually broadened, mysterious and sweet. “Are you scared?”

 

“I was,” Yeonjun replied honestly. “But I’m also so sure about my heart. I know how I feel about you so Beomgyu has nothing to worry about.”

 

Taehyun nodded, turning his head away to hide his sheepish smile and flushed cheeks from him.

 

“He’s my soulmate.”

 

Yeonjun knew it was only made sense for Taehyun to declare that but something in him, somewhere in his chest and just below his throat throbbed a bit upon hearing it. It was just an acute pain yet Yeonjun felt so guilty to be having it, especially toward Taehyun and his best friend. It was particularly hard not to feel so, not after he discovered Beomgyu’s notebook just now.

 

He took in a deep, slow breath and willed himself to continue listening.

 

“Beomgyu hyung always knows what I need even before me myself knows it.” Taehyun smiled to himself. “He’s been there with me from the start, even while my mom was still alive. He and Hyuka, they’re troublesome. But they’re family.”

 

They both fell silence for a moment, basking in the quiet air of the library.

 

“Then can I be your soulmate too?” Yeonjun broke into the question.

 

“I want to be the most important person to you, the one you always need.” Yeonjun tilted his head to stare at him just in time Taehyun revealed his face sideway to the elder as well. He whispered low, didn’t understand why his chest was stuck in suffocation, longing for Taehyun, even when he was just there right a few inches before Yeonjun. “Is it possible?”

 

Taehyun’s answer came in a form of soft, plump lips touching against his.

 

Yeonjun didn’t know when he moved but their lips were already brushing against each other the next time he blinked himself aware and Yeonjun shut his eyes, savoring the familiar sweet taste and the gentle, hesitant way Taehyun was kissing him.

 

In that moment, he decided, he can’t stop anyone from loving Taehyun and falling for him too.

 

But he can try his very best to be the _only_ one who will love Taehyun the _most_.

 

More than Beomgyu.

 

More than anyone.

 

 _Love_ —

 

The realization dazzled him into a dreamy haze, flooding his entire chest with warmth and Yeonjun found himself tilting his head to deepen their kiss, hands moving to hold Taehyun by his elbows, about to pull him closer and onto his lap.

 

Taehyun was quick to respond. His own palms snaking up from his shoulders, along his neck and burying themselves in the tangle of Yeonjun’s hair and he was so certain of his feeling. So certain of this unbearable ache from his heart that when Taehyun kissed him harder, Yeonjun was absolutely sure he—

 

He was in love—

 

“Beomgyu hyung warned me about finding you two sucking face and I hate that he’s right.” That voice disturbed the moment with a screeching halt and they both slowly pulled apart, giving one another a blank stare for a sec before Taehyun cleared his throat, licking his lips while he turned to face their intruder.

 

He immediately clicked his tongue, speaking out his annoyance by saying, “At least now you know how I feel every time you had Soobin hyung joined our study group.”

 

Hueningkai snorted, didn’t seem to take the jab personally as he walked further to them and joined the couple sitting on the floor. Yeonjun greeted him with his own question, not expecting the youngest to show up here as well. “Why are you here?”

 

“To sleep,” was Hueningkai’s brief answer meanwhile he pushed Taehyun backward until he was leaned again to the shelf and motioned for his legs to stretch out, didn’t wait for another word from anybody to lay his head down on his friend’s thighs, eyes already closing as he sighed. “Sorry, Yeonjun hyung. But I’m gonna borrow your boyfriend as my pillow.”

 

“Why can’t you sleep at home?” Taehyun asked despite his hand already began to play with Hueningkai’s hair, coaxing the younger to drift into his slumber faster.

 

“Because then I won’t sleep,” the latter replied nonchalantly as if his answer wasn’t worrying. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately so let me sleep now.”

 

“But that—that doesn’t make sense?”

 

“I can’t be alone, Taehyunnie. I’ll start overthinking,” he explained, opening his eyes to look up straight at his friend frowning down upon him. “And when I’m overthinking, I won’t get any sleep. So yeah, off to dreamland now.”

 

“How about Soobin hyung? Did he know about this? ’Cuz whenever you have any problem, you’d always go to him first.” Taehyun voiced out his concern and Yeonjun wondered if he had any idea about the conflict currently going on between the other couple regarding the issue of Hueningkai wanting to further his study away from Soobin.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Hueningkai dodged the topic, whining as he buried his face to Taehyun’s belly. “And he can’t help me this time. I gotta deal with it on my own.”

 

With that concluded, they finally left Hueningkai to sleep without any more questions. At some point, Taehyun fell asleep too, head wedged in between the curve of Yeonjun’s neck and his collarbone while he breathed up and down calmly and Yeonjun took comfort in it to accompany him sleep, picking up his reading from where he first left it until the next time he came to, their phones were already flooded with texts from Yeonjun’s mother urging them to come to the salon fast. 

 

“It’s time to go back, baby.” Yeonjun patted Taehyun on the rosy part of his cheek, gently waking him up. He nodded his chin down to Hueningkai while Taehyun blinked and yawned. “We should wake him up.”

 

“Okay, give me a second.” Taehyun brought his phone up to him, dialing upon a number before Yeonjun watched him greet the person on the side of the line once his call was received. “Hello, Soobin hyung?”

 

Turned out Taehyun already aware all about Hueningkai’s decision to further his study. Both he and Beomgyu knew about the on-going problem happening between Hueningkai and Soobin but Taehyun deduced there was no other person could resolve this issue Hueningkai was having other than his very own boyfriend. He understood his friend too well that he was so sure there was no other reassurance he would seek for other than from his Soobin hyung.

 

And that was why he called him over.  Soobin didn’t even hesitate to show up 10 minutes later at the library, approaching them in a plain white long-sleeved tee and ripped jeans, eyes focused on no one but Hueningkai with his small, careful steps—as if he was a bit conscious to come close to his younger boyfriend.

 

“Is he okay?” He posed the question as soon as he stopped by Hueningkai’s legs, still stretched out there sleeping, head pillowed on Taehyun’s lap.

 

Taehyun shrugged though his tone was careful when he replied him. “He said he hasn’t been sleeping well. He can’t stop thinking about…stuff.”

 

Soobin immediately furrowed hearing that, face dawned with huge concern.

 

“He hasn’t even moved away yet and he’s already in trouble,” the elder shook his head, hands on his hips. “How can he have the audacity to tell me not to worry about him?”

 

“He’ll be fine, Soobinnie.” Yeonjun tried to comfort. “Just talk him through it.”

 

“I don’t know, hyung.” Soobin sounded a bit defeated and worn out, meeting his eyes with weak gaze. “I can’t even convince myself to let him leave so what do you think I can say to him?”

 

“But one of you should pull it together. He’s made his decision to continue his study there. So own up to it,” Taehyun advised firmly despite his soft tone and Soobin at last nodded, agreeing with his wise opinion. “Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Hmm,” Hueningkai squeaked out a soft sound, tossing around when Soobin squatted down beside him and touched his shoulder, giving his boyfriend a gentle shake to wake him up. Hueningkai refused to open his eyes, seemingly still half asleep. “Hmm?”

 

“Hey, angel. Would you move? I’m taking you home,” Soobin murmured close to his face as he leaned down to drop a kiss on his cheek, stroking the boy there while he stared on every inch of his angelic face, his gaze soft and loving.

 

“Soobin hyung…” Hueningkai mumbled, made no move to open his eyes yet turning his face toward Soobin, seeking his touch like he could sense his presence there. Soobin didn’t stop his grin from stretching up wide and he waited no more to pull him and into his arms, lifting Hueningkai away from the floor and letting him cling around his body like a baby koala.

 

“Soobinnie, I miss you so much,” Hueningkai clearly didn’t yet wake up from his sleep but when he mumbled those words subconsciously in his sleep, head resting on Soobin’s shoulder, his older boyfriend simply held him tighter and swallowed. Soobin seemed in pain, terribly fond and in love with the giant baby in his arms.

 

“Thanks for calling me, Taehyunnie. I’ll send him home safely.” Soobin shot them both a smile, eyes turning into adorable crescents while he patted Hueningkai on his head, coaxing him back to sleep.

 

“No biggie,” Taehyun dismissed it. “By the way, my family gonna hold a feast today. Just a small ceremony, but I figure it’d be fun if we can all attend it. Do you and Hyuka wanna come along?”

 

“I heard a feast and I’m all about food so where is it?” Beomgyu appeared out of nowhere, already standing beside Yeonjun who flinched in shock, eyes wide sideway at the blond and hands clutched on his chest.

 

Taehyun didn’t even bat an eye, answering casually with “I’ll text the location in our group chat but it’s dress and formal. Would you be game?”

 

“As long as there’s food, I don’t mind the suit. I’ll look dashing after all,” Beomgyu concluded confidently and Soobin chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass,” He declined instead. “I want Huening to rest so I’ll just sleepover at his place tonight.”

 

Yeonjun nodded. “Alright, then see you both later.”

 

* * *

  

As soon as they finished getting their hair and makeup done for the night, Yeonjun’s mother sent them away back to home with excessive reminders to properly get dressed into their respective tailored suit. He had no idea what was it about this ceremony that would warrant them to appear as extravagant as this but his mother had only shot him a bloodshot glare and Yeonjun surrendered, deciding he can be an obedient son once in a while and go on with her exaggerated plan this time.

 

“Sashimi,” Taehyun called out when they entered his room, throwing his school bag carelessly onto the bed while his eyes scanning around for the pup. Yeonjun went straight to the bathroom, thinking he wasn’t quite fond of the hairstyle his mom had chosen for him and contemplating if he should cover it with a beret instead.

 

“Come here, boy! I’m home! Sashimi?” He heard Taehyun continued to whistle in search for the dog and Yeonjun finally stepped back into the room to check.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Sashimi...” Taehyun sighed when there was still no response to his repeated callings. “That’s weird. He’ll always run up to me once I’m home.”

 

Yeonjun frowned, thinking and beginning to notice Sashimi’s absence from how quiet the house had been ever since they arrived. Usually, the pup would have been running and leaping for his owner as soon as he caught even a brief glimpse of Taehyun. “Maybe he’s just downstairs in his playroom?”

 

Taehyun took his guess and replied with no more words as he moved to check there. Yeonjun was quick to tail after him, helping to search on the third floor though he was aware Sashimi rarely, if ever, possible to be found here since he never ventured that far up in this penthouse. And as expected, Yeonjun didn’t find him and climbed back down to meet Taehyun halfway where he already spotting a worried look.

 

“He’s not there,” he informed dejectedly and Yeonjun looked around once more, spotting the glass door leading to the in-house botanical garden was left open ajar.  

 

“Is there…” He slowly pointed up a finger toward that direction, a bit hesitant to voice out his thought in concern Taehyun would feel even more anxious. “Is there any possibility for him to drown down there?”

 

Taehyun turned his head to that way as well, frowning briefly upon the artificial fish pond built at the very center of the garden and immediately shook his head.

 

“No,” he assured with a heavy sigh. “I’ve long trained him not to go near the pond. He’s aware it’s dangerous.”

 

Yeonjun tried to stay positive, “Okay, then let’s just keep looking.”

 

“I’ve searched everywhere, he’s not here,” but Taehyun stressed back, tone clearly beginning to sound distress and Yeonjun stepped forward to him.

 

“Hey, baby, calm down.” He murmured down to him gently, placing a hand around his shoulders in hope to comfort the worrying boy. “It’s alright, we’re gonna find him.”

 

“I don’t know where else to search. He won’t leave this house unless someone walk him but there’s no one home since morning. Who could possibly open the door for him?”

 

“How about Madam Koo?”

 

“She’s at the hall with your mom, remember? They’re preparing everything for the ceremony.”

 

“Could it be…” Yeonjun’s mind wondered to the only person who supposed to have no errand to be dealt with throughout the day before he quickly shook his head, disagreeing with his own assumption. “No, Irene’s out shopping since morning. We saw her left the house.”

 

Taehyun almost whined. “Then where—”

 

“Let’s try and find him at the park nearby.”

 

“That’s too far for him to wonder alone, we live on the 30th floor, hyung!”

 

“I know, but it’s worth the try, yeah?”

 

And the park was their next destination, they jogged around while furiously shouting for Sashimi, eyes wild around the parameter in hope to spot that brown ball of fluff safe and sound. When their effort seemed fruitless, the pup was nowhere to be found, Taehyun slumped down to one of the benches there, face miserable and hands trembling.

 

“Sashimi, no…” He whined low as if he was about to weep. “Where are you?”

 

Yeonjun was quick to sit by his side, didn’t even hesitate to pull the boy into his arms, resting his head on his chest while his hand patting through Taehyun’s hair, calming him despite his own worries rising up for the pup. He didn’t expect the baby to be missing this way yet here they were. His mind was thinking furiously, gears kicking around to deduce faster of what could possibly happen to Sashimi while they weren’t home.

 

“I can’t—can’t lose him, hyung.” Taehyun clung to him, small hand fisting Yeonjun’s shirt while he panicked. “He’s my baby, my friend, my mom gave him to me.”

 

“Hey, hey, Taehyunnie—”

 

“Mom adopted him for me on my birthday. I cannot lose him—”

 

“Shhh, baby, it’s alright,” Yeonjun cut him off softly, pulling backward a bit to gather Taehyun’s face in his palms and pout upon seeing his big, beautiful eyes crystalized with unshed tears. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

 

He smiled, trying to reassure and that was also the moment his eyes briefly peered over Taehyun’s head only to catch someone entering the ground lobby of the apartment. Yeonjun froze, letting out a disbelief gasp, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Taehyun blinked up questioningly at him, finding it strange for him to say that out of the blue before he finally followed the direction of Yeonjun’s sight, turning around as well until he saw what Yeonjun was narrowing his eyes upon. Yeonjun heard him let out the sharpest hiss. “She—”

 

And before Yeonjun could stop him, Taehyun already up on his feet and bolted over to the lobby, leaving Yeonjun to rush after him. “Wait, wait, Taehyunnie—”

 

“Yah!” His yell resonated throughout the empty corridor and Yeonjun watched in horror when Irene flinched, halting herself from pushing the button to call down the elevator. She turned around to Taehyun already stood dangerously close to her, towering over her while his finger pointed madly down to Sashimi who was in collar, held on chain by the girl. “Where do you think you’re taking him?”

 

Irene scrunched up her nose, not understanding the Korean question. “Excuse me, what?”

 

“Give him to me!” Taehyun almost shouted, reaching out to pull the collar into his own hold. Yet when Irene hissed and dodged him, Yeonjun finally informed her in English, stopping next to Taehyun, panting a bit from all the running. “Give the pup back to Taehyun, Irene.”

 

“Gee, what’s with all the fuss? Here, take him.” She threw the chain almost harshly toward Taehyun and the boy snapped his tongue, bulging his eyes upon her as if daring her to try and hurt Sashimi but all she did in return was glaring at him, eyes narrowed all the while Taehyun squatted down to pick Sashimi back up into the safety of his arms.

 

“Why do you have him with you? What are you tryna do? Did you hurt him?” Taehyun shot the question one after another urgently, patting his hand all over Sashimi’s fur while he tried to spot any possible injury and Yeonjun sighed, turning back to Irene. “Irene, why is he with you?”

 

The girl responded with a dry snort, folding her arms across her chest defensively. “What, I was bored being in the huge apartment alone, okay? So I took him out for a walk, is that so wrong?

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about it? You could have warned me, Taehyun is so worried—”

 

“You don’t even reply to any of my texts so what makes it any different to inform you about it now? Would you actually bother to check your phone?” She exclaimed loudly, shutting him. “And it’s just taking a dog out, why make it a big deal? Sheesh.”

 

“Maybe he’s just a dog to you, but he’s _mine_.” Taehyun finally blew up, English words sharp and firm as he focused his bloodshot stare on her.

 

Yeonjun reached out, trying to calm him because he really looked like he could eat her alive right in the moment. “Taehyunnie—”

 

But his boyfriend ignored it, continued to jab her while he questioned, “Is it just me or do you really have a _thing_ with getting your hand on everything that _isn’t_ yours?”

 

Irene gasped out loud, mouth opening wide, not expecting Taehyun to ask her as such. She bit her lips and curved her hands into fists by her sides, restraining herself.

 

“You—how dare you—”

 

“Do _not_ touch him again or I’ll chase you out of my place with my _bare_ _hands_ ,” and with that, Taehyun stepped toward the elevator, punching almost angrily upon the button and didn’t even wait for anybody as he entered it as soon as the doors parting to fetch him. Yeonjun didn’t follow, waiting until Taehyun safely made his way up the floors that he turned to face the petrified girl.

 

“Please leave, Irene.”

 

The girl slowly gazed up to him, expression hurt. “What?”

 

“Leave. I mean, _literally_ go back to US or stay in a hotel.” Yeonjun waved his hand around to indicate the conflicting situation they were all trapped in. “I don’t wanna make Taehyun miserable about this anymore. Just go.”

 

His tone was almost pleading, yet Irene snapped at him.

 

“And what?” She gritted her teeth, stepping closer to Yeonjun to lash out. “Are you really not gonna ask me why I showed up here at all? Are you gonna let me leave without wanting to know the reasons? Do you really not care about me anymore?”

 

Yeonjun sighed, feeling tired and stupid to even prompt a civilized conversation with her because she will always end up yelling at him.

 

“Then why?” Wiping his face in frustration, he then asked, “Why did you come here?”

 

“Because I missed my best friend,” Irene answered without missing a beat and Yeonjun swallowed what he was about to say, wondering if it was even right for them to go on with this talk. She held her hand out until she can grasp Yeonjun by his wrist and peered pleadingly up at him, gaze softening.

 

“You were my only true friend back then, Daniel,” she said, shoulders visibly shaking in her attempt trying to withstand her tears from spilling out.

 

“You knew how no one wanted to be my friend in school. You knew I was always alone,” she continued while Yeonjun avoided her eyes, pulling his hand back to his side until she was forced to drop her hold. She whined louder, sniffling. “They bullied me but you saved me and we became friends, close friends. I loved you so much. We loved each other so much.”

 

Yeonjun shook his head, couldn’t take it anymore. “Yeah, but it was all in the past—”

 

“But I never forget it! I remember everything, I never forget about you.”

 

Yeonjun directed his sharp gaze back to her. “ _You_ broke up with me.”

 

“And why did you believe me?” She cried out back. “I said so in hope you won’t leave me. Because I thought if you were afraid to lose me, you won’t leave. You won’t move out to here but you did! You didn’t say anything and you left!”

 

“You were not the only one who was hurt, Irene,” Yeonjun replied, dry and bitter. “I was hurt too.”

 

She finally let out a sob this time while Yeonjun continued to explain. “I came here, but I kept on thinking about you. But when I checked your Instagram, it was full with pictures of you and another boy. I kept on asking myself if it was really that easy to move on from our relationship—”

 

“It was not,” Irene denied it, wiping furiously at her cheeks with the back of her hands. “I was a fool. I dated him for a while but it didn’t last. Because I realized I never really loved him. I only did it because I wanted a rebound. I wanted to numb the pain, the pain from losing you but still, I can’t forget you. That’s why I came here. I want to apologize and make things right again.”

 

Yeonjun’s eyes softened but instead of the fondness she used to see from him before, his gaze was heavy with pity this time—something that both of them hated to admit.

 

He said at last, “I’m sorry, Irene. I can’t.”

 

Irene sobbed even harder and Yeonjun decided not to drag out the pain, to be honest instead. “I—”

 

“Are you really together with him?” She didn’t let him finish, asking instead the question Yeonjun had been dying to tell her openly. “With Taehyun? Is he really your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes,” he answered without a second thought, so sure and final. Yet Irene chuckled disbelievingly through her tears. “I didn’t know you’d swing that way. Daniel, this isn’t you—”

 

“Never mind which way I swing, all I know is I’m with him,” he said with heavy confirmation in his tone, meeting Irene’s eyes straight away to make sure she gets it. “And I can’t be with you, Irene. We’re over and that’s it. I can’t be your friend or even your boyfriend. I can’t be anybody to you, not anymore.”

 

Irene fell silence, lips trembling with tears continue to flow down her cheeks but Yeonjun knew he wasn’t _that_ boy for her anymore—that boy who will wipe her tears, comfort her with a warm hug or even lend her his shoulders. No. He can’t. They were done.

 

So with one last sigh, Yeonjun moved to call for the elevator, turning his back on her. Just before he stepped into it, Yeonjun murmured over his shoulders, choosing his path with no regret.

 

“I’m sorry, for everything.”

 

* * *

 

“This is the worst decision I’ve ever made,” Taehyun stated with utter dejection meanwhile Beomgyu cheered simultaneously beside him, shouting “This is the best decision I’ve ever made!”

 

Taehyun clicked his tongue, visibly annoyed before he threw a glare from the corners of his eyes to his best friend just when Beomgyu grinned at him in return, stuffing _another_ cupcake into his mouth until his cheeks were bulging from it. “Seriously?”

 

“What?” Beomgyu’s huge eyes were innocent as he blinked, hands pointing down upon endless rows of dishes served on a long, mahogany table in front of them. “The food is good, your father is rich, more money to come from the new product. So chillax, loosen up with all this delicacies.”

 

And that was when [Yeonjun](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945857349136/) finally laughed hearing it. The ceremony was in a full swing by now, the product launching event had just ended and the guests were quickly served with various mouth-watering feast. Some soft, instrumental music was playing in the background, filling the whole hall meanwhile the crowd was buzzing with chitchat within their own group, adults with wine glass in their hands, clad in pastel colored evening dresses for the ladies and the gents are dressed in their tuxedos or suits. Yeonjun, Taehyun and Beomgyu—possibly being the only trio with the youngest age among the rest—were no exception from this dress code.

 

Beomgyu was wearing a grey strip patterned [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945857351579/), matching it with a striking maroon tie and white undershirt. His gorgeous blond hair was styled to appear a bit messy and parted to expose his forehead which only spiced up his already dazzling handsome face. And despite gaining shy, flirtatious looks from some of the ladies around, he seemed to ignore the attention, too absorbed in indulging him with the food, inhaling almost every appetizer, every main course and every dessert possible. It somehow stressing Taehyun out from how chill he was being in this surrounding.

 

His boyfriend, on the other hand, maintained to look as breathtaking as ever despite the sour expression glued on his face. Taehyun’s suit was plain [black](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945857349158/) and simple, white shirt matched with no tie and yet Yeonjun found him the most mesmerizing tonight. His soft brown locks appeared even softer under the chandelier and his plush thick lips were pink from whatever liptint he might have applied on. Yeonjun stopped this urge in him to taste them, wondering what flavor would it be if he was to lean forward and give his baby a peck.

 

Instead, he settled for a backhug, walking over until he was right behind the younger and trapping his waist into his embrace, chin rested on his shoulder while Taehyun played with his untouched food.   

 

“What are you so tense about?” He muttered low just so only Taehyun can hear him. The younger sighed, rolling his neck to stretch the muscle a bit. “I don’t know, I’ve never liked this type of event.”

 

“Hmph, me too.” Yeonjun agreed and reached around for a cherry tomato from Taehyun’s plate and popped it into his mouth, chewing loudly. “But not gonna lie, the food is superb.”

 

Taehyun was about to hiss, irritated that everyone was too invested with the food so Yeonjun chuckled and let go of him to raise his palms up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop eating.”

 

His boyfriend pouted, wiping with his thumb at the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth on some stray oil stained there. “No, you don’t have to—”

 

“A stroll.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you wanna take a stroll around the garden outside?” Yeonjun asked mischievously, eyebrow crooked up with his head tilted sideway, indicating toward the side door of the hall. “With me?”

 

Taehyun scratched his nape, contemplating with his eyes glancing back at Beomgyu. “But…”

 

“Oh don’t mind me,” that friend of theirs waved a hand up, still chewing on a drumstick and using it to point down at his own plate. “I got chicken here, nothing beats black pepper roasted chicken, especially not two dumbheads who abandoned their friend to go sucking face.”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “It’s good to know your knowledge is so specific about it.”

 

“Of course, I’m Choi Beomgyu,” he bragged just before he spotted someone behind the couple and he rushed to approach that person, the chicken still in his hand. He rushed out speaking while he was on his way, making Taehyun and Yeonjun to blink in momentary confusion. “And I’ve got to flip a bitch away, why don’t you both move already—”

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun watched as his blabber died and Beomgyu turned just in time to block Irene from walking closer to the couple’s way.

 

“Hi! Do you know We Bare Bears?” He questioned in English to Irene’s dumbfounded face and Taehyun burst out laughing [with](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945857349118/) Yeonjun, shaking their heads.

 

“Man, I love him.” Yeonjun commented before he laced Taehyun’s hand with his, starting to pull him into a walk. “Let’s go.”

 

The garden outside was magical in its own way. Flowers were bursting in multicolor and the entire area was glowing with the soft gleam of golden and silver lights, causing Yeonjun to feel as if he was lost in a fairyland while he strolled in the middle of the nature. His head can’t stop turning from right to left, in awe of every little landscape. And when he finally turned to glance down at Taehyun, his boyfriend was no better, long grin stretching up across his face while he had a hand swiping along the ivory they’re walking next to, enjoying the way the leaves tickling his skin.

 

“You know, this setting reminds me of Romeo & Juliet. Sneaking into a garden, meeting secretly,” Yeonjun broke the silence at last, swaying their entwined hands up and down, childish.

 

Taehyun laughed, light and sweet.

 

“But I don’t want us to be like them,” he then reasoned, shrugging. “They died in the end. I wanna live long with you.”

 

Yeonjun cooed, heart pumping with overflowing fondness. He tugged upon their hands to halt them from walking any further and turned their bodies until they were toes to toes. Staring upon everything that had stolen his whole heart, Yeonjun whispered to him. “Then let’s rewrite our own stars.”

 

“How?” Taehyun asked, playing along by whispering back just as mysteriously.

 

Yeonjun chewed on his lower lip, looking around as he pretended to think before he untangled their hands and reversed away from Taehyun, suddenly lowering his upper body to present the younger with a formal bow.

 

One hand at the back, and the other stretched out to Taehyun, he then asked, “Would you care to join me in a dance?”

 

Taehyun burst out laughing, eyes crinkling on full crescents.

 

“I would, only there’s no music here.”

 

Yeonjun pouted the longer Taehyun made no move to accept his hand. Yet it didn’t deter him as he stepped back close to the younger and picked both of his hands into his this time. “Then close your eyes and listen to me.”

 

“What—”

 

“Close them,” Yeonjun demanded, low and gentle as he leaned down to his ear and brought Taehyun’s hands up until they were circled around his neck. Taehyun peered up to him, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Are you gonna sing for me?” He guessed and Yeonjun curved up his half smirk, a bit naughty and a lot handsome.

 

“You’re gonna be pleasantly surprised to discover my hidden talent,” he replied confidently to which Taehyun let out another sweet giggle.

 

“But this is supposed to be romantic. Do you have the confidence to not ruin the moment with your terrible voice?”

 

“I told you, you’ll be surprised.” Yeonjun grumbled, shutting Taehyun up by pulling him flushed to his chest by the waist, planting his hands firm there. “Now, just shut them and relax. You want romantic, I’ll give you that, love.”

 

Taehyun seemed very much to doubt him, if his teasing smile was any indication of it. Yet after a second, he finally nodded and lowered his eyelids to close, finally letting Yeonjun to sway their bodies to the low, soft melody he was humming under his breath.

 

 ** _“[Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP1_RWW_86U), I love you. And I just wanna show you. From the way you touch me and kiss me, to the sparkle in your eyes.”_** Taehyun began to laugh, albeit obviously nervous in his excitement as he pulled Yeonjun even closer to him, eyes staying close while he listened. Yeonjun was pretty sure his face was beef red right now, and if they weren’t in the middle of the dark garden, beneath the night sky, he would be too damn shy to do all of this.

 

Yet it was just the two of them here, and Yeonjun thought _fuck it_ while continuing to serenade his lover.

****

**_“Oh how I love you. I just feel so lost without you. With my love and intuition, you’ll never have to say goodbye.”_ **

He bent Taehyun down to his waist, supporting him with a hand on his back while the boy giggled and Yeonjun took the chance of seeing him neck exposed to lean lower and drop a gentle kiss there. Taehyun giggled even harder, ticklish and he tried to push him away but Yeonjun held on to him, straightening them back up.

****

**_“Got me singing that I need you desperately. There’s no reason that you gotta question me. It’s a fact that I want you in my life. No matter what you’re an angel to me.”_ **

****

Taehyun slowly opened his eyes, meeting Yeonjun’s stare already on him and the elder smiled—so big, so happy, so sweet, so _in love_.

****

**_“See, I don’t want another. Baby, there’s no other. Baby,”_** Yeonjun stretched out the note one last time before he swung Taehyun around in a dramatic circle and pulled him back to his chest, the younger laughing all the way. ** _“You got me cheesin’ and feelin’ some type of way.”_**

 

His singing came to a stop and Taehyun bit back his grin, shaking his head. “That was…”

 

“Lovely?”

 

“Stupid,” Taehyun answered without looking sorry. “So stupidly cute. I love it.”

 

And Yeonjun scrunched up his nose, expecting big compliments from his boyfriend but just before he could complain, his pout was flattened by Taehyun’s mouth, locking them into a kiss.

 

Yeonjun immediately shut his eyes, kissing back just as fierce, grabbing the boy by his waist until Taehyun pulled away hesitantly and stared up to him, both were panting for air.

 

“I’ll…take _that_ as a compliment,” Yeonjun tried not to sound awkward.

 

To which he fail because Taehyun was laughing, adorable pink flush high on his cheeks.

 

“Hyung, I—” He locked their eyes together again and Yeonjun waited as he swallowed, taking a breath in as if he was struggling to utter his next words. “I lov—”

 

“Yah, you two!” His words died right at the tip of his tongue and they both snapped their head to where the voice just interrupted them. It was Beomgyu, and he seemed in a frantic rush since he was sprinting to get to them and Yeonjun began to feel strange. He let go of Taehyun, taking a step back to put a bit of a distance between them just as Beomgyu arrived before them, panting and supporting his hands on his knees.

 

“You—” He struggled to speak amidst the huffs and puffs. Yeonjun and Taehyun eyed him warily. “You gotta come with me and explain this, _now_!”

 

“Explain what? What happened?” Taehyun spoke up the questions playing in Yeonjun’s head.

 

“Aish. Just come with me! You gotta see it yourself!” And Beomgyu was already tugging desperately on their wrists, pulling both Yeonjun and Taehyun into a run until they arrived back into the hall.

 

Just by the door, a step into it and Yeonjun found himself freezing on his legs.

 

There, upon a large flat screen hung over the wall atop the main stage, a picture was displayed huge and clear to the whole guests of the ceremony. A very _familiar_ picture at that. Taehyun was forced to pause beside him too, eyes just as big upon what they all were seeing now and Yeonjun became totally speechless.

 

This was the initial plan. Their plan.

 

_Let’s pretend to date and mess up their marriage._

_Let’s go on a date in public and let them catch us._

_Let’s ruin your father’s reputation._

 

And yet now, when it was all out in the open, their plan obviously working accordingly, Yeonjun wasn’t sure why it still surprised him.

 

Cameras flashing, presses and guests were all turning their sole attention on them, one from the crowd rose from his seat and brought up his mic to his mouth.

 

“So Mr. Kang, is it true these two are your sons?” He pointed up to the screen, a picture of Taehyun and Yeonjun from their very first fake-date was shown. “If so, why are they caught kissing each other in your own shopping mall?”

 

It was only a pin-drop silence answering the deadly question, save for the cameras still flashing back and forth from Mr. Kang and his mother standing on the stage, expression totally void of readable emotions to Yeonjun and Taehyun who knew for sure, their plan worked just well. But now they were screwed.

 

Totally, absolutely screwed.

 

Because all this was supposed to be _fake_ by the time they were exposed.

 

Yet now, Yeonjun and Taehyun, they were _real_.

 

And that was where it hurt the most.

 

* * *

 

Irene balled her hands into tight fists, trying not to cry any harder than she already was. Yeonjun had long since gone back up to the apartment but she didn’t feel like being there as well. She couldn’t stand being in one same space with Yeonjun and _his boyfriend_. Her ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend.

 

Irene chuckled out spitefully.

 

How can a mere boy defeat her?

 

Yeonjun was supposed to be hers. Hers and hers only.

 

“Excuse me, miss?” Someone greeted her by the side and Irene flinched, turning to throw the stranger a glare.

 

“Who—who are you?” She scanned him up and down, feeling her curiosity rise up higher upon studying his overall black outfit and covered face with his shades and bucket hat. He held out a phone to her, turning out to be a translation app once Irene cranked her neck to see it.

 

 _I’m a reporter_ , the English words written there.

 

“And? How can I help you?”

 

The man typed something back, turning the screen to her.

 

_Do you know the two boys just now?_

 

“Two boys…” Irene mumbled to herself before she recalled Yeonjun and Taehyun, wondering if this reporter had been lurking around since earlier to possibly notice the three of them there at the lobby. “Why? What about them?”

 

_Do you know what their relation is?_

 

Irene narrowed her eyes at him, “Why should I tell you?”

 

_Because of this…_

Irene’s eyes widened upon a photo showing there. She opened and closed her mouth, weighing the good and bad of her decision before she finally swallowed and directed a sharp look up to the reporter.

 

“Why don’t you ask their parents? They’ll gather in a press conference tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so grateful for all the responses, kudos and support I got from previous chap. i even made some precious friends through this story.  
> thank you, pls take all my love from the bottom of my heart. - Kaisha <3


	12. Antagonist to Your Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...i won't be updating a new chapter again until new year so see yall in 2020!  
> but I do hope i can finish this story entirely before april cuz by then this story will become 1 y/o!!! My baby TT
> 
>  
> 
> sorry again for being super late...as usual.   
> but here's a 14k update to make up for my lateness, incompetency and everything in between.
> 
> pls enjoy!!!

Beomgyu’s smile on the very first moment they met was sweet and welcoming. Yeonjun had been skeptical, drilled with ideas in his head how rich people typically were cold mannered, had nonchalant regard to everyone in their surroundings and just won’t give a shit in general. Choi Beomgyu, however, broke those assumptions the second he greeted Yeonjun with a friendly smile in the same elevator they were standing in front of now back on the first day the elder was moving in here.

 

Yeonjun was relieved, knowing right away Beomgyu could be somebody with warm attitude and charming personality during the short moment they talked to each other in the elevator.

 

Yet now, right after Beomgyu’s driver had dropped them off at the lobby after the whole ceremony came to abrupt stop upon the ruckus pulled by one of the presses, Yeonjun saw another side of Beomgyu.

 

He looked sideway to him. _This_ Beomgyu, the one who stood so rigidly next to his boyfriend now showed none of the warmness he had always seen before. Instead, he appeared distant, quiet and solemn with his face pulled tight and his fists clenched by his sides as if he was restraining himself from letting out his voice and saying out loud whatever storm Yeonjun can picture swirling fast in his head.

 

It must be because of the news.

 

Back in the hall where presses and media outlets had come to celebrate the launching of a latest brand from Mr. Kang’s business product, they were all interrupted and shaken by photo of Yeonjun and Taehyun kissing displayed upon the big screen for everyone, every single guest to see. No one asked the boys a question but Yeonjun figured the picture was enough of a huge statement.

 

Restraining the itch to click his tongue and break the tight silence, Yeonjun briefly glimpsed down to Taehyun. His little boyfriend was no better, been shutting himself ever since their parents simply ordered them to get back first from the ceremony. The ride home in Beomgyu’s family car had been off all along, none dared to say a word, none chose to address the questions hanging invisible in the air despite how suffocating the pressure was trapping them all.

 

Yeonjun dragged his eyes up to the row of numbers indicating how much longer they had to wait before the lift would come down to them. He contemplated pulling Taehyun’s hand into his yet at another glance upon that worrisome look Taehyun had, Yeonjun pushed away all doubts in him and scooped Taehyun’s hand into his.

 

Taehyun looked up to him just in time Yeonjun was interlocking their fingers together and their eyes met. Yeonjun curved up a thin smile for him, squeezing as wordless assurance that it will be fine. Regardless of the news was out in the open now, he will always stay by his side and Taehyun wasn’t alone in this.

 

Taehyun finally moved to squeeze his hand back, tightening his own grip on Yeonjun but just before he could reciprocate his smile, Beomgyu cleared his throat, pulling both of their attention to him.

 

“Are you coming to school tomorrow?” He directed the question to Taehyun without looking at any of them, hard eyes glued still upon the close elevator doors ahead of them.

 

“Yeah,” his friend answered but Yeonjun didn’t like how cautious Taehyun sounded, as if he was waiting for Beomgyu to blow up. A second passed and he asked, “…why?”

 

“I don’t know…” Beomgyu shook his head, still refusing to look straight at them. “I guess I’m just worried.”

 

Taehyun tried to step closer to him. “Hyung, there’s nothing—”

 

“—the news,” he interrupted instead and Yeonjun felt how Taehyun stiffen upon its mention, physically readying himself for whatever his best friend was about to say regarding it. “I saw the news already all over the internet. It’s only a matter of time before it reaches…”

 

Beomgyu’s words died down, the frowns over his forehead clearly signaled he had troubled completing what he intended to say in fear of its impact afterwards but Taehyun shook his head, trying to reassure.

 

“Hyung, it’s alright—”

 

“It’s _not_ alright,” Beomgyu shut him again, finally tilting his head to reveal his face to them.

 

Even Yeonjun was surprised to see the unexpected anger brewing in his eyes.

 

Beomgyu seemed mad and sad all at once and he must have noticed the same confusion on Taehyun’s face because then he was quick to shake his head, trying to stabilize his emotions.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just—” He swallowed, looking away for a second. “Upset. Yeah, I’m upset.”

 

At least he was being honest and Taehyun let out a sigh, untangling their hands for the sake of stepping up toward Beomgyu. He called out softly, “Beommie hyung…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The said guy shot the question at last, voice completely hurt. “Were you not planning to tell me at all?”

 

“No, we did,” Taehyun said, his face and tone remained calm yet Yeonjun caught on the slight desperation to get his best friend to understand on this, to make him see their point of view upon this matter. “Me and Yeonjun hyung, we did plan to tell you along with the rest of our friends about this. It’s supposed to be right after we went back from Huening’s party but…”

 

Taehyun became reluctant to continue from the way Beomgyu was starting to furrow deeper and Yeonjun took over, leaning in closer to Taehyun’s side while he was looking straight at Beomgyu.

 

“Irene showed up, things haven’t been going well at home with our parents so both of us forgot about it. But we swear we didn’t mean to keep anyone in dark, we saw this coming.”

 

“What, you mean the news?” If anything, Beomgyu sounded even angrier now.

 

“The whole announcement, the picture…” Yeonjun didn’t get deterred by it, continue to explain despite the disbelief twist in Beomgyu’s whole face. “We planned it.”

 

“Wh—what?”

 

“We don’t want them to get married,” he informed the whole reason to why the picture even existed in the first place and Beomgyu bit his lips as if he was restraining himself from cursing out loud.

 

“Yeonjun hyung…He moved in with his mother for the marriage,” Taehyun further explained. “But we don’t want it to happen so we started plotting plans...”

 

“We fake-dated each other, went out on date on purpose at the mall so people would notice us. And now everyone knows, everyone sees. Mr. Kang got a gay son and that gay son is dating his gay stepson.”

 

Beomgyu exhaled a chuckle instead, taken aback and almost speechless. “But—but why you wanna betray him like that?”

 

“Because we want them to call off the marriage. He’s cheating on my mom, I don’t want her to suffer dealing with him later if anything happened after the wedding. We know it seems mean and most of it doesn’t look like it makes sense but—”

 

“ _None_ of this makes sense!” He lashed out loud and Taehyun recoiled backward upon the sudden eruption meanwhile Yeonjun was cut off mid-sentence, abrupt and sharp. They stared at Beomgyu disbelievingly when he began pacing back and forth in front of the elevator, ignoring it once it parted and closed without anyone getting in.

 

“And what, you’re telling me you both are just _fake_ -dating each other? All of this…is a mere act?” Beomgyu waved a hand toward them both while the other one was firm on his hip but Taehyun shook his head, denying it.

 

“It’s not an act,” he paused to gulp and glance down to his shoes. “At least not anymore…”

 

Yeonjun directed a hard look over at Beomgyu too, disliking the way Beomgyu was staring at them as if what Taehyun just said was stupid and made zero sense to him. “We started like that, Gyu…But we really are together now. _Real_.”

 

All their friend could respond with was a dry snort. “Along the time I’ve known you, Kang Taehyun, you’ve always been so smart.”

 

His words were firm, leaving no room for argument.

 

“Where was that smart person when you decided to do this?” Beomgyu questioned and Taehyun snapped looking up at him, voice and face finally wavered with despair.

 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you—”

 

“—that still doesn’t erase the fact that you’ve been doing this for _months_!”

 

“I was desperate, Hyunjin won’t leave me alone!”

 

“Hyunjin, that fucker, wasn’t someone we both can’t handle and you know that!”

 

They went back and forth, one word was shouted louder than the other before while Yeonjun can only watch, rendered totally speechless partly because he had never seen the two best friends fighting like this and partly also because he knew it wasn’t his place to meddle in.

 

“For God’s sake, Taehyunnie, I’m your best friend,” Beomgyu stated bitterly as he pointed a finger to his chest. “I’m right _here_. Why won’t you tell me _a_ _thing_? Do you not trust me enough to share about all this?”

 

Taehyun began to sniffle. “That’s not—”

 

“Instead you chose a whole stranger to be your _fake_ boyfriend and executed this entire useless plan which caused all the drama tonight? Have you ever thought how this will also affect your life in school?” Beomgyu didn’t let him finish, launching further with his burning rage and Yeonjun can’t take it anymore to see Taehyun becoming more and more helpless.

 

“Gyu, that’s enough.” He took a step forward, trying to stand in between Beomgyu and Taehyun to shield his boyfriend as if his wrath could physically hurt the smallest guy. “We talked about this, we’re aware of the consequences—”

 

“No, you don’t care.” But Beomgyu silenced him too, throwing a bloodshot glare straight up at the eldest. “All you care about is to put dirt on your parents’ face.”

 

He bravely spit that out before pivoting out of Yeonjun’s way so his attention was back on Taehyun.

 

“But I do care, Hyunnie.” He looked at him straight while saying it. “I care about what will happen to you _after_ this. But have you—ever even thought about yourself when you’re doing all this? Fake dating your own step brother?”

 

Taehyun seemed like he had a long explanation and mending to do for his best friend. Yet all he could muster up the courage to say at last was calling out to him, voice small and soft, and Yeonjun figured this was probably the very first time too he had seen Beomgyu openly lashing out at him.

 

“Hyungie…”

 

He extended a hand out to touch his wrist but the elevator parted again and Beomgyu reversed away, putting a distance between them while shaking his head.

 

“No,” he turned his back on them and entered the ride while Taehyun and Yeonjun can only watch him with regret heavy in their heart. “Sorry, I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

 

The doors closing in and soon enough, Beomgyu vanished from their sight, already moving up further to his floor while Taehyun stared upon the empty wall, face completely blank even when Yeonjun could tell his thoughts were probably running a thousand miles faster in a second.

 

Well, Yeonjun knew Taehyun had been dreading and worrying about their friends’ responses to this matter. Yet none of them would have thought it will be like _this_ , especially with Beomgyu—Taehyun’s closest best friend.

 

* * *

 

The situation was even gravely in the house. As soon as Mr. Kang and his mother arrived, he walked straight into the living room where Yeonjun and Taehyun were sitting side by side on the couch and took a seat of his own right before them, not even sparing the two a look while he undone his tie and slipped off his coat.

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun exchanged a brief hesitant glance, wondering what would the man say next but then he began with—

 

“I want you both to break up.”

 

Yeonjun whipped his head sideway toward him while his son stammered, rushing to demand an explanation. “What—dad, no—”

 

“Minji, dear, why don’t you bring your son away for a minute? I need a moment alone with Taehyun.” Mr. Kang ignored him, silencing Taehyun at once while he turned to flash his mother a fake, little smile and the lady only sighed, stepping up to Yeonjun and pulling him away from the couch by his arm.

 

“Come on, Yeonjunnie,” she whispered under her breath just so only he can hear it but right before he followed her, Yeonjun stopped on his track and turned back around, passing his solemn gaze from Taehyun to Mr. Kang.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it was not Taehyun’s idea. It was mine, you can’t blame him.” He felt like he should stress on the root of what had caused this issue in the first place. Yet before Taehyun could open his mouth and rebuke it, Mr. Kang chuckled slyly.

 

“I know,” he bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. “My son is clever. If he’s forced to do something stupid it must be because of you.”

 

Taehyun leaned forward to the coffee table separating them, aggressively trying to correct his exclamation. “Wait, that’s not true. Both of us—”

 

“ _Go away_ ,” yet his father ushered him off with firm finality and Mrs. Choi waited no more to grab on Yeonjun’s wrist and stirred them away until they were hidden in the kitchen. He didn’t know why he didn’t just excuse himself to his room instead of following her here but Yeonjun knew, a part of him also owed an explanation to his mother after everything that happened.

 

He watched as she paced relentlessly around the center countertop, waiting for the right time to interrupt her racing thoughts but just before he could, his mother came to a screeching stop and threw him a bloodshot stare.

 

“He’s gonna send you away,” she started, words barely audible—almost as if she was scared of what she was saying and Yeonjun frowned, “What?”

 

“Taejung, he—” Mrs. Choi cut herself to have a quick inhale and let out her breath shakily, almost panicking. “When he said he wants you two to break up, he’s serious. Now that you both exposed yourself and everybody knows about this family, he really—”

 

Yet she didn’t finish her words for the second time, choosing instead to shake her head almost frantically and Yeonjun was about to ask her to calm down but she launched straight into more incoherent outburst. Stepping right into Yeonjun’s personal space, she questioned it rather harshly to his face, desperate and worried. “Why can’t you just keep your relationship to yourself? You promised Taejung—”

 

“I promised him _nothing_. When did I ever promise him anything?” Yeonjun was quick to correct her.

 

“I never care about what he thinks of me and Taehyun. This is who we are,” he gestured with his hand in the air, signaling with his palm from his chest to the kitchen door where it would lead him to Taehyun. “We like each other, we’re together.”

 

His mother winced, snapping her eyes shut as if hearing that declaration aloud was a pain that so hurtful to bear, as if the fact that her two sons were in an open romantic relationship was crushing her heart into million pieces. Yeonjun felt his own heart throb to see her as repulsive as that but he firmly continued, “If he can’t accept that, he can’t accept having two gay sons in his household, then he can get rid of me. Or better, get rid both of us at once.”

 

She blinked her eyes open again and widened them in huge disbelief while she stared at him. “How could—how could you say that?”

 

His mother seemed like a minute away from truly breaking her composure yet Yeonjun stood his ground. He wasn’t going to take back what he just said.

 

“After all I’ve done, all that I’ve been through all the way from America to here—and you still can’t see any of this? Choi Yeonjun, I’m doing all of this for us! For _you_ , so you can have better life, better future. Do you seriously think marrying a rich CEO is all about a walk in the park?”

 

 “And what makes you think having a CEO dad gonna change my life in any way? Is that the sole reason to all of this? Rich husband, big house, huge money, _perfect_ family? Is your definition of a happy family comes from marrying a _cheater_?”

 

“For the last time, Choi Yeonjun, Taejung is not a cheater!” She burst out at last. “I know this, I’m with him almost 24/7 a day. And even if he did cheat on me before, people can change—”

 

“I saw him,” Yeonjun cut her off, voice lowering in devastation because he can’t take this anymore. He can’t keep on playing hero trying to save someone who did not want to be saved so here he was spilling the truth straight to her. “With my own two eyes. Taehyun was there too. He came back home in that woman’s car. She dropped him and they kissed.”

 

He can still picture it, that night when everything happened and it was all that led them to this day.

 

“I might have been a pain in the ass for my whole life to you but I _won’t_ lie,” Yeonjun stated firmly, still trying to get his mother to believe him. “All I want is for you to be happy. Truly, genuinely happy. Because I know how much it hurt when dad left but if you must be happy, please let it be with someone right. Taehyun’s dad isn’t the right one for you.”

 

His mother fell into a long, deafening silence, only able to give him this unreadable stare while Yeonjun peered back just as desperately, wanting her to understand that everything he had done was only to protect her from her potentially destructive marriage, from getting hurt and from falling into that repetitive circle of getting in and out of failed relationships.

 

None of them seemed to have the right next words to say until the silence was broken by a series of light footsteps coming into the kitchen. Someone appeared by the door and Yeonjun tore his eyes away from his mother to check on that person only to notice Taehyun already standing with what suspiciously looked like a thick album in his hold.

 

“I have something to show,” he started and Mrs. Choi was awakened from her deep thoughts as well, looking over at him. “To both of you.”

 

And that was how Yeonjun found the three of them standing around the kitchen counter with the album spread open in front of everyone. Pictures of Taehyun’s father filled the pages in it, one of which he was always with a different woman in a highly suspicious and compromising position. Some of them were him kissing the ladies. Some even showed Mr. Kang holding their hands while the others were him laughing and hugging those different women in different places possible. In a car, at a bar, the back building of his mall, on the familiar lobby below this apartment complex and the list went on all along Mrs. Choi was flipping the page one by one. Her face twisted into deeper confusion while the pages moved but Taehyun wasn’t the least thrilled. Yeonjun threw him a worried look but he had a feeling Taehyun had seen these pictures a thousand times enough to not find them surprising anymore.

 

If anything, he sounded so sure once he began with his explanation about the pictures.

 

“When my mom was still alive, she always did her best trying to hide the bad side of my dad. She didn’t want to taint the ‘good father’ image I’ve had of my dad but soon enough, I caught up on everything. I found this stuff in her room right after she’s gone.”

 

His mother slowly climbed her sight up to him, eyes screaming with regret and apologies but Taehyun simply regarded her with a thin, mirthless smile—more disappointed than happy.

 

“She had been investigating him,” his chin pointed down to the pictures. “Different woman every night.”

 

Yeonjun honestly did not know what to do with this information, didn’t even know what to make of the fact that Taehyun had been hiding this all to himself while he was living here alone with his dad. He can’t even imagine the suffering he had to go through yet the moment he looked over again at Taehyun, Yeonjun can painfully see a boy that was broken and numb to the scars he just revealed to them now.

 

“My mom lived hurting almost all her life, I hope you’re not gonna do the same to yourself,” Taehyun said to Mrs. Choi who was now staring at the young boy with unshed tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m not showing all this to only prove the ugly truth about my dad, but I do hope you can make the right decision before it’s too late,” he swallowed and looked away. “I kept on hoping you’d figure it out soon enough but that’s clearly not the case now.”

 

Yeonjun can’t take it anymore to hear one more despaired word out from Taehyun’s mouth and he moved forward to pull him into his arms. Yet just before he could, Taehyun was already snapping the album close and picking it up from the table, ready to leave them alone again.

 

“My father is very good at molding things to follow his standards of perfection,” he admitted, voice low and sad. “I’m the perfect example of that outcome. But by the time you’d realize it, you’re already too damaged to undo everything.”

 

He gave Yeonjun and his mother one last smile. But it was the kind of smile that was so broken you felt the cut instead of sweetness. Yeonjun really, really, only wanted to protect him from all things bad.

 

“I truly hope that won’t happen to you or Yeonjun hyung, Mrs. Choi,” with that, he left, locking himself all alone in his room the entire night that even Yeonjun didn’t dare to disturb him.

 

He figured he’d give his boyfriend time to be alone. He was sure he especially needed it now after the leaked picture, Beomgyu and his father. Yeonjun was so worried of what could have been said to Taehyun when he talked personally with his father before but for tonight he chose to let him rest, let them take the time alone to assemble their thoughts again because none of this was easy.

 

It was never easy, even from the start.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun pretended everything was as normal the next day.

 

Breakfast was served as per usual and Madam Koo greeted them all with the same cheerful enthusiasm she always showed every day. But it was only Yeonjun and Taehyun sitting around the table this morning. Mr. Kang, his mother and Irene were nowhere to be seen and both of them made no move to ask.

 

Yeonjun didn’t have to check his phone to know the news might already be on the front page of every entertainment report. That was also why he predicted Madam Koo didn’t tune in to the morning news like she always did every morning whenever the family was having their breakfast, probably not to cause any uncomfortable situation for them and somehow, Yeonjun was silently grateful to her for that.

 

Still, it didn’t stop him from staying as close as he can to Taehyun.

 

He still held on to his hand under the table all the while they were eating, not once dropping his hold even when he had to peel off his soft boiled egg with one hand. The moment Taehyun had to leave for school, Yeonjun didn’t hesitate to give him one long kiss on his forehead, extra two kisses on each of his cheeks with an affectionate pat on his head before he sent him away with a reminder to always text him if he needed anything.

 

Taehyun smiled, but didn’t say a word, simply nodding before he truly left.

 

And Yeonjun continued to fret over him, thinking how would he face his schoolmates, would Beomgyu talk to him again, would he be okay, can he handle his classmates alone, how far would people be gossiping about them and the questions went on and on until he was _this_ close to call Taehyun and urge him to stay home, at least for today.

 

But Taehyun hadn’t back out on any of this.

 

He woke up and dressed as usual for school. Though he was relatively quieter than he already was, Yeonjun was yet to see him cowering away from any of this so Yeonjun convinced himself his boyfriend was going to be alright on his own.

 

Taehyun was stronger than that, he knew it. He believed in him.

 

Still, he checked his phone every five minutes now and then, somehow anticipating any text messages or call from Taehyun despite knowing the younger wasn’t the type to contact anyone especially during classes.

 

That was why once his phone chirped right after Yeonjun took his shower to get ready for his own afternoon shift, he dove straight onto the bed to check on it.

 

And his heart began to thump with worries the moment he saw it was Taehyun. It took him less than a second to tap the message open. 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Are you off to work already?

 

Despite the panic rising slow in his chest, Yeonjun managed to smile upon just imagining his cute boyfriend.

 

**Me:**

Not yet, baby

I’m still at home

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Then can you take a day off today?

 

Called it, Yeonjun knew something was off.

 

**Me:**

What’s wrong?

Do you need me somewhere now?

Is everything alright at school?

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

Everything’s fine

I guess

I just don’t feel like staying in class today

 

Yeonjun was already up and moving around to put his clothes on all the while he was typing back a reply.

 

**Me:**

Want me to come & pick you up?

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

If that’s alright with you

I just

Idk

 

**Me:**

Ofc it’s alright

I’ll be there

 

Yeonjun put down his phone for a while and threw on his trusty leather jacket. He was about to close his closet but on second thought, he grabbed for an extra jacket to bring along with him. His phone dinged again and Yeonjun ran for it.

 

**Taehyunnie <3 :**

I’m sorry, hyung

I need you

 

The last sentence gave his heart a little crack that Yeonjun had to swallow.

 

**Me:**

Be there in 10 min, baby

See you

And don’t be sorry

 

He was out of the house in a flash, speeding to the back area of Hanlim buildings as instructed by Taehyun. He parked his superbike a few meters away from the gate to prevent the noise from attracting anyone’s attention and jogged over until he saw his boyfriend by the gate, leaning his back on it while he absentmindedly scrolling through his phone.

 

Greeting him by tapping a hand on his shoulder through the slits of the iron gate, Taehyun shuddered a bit before turning to him where Yeonjun already had his big smile on. Taehyun rolled his eyes but wordlessly handed Yeonjun his bag and before he could ask how he would get pass the gate, his younger boyfriend already began to climb over it, leaving Yeonjun to gape at him until he perched on top of the fence and held his arms down to him.

 

Only then he closed his mouth and moved, slinging Taehyun’s school bag on one shoulder, Yeonjun stepped close until he was at the perfect position to catch him and Taehyun jumped down, landing right into Yeonjun’s arms. He kept him close, placing Taehyun gently back onto his legs but didn’t let him go. Instead, Yeonjun pressed him tight to his chest, one hand around his thin waist while the other buried in Taehyun’s soft hair to soothe him.

 

And Taehyun melted right into him, snaking his arms even tighter around Yeonjun’s neck while he buried his face into the slope connecting his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck. The elder hummed, swaying them a bit.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Almost,” Taehyun answered truthfully, voice muffled against his skin when he moved to nose at his Adam’s apple. “But I feel a bit better now.”

 

“I’m gonna make you _totally_ feel _oh_ , _kay_ ,” Yeonjun exaggerated his pronunciation , acting silly with purpose to coax a smile out of his boyfriend. Instead, he got a cute roll of big eyes and Yeonjun tickled him by his under chin before pulling Taehyun toward his bike. “So where do you wanna go? Any special request? Just name it. It can be anywhere, princess.”

 

“Silly, I’m not a princess. I’m a king,” Taehyun declared while Yeonjun swept him up onto his bike, big hands warm and secure around his waist. The younger pointed a firm finger to Yeonjun’s face. “Bow to your king, peasant.”

 

Yeonjun snorted and still humored him, lowering his body into a respectful ninety degree bow and Taehyun finally broke into a giggle. It made something in Yeonjun flutter. Whenever Taehyun smiled, Yeonjun always felt that way. Something in him always broke like a sweet torture.

 

He adored him so much.

 

“Actually, I don’t care,” his boyfriend shrugged at last. “I just wanna be with you.”

 

Yeonjun grinned and reached out to tug upon Taehyun’s school tie still seated well over his chest. “Alright, then how about we get rid of this uniform?”

 

They ended up at the nearest shopping mall, trying out every piece of cloth they could get their hands on and annoying every single salesperson who had the bad luck of serving them. Yeonjun was enjoying himself too much, having the seldom chance to dress up his boyfriend and fashion him following his taste. And it wasn’t long before Taehyun walked out of the dressing room in tight black jeans, black turtleneck shirt held by a leather belt around his waist and Yeonjun’s leather jacket completing his whole bad-boy fits.

 

Yeonjun took one look upon him before he screamed on top of his lungs, laughing so hard while he clapped triumphantly at Taehyun who posed with a smug expression in front him, playing along. Looks were thrown to their way, some even recognized the pair from the recent hot issue yet none of them bothered to care. Too caught up in each other, Taehyun didn’t even mind the way Yeonjun keeping him close with protective hand around his waist because he was no better. He needed to constantly touching him, hanging by Yeonjun’s arm like a clingy baby he never thought he was before and standing on his tippy toes to smooch Yeonjun over his cheeks, causing his older boyfriend to laugh sweetly every time.

 

Their mindless date continued to random places until Taehyun decided he wanted ice cream as their mid-noon treat. Yeonjun indulged him, directing them straight to a stall and immediately picking out his favorite flavor. 

 

“Mint Choco.”

 

“No,” Taehyun declined without a second thought. His face clearly screamed _‘are you kidding me?’_

 

Yeonjun didn’t back down.

 

“Yes, Mint Choco.”

 

“Nooooo.”

 

“Yessss.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then we’ll have a match,” Yeonjun suggested with a sly etch of his thick brow to which Taehyun stare back with a skeptical frown. “What kind?”

 

“Fishing,” he gestured toward the artificial lake built for recreational purpose nearby the line of stalls. “Whoever can catch a fish first is allowed to choose the ice cream flavor of his choice. Deal?”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “That’s gonna take hours just for ice cream.”

 

“Only if you’re not a skilled fisher,” Yeonjun concluded with a shrug.

 

“You talk as if you have the confidence from years-experienced fisherman.” Taehyun placed his hands on his hips, complaining while Yeonjun already reversed walking to the lake. “Well guess what I’ve been doing all summers in the States?”

 

“What, you took fishing classes?”

 

And five minutes later, they found themselves on a small fishing boat, jackets and boots thrown off while they pedaled right to the center of the lake before letting it float there against the gentle water splashing. Yeonjun had a fishing rod loosely held in his hands while Taehyun toyed with little worms they should be using as the bait, picking them apart one by one and mindlessly throwing them into the water with his gloved hands only to giggle as he watched the poor worm disappeared, drowning into nothingness down the water current.

 

It was an obvious waste but Yeonjun didn’t stop him, simply contented to watch him smile. 

 

“This is actually…not a very bad idea.” Taehyun put aside the basket containing the worms for the sake of taking off his gloves. He then inhaled deeply, sucking the air right from his belly and snapping his eyes close tight to truly connect to the nature around them. He listened to the water, the humid wind and the chirping birds. Taehyun let out the heavy breath he had been holding through a loud whoosh before he reopened his eyes, scanning around.

 

“The land seems so small from here, makes it look like I’m away from reality and all the bullshit in it. I’m untouchable, nothing can get to me!” His boyfriend almost screamed and Yeonjun studied him closely, knowing they will come to this point one way or another along this date.

 

He honestly never had the heart to ruin this little serendipity they were having but he had to know. Yeonjun might have acted calm and chill throughout the date but that didn’t stop the worry from stirring still in his stomach. If everything was alright, they won’t be here. He could tell something had happened at school and Yeonjun desperately needed to know _what_. He needed to make sure Taehyun was completely okay again and for that, he tried to approach the topic carefully.

 

“Seriously, Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun began with the gentle call of his name. “I know something’s wrong. You’re really off today.”

 

All smiley curves slowly dropped away from Taehyun’s face.

 

Yeonjun regretted it almost instantly, about to tell him they didn’t have to talk about it if Taehyun wasn’t ready. Yet the younger didn’t let him take it back as he looked down to his lap, twisting his fingers over it while he arranged his thoughts, probably deciding where to start.

 

“Beomgyu hyung still doesn’t wanna talk to me,” he informed, voice quiet. “He ignored me the whole time in class just now and…”

 

Taehyun swallowed just before he continued, “…they dropped me off from president candidate list.”

 

Yeonjun’s eyes enlarged to maximum disbelief.

 

“Wait, what? They did what?”

 

“The news is all over the school,” Taehyun waved a hand around, chuckling as if he was just doing a small talk instead of relaying his problems to Yeonjun. “And because of that, Hyunjin convinced the whole community that having a gay candidate as Student Body’s President won’t be such a pleasant thrill.”

 

“That motherfucking peanut…” Yeonjun cursed. “He’s so stupid. Your whole school is stupid. What’s the correlation between being gay and president? Can’t a Student Body have a gay president? Would someone’s sexuality make them have less leadership just because it’s not the default sexuality? Wait, that’s dumb. Who even make Straight as the _default_ sexuality?”

 

Yeonjun paused talking, catching himself midway when Taehyun crackling at him. “You’re ranting.”

 

“I _am_ ranting. I mean, how could I _not_? They’re just—” He sighed with a heavy shake of his head. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

Of all the thousands of possible scenarios he had been assuming to happen in his head, none of it even came close to what was happening now. Seeing Taehyun almost becoming as despair as this, Yeonjun wanted to regret every second of his life ever since he decided on that kiss, that fake-date in the mall and everything in between. He scoffed.

 

“My stupid idea of fake-dating and kissing in public caused you to have a tough time in school,” he lamented, shameful face casted down. “Beomgyu’s right. I’m so—”

 

“I’m not sorry,” Taehyun interjected instead.

 

Yeonjun slowly peered up at him and he was greeted with a reassuring, lovely smile from the younger.

 

“I feel relieved, in fact.” Taehyun admitted. “I’m done being the ‘perfect’ Kang Taehyun: the one who’s always smart, on top of the class, poised, have good looks with powerful dad, about to have a beautiful new mother and a handsome brother. I’m so done with those fragile images. Let them _really_ see me. This is me.”

 

“But the _real_ you that I see is absolutely perfect, actually,” Yeonjun told him.

 

“You’re still Kang Taehyun. The loving, soft and caring Kang Taehyun. My Taehyunnie.” He reached forward until he can pick Taehyun’s hands into his and held them tight in his palms, eyes never leaving the younger. “You take care of your cute little puppy. You finish your homework like the good student you are every night. You make flashcards for Beomgyu and Huening because god knows they’re really bad at memorizing formula and you always tell the truth. You know it’s gonna taint your father’s reputation but you revealed the truth anyways. So that my mom knows everything, the bad, the hideous. You always keep it real and that’s what I love the most about you, baby.”

 

Taehyun curved up a smile for him, blooming slow and faint but Yeonjun’s heart ached upon seeing it.

 

“So don’t you see?” He questioned, tone desperate to convince him. “You’re already perfect as you are. Don’t ever let other people make you feel like you’re less of yourself.”

 

“I know,” Taehyun answered quietly, blinking his eyes as if to stop tears from leaking out. It broke Yeonjun’s heart so badly but despite that, his smile only growing wider. Taehyun squeezed his hand. “I know who I am. Thank you, hyung.”

 

He glanced away for a moment to take a breath. “If there’s anything I’m more upset about are our parents, my dad.”

 

“What did he say to you yesterday?” Yeonjun asked through a frown.

 

“He’s gonna send you away, probably back to America if I won’t break up with you.”

 

Taehyun’s voice remained calm, yet Yeonjun can spot the worry hanging high and heavy all over his face.

 

“The press won’t stop lurking around us, especially after the news and he doesn’t want them to see you’re still around by the time the wedding’s happening,” he further explained before chuckling, sounded defeated instead of amused. “And for a moment, I’m _scared_.”

 

His younger boyfriend finally locked eyes straight with him again and Yeonjun can see it clearly this time; the desperation, the worries, the doubt Taehyun had been trying to put a façade over to hide them all from him. And his heart clenching painfully, wondering what else can he do to protect him because Yeonjun only wanted to be with him. Why was that so hard for them?

 

“I have very few people who make me feel like I can be at home,” Taehyun told him truthfully. “My late mom, Puppy, Beomgyu hyung, Hyuka, Soobin hyung and you.”

 

He listed them one by one.

 

“I lost my mom…Beomgyu hyung won’t even talk to me. Hyuka is moving away…” And when Taehyun blinked his eyes this time, a tear did drop and Yeonjun felt as if someone just delivered a hard punch straight to his chest. Taehyun stared at him, face almost begging. “Please don’t let him take you away from me too.”

 

Yeonjun can’t take it anymore to hear any of this.

 

“Hey, baby, come here.” Gently, he gestured for Taehyun to scoot closer forward, pulling him in by their entwined hands.

 

“I know you’re worried,” Yeonjun whispered into the crown of Taehyun’s head once his boyfriend was finally safe sitting in his lap and his hands locked tight around his waist, back pressed close against his chest. “But that’s not gonna happen, yeah? I’ll take care of it, I’ll deal with your father—”

 

“How?”

 

“I already thought of something, just wait, okay?” Yeonjun planted a kiss on his temple. “He won’t send me away, at least not as far as back to the States—”

 

“Are you moving out of the apartment?” Taehyun cranked his neck until he can rest on Yeonjun’s shoulder to look straight at his face. Yeonjun rewarded him a mysterious handsome smile.

 

“Actually I already thought of that way earlier. Remember the day when we came back from the glamping site and I asked you to meet me at the café near your school?” Taehyun nodded albeit unsurely.

 

“I wanted to show you a place. I found an apartment, it’s really small and cheap but I think it’s enough for me…and my mom, if she’d wanna come along. And most importantly, it’s really near from your school.” Yeonjun finally revealed the plan he had been constructing in his head. “I’m planning to enroll myself into a local college so while I’m waiting for you to finish high school, I figure I can stay there. You can stay there too, whichever way you prefer I just—I want you to know that whatever plan I have for my future, you’re already part of it too. I won’t leave you alone, Taehyunnie so—”

 

“I love you,” Taehyun cut him off but _that_ definitely wasn’t what Yeonjun would have expected for him to say. His mouth hung open mid-sentence, eyes wavering in mild panic and his words ended up resembling a mumble.

 

“Wh—pardon…?”

 

“I said I love you,” Taehyun looked him in the eyes, tone firm and clear this time. “I’ve been meaning to tell you and before anyone gets in my way again, let me say it straight. _I love you_.”

 

“Well, I…wait—” Yeonjun noticed something. “Does that mean you’ve tried to tell me you love me before?”

 

A silence.

 

Big, round eyes widening in utter disbelief upon Yeonjun’s dumbfounded face and then—

 

“What, are you dumb? I even made a whole magic trick to confess to you!” Taehyun blurted out, face twisted with frustration. Yeonjun still didn’t get it.

 

“Magic…when? What?”

 

His younger boyfriend groaned and face-palmed. “Oh my god, hyung, 143 card trick means _I love you_ , you silly idiot!”

 

He even pronounced the _I Love You_ in english. Gosh.

 

Yeonjun’s face morphed into realization.

 

“Oh my god…those cards…gosh, I didn’t—”

 

Taehyun sagged in his arms, turning away to hide the blush rushing up his cheeks. “Yeah…”

 

“But I’m—I’m not saying that to make you feel even more burdened. I just—” He quickly added and it was the first time for Yeonjun to see the ever calm and confident Kang Taehyun to stutter over words like this. And it was all because of _him_. “It doesn’t matter if you won’t say it back now. I know your feelings for me. I just—”

 

“I love you,” Yeonjun simply said back.

 

“—what?” It was Taehyun’s turn to be perplexed.

 

“Too.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, god, this is so messy.” Yeonjun rubbed at his face and pushed back his fringes off his forehead because he had gone through numerous times of confessions yet none of his experience was as scary and enthralling as this. This was different. Kang Taehyun was different. He took a quick inhale and stared again upon Taehyun. “I mean, I love you. _Too_. Of course, I love you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yeonjun chuckled softly. “Yeah, who wouldn’t?”

 

“Yeah, who wouldn’t, right? That would be…” Taehyun lost his tongue again for a moment, pink cheeks looking so adorable Yeonjun wanted to pinch them. “That would be stupid _not_ to love me.”

 

And they broke into laughter, together.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Yeonjun agreed before he closed his arms around Taehyun once more, hiding his face into the younger’s neck and inhaling his soft, faint cologne deeply. It was so familiar and warm. It was _Taehyun_. His chest felt a lot lighter after they talked things out. Their problems still were waiting for them there on the land but they will have each other no matter what to go through it.

 

And that were all Yeonjun needed to go on for now.

 

“We’re gonna be okay, baby.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And I caught a fish before you.”

 

“Wait, what—”

 

They pulled apart and Yeonjun picked up his fishing rod with a tiny, grey colored fish already hanging there. Taehyun stared on it disbelievingly.

 

“Wait, that’s not—”

 

“Told ya I’m a designated fisherman!”

 

“You—”

 

His phone went off and Taehyun silenced himself for the sake of pulling it out and checking on the call. Yeonjun didn’t stop celebrating his glory, cheering by the background meanwhile Taehyun furrowing upon his phone.

 

“Mint Choco! Mint Choco! Mint Choco!”

 

“Oh shut up—” He grumbled before sliding a finger on the green button, bringing his phone up to his ear. “Hello, Hyuka? You need me where?”

 

* * *

 

“Yo, Kang Taejung’s Gay Sons Caught Kissing Each Other in Their Father’s Huge Business Establishment, are here!”

 

That was the first thing Hueningkai shouted at them as soon as Yeonjun and Taehyun arrived in front of his house as he had requested them to. Yeonjun burst into laughter together with the youngest while Taehyun gave him a sore look, shaking his head.

 

“You’re the first person who found it funny, Ning.”

 

“But it _is_ funny. The whole headline made it sound so dramatic,” Hueningkai commented mid-wheezing. “Why are they making such a huge fuss of it? It’s just two teenagers kissing. Millions of teenagers are kissing every day and they choose to make yours a big deal just ‘cuz of your father. Adults are funny.”

 

Somehow, Hueningkai got a point. It was good to know at least someone still saw them as normal before, as if the news were nothing but printed words over the screen. Maybe it was only in Hueningkai’s nature, to not overly frown on life but still Yeonjun silently grateful to him. Taehyun had been worrying too much about their friends’ reaction on the news so seeing Hueningkai acted even more collectively compared to Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a calming relief. At least Taehyun wouldn’t have to fret over Hueningkai just as he did for Beomgyu.

 

He was about to verbally agree to him before something caught his attention at the back of the youngest. He pointed down to it.

 

“So what’s with all the bags?” Hueningkai turned around as well and he shrugged. “Ah yes, I actually called you over to say goodbye.”

 

“What?” Yeonjun spit out simultaneously as Taehyun’s “No, wait!”

 

“Hey, hey, chill,” Hueningkai chuckled, rising up his palms in the air in between them to prevent his hyungs from freaking out over the news he just delivered. “I’m not going for good. I’m just gonna visit the art school for a couple of days, a whole week on top, for course audition. I even bring along my big ass piano for it.”

 

He gestured back to where his father was in the midst of talking with another man next to a huge truck, possibly being the truck driver.

 

“I see,” Taehyun gave a slow nod, frowning back at him. “So have you—told You-Know-Who about this?”

 

“Yup,” Hueningkai snorted over the nickname, rolling his eyes fondly. “Yesterday when Soobin hyung sent me home, he noticed all my baggage so I figured there’s no use delaying the news. I told him I’ll be away for the audition and before I could even ask if he’s okay with it, he…ran home.”

 

“He what?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ran, away. Out of my house and just dushhhh, away.” Hueningkai threw his arms out, indicating the way Soobin had dashed away from his place yesterday.

 

“Didn’t he say anything…at all?” Taehyun asked carefully.

 

“Nope,” Hueningkai popped the ‘p’. “But yeah, don’t worry. We all know he can’t live without me so give it two days top and he’ll come around.”

 

“You seem pretty confident about this,” Yeonjun smiled, hoping to ease the tense the youngest probably trying to hide from them now.

 

“Of course I am, hyung,” but Hueningkai simply chuckled, flashing him a wink even. “He’s Soobin hyung, and I know how much he adores me and he’s my gum. So no need to break a sweat.”

 

He concluded before turning to face Taehyun instead, hands planted on both of his friend’s shoulders.

 

“But it’s _you_ and _Beomgyu hyung_ that we need to talk about,” he said reprimandedly. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Taehyun let out a weak sigh. “Where’s he? Shouldn’t he be here as well to send you off?”

 

“Well he was here just now, left 30 minutes earlier before you both arrived.”

 

Taehyun gasped, “And what, he didn’t want to stay? All because I’d be here too?”

 

“Hey, Tyunnie, you know him. Just talk it out, he’ll be fine.” Hueningkai reassured softly, patting a hand over Taehyun’s cheek as he sulked, cutely glaring down to his shoes knowing Beomgyu was openly avoiding him. “Beomgyu hyung just gotta be dramatic first, but he’ll understand if you explain things to him.”

 

“I know…” Taehyun grumbled tiredly. “It’s just, I hope he’d give me the chance to explain it all, Hyuka. But he doesn’t even want to see me or talk to me, it’s—”

 

He dropped his shoulders in defeat, “…frustrating.”

 

“Well, he might have played hard to get. But believe me when I say he kept on checking his phone all along he came to see me just now.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah,” Hueningkai grinned, almost mischievously. “And as far as I know, Beomgyu hyung doesn’t have any boyfriend or girlfriend to obsessively waiting for text messages or anything so if he’s _that_ busy, he must have been waiting for a text from his bestest friend, his soulmate.”

 

Somehow, Yeonjun managed to smile, feeling a bit relieved to hear that. He glanced over at his boyfriend when Taehyun threw him a conflicted look. “You should contact him first, baby.”

 

“Yeah, you should!” Hueningkai encouraged along, cheering him with a pat on his shoulder.

 

“Okay, I will,” Taehyun finally agreed before he opened his arms for Hueningkai. “Come here, Hyuka. Safe journey.”

 

His best friend jumped into the hug at once, not missing a beat to squeeze them together while he hummed and swayed them affectionately in a bearhug. “Thank you! I love you!”

 

“I love you too, all the best for the audition, yeah?” Taehyun caressed a gentle hand through Hueningkai’s hair.

 

“Don’t worry, I got this!”

 

“Good luck, buddy.” Yeonjun gave him a hug too when he turned toward him before he stepped backward to the truck where the rest of the Huenings waiting for him.

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun stood side by side, grinning to Hueningkai all the way he was checking his bags and stuff for the last time and Yeonjun caught Taehyun scanning his eyes around warily, as if still hoping for someone to show up just before their youngest friend would be off to the audition. Yeonjun smiled thinly to himself. He understood it didn’t feel the same without Beomgyu and Soobin. They were always together so why did it feel like they were falling apart now?

 

Hueningkai turned and raised both his arms high in the air, waving enthusiastically up to them both. They reciprocated immediately, waving back just as supportively before Hueningkai blew them a huge kiss. The couple laughed, almost feeling like they were sending their kid off. And despite his never ending positivity, Hueningkai still hesitated by the door, hands hanging on the car handle, not yet jumping up into it even after the rest of his family had piling up into the truck.

 

The beautiful smile remained faintly over his face yet it was clear to Yeonjun and Taehyun he was hoping to see that _one_ person who meant the most to him, waiting for _him_. He glimpsed one last time at them and let out a sigh, tightening his grip upon the car handle to support his body up into the seat. 

 

One leg in and a voice boomed along the road behind them.

 

“Yah, Huening Kai!”

 

Taehyun instantly laughed meanwhile Yeonjun clapped his hands, cheering Soobin who hated physical exercise with all of his life for running all the way here just to catch up to his boyfriend.

 

He arrived at last, stopping a few huge steps away from where Hueningkai was standing. Face all red, hair and bangs all sweaty, chest pumping up and down aggressively and Soobin bent down to his knees, the only sound he made was the huff and puff of his irregular breath. Clearly, it wasn’t a good idea choosing to rush over here at the very last minute because Soobin was no K-drama hero. He shouldn’t run, he shouldn’t even choose to be _this_ dramatic in the first place.

 

Hueningkai bit back his smile while he stared on him, eyes turning all mushy and fond.

 

The Huenings watched from their truck, poking their head out through the windows while Yeonjun and Taehyun did the same. The audience clearly was waiting for one of them to start talking.

 

“What are you doing so far? Come closer, I wanna kiss you.” Hueningkai started confidently despite feeling all the eyes on them and if anything, it worsened the red over Soobin’s cheeks. Clearing his throat, he planted his legs firm where he was standing and shook his head.

 

“No, let’s—let’s keep the distance or I won’t be able to stop myself.” Soobin decided after finally calming himself enough to talk proper words. His younger boyfriend crackled.

 

“Quit the sap, hyung. I’m gonna ask you to come along anyways.”

 

Soobin blanched. “Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah, I already asked permission from your mom and I arranged your leave with your manager at Drunken Caffeine. Yesterday before going to Hanlim I also already sneaked some of your clothes from your house, they’re packed and ready in there.” Hueningkai informed ever so calmly, pointing over his shoulder to where the truck was waiting for them. He then flashed Soobin a loving smile. “So come with me, will you, honey hyung?”

 

Soobin snapped close his mouth and averted his eyes away. “I—I didn’t expect…any of this…”

 

“You seriously think I’m gonna leave my gum behind?” Hueningkai smirked coolly and Soobin scoffed, face unbelievable.

 

“I am _not_ your gum and I—” He paused his words midway, directing his sight over to where Hueningkai’s sisters were throwing him teasing smiles and Soobin moved before his brain could even think.

 

“Soobin hyung?” His boyfriend frowned, watching all the way Soobin walked past him straight to the truck and said something to his youngest sister. Hueningkai was even more weirded out when his family broke into a laugh and just as his sister appeared again with a backpack in her hands, Soobin accepted it before bowing thankfully to all of them, especially to his parents.

 

None of them said anything until Soobin was back standing where he was before and he placed his backpack carefully down by his legs. Straightening his posture, he set his solemn gaze upon no one but Hueningkai.

 

“Now, listen to me.” Soobin started despite the obvious shake in his voice. “Listen to me very carefully because I’m gonna say this only once.”

 

The air somehow had muted into a complete silence and only the deep breath Soobin took could be heard.

 

 “I love you, Hueningkai.” He declared.

 

“And I realize no distance, places, people or time could change that. I’ve known you since you were 10. I’ve been with you all along I gone through so many phases in my life from middle school, to high school, to first crush, to my first love and everything, it’s all ended up with you. So this time as well, I _believe_ , nothing can change us.”

 

Yeonjun swore he almost swooned watching Soobin uttered it all so softly but surely.

 

“So go to the audition, go own it like a boss and go chase your dream no matter how far it’ll be.” Soobin gulped, stopping himself from sniffling out loud. “Because I’ll still be here, not going anywhere. So whenever you wanna come back, just know you’ll always have a _home_ with me.”

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t Soobin who cried first. It was Hueningkai who swallowed his sob, looking away while he covered his mouth with the back of his palm while his eyes already starting to grow misty. Soobin grinned looking at him, hands clenched tight by his sides, clearly restraining the urge to run over and trap him in his arms.

 

“Just go for it, baby. Be the very best version of Huening Kai, _my_ Huening Kai.”

 

And his boyfriend waited no more, clumsy steps rushing forward until Soobin caught him just in time before he was crushing into his body. Hueningkai held him close, pressing his chest right up against Soobin’s and fisting his hands full of the elder’s shirt. His face buried on his shoulder while Soobin lost every last fight he had in him, hiding his face just as close into Hueningkai’s neck and sniffling there.

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna tag along?” Hueningkai murmured, kissing his earlobe while Soobin ran his huge palms up and down his back, trying to soothe as much as he can.

 

“I’m sure, angel. Just go, you’ll be fine. You’ll do great.” Soobin pulled an inch backway, their faces still close and Hueningkai can still count the beautiful specks in his eyes if he’d want to. Soobin smiled down at him, showcasing his dimples which Hueningkai had the ultimate weakness for. “I’ll always root for you. Besides, I’ll take this as a practice, familiarizing myself with you not being around.”

 

Hueningkai pouted, but then he settled with a nod.

 

“Okay.”

 

Soobin sighed and rested their foreheads on each other. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll miss you. No—” Hueningkai quickly corrected, furrowing deep “I’m missing you already.”

 

That caused Soobin to chuckle, leaning down to steal a quick peck from Hueningkai’s lips. “Me too. I miss you too, angel.”

 

And Hueningkai was gone, the truck he was riding on slowly growing small and smaller the farther it moved until it completely disappeared down the road and Yeonjun stood there, all alone together with Taehyun and Soobin. Soobin was still smiling upon the empty road yet his eyes turned puffy and his nose spotted an adorable pink flush from withstanding his tears so hard.

 

“Damn…” Taehyun finally broke the silence. “I wish someone would confess to me as heartfelt as that.”

 

It made both Yeonjun and Soobin burst into laughter together. The tallest wriggled his eyebrow at Taehyun. “Your Yeonjun hyung can never beat me.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Soobin ignored Yeonjun’s glare. “Anyways, Taehyunnie, I need adult time with Yeonjun hyung.”

 

They all fell silence and Taehyun posed his question a bit more carefully, voice uncertain. “What do you mean adult time—”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Soobin realized his mistake and held his palms up. “That sounds so wrong, gosh. Rewind!”

 

Shaking his head frantically, he shuddered and pushed his fringes away from his forehead so he can clearly stare down upon Taehyun. “I mean, urm, I need to borrow Yeonjun hyung out to come with me for a drink. At a bar.”

 

“A bar? You mean in a night club? Would there be strippers?” Taehyun seem concerned.

 

“I—I don’t know…” Soobin began to pale, glancing sideway to Yeonjun. “Would there be strippers?”

 

Yeonjun rubbed his chin, thinking. “Depends on which club, I guess?”

 

Another silence.

 

“God, no! Why are we talking about strippers? I just wanna let loose and talk a bit, I swear no funny business!” Soobin blurted out at last and Taehyun chuckled, clearly just teasing.

 

“Okay, go on then. Just make sure you both go on foot, don’t drive.” He reminded. “And don’t drink too much, you know you have low tolerance, hyung. Don’t make yourself sick.”

 

“God, you sound like my mother,” Soobin rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay! I promise I won’t be _that_ drunk. Shall we move?”

 

Yeonjun nodded but not before turning to face Taehyun and picking his hands up into his, “Are you gonna be alright walking home alone?”

 

“I’m fine, I’ll just go and find Beomgyu hyung after this.”

 

“Okay, talk to him civilly. Don’t fight.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Bye, love you.” Yeonjun tickled his chin to which Taehyun only giggle.

 

“Love you too, hyung. Take care of Soobin hyung.”

 

“Hey, I can take care of myself—”

 

* * *

 

“Ya know…ya know…”

 

Clearly, he didn’t know how to take care of himself because it was only 9 pm into the evening and Soobin already so wasted from the cheap beers they been drinking. Head resting over the wooden bar table, he was mumbling nonstop to himself, or to Yeonjun, which he wasn’t particularly sure since Soobin wasn’t looking at him. Yet, he humored him.

 

“Yea, what do I know, Soobin?” He downed the rest of the liquor from his own glass, eyes briefly scanning around the crowded club, bodies grinding and loud music drowning almost all of Soobin’s incoherent words.

 

“Ya know…I am sooo worried about Kaininghue.”

 

Yeonjun almost choked in his laughter. “Kaininghue? Who’s that?”

 

“Hmph? Who is who?”

 

“Never mind,” Yeonjun didn’t even know why he still tried to rationalize with a drunken person. “Why are you worried about him?”

 

“Because…” Soobin slurred. “Because he has never, ever, ever! Been apart from mehhh.”

 

“He—urm,” the taller struggled to sit straighter, pulling his head away from the table and starting to count with his fingers only to end up scrutinizing his palms as if that was the first time he noticed he had palms. “Seventeen minus ten…how much is that? What’s the answer? Hyung, how much is seventeen minus ten?”

 

“Urm, seven—”

 

“Arghh! I don’t know, don’t care! All I know is Huekaining has never been detached from me since seventeen minus ten years!”

 

Yeonjun slowly frowned because that was quite wrong? “Ughh, I see. Okay. So you’re saying he’s only single for 7 years of his life?”

 

“Wait. No,” Soobin quickly shook his head. “No, no, no. That ain’t it! That’s wrong! I didn’t meet him when he was 7 years old, I met him when he was ten! Ten! He was on fourth grade, not first! He—”

 

“Okay, okay. So he’s never been apart from you since he was ten.”

 

“Yeah! Correct! And now we are…” He slumped back down to the table. “…after god knows how long we’ve been together, he gonna go. He gonna—gonna leave me…”

 

And here came the sappy, soppy part of a drunken Soobin, all helpless and frustrated.

 

“I’m so, so worried. I panic. Ninghuekai knows nothing about adulting or surviving! He can’t even—” He sucked in a deep breath, partly to prevent himself from crying again and partly to swallow the bile he probably started to feel crawling up his throat. “He can’t even rip open a goddamn gummybear packet on his own. He’s always like _‘Soobin hyung, help me with this’_ , _‘Soobin hyung, please open this for me’_ , _‘Soobin hyung, this’_ , _‘Soobin hyung, that’_...he always, always _needs_ me…”

 

Yeonjun slowly turned sideway to stare pitifully on him, wishing there was something he could do aside from just listening to Soobin.

 

“But then I realize…he’s a big boy now, my big baby…” Soobin chuckled, more sad than happy. “I realize…I can’t always keep him close to me anymore. I have to let him go and live with it. Be okay without him.”

 

Blindly reaching out for his glass, Soobin brought it up to gulp whatever remaining beer he had left before he slammed it down atop the counter and wiped aggressively at his mouth, face distorted because he didn’t like the bitter taste of the drink even a bit.

 

“I remember vividly the day we met,” he then continued. “We were at the neighborhood church during Christmas eve. I was in the choir team, performing as one of the members. But after the performance, our conductor brought in a new pianist…a small, pale-skinned kid walked in.”

 

Soobin’s smile was automatic over the memory, it was like he saw Hueningkai again for the first time before him and his lips curved up wider, eyes glistening. “It was like…an angel just descended right in front of me.”

 

Yeonjun can’t help but laugh and Soobin smacked his shoulder without any real pressure.

 

“He was sooo cute! Sooo cute, hyung,” he cooed, entirely whipped. “So, so, cute! The cutest. Like the babiest of all babies I’ve ever seen! And I’ve seen lots of babies ‘cuz I work part time in the church and the orphanage was just next to it. But Huening…Huening was the most beautiful… _still_ the most beautiful…”

 

Yeonjun’s teasing laugh melted into a fond smile.

 

“I didn’t know what I was thinking. All I thought was I gotta keep this one. This one is mine; to cherish, to hold, to protect, to befriend. So I went straight to hug him,” Soobin demonstrated it by slipping off his chair and hugged Yeonjun from behind, giggling into his shoulder. “Just stepped forward and hugged him. With both of my arms. I held him.”

 

“My world has always been him since then. To my left, Hueningkai. To my right, Hueningkai. My back, my front, all over the place. Hueningkai.” Soobin let him go and stepped back, hands limp by his sides with his face despair. “I love him so much…”

 

“He’s gonna be alright, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun reached over to ruffle Soobin on his hair. “You gonna be alright too. You said it yourself nothing can change how you both feel for each other. So have faith in that. Just remember that in 3 years, he’ll be back in your arms safe and sound and you’ll just laugh this off—all of this sap and heartbreak. You gonna be okay, I promise.”

 

“Tha—thanks, hyung. I pray so too,” Soobin sniffled, beginning to grin but then he scrunched up his face and covered his mouth with his palm. “Oh god, oh god—I feel so sick—”

 

Yeonjun was quick to catch his swaying body. “Hey, hey, do you need me to send you to the washroom?”

 

“Nah, never mind. I got this. Just wait here,” he dismissed him before rushing down the corridor where the washroom while Yeonjun can only shout back a reminder to “Call me if you need me!”

 

He sighed, plopping down back into his seat and wondering if he should just follow after Soobin to make sure he was indeed okay. Hangover was never a pleasant thing after all. Yeonjun was about to call the bartender over to order another drink when a little ruckus attracted his attention by the other end of the bar table.

 

At first it only looked like a couple was fighting. Yet once Yeonjun narrowed his eyes more suspiciously on the way the man was roughly pulling on the arm of the girl, he was certain there was no ordinary couple fight. The girl was forced to follow him, already whining to be let go but the man hovered stubbornly into her personal space and Yeonjun rushed forward.

 

“The lady said let her go, dude,” he said shortly just before he grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled him harshly away from the girl, forcing him to drop his iron grip upon her while Yeonjun stopped his attempt to fight back by twisting his arm to his back.

 

“What the fuck, get off me!” He yelled in pain, people starting to turn their heads on them and only once Yeonjun was sure more people had witnessed them, he let him go, causing the stranger to stumble forward. He glared up at Yeonjun who stared him down sharply before spitting and pointing his chin to the girl.

 

“Now what, is she your bitch? You gonna play hero and fight for her?”

 

Yeonjun glanced at her briefly but she was already looking away, face uncomfortable and hair a messy crumple.

 

“Yeah, she’s with me,” he concluded easily. “And I’ll break your entire face if you don’t back off _now_.”

 

The man snorted, massaging his arm where Yeonjun had clawed too tightly. “Tsk, chill bro. It’s just a chick.”

 

And Yeonjun watched him closely all the way he pivoted around and limped away from them. He made sure they totally lost him among the sea of drunken bodies before he turned sighing to the girl.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” He stared upon that familiar face which he didn’t expect to encounter here tonight. Irene scoffed, arranging her cardigan to cover more of her exposed chest from the thin tank top she was wearing underneath. “Why would you care? It’s obviously none of your business.”

 

Yeonjun frowned hard.

 

“Then should I just act like nothing is about to happen? As probably the only person who knows you here, should I just let him assault you when you were clearly uncomfortable with it?”

 

“Because it’ll be easier if you keep on being a jerk to me!” Irene shouted to his face, eyes wide and tired. “At least that way I can keep on hating you…”

 

Yeonjun shook his head. “I’m sorry, Irene—”

 

“—I don’t want your apology.”

 

“I still am sorry, for how I treated you all along you came here.” He never thought he would be saying this to her now, in a night club of all places. But Yeonjun can go on with the rest of his life and never truly be ready for a confrontation so here he was, pouring his thoughts straight to her. “From the bottom of my heart, Irene, I am thankful to you.”

 

She snorted, refusing to meet him in the eyes as she sat facing the bar instead. Yeonjun went on.

 

“I’m thankful to you for being my first ever friend back when I first moved to US. I’m thankful to you for helping me a lot to adapt with the culture and people there, when my English was so laughable and made almost no sense. I thank you too for being a friend to my mother as well, for staying beside me all along she went through her depression from missing my dad.”

 

Irene slowly revealed her face to him the more she was listening, sight climbing up to Yeonjun’s face and he smiled at her.

 

“We went through a lot together so the least I can do for you is make sure you’re not unnecessarily hurt.”

 

“I don’t need any physical wounds to confirm I’m hurting,” she whispered, swallowing and chuckling bitterly. “You already hurt me badly.”

 

Yeonjun had nothing to say to mend that. Because he chose Taehyun, and he wasn’t going to change his mind though he understood how much Irene was struggling to get over him now. She looked up to him at last.

 

“Is it worth it? Fighting for Taehyun even when you know his father would chase you out? Take away everything that you and your mother have now and force you to start from zero again? Is it all worth it? Just for a boy?” She asked helplessly.

 

“I don’t really know what will happen, he doesn’t say anything to me yet.” Yeonjun told her. “But before he can chase me out, I’ll make my own decision. I’ll win Taehyun from him, he can’t make me give up on his son.”

 

Irene stared for a long time on him.

 

“You really love him huh?”

 

“I do.”

 

And they both blended into the deafening silence.

 

“Come, you should go home. I’ll send both you and Soobin home,” Yeonjun said after a while but Irene quickly shook her head.

 

“I don’t know where that is anymore, Daniel.” She sounded so empty and distant, unlike the usual confident and snarky her.

 

“Irene—”

 

“My home, I don’t know where that is anymore…” She stretched up a forceful grin, jumping down from the high stool and almost stumbled backward from her unsteady, swaying legs.

 

“Why can’t we just go back to US together? If you be with me, you don’t have to suffer this way. You don’t have to fight against anyone to be with me, I’ll always be yours.” She begged him, limping a few steps forward until she landed straight into Yeonjun’s arms. He supported her by her waist but didn’t move to tighten his grip even when Irene was whining into his chest. “Let’s go back there together, Daniel. Please?”

 

He sighed for the nth time. “Irene…”

 

“Ya—yah!” The moment was broken as soon as someone peeled them apart from one another, Yeonjun looked up to Soobin already standing in between them, eyes narrowed back and forth from him to Irene. She groaned, brushing down her tight ripped jeans while Soobin pointed an accusing finger to her face.

 

“Who—who this?”

 

“Soobin—”

 

“You—you can’t just hug a random guy, he’s already someone’s boyfriend!”

 

Yeonjun chuckled despite Soobin complaining angrily. He was still cute, though. He reached out for him. “Soobinnie, c’mon. I’ll send you home.”

 

“No! I need to teach her a lesson,” he stomped his feet stubbornly and turned with his hands firmly planted on his hips, face scrunched up to Irene rising her brow at him. “Lesson #1, keep your flirty little hands off someone’s boyfriend! Lesson #2, you should not—”

 

He gagged, seemingly about to puke again and…he fell straight into Irene.

 

“Soobin-ah!” Yeonjun shouted, rushing to help him up while Irene grunted, trying to kick him away from crushing her against the floor. “What the fuck?”

 

Yeonjun picked him over and slung his arm around his shoulders until Soobin was leaning against his body instead. He clicked his tongue noticing Soobin just passed out cold. “I’ll just—we’ll leave first, excuse us.”

 

Then he turned away, starting toward the exit while mentally praying there was any taxi already waiting for them outside because Soobin was nowhere near fit to stay walking with his two legs. Just by the entrance, he heard clickclack of heels coming after them and Irene was by Soobin’s other side in a second.

 

Yeonjun threw her a blank stare while Soobin began to snore. “I’ll come with you,” was all she said before she moved to help Yeonjun holding Soobin up as well.

 

* * *

 

“God, he’s like an overgrown puppy!” Irene complained as soon as they got down from the cab, Yeonjun thanking the driver for his service while she stretched her body, yawning loudly before stepping toward the apartment lobby.

 

“Sorry about him. He was especially emotional tonight, drinking his feelings for his boyfriend.”

 

Irene rolled her eyes. “Ugh, is there anyone around you who is _not_ gay?” She questioned while walking in reverse so she can still see him. Yeonjun chuckled, about to answer but then his steps were blocked by Irene who halted as well, eyes narrowing over Yeonjun’s shoulders far toward the playground across from this apartment building.

 

“Speaking of gay, isn’t that your little boyfriend?” Yeonjun followed her pointed chin and was met with the sight of Taehyun stood leaning against the iron pole of the swing meanwhile Beomgyu sat next to him, swinging on the seat. They seemed deep in their conversation.

 

“Yeah, he’s just with his friend. Let’s not disturb them, we should go up first.” Yeonjun tried to dismiss it, somehow relieved to see the two were talking again but Irene slyly shrugged, refusing to budge away. “Sure, but they look a little _way_ too close to be _just_ friends.”

 

He was perplexed by her words and looked over again. This time, Yeonjun saw how Beomgyu had his boyfriend’s little palm clasped with his. He swallowed but quickly shook his head, averting his eyes away.

 

“They’re close friends. It’s normal in Korean culture for best friends to hold hands like that.” He reasoned, because it was true. He had seen Taehyun holding hands with Beomgyu and Hueningkai countless times. This was nothing. He won’t let Irene play this mind game.

 

“Hmph, I see…” She hummed before cornering back to the elevator as well. Yeonjun told himself not to look again, not to mind the two best friends with their business. But his heart betrayed him and he glanced one more time.

 

That was when he regretted it.

 

* * *

 

“Ice cream?”

 

Beomgyu peered up from the swing he was sitting on to a bag of ice cream cones offered toward him. His eyes climbed higher, meeting a small, hesitant smile on Taehyun’s pretty face and he almost cursed out loud.

 

He knew he overreacted.

 

He shouldn’t have gone mad to his best friend like that and now, it was _Taehyun_ who asked him out and bought him ice cream as a peace offer. Beomgyu hated himself for being a jerk, knowing he shouldn’t leave his friend alone at school today, especially not after the news leaked.

 

Clearing his throat, he peeked down into the bag. “What flavor you have there?”

 

“Just the basic. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry…” Taehyun listed out and Beomgyu ended up with chocolate cone, peeling the top cover off while Taehyun supported his body on the pole next to him, already biting onto his.

 

“Why are we out eating ice cream all of a sudden? And on this cold night? It seems like it might be raining later.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just…” Taehyun paused to lick off some cream stained by a corner of his mouth. Beomgyu tried not to follow the movement of his lips, the way his pink tongue darting out. “I wanna heal myself after being traumatized from tasting mint choco ice cream today.”

 

“You what? Eww, how could you—”

 

“I know! I told Yeonjun hyung I didn’t like the taste but he made me to,” Taehyun grumbled and Beomgyu was reminded of the events throughout his day today, walking around the school alone without Taehyun.

 

“So you went out with him when you skipped classes today?”

 

Taehyun blinked at him. “You noticed?”

 

“It’s not hard to guess,” he answered with a shrug. Taehyun stood straighter, voice uncertain when he started, “Actually, hyung, I don’t really ask you out only to eat ice cream. I wanna talk about—”

 

 “About the whole drama that happened?”

 

It was silence for a second.

 

“I’m so sorry, hyung…” Taehyun sighed. “I didn’t mean to lie to you, or to keep you in dark for so long.”

 

“That day when…” Beomgyu wasn’t even sure if he should ask this out, now of all the time. “When Hyunjin saw you were saving someone’s contact with Yeonjun hyung’s picture, did it start from that time? Did you already plan it with Yeonjun hyung to fake your relationship from there?”

 

Taehyun frowned, looking away for a while as if he was trying to recall which day Beomgyu just mentioned. Then his face came to realization, probably already remembered the moment it happened in class when Taehyun was just texting someone silently and Hyunjin jumped on him, claiming he just saw Taehyun staring upon a picture of a boy and that was also the time he blurted it out, yes, the boy in the photo was Choi Yeonjun: his boyfriend.

 

He only wanted to stop Hyunjin from meddling into his business but it led to something else until today.

 

Until Taehyun was now totally and absolutely in love with his Yeonjun hyung.

 

“No…” Taehyun took a breath, slow and steady. “That time was totally spontaneous. Hyunjin suddenly jumped on me and asked so loudly. I didn’t want to attract attention from the whole class so I said yes, that was my boyfriend because he kept on assuming as such. Yeonjun hyung knew nothing and I didn’t think he’d find out because basically I figured he won’t know anyone from my school but of course, I brought you back and it turned out you both met each other before.”

 

“Yeah. He told me he’s moving in to the penthouse and I already could detect something’s wrong because I know both families closely and I didn’t aware if anyone mentioned they’d wanna move out.” Beomgyu chuckled now that he finally put one and one together. “I joked with him, saying he’d be your type but it turned out…you both really are together now.”

 

“He was shocked too when he found out I used him as my fake boyfriend,” Taehyun laughed along, Beomgyu can detect the fondness in his tone. “I told him I’d settle and explain things to you and Hyunjin but before I could, he came to me proposing he wanted to go on with the idea because he caught my dad cheating on his mom. He wanted us to stop the marriage.”

 

Beomgyu swallowed, “And along the way you guys just fall…for each other?”

 

“It really wasn’t part of the plan.” Taehyun looked sideway to him but Beomgyu hated to see no lies in his eyes, just honesty. He wished he was still lying to him. “We made a deal that once we’ve stopped the wedding, he’ll move back to US with his mom while Hyunjin will leave me alone for good. He was still heartbroken over his ex-girlfriend back then. He wanted to find ways to go back to her.”

 

“Irene?”

 

“Who would have known she actually still feels the same for him?” Taehyun said quietly, gazing up to the sky far and dark above them. “For her to come all the way here just for Yeonjun hyung, she must have really loved him…”

 

Then he shook his head.

 

“I just…” Taehyun paused, struggling to collect his thoughts and words regarding her. “When I first saw her, I didn’t know what to feel or make about it. I still don’t know what to do now, how to make her leave…”

 

“Do you see her as someone bad?”

 

“No, not exactly,” Taehyun denied it. “She’s annoying but I believe there are values in her that I have yet to see. She’s Yeonjun hyung’s first steady relationship. I don’t think he’d fall for someone terrible.”

 

Beomgyu considered the logic in that and found himself agreeing with Taehyun.

 

“I just…refuse to see the good in her because I think that would make me vulnerable,” his best friend admitted at last. “I don’t want to lose Yeonjun hyung, not to her. Not to anyone.”

 

“Everyone is bad in someone’s story, Hyunnie.” Beomgyu told him, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Like in mine, I do hope Yeonjun hyung is a bad guy but obviously he’s not.”

 

Taehyun furrowed as soon as the words left his mouth. “Why—”

 

“He cares for you, he always doesn’t want you to be hurt by anybody. He finds ways to make you happy, make you laugh, goes out of his way to protect you from Hyunjin.” Beomgyu swallowed and he felt almost as if gravels were shoved down his throat and stuck in his chest while he was admitting it. “And as much as I wanted to hate him, I can’t. Because I know he’s perfect for you.”

 

“But _why_ do you wanna hate him?” Taehyun shot him that killer question, tone starting to sound impatient, and yet Beomgyu dodged it.

 

“Sometimes I really don’t understand why you always fall for the wrong guy,” he said instead. “A jerk like Hyunjin, a dense guy like Yeonjun hyung…why do you have such a bad taste in guy, Hyunnie?”

 

“Beomgyu hyung, I—”

 

“If you _really_ needed someone to pretend to be your boyfriend, why would you need to look so far?” Beomgyu met his eyes straight and Taehyun almost shuddered. “I’m here, right _beside_ you.”

 

He tapped his chest with his palm to prove his point. “Why can’t you see me? Why you _never_ see me?”

 

Taehyun’s face began to shift, the confusion hitting him slow and it was almost painful for Beomgyu to stay looking at him.

 

“If you’d have chosen me, Taehyunnie, you never have to fight your own father,” Beomgyu tried to rationalize. “No one in school would be suspicious of us because we’re basically always together, just the pair of us. You won’t lose anything. Your father can go on marrying anyone he likes and there won’t be complicated step-siblings story comes in between anyone.”

 

He carefully reached out for his hand, and for a moment, he really thought Taehyun would push him away. When he didn’t, he let Beomgyu held on to his palm, Beomgyu felt a little braver, bolder.

 

“No one will force you to eat something you don’t like because we’re the same, we share the same taste and interest in almost everything. We’re so compatible together, Hyunnie.” He continued to reason out.

 

“So tell me,” his grip tightened on Taehyun as he tugged a bit to make Taehyun look straight at him. “Why do you still want to go through all the pain just for Choi Yeonjun? For somebody you can’t have?”

 

Taehyun finally peered up, but there was this quick flash of anger simmering in his eyes. “He’s not somebody I can’t have—”

 

“After knowing all this, the news, your fake relationship…I feel really sad,” Beomgyu didn’t let him finish. “I’m sad because I know a part of you don’t trust me enough to let me help you instead.”

 

“That’s not true—”

 

“I’m tired, Hyunnie.” Beomgyu closed his eyes and in that fleeting moment, he pictured it all: Taehyun and him. The years of them together in school. Friends. Family. His arms around Taehyun’s small shoulders. Taehyun’s hand clinging to his arm whenever they were walking side by side. Their laughter. They were so perfect. Together.

 

He wanted more. He always wanted more.

 

Everything that he can’t get, he wanted it.

 

But it hurt.

 

It was frustrating.

 

All he did was hiding, shoving his feelings down and pushing away every possibility.

 

Beomgyu slowly lifted his eyes and it was Taehyun he saw first, right in front of him. He always saw him. _Only_ him.

 

And he sighed, heavy and defeated. “I’m tired of being the good guy. To you. To Yeonjun hyung. To everyone.”

 

He slowly stood up and Taehyun took a step away from him. Beomgyu stopped. That small, little movement alone was enough of a rejection to him, was enough to cut his heart deep.

 

Beomgyu swallowed the pain as he always did because he refused to give up now.

 

He still wanted to try. At least once.

 

“I’m not a bad guy, Taehyunnie. I just wanna love you openly,” he told him out loud, first time in three hidden years and Beomgyu closed the gap between them until Taehyun blocked him with hands on his chest. He shook his head, staring down upon their shoes instead of meeting Beomgyu’s eyes. “Don’t do something you can’t take back, hyung.”

 

“But I already lost something I can’t take back,” Beomgyu chuckled. The irony. “And that is my heart. It’s been so long since I lost it to you.”

 

Taehyun looked up at this and Beomgyu watched as the utter shock taking over his entire face.

 

“You seem really surprised,” he whispered down to him. “You never knew a thing, didn’t you?”

 

Taehyun opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something but ended with nothing. Not that Beomgyu needed any answer. He already knew his ending.

 

“Beommie hyung—”

 

“Three years, Taehyunnie. Three years.” He thought Taehyun should at least know that, since his heart was out in the open now. “To me that’s a long time for anyone to love someone secretly and never say a thing.”

 

Taehyun shook his head, disbelief was tying his tongue from saying anything and Beomgyu stopped him from moving by touching a hand to his chin, tilting it up until their faces were an inch apart.

 

He stared on every part of Taehyun’s miserable face. He always known Taehyun was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. He was so beautiful and will never be his so only this time—

 

“Just once, only this one time, let me be honest with my feelings and stop hiding it.” Beomgyu smiled down at Taehyun. “Let me be the bad guy.”

 

He closed the gap between their lips.

 

* * *

 

Yeonjun was still rooted at his place, didn’t realize it when Irene was back by his side until she posed the question.

 

“Is it still Korean culture when two best friends kissing each other? On the lips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @MrKaiHyun
> 
> i shout about taejun by daily basis : ) ....or whenever im not depressed. lmao.


End file.
